ME QUITASTE LA INOCENCIA
by orphacullen
Summary: Ella estaba enamorada de el desde pequeña y el sentía una atracción sexual, pero tenia varios problemas el no podía acercarse por que era la hija de su padrino y ella no era la clase de chica con quien el solía estar, el era un playboy y solo le gustaba sexo y nada mas, nada de relaciones serias. pero que hacer cuando la atracción es tan fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí, estabamos mi padrino y yo en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de Bella. No la veía hace 3 años, estaba loco por verla. ¿Seguiría igual de inocente? Me imagino que sí, estando en un convento de monjas... que se podria esperar!. ¿Seguiría igual de flacucha?, ¿Tendría esos labios que me llamaban tanto la atención? Ese cuerpo con esa inocencia,¿seguiría igual? ¿Será todavia esa niña?

- Edward, te estoy hablando.

-Perdón padrino, solo estaba pensando en los negocios que faltan por cerrar...

- Vamos que ya Bella llegó, hay que verla.

- sí, vamos; dijo Edward.

Mientras tanto en el avión...

\\POV BELLA/

Ah, por fín llegamos!, ya quiero ver a mis hermanas y a mi madre. También debo decirle a mi padre que no quiero estudiar la carrera que él nos obliga a estudiar, tanto a mí como a mis hermanas. Ya deseo verlo a él! Cuánto lo extrañe estos tres años. Estoy decidida a decirle lo que siento. Ya no soy esa niña inocente que se ruborizaba y salía corriendo cuando él me miraba. Ya soy una mujer! Ya quiero saber lo que es sentir todo, de lo que tanto hablan mis amigas, quiero vivirlo en carne propia. Ya estoy harta de escucharlas hablar de sus experiencias y yo ni tan siquiera he besado bien a alguien. Ya quiero perder mi virginidad! pero, que sea con él. Con el chico que sueño todas las noches. Quiero ser suya, quiero ser su MUJER!

- Ahí está mi hija: Bellaaaa , grito mi padrino - aquí, aquí estamos.

\\POV EDUARD/

Levante la vista con mucha emoción para ver a Bella; pero, al verla quedé en shockk...

En verdad que había cambiado, y para bien, y mucho Dios mio. Ya no tenía cuerpo de niña, era una mujer y que mujerrrrrrrr! Tenía el cuerpo de una modelo. Sólo vestía unos Jeans y una camisa de manga larga con unos tacones... ufffff! Con eso se veía hermosísima. Imagino que sin ropa se vería mejor! Ahhh, cuanto me gustaría arrinconarla ahí mismo, en las escaleras del avión, desnudarla y besar esos labios que tanto llamaban mi atención desde pequeña. Tenía un cuerpo que me mataba con solo verla. Me ponía duro como una roca.

- Edward; en que andas hoy? estás muy despistado... te habla bella!: me dijo mi padrino.

- Lo siento padrino!

- Hola Edward! hace tanto tiempo: dijo mi diosa... me dió un abrazo y tan pronto sentí sus pechos en mi pecho, sentí una corriente por el cuerpo.

- Hola Bella! estás hermosa. Sí que a pasado mucho tiempo: le dije.

- Ya, ya basta de saludos. Vamos que tu madre esta loca por verte Bella: le dijo mi padrino.

Hola este es mi primer fic espero les guste dejen sus coments y si les gusta voten uff les digo esta historia tendra de todo y sera un poco fuerte tendra lemons aqui les dejo

ME CONSIGUEN EN FACEBOOK BAJO Orpha Cullen

ahi me encantaria tenerlas y me dejen sus comentarios y demas


	2. Chapter 2

- Bellaaaaaaaa, hermana! cuanto te extrañe! :venía gritando mi hermana Alice.

De mis dos hermanas, ella era la más apegada que estaba, a mí.

- Hola Alice!,

- Dios mío hermanita, como has cambiado; me dijo mi hermana Alice.

- Sólo un poco Alice, ¿y mamá dónde está?... ¿y Rosalie?; pregunté...

- Aquí mi niña, estoy aquí, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado..., estás hermosa mi niña! ya estas hecha una mujer.

- Hermana, no sabes cuanta falta no has hecho; me dijo Rosalie

- Ahi mamá no sigan que me lo creo. Y cuentenme ¿cómo están? Vengan, vamos a mi cuarto para poner todo en orden y ponernos al día, vamos... Ahh! Edward se me olvidaba, me encanto verte de nuevo, le dije ésto mirandolo a los ojos.

- Igual Yo! me encanto verte Bella. Nos veremos luego; me dijo mi dios griego.

POV EDUARD

Estaba mirando como subía las escaleras, oh dios esta mujer vino para volverme loco. Movía sus caderas de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Tuve que cambiar mi postura varias veces para disimular lo duro que estaba. Esa mujer me tenía mal y eso que no llevaba ni dos hora aquí.

- Bueno Charlie tengo que irme. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer nos vemos luego.

- No ahijado te veo en la noche hoy, le haremos una cena de bienvenida a Bella y quiero que estés aquí con tu familia. Ya yo invité a tus padres, te espero!

- Sí padrino estaré aquí, nos vemos en la noche, y nos tomamos el trago de todas las noches que nos damos juntos siempre.

EN EL CUARTO DE BELLA...

- Hija cuéntame todo...¿Tienes novio? ¿Todavía eres virgen?

- Mamaaaaaá por Dios! que preguntas haces. Mi mamá era como una adolescente, siempre tan abierta con nosotras, era bien diferente a nuestro padre, mi mamá nos daba una confianza extrema.

- Ahi hija eso es normal. Ya tienes 18 años eso no es nada malo. Eso sí, es aca entre nos,

que no lo sepa tu padre.

- No mamá no tengo novio, y todavía soy virgen.

- Ay hermanita tu estas mal. ¿18 años y todavia eres virgen? no lo puedo creeer ese convento te hizoun mal.

- Alice, eres tremenda. Como tú no lo eres me dices que yo estoy mal, yo no lo veo así.

- Bueno chicas! yo con su padre; a su edad, lo hacíamos en todos lados. Me acuerdo cuando me lo hacía en el...

- Urggg! mamá, no quiero detalles ok, me da asco nada más de pensarlo; le dije a mi madre.

- jajaja pués mamá, cuando yo perdí mi virginidad fué en los...

En eso tocaron la puerta y Rosalie no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque entró mi papá al cuarto.

- Hola mis mujeres hermosas ¿que hacen?

- Nada papá, poniendo al día a nuestra hermanita.

- Ahh pués la ponen al día luego, por que me imagino que está cansada y quiere descansar un rato.

- Ahi si chicas, estoy cansada y quiero dormir un rato.

- Pués nos vemos orita mi niña;me dijo mi madre.

- Bella, más tarde, en la noche, habrá una cena, espero verte lista a eso de las siete.

- Sí, papá, allí estaré. ¿y habran invitados?

- Sí, la familia Cullen, Edward y algunos clientes.

- ok; contestó Bella.

- Descansa hija, nos vemos en la noche; dijeron mis padres.

- Ahora no está ni mamá, ni papá, y nos vas a contar que pasa con Eduard. Vimos las miraditas alla abajo; me pregunto mi hermana Rosalie.

- Pensé que me había olvidado de él, nada mas con verlo salio todo a flote, me acordaba de él, pero no sabía que todavía sentía esos sentimientos por él.

- Pués hermanita descansa, más tarde vendremos a ayudarte a vestir. Hay que vestirte bien sexy...

- Yo me se vestir! Alice, no necesito de tu ayuda; le dije a mi hermana Alice.

- Sí, ¿a esa ropa que tienes le dices vestirte? no quiero saber lo que te vas a poner, oh! dios Bella tú y tus gustos; me dice Rosalie.


	3. Chapter 3

En vez de acostarme a descansar me fui a dar un paseo por la hacienda queria correr caballo, ya que hace tres años no veia a mi yegua lindsay, fui le pedi a uno de los peones que me diera mi yegua y me fui por la hacienda, que mucho habia cambiado mi hogar en estos tres años, estaba galopando que mucho lo extrañaba, estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta que un jinete y su caballo se acercaban, hasta que lo vi frente a mi, no era un jinete cualquiera era él, Edward.

- veo que sigues siendo igual de buena que antes en el caballo. me dijo

-esto es algo que no se olvida además en el internado lo hacia siempre, y ¿tú que haces aqui?

-decidi dar un paseo y pensar en cosas. Esto él me lo decia muy sensualmente estabamos uno al lado del otro en nuestros caballo.

-que tal si te enseño la hacienda ha cambiado en estos 3 años y de una vez nos ponemos al día. me propuso

- Si, vamos te sigo. le dije. El se fue adelante y yo me quede un rato observándolo, Dios mio que me pasaba nunca me habia sentido asi con hombres y no hago mas que verlo y me excito siento mis pezones erizarse, que espalda tiene, y tiene un trasero hermoso. Ah que cosas pienso.

-Hey! ¿ te vas a quedar hay mirandome?, por que se que lo haces, o vas a dar el paseo conmigo. me gritó ya que estaba un poco lejos

-ha que ingreido eres, no te estaba mirando a ti, vamos te sigo. Me cogio desprevenida mirandolo atentamente si supiera en lo que pensaba en ese momento.

llegamos a los viñedos pero fuimos a un área que estaba bien lejos, estaba bajandome cuando senti unas fuertes manos sobre mi una sobre mi mano, y la otra sobre mi espalda baja

-Vamos ven yo te ayudo, no valla ser que te caigas.

Ahhhhh si, pense yo ese comentario no me gusto asi que me deslice de forma que me cayera pero encima de él y caimos los dos al suelo, podia sentir esa parte varonil que estaba dios mio como piedra estoy loca pero loca esto es jugar con fuego.

-lo siento me tropecé. le dije con una cara de inocencia si claro y para cucarlo un poco me mordi el labio

-Ves sigues siendo torpe, pero me encanta y más si siempre caes encima de mi. tenia esa mirada de que no fue ningún tropiezo como que lo hizo para darme una lección por haberle dicho torpe, pero esto era toda una delicia sentirla encima de mi.

-Edward dejame decirte una cosa no sigo siendo la misma niña torpe y patosa de siempre soy una mujer echa y derecha y te lo voy a demostrar.

y lo besé si lo besé, eso de esperar a que sea el chico que de el primer paso no, tenia que arriesgarme si me rechazaba pues, pero llevaba 3 años soñando con sus besos, sus caricias como serian para pensar en eso ahora, no me importaba nada solo queria vivir el momento. El me correspondia me beso tierno al principio pero luego fue voraz, intenso me mordia el labio y sentia su lengua empujar mi labio, pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua, le di permiso y senti su lengua conla mia como un baile sin fin, no sabia que hacer esto era nuevo para mi, senti esa parte de mi intimidad húmeda será normal esas cosas que siento mas abajo de mi estomago, gracias a Dios estabamos en el suelo por que si estuvieramos de pie me hubiera caído. entrelaze mis manos en su hermoso cabello, lo tenia largo y siempre con ese toque descuidado que me volvia loca desde pequeña, me sentia viva, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que el quisiera conmigo

-Queria hacer esto desde que te vi bajar de ese avión, eres una bruja, ese toque de inocencia que tienes me encanta. se lo dije argggggg en que me meti ahora no iba a dejar de pensar en ella, queria enseñarle a besar, pero iba a ser una buena estudiante ya que al principio se notó su inexperiencia pero despúes de un rato besándonos se adapto al beso, ahora la puse debajo de mi y segui besándola, empece a bajar por su cuello y le di un leve mordisco, al cual ella reaccionó con un gemido, me tenia loco, la mire y me encanto su cara estaba colorada por la excitación y segui bajando hasta sus pechos a pesar de tener la camisa notaba sus pechos erectos y...

Lo siento se que las deje con la intriga si les va gustando voten y dejen sus coments please, soy nueva en esto y quiero saber si les gusta el fic

Besos y bendiciones desde la Isla del Encanto Puerto Rico

besos desde Puerto Rico


	4. Chapter 4

y no pude contenerme tome uno de sus pechos en mi boca, con todo y blusa. Era una cosa que me hacia temblar, mas ella con sus gemidos y verla erguida con la cabeza hacia atras, rindiendose y entregandose a que yo le diera placer me volvia loco. Me miraba y se mordia el labio era la cosa mas sexy que habia visto, le rozaba el pezón con mi lengua en forma circular, le daba leve mordiscos, no queria llegar tan lejos por el sitio donde estabamos pero ella con sus gemidos me volvia loco, introduje una mano debajo de su blusa para tener contacto con sus pechos, su piel era como la seda,suave al tacto, cuando llegue a su pezón, ya estaba ansioso por sacarle la blusa y su sósten y sentir su pecho en mi boca y devorarmelo con ansias.

POV CHARLIE(PAPA BELLA)

- que hora es? le pregunté a mi esposa

- son las 2 de la tarde, por que amor?

- es que vi a Bella salir hace rato a cabalgar y no ha regresado, y como la hacienda a cambiado tanto tengo miedo que se pierda ya. Uno de los empleados me dijo que se fue sola y me preocupa.

- Hay Charlie tu siempre tan sobreprotector, bella ya no es una niña, y si se pierde buscara la forma de llegar, que le puede pasar en nuestra hacienda, dice Renee

- no es una niña pero tampoco es una mujer solo tienes 18 años, renee a veces eres tan liberal, ella es mi niña todavia

- Arooooooooooo, dile a James que busque a Bella por la hacienda, se fue a cabalgar sola y me preocupa lleva ya mucho rato afuera. le ordene a Aro

- Si señor, pero no debe preocuparse, creo que vi al señor Edward tambien por ahi. me contesto Aro, pero eso me hacia desconfiar mas yo se como era mi ahijado

- pues con más razón salgan a buscarla, a pesar de que es mi ahijado lo conozco, el es hombre y vi ciertas miradas que le echaba a bella y no me gusta nada, que la busquen. ordene

POV BELLA

- Ahora entiendo a las chicas cuando dicen que esto es lo mejor del mundo, solo me besaba por el cuerpo y yo queria morir, sentia mi cuerpo como si se estuviera quemando si seguia iba a prender fuego en cualquier momento, me besaba de una manera que se me olvidaba hasta mi nombre, ahora estaba besando mis pechos por encima de mi blusa y a pesar de eso sentia como si no la tuviera, como si estuviera desnuda, sentia fuego alli donde ponia sus labios, gemi y gemi, como por instinto me ergui ofreciendole mis pechos, llego un momento el que el dejo lo que estaba haciendo no se para que, yo le agarre de los cabellos y inste a que siguiera haciendo lo que hacia, senti sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, ahhhhh lo que senti ahora fue mucho mejor, senti tantas cosas, un cosquilleo, entre mis piernas senti un calor, que ni con 20 bomberos yo creo que se apagaria, estaba subiendo por mi estomago y toco mi pecho, como los tocaba primero fue tierno, pero luego los tocaba con una urgencia voraz. Senti esa parte de el entre medio de mis piernas que aun tenia su pantalon, la sentia dura

- ahhhhhhh bella no se que me has hecho me traes loco, no puedo dejar de tocarte, de besarte, quiero hacerte mia aqui y ahora, no me importa donde estamos, me dijo edward

-y yo quiero ser tuya, edward... pero hay algo que deberias saber mucho antes de que

no pude terminar de hablar, el se levanto rapidamente de encima de mi, me ayudo a levantarme, y se puso adelante mio, yo estaba tan en mi mundo que no me di cuenta de que ahi alfrente de nosotros estaba James, con una cara que no sabia donde meterse, o sea lo habia visto en que andabamos Edward y yo

POV EDUARD

no podia dejar de tocarla, era lo más exquisito en mujer que habia tocado, eso mas su inocencia que con cada toque daba a demostrar me volvia loco, cada vez que la tocaba, daba brinquitos y gemia como loca, no me interesaba que nos escucharan y nos vieran, hacerla sentir esas cosas que se que sentia me volvian loco, era como si estuvieramos hechizados, la hacienda, mi padrino todo desapareció para mi, todo.

- ahhhhhh bella no se que me has hecho me traes loco, no puedo dejar de tocarte, de besarte, quiero hacerte mia aqui y ahora, no me importa donde estemos, le dije mirandola a los ojos y desabotonandole la blusa

- y yo quiero ser tuya, edward ... pero hay algo que deberias saber antes de . me contesto bella colorada de placer y mirandome con ojos de deseo pero cuando miro, ay estaban los trabajadores de la finca no la deje ni terminar de hablar, me levante, la levante a ella, y la puse detrás de mi para que no la viera, con la mirada que tenia el James,sabia que habia visto algo

-eh, eh lo siento srta. y señor pero srta. su padre me mando a buscarla sera mejor que regrese a la casa, su padre esta muy preocupado. dijo James

- Gracias pero podrias virarte para otro lado y dejar de estar mirandola asi, sera mejor que esto se quede entre nosotros ok, si no le contare al padrino la manera lasciva como te has quedado mirandola, estamos claro.

- si si señor yo no he visto nada, y perdone señorita, me retiro

POV BELLA

que verguenza queria hacer un hoyo y enterrarme viva, me volvi loca, iba a perder mi virginidad aqui en el piso, dispuesta a todo, a tan pocas horas de haberlo visto, y para colmo de males viene un empleado y me ve, y no haciendo cosas bonitas con eduard, no me arrepiento de nada, pero que cara le dare a James de ahora en adelante,y a Eduard me imagino que estaria pensando lo peor de mi que soy una chica facil, pero es que cuando veia esos ojos verdes, me hechizaba y me olvidaba de todo

- arreglate por favor, debes de regresar a tu casa. me dijo eduard de una manera tan tosca como si no hubiera pasado nada

-quee le dje molesta, que aqui no paso nada acaso, te arrepientes de lo que paso,no vamos a hablar, o no. me vas a decir ahora que lo que paso no debio de pasar jamas que fue un simple error. le dije molesta arreglandome la blusa y tirandole miradas asesinas

- No tenemos de que hablar pero como tu dijistes si fue un error esto nunca debio de pasar, eres una niña tienes 18 años y yo 26, eres la hija de mi padrino al cual quiero, y no voy a defraudarlo y . no me dejo terminar me dio una cachetada que me cai al suelo de la impresion

- que eso soy para ti una niña!, yo soy una mujer, y olvidate de mi padre el no se tiene que meter en esto, eso es entre tu y yo, mi cuerpo es de una niña dime?, mirame a los ojos y dime, tu lo sabes desde pequeña se que sientes algo por mi a si sea solo deseo no lo niegues.

- Bella eso eres una niña adolescente que tiene 18 años y tienes las hormonas alborotadas, y lo que paso se debe a que soy un hombre, y los hombres como yo hacemos esas cosas. me dijo Eduard

- Sabes que, si lo que paso fue un error, y esta adolescente como dices tu, no lo es, solo queria probar la teoria de lo que dicen de que eres el mejor hombre que besa que estar contigo es lo mejor de lo mejor, y que tienes un EGO tan grande que te tropiezas con el, y es verdad tienes el ego tan grande, que no te das cuenta que no eres de lo mejor, he besado a mejores que tu. le dije herida tenia tantas ganas a arrancarle esa cara que tenia

-jajajaj, besado mejores eso lo dudo mucho, y como no soy el mejor, segun tu, cuando te bese te voy a demostrar mi ego, si mi ego , y de que soy el mejor.

Me agarro del brazo y me pego fuertemente a su cuerpo, puso una mano en la parte baja de mi cintura, y con la otra me acaricio la espalda, luego me acaricio mi mejilla, y en el oido me dijo,

TE ENSEÑARE CUAL GRANDE ES MI EGO, TANTO, QUE TE HARE SUSPIRAR, NIÑA

cuando me dijo eso lo empuje, pero no me pude librar de sus brazos, me besaba y me pasaba la lengua para que abriera mis labios, pero no lo iba a lograr, que se creia el

NO TE RESISTAS SABES QUE GUSTAN MIS BESOS, LO SABES MUY BIEN POR ESO GEMIAS HACE UN RATO, CUANDO TE BESABA TE ACUERDAS

al decirme eso lo logro deje de resistirme para que mentir, claro que me encantaba que me besara me llevaba al cielo y luego caia en picada. pense

luego me solto y me dijo , ves como te gusta que te bese, hasta te hago suspirar y dudo mucho que otro te haya besado como yo lo hago

- Eres un maldito engreido, me monte en mi caballo y me dirigi a mi casa


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Pov

Es un maldito quien demonios se cree que es, que puede besarme, tocarme y después como si nada, ay Edward Cullen no sabes con quien te metes, esta humillación me las vas a pagar, te voy hacer desearme, que sueñes conmigo, que me imagines, que suspires por mi y luego te humillare asi como lo hiciste conmigo, pero Dios mio ayúdame a mi ser fuerte y no caer en la tentación, el es mi perdición.

llegue a mi casa molesta echa una furia, le di mi yegua a James que estaba afuera, me miro con una cara de vergüenza, yo estaba tan molesta que si no es por su cara ni me acordaba, que nos habia visto mal parados

- cepillala y dale una manzana se lo merece. le ordene a James que le diera a mi yegua

- Si srta. Swan. me dijo James

lo mire y me dirigí a mi casa, entre tirando puertas, y maldiciendo, estaba tan y tan molesta que ni cuenta me di que mi padre estaba en la sala

- Isabella, ven aqui ahora mismo, me puedes decir que te molesta tanto que estas echa una furia. me dijo Charlie

- Nada Char... papa solo que estoy cansada y quiero dormir, podría ausentarme a la cena de esta noche?

- dudo que estés tan molesta por que estes cansada, y no, no te puedes ausentar a la cena de hoy, ya que es para darte la bienvenida, espero verte a las 7 en punto

- Si char.. como quieras me voy a descansar. le dije y me dirigi a mi cuarto, cogi y me tire a la cama y cai en un sueño profundo...

- Bellitaaaaaaaaa despierta que es tarde y hay que ponerte hermosa. me despertó gritando mi molesta hermana Alice

- maldición Alice se me había olvidado que eres tan molesta, lárgate de mi cuarto que quiero dormir, además, no voy a ir a ninguna cena, no me interesa hacerlo. dije

- hermanita sabemos que eres la unica valiente en la casa que no le hace caso a nuestro padre, pero la cena es para ti y como no va a ir, además hay van a estar los Cullen, en especial uno que a ti te gusta, me dijo Rosalie

- Me gusta, me gustaría matarlo, saben lo que hizo el muy desgraciado, me beso, no, no mejor dicho lo besé, y el me correspondió, pero lo peor de todo es que James nos cogió y... no pude terminar de hablar ya que mi hermana Alice se puso hacer sus dramas como siempre se me había olvidado, los dramas de mi hermana

- Oh por los santos de prada y gucci, que los cogió haciendo que? son locos?, se pusieron hacer cochinadas, Donde? oh por Luis Vuiton cuando padre se entere la que se va a... no la dejamos hablar ya que Rosalie y yo terminamos gritándole a la misma vez

- Alice puedes cerrar la maldita boca de una vez... gritamos ambas a la misma vez

- si me dejaras hablar y me escucharas no dirías tantas tontería, primero Edward y yo no estábamos haciendo cochinadas, bueno no lo logramos ya que estaba James, por que si no sabrá Dios a donde hubiéramos llegado, y segundo nuestro padre no se va enterar por que Edward ya hablo con él

- Pues Bella como quieres que reaccione al soltar un bomba asi sin antes decirnos, toma asiento, respira, pues tuve que explotar. me dijo Alice

- Continua Bella, Alice por favor cierra tu boca y eschemos, si deja terminar a Bella. le dijo Rosalie a Alice

- Pues aparte de que me beso, nos cogio James, el muy desgraciado despues que se va James, me dice como si nada que me arregle la ropa y me vaya a mi casa, como si no hubiera pasado nada, le recrimine que quien se creía que era, y el muy descarado me dice, que soy una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas y que soy una niña, arggggggggg como me molesta que me digan que soy una niña, ya soy una mujer, tener 18 años no significa que soy una niña. termine de decir y mire a mis hermanas que estaban muy calladas escuchando

- bueno Bella a lo mejor te dijo eso por que estaba asustado. me dice Rosalie

- estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie.

- asustado nada, es un COBARDE, lo hace por respeto a su PADRINO, que esto no debería pasar, que lo que paso es por que el es un hombre y no se que mas, lo único que se es que luego, le di una cachetada, y lo insulte, le dije que el no era la gran cosa, y me besó. mis hermanas cuando les dije eso abrieron los ojos como pescado frito. si el muy estúpido me beso, y luego dejo de besarme y me dice, dime ahora no soy la gran cosa, me moleste y me fui para aca, ahora voy a tener que verlo en la cena, y estoy molesta si, pero quiero enseñarle una lección, si el siente lo mismo por mi igual que yo por el pues que dejemos correr las cosas haber que pasa luego nos encargamos de Charlie, pero no el se hace el estúpido, que no siente nada por mi, pero cuando nos besamos, dijo que quería hacerlo desde que me baje del avión, pues explícame tu, no lo entiendo

- pues yo le que te digo es que le des una lección, metete a bañar, en lo que Alice y yo te buscamos la ropa mas sexy que tengas, que cuando te vea se le ponga dura. me dice mi hermana mientras las dos me cogían por las manos y me arrastraran dentro del baño

- ok, chicas les seguire su consejo, pero quiero que me prometan algo

- que? dijeron ambas a la vez

-que me ayuden a buscar el vestido mas sexy, y me que me ayuden en este plan, que se le ponga dura nada mas verme, quiero hacerlo babiar mientras me ve, ese será mi primer paso

- te lo prometemos!

- Te ves hermosaaaaaa, ya quiero ver la cara cuando te vea. me dice mi hermana Rosalie

- jajaja y la de nuestro padre cuando te vea, si no te lo manda a cambiar es un milagro

- papá no me puede decir nada, el no se encarga de mi hace 3 años me mando a ese internado, piensa el dis que para protegerme, pero el no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada ya yo tengo 18 años soy bastante mayorcita para tomar mis decisiones.

- bueno vamos que ya son las 8 y papa tiene que estar molesto ya

POV EDWARD

Estaba en la sala de mis padrinos charlando con mi padrino y mi padre, pero no sabia ni de lo que hablaban solo me limitaba a decir si, mover la cabeza, reírme, mi mente estaba en otro lado, desde que ella llego puso mi cabeza patas arriba, maldición, por que no la rechace desde un principio, no tenia que caer, y besarla, no una si no dos veces, tocarla, sentirla, se me hacia difícil sacármela de la cabeza antes sin tocarla y besarla, y ahora que lo había hecho era peor, pero ya arregle ese problema, tuve que humillarla, no me gusto la idea pero tuve que hacerlo, no quiero que sufra, yo no me enamoro, solo tengo aventuras y ella no es esa clase de mujer, con la que puede tener varios polvos y adiós, no ella no se merece eso, aunque si no hubiera llegado James aunque quiera negarlo la hubiera hecho mia, alli tirados en el suelo la hubiera echo gritar mi nombre una y otra y otra vez, arggg pensar en ella me hacia mal, ya esa parte de mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando. Estaba por ir por otra copa de champagne cuando la vi DIOSSSSSSS por que me lo pones tan dificil, estaba ahi al pie de las escaleras con un traje corto azul, que le quedaba como si fuera una segunda piel, sus curvas se marcaban de una manera, que me estaba poniendo a sudar, sus piernas se veian de infarto y luego tenia uno de esos zapatos que hacian que sus piernas se vieran mas largas, de lo que era, tenia su pelo suelto le caia por la espalda, habia visto mujeres pero para mi ella, era la mas bella y sexy que habia en este planeta, me quede mirandole, ella no se si es que no se dio cuenta de que estaba aqui, pero no me miro, me quede donde estaba observando como se quedaba ahi esperando ser vista, sus hermanas no se quedaban atras, estaban espectaculares de hermosa pero a mi solo me importaba ella, me importaba llevarmela de ahi, arrinconarla en un rincon, y decirle que todo lo que le dije fue mentira, y hacerla mia de una buena vez.

- hermanito cierra la boca que se te meten las moscas, summmmmmmmm ves ya te entro una jajajaja. me saco de mis calientes pensamientos mi gracioso hermano Emett

- cierra la maldita boca Emett. le dije

- verdad que estan como para encerrarse en un cuarto y no salir de hay por tres dias, hermanos. dijo Jasper, nos quedamos viendolo con sorpresa era raro escuchar a Jasper decir algo asi, era el menos calenturiento de nosotros

- si yo no se pero Rosalie como esta me pone caliente nada mas de respirar, esa mujer me vuelve loco, cuando ella y yo... ufff no saben... arggggg meti la pata estoy loco como les voy a decir que Rosalie y yo ya tenemos relaciones y que es una leona en la cama, ehhhhhh cuando ella y yo nos atrevamos a tener una relación. dije para arreglar la cosa, pero a Edward no se le paso de inadvertido, Jasper ni se te entero ya que estaba en su mundo mirando a Alice, el no la habia visto hace años ya que el se pasaba viajando.

- yo no soy tonto hermanito y quiero detalles. le dije a Emett en el oído

- yo quiero presentarme a la pelinegra, a lo mejor se olvido de mi. dijo mi hermano Jasper

- dudo que se olvidara de ti te pasabas molestándola siempre, diciéndole que era fea y no se que cosas mas, y ahora hermanito te parece fea? ahh

- NO, de patito feo no tiene ni el pico, por que ese pico quiero besarlo. contesto Jasper

Pov Esme

- Charlie esa es Isabella? le pregunte a Charlie, bella estaba al pie de la escalera y parece que no se habia dado cuenta

- ahhhhh, si es Isabella por que? me contesto pero estaba colorado como un tomate no se por que, y tartamudeaba y le tiraba unas miradas a Bella como para matarla. Bueno a todos bienvenido ya llego la homenajeada de la noche

Pov charlie

- esa no es Isabella? me dijo mi comadre Ese, dirigí la vista a donde ella la tenia, y ahí estaban mis hijas bellas como siempre, pero Bella estaba vestida no para una cena como esta, parecía que fuera para un party de chicos de su edad, tan pronto la vea me va a escuchar

- ahhhh, si es Isabella, Bueno a todos bienvenidos ya llego la homenajeada de la noche, y me dirigí hacia mis hijas le di un beso a cada una y cuando llego el turno de Isabella, le dije al oido "me podrías decir en que demonios pensabas al vestir de esa manera", disculpate ahora mismo y sube a cambiarte

-lo siento padre pero mi ropa es la adecuada, soy una mujer moderna no una monja, no por que haya estado en ese internado de monjas significa que me vestiré como tal ok, además ya soy mayor de edad padre.

- Isabella como te atreves a... no pude terminar de hablar ya que en eso vino Esme y me interrumpió para darle un fuerte abrazo a Bella

-Dios santo bella Estas hermosa, si ya eres toda una mujer, Charlie ya entiendo por que las cuidas tanto me dijo mi comadre

Pov Bella

- Ahhhh gracias madrina, igual tu estas hermosa e igualita no has cambiado, y por lo menos tu ves que ya no soy una niña, le dije esto mirando a Edward y luego a mi padre para disimular.

- gracias mi niña

- Señores la mesa esta lista y la cena servida gustan pasar a comer, dijo la sirvienta Victoria

- Bueno pasen, pasen pasemos a comer. dijo mi padre, nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, en todo este tiempo Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima,

- Bueno y cuéntanos como te fue en la secundaria, Bella. me dice Esme

- Pues bien como toda secundaria. estaba llena y ya queria irme a mi cuarto pero antes iba a sacar un poco a Edward.

- me fue bien aprendi varios idiomas entre ellos el griego, el italiano, pero dentro de todo bien.

- aprendiste griego? parece mentira mi hija sabe hablar dos idiomas y yo no lo se, apenas se tres idiomas. dijo mi padre

- sei una strega, sai sei stato cucandome tutta la notte, ignorando. me dijo Edward (eres una bruja, has estado toda la noche cucandome e ignorandome al mismo tiempo. me dijo Edward estaba logrando lo que queria, pero lo vere arodillado

- yooo che non ho Cucart, più che prestare attenzione a chi lo merita, e tu non hai bisogno di me o poco più la necessaria attenzione.(yooo no tengo por que cucarte, ademas le presto atencion a quien se lo merece, y tu de mi no necesitas ni un poco de atencion mas de la necesaria) LE DIJE

- 'Non è quello che mi hai detto questa mattina, e vedere che cosa stavo prestando molta attenzione, non ti ricordi, come voleva essere la mia. (Eso no me lo dijistes esta mañana, y mira que me estabas prestando mucha atención, que ya no te acuerdas, como querias ser mia). arggggg me dijo y tiene mucha razon pense, esta mañana estaba dispuesta a todo

- Oh, quando cadi non ti inciampare su il tuo ego, fammi sapere quando si cade che Daras molto duro nel culo.( Ay acaso no te caes cuando tropiezas con tu ego, avisame cuando te caigas por que te daras bien duro en el trasero)Tu sapevi sei un codardo, non hanno il coraggio di affrontare ciò che senti. (eres un cobarde lo sabias, no te atreves a afrontar lo que sientes).

le dije el se me quedo mirando como si nada.

- Io non sono un codardo, solo che rispetto, e quello che è successo oggi, come ti ho detto che sono un uomo, e non posso negare sei bellissima, ma poi a sentire qualcosa anche per te, sono molto impegnati a garantire che si sentono qualcosa per te.

( Yo no soy un cobarde, solo te respeto, y lo que paso hoy como te dije soy un hombre, y no lo puedo negar eres hermosa, pero de ahi a sentir algo por ti, es demasiado, eres muy confiada al asegurar que siento algo por ti, eso si es tener ego. el muy cretino se atrevio a decirme que era una creida?

- Mostra non sei un codardo, lasciare la mia ora e vai al tuo reparto e se non sei un codardo, voglio prendere la mano e vedere dove ci portano le cose, non voglio dire a mio padre, io sono un donne e non hanno bisogno di permesso, al di là di tutto quello che fai perché mio padre ti dice, mettere i pantaloni e mostrare me sei l'uomo che tutti dicono, e non mi sbaglio, spero nel vostro reparto, se siete PICCOLO UOMO E UN VIGLIACCO.(demuestra que no eres un cobarde, me despediré ahora e ire a tu departamento y si no eres un cobarde, quiero que nos dejemos llevar a ver a donde nos llevan las cosas, a mi no me interesa que diga mi padre, yo soy una mujer y no necesito permiso, allá tu que todo lo haces por que mi padre te lo dice, ponte los pantalones y demuéstrame que eres el hombre que todas dicen, y que yo no estoy equivocada, te espero en tu departamento, si no vas eres un COBARDE Y POCO HOMBRE). le dije vamos a ver si no es un cobarde como el -dice, primero me dice que soy una niña y ahora una creída, pues le demostrare que de niña no tengo ni el pelo, me iba a decir algo mas pero en eso mi padre

- Podrían los dos callarse y decirme que demonios hablan, Isabella no te enseñaron modales hablar así entre ustedes sabiendo que no entiendo es de mala educación, ni tus hermanas, ni tu madre entienden, me imagino que los Cullen si por que es su lengua ya que son italianos, ahora digan de que hablaban, me dijo mi padre bien molesto, a mi hasta se me había olvidado que estaban aqui, y yo hablando de lo que estaba hablando, ah estas alturas ya los Cullen sabían lo mio con Edward, Dios mio que bruta soy

- Nada Charlie, solo queria saber cuanto sabe Bella, le pregunte que mas aprendio y eso, que sitios visito en Roma en el internado y eso, lo siento me disculpo se me olvido ese detalle.

gracias a Dios Edward contesto por mi por que yo me puse roja como un tomate, y no me salían las palabras

-Bueno gracias a todos por venir y me encanto verlos de nuevo, pero me tengo que retirar, tengo dolor de cabeza, y me cayo mal la comida. les dije pero eran mentiras, solo iba a hacer lo que le dije a Edward a ver que tan hombre es y a ver si se atreve a venir

- Pues hija esta bien, espero te sientas mejor. me dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo

- Ah bella que te mejores te queremos, pasa pronto por la casa a visitarnos pronto si, me dijo mi madrina Esme

-Me despido que tengan buenas noches. y me fui mientras me despedia le eche una mirada a Edward estaba mas que molesto, me queria matar con la mirada

Edward Pov

Esta mujer tras de que me queria matar con su belleza impactacte, ahora me quiere matar retandome, pero no le demostrate que soy un hombre, pero no voy a caer.

- Bueno yo tambien me despido, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. les dije a todos mire a mi padre, y me estaba dando una mirada como que no aprobaba lo que yo iba a hacer, el estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba ya que escucho la conversacion entre Bella y yo

- Ah pero Edward quedate para el trago, el trabajo puede esperar. me dijo Charlie

- Charlie lo dejaremos para mañana, ya es tarde ademas estoy exhausto, nos vemos mama. en eso le di un beso a mi madre

- En todo caso te pasas mañana, te cuidas muchacho me dijo Charlie

POV EDWARD

Sali deprisa a ver si me encontraba con Bella antes de que se fuera, y la vi estaba recogiendo algo del suelo, parece que eran sus zapatos, ya que se habia escapado por la ventana de no se que parte, cuando se paro y se dio la vuelta

POV BELLA

Estaba recogiendo mis zapatos del suelo, ya que me escape por la ventana del estudio, cuando senti la presencia de alguien detrás, me levante de inmediato y me di la vuelta, no pude ni reaccionar ya que Edward me cogio por el brazo y me llevo a un rincon bien oscuro y me arrincono contra la pared, creia que me iba a pegar o algo asi pero lo que hizo me dejo con todos los nervios a flor de piel, me excito de una manera sentir su cuerpo contra el mio, y que me hablara de esa manera tan sexy y brusca a la vez.

-te crees que puedes decirme esas cosas en Italiano,que sabes muy bien lo que significan, y creerte que te quedaras asi como si nada, edward me decia mientras me arrinconaba a la pared, conmigo nadie juega Isabella, y el que juega con fuego se quema y por lo que veo te quires quemar o me equivoco, mientras me pegaba esa parte de su cuerpo a mi pelvis para que sintiera como estaba, lo que yo le producia

- y si te digo que si!, que si me quiero quemar, mejor dicho que nos quememos juntos, tu estaria dispuesto a que nos quememos ambos? dime lo estarias? yo no tengo miedo como tu, de lo que pueda pasar como tu? dime estas dispuesto? le dije esto mientras le robaba pequeños besos, y le mordia los labios. queria sacarlo de sus casillas y lo estaba logrando, nada mas habia que ver en la manera que me apretaba a la pared, cuando le dije esto, me lanzo una mirada amenazante gruño y me agarro las muñecas fuertemente con una mano y las puso arriba de mi cabeza mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi cuerpo, urgggggg me dijo en el oido.

- Eres una hechizera lo sabias, sacas lo peor de mi, quieres que te demuestre que soy un hombre no necesitas ir a mi departamento, aqui te lo puedo demostrar. me dijo mientras me tocaba todo el cuerpo parecia que tenia varios brazos a la vez de momento las sentia en mis caderas, en otras en mi pecho en todas partes, alla donde tocaba dejaba un camino de fuego, que yo queria que el calmara, pero no, no podia caer, lo iba a encender de una manera y luego lo iba a humillar como el lo hizo conmigo

- ahhhhhh siiiiiiii soy tu hechizera has de mi lo que tu quieras, le decia mientras me tocaba los pechos, oh diossss que rico se sentia eso, sentia los pechos duros como cohetes, que si no fuera por que se que no es posible tenia miedo de que me rompieran el sujetados para poder liberarse de su carcelero, todo esto lo sentia, pero asi me quedara con las ganas el se iba a quedar peor que yo,

- Ah si te gusta lo que te hago Bella, me encantas eres hermosa, me dijo y me solto los brazos para poder acariciarme mejor, en eso me quito la blusa y llevo uno de mis pechos a su boca, cuando lo hizo grite, si grite jamas habia sentido algo asi en mi vida, esa corriente dios mio, sentia derretirme en sus brazos

- No estamos a mano, Edward dejame tocarte, le dije

- Soy todo tuyo haz lo que quieras. me dijo el pensando a lo mejor creia que me iba a entregar a el aqui, en el patio de mi casa, despues de lo que me hizo? se equivoca

Le quite su camisa y empece a pasar mis brazos por todo su cuerpo, el se recosto en la pared y cerro los ojos, disfrutando lo que sentia, por encima de su pantalon comenze a tocarle su intimidad de arriba hacia abajo, como habia escuchado amis amigas decir que le hacian a sus novios, esto a el le gustaba mucho por que cerraba aun mas los ojos y gemia, decia cosas como ahhhh, siii, sigue asi, vas bien,procedi a desabrocharle los pantalones y cogi su hombria en mi mano y empece a mover mi mano de arriba hacia abajo

-ahhhhhh bella no hagas eso, no durare mucho

- no te preocupes pronto, cierra los ojos y disfruta, no los abras. le dije en eso coji cerre los ojos para no ver su intimidad y le respire en su parte solo queria respirarle para que el se imaginara que iba a hacerle sexo oral, le sople, y por ultimo lo cogi en mi mano y se lo masturbe movi las manos como unas 6 veces y luego muy despacio me fui echando para atras con mucho cuidado, cogi mi sueter del suelo y me fui corriendo, corri lo mas rapido que pude, mis amigas dicen que no hay nada mas malo que dejar a un hombre encendido y eso es lo que hice exactamente dejarlo super prendido. JUGUE CON FUEGO Y ME QUIERO QUEMAR


	6. Chapter 6

\\POV BELLA/

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, hasta que llegue a la parte trasera de mi casa. Maldición, pensé como demonios iba a entrar a mi casa, si me escape por la ventana y la puerta trasera estaba cerrada. Busqué mi móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón de mezclilla. Dios mio que Alice lleve su celular encima por favor. Le marque y estaba esperando a que conteste al sexto timbrazo. Contestó ya a punto de darme por vencida.

- Dime Bellita... Me contestó mi hermana Alice.

- Alice necesito un favor, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones si! Necesito que me abras la puerta de la parte trasera de la casa, la de servicio por favor corre, perro corre, y que nadie se de cuenta si!.

- Ok, voy para alla pero tan ... me dijo y no la deje terminar

- Alice deja de hablar y ven!, ábreme te cuento todo lo que quieras cuando vengas sí... Le dije. Arggg! cuando le da con preguntar no hay quien la pare.

En lo que llegaba me arregle, me puse la blusa porque no la tenía puesta, ya que salí corriendo. Me puse a pensar en lo que hice con Edward. Quería llevarlo al límite pero no de esa manera. Quería que él se diera cuenta que siente algo por mí, asi sea atracción y no diga que lo hace solo por que es un hombre. Lo demostré, con nada mas verme no puede contenerse de tener sus manos puestas en mí. Si hubieramos estado en otro sitio de seguro me hubiera dejado llevar y lo hubieramos hecho. Me hubiera entregado a el completamente, pero dejarlo así desnudo casi en el Porshe de mi casa, (aunque no era hay exactamente). Ese sitio donde estabamos era cerca del porshe, imagino que cuando salgan de mi casa los que están cenando, si gemiamos o algo y nos escuchaban nos podian encontrar. Me causa risa... eso le pasa por humillarme, se lo merece!, para que sienta bastante lo que yo sentí. Hoy por la mañana al dejarme así, encendida, y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Bien merecido se lo tiene, pero no dejo de pensar en el... Ahhhhhhhhh!, en su pecho, en como me acariciaba... ahhhh! en lo que me hizo sentir. Tan sólo de pensarlo! Ya mi cuerpo sentía un leve calor en esas partes. Malditooo!, levantó sensaciones en mi cuerpo y ahora no dejo de pensar en él. Siento que me hace cosas, que me acaricia, que me habla de esa manera como él sólo sabe hacerlo. Ahhh! y cierro los ojos y lo que veo es a él, arrinconandome en la pared y haciendome suya de manera animal, salvaje y yo respondiendole.

- Bella por los Dioses de Valentino y Prada donde estas? me llamaba susurrando Alice, que bueno que interrumpió esos pensamientos lujuriosos de mi cabeza.

- Estoy aquí!: me asustastes Alice. Vamos, vamos adentro y te cuento, con tu cara ya quieres saberlo todo... vamos. Le apremie a Alice para entrar por que si la dejaba hablar tendría que contarle todo.

\\POV EDWARD/

Cierra los ojos y no veas, me dijo. Me quedé hay perplejo, con ancias, tenía mi cuerpo en tensión, temblando, esperando por ella. ¿Que había hecho esta mujer conmigo?, yo había tenido sexo, encuentro con otras mujeres, pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía con ella. Era algo nuevo!. No se ni como explicarlo, pero con ella se me olvidaba respirar. No me importaba en momentos así el respeto hacia mi padrino Charlie, hacia ella misma. De pronto sentí frío, me envolví tanto en el momento que no me dí cuenta que ya había pasado varios minutos que no la sentía... que no sentía sus suaves caricias por mi cuerpo. Decidí abrir mis ojos, y no ví nada.

-Bella a que juegas? susurré, para ver si esto era un juego, pero miré al suelo en busca de su blusa, la que yo le quité, y no estaba.

No, ésto debe ser una broma. Ella no pudo haberme hecho esto estaba duro, mi pene me latía, así como latía mi corazón, deseoso de sentir esos labios en mi punta, sentir el calor que sentí hace rato cuando se agitaba su respiración, pero todo era un juego de ella, para calentarme y dejarme así por lo que veo, por que si hubiese tenido miedo o se quería hechar para atrás me lo hubiera dicho, pero ésta huida asi silenciosa y el haberme dicho cierra los ojos, estaba planeado. Ahhhhhhhhhh! Como se atreve a hacerle esto a un Cullen, a Edward Cullen nadie lo humilla. Así quiere jugar?! pues a mi también me gusta jugar este juego, lo que ella no sabe es que siempre pero siempre me gusta gana. Y como ella dijo: EL QUE JUEGA CON FUEGO, SE PUEDE QUEMAR!, pero ella va a salir chamuscada cuando termine con ella. Tomé mi pantalón del suelo y me lo puse. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y busque el teléfono de Bella que me lo dió un empleado de servicio de la casa de padrino, ya que me tenía buen afecto. Busqué su número, le marque, pero no contestó. Le volví a marcar y tampoco contestó. Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto diciendole; "De ésta no te salvas, no te creas que ésto no se queda así, esta me las vas a pagar, bruja".

Estaba que hechaba chispas, los cambios de mi carro estaban pagando lo que sentía. En éste momento, ninguna mujer me había dejado así encendido. Ahhhhhh! y muy encendido que me dejó. Ya estaba en mi auto, dejé la capota de mi auto hechada para ver si así el frío de la noche me ayudaba con la dureza de mi mienbro, pero no estaba muy decidido a cooperar cada vez que pensaba en ella, más duro se ponía, recordandome sus caricias, decidí hacer algo para remediar ese problema. Llamé a una de mis amantes que son de esas que saben que es puro sexo, sexo del bueno de una noche y se acabo. Le llamé a Corin dos veces pero no me contestó, pues le llame a otra que me gustaba, era como yo, sexo sin ataduras y ya.

\\POV INGRID/

Acababa de salir de la ducha de una relajante y muy buen baño. Decidí darme un buen masaje en el cuerpo con mis cremas hidratantes, y pintarme la uñas de color rosa que me encanta. Estaba en eso cuando escuche el télefono, no lo iba a coger, eran muy pocas las veces que tenía tiempo para mi, pero la curiosidad me venció , levanté el móvil de la mesa de noche y cuando ví quién era ahhhhhh! Suspiré... Con ese hombre, suspira cualquiera, dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y contesté.

- Hola? contesté... haciendome la que no sabía quien era.

- Hola!, tendrás tiempo para una noche fogosa de sexo del bueno conmigo? me preguntó. Nada más escuchar esa sexy voz, mi cuerpo ya respondía, estaba ya hirviendo y listo para él, nada más imaginar sus caricias por mi piel...

- Urgggg! pero que sea ahora, por que dudo mucho que pueda esperar hasta que estés aquí, justo ahora salí de la ducha y estoy desnuda, al escucharte me he puesto humeda, así que avanza. Le cólge el teléfono y me acosté en mi cama a esperar ansiosa que llegara. Era uno de los mejores amantes que había tenido en mi vida y a él nunca le diría que no.

\\POV EDWARD/

Ya estaba en el ascensor del departamento de Ingrid, ella iba a quitarme esa calentura que me dejó Bella, no era ella, pero para algo servían las amantes, por eso por más que sintiera esa atracción hacia Bella, no podía dejarme llevar por la pasión. Ella merece mucho más que una noche o noches. De veras como amante no la veo, ella sigue siendo tan inocente y sobre todo la hija de mi padrino.

Toqué la puerta del departamento y nadie abría, gire el pomo de la puerta para saber si estaba abierta y en efecto estaba abierta, entré cerré la puerta y fuí en busca de Ingrid quien iba apagar este fuego. Ahí estaba tirada en la cama esperándome.

- Espero que estés preparada por que te voy hacer mía toda la noche. Le dije mientras me quitaba la ropa rápidamente y quede desnudo más que dispuesto a tomarla. Me puse el preservativo que tenía en mi mano desde que sabía que venía para su casa. Por más duro y excitado que esté, en eso nunca falló no quiero familia muchísimo menos hijos.

- Yo estoy más que dispuesta y veo que tú lo estás, ven y hazme tuya ahora; me dijo bien sexy. Y me abalance sobre ella.

Abrí sus piernas y la embestí sin preambulos ni nada, la besé por el cuello, yo nunca besaba en los labios por más que ellas lo intentaran. Lo dejaba bien claro antes de cada relación, eso era algo muy íntimo. Hize mis movimientos rápido, la embestía duro sin piedad, le devoré uno de sus pechos con mi boca, gimió y me aruñó la espalda y cuando lo hacía solo pensaba en ella, en que era Bella la que estaba debajo de mi, gimiendo como loca por lo que yo le hacía sentir y no Ingrid. Le hice el amor de todas las manera posibles, imaginandome que era ella, ella.

- ahhhh!, Sí, sigue sigue asi, mas rápido EDWARDDDDDDDDDDD gritó mi nombre cuando tuvo su orgasmo.

- Sí BELLAAAAAAAA grite cuando tuve el orgasmo, pero tan pronto lo dije me puse trinco, una porque Ingrid a pesar del intenso orgasmo que tuvo y la tenía en mis brazos, debajo de mi se tensó y me miraba de una manera, como si fueran dardos, y segundo por que en ese preciso momento tenia que acordarme de esa mujer.

- Eres un maldito Edward! Bella... quién demonio es la zorra, como vas a estar pensando en esa mientras me haces el amor. Por eso me llamaste con tanta urgencia?! ¿porque no fuiste donde ella para que te quitara el calentón?, lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas a llamarme en tu vida, eres un MALNACIDO...

me gritó más que furiosa y lo comprendía, había cometido el peor error que puedes hacer cuando estás con una mujer, que es llamarle de otra manera que no sea su nombre.

- Ingrid gracias, y SEXO grabatelo bien, es lo que yo tuve contigo sexo puro y del bueno, yo no hago el amor con mis amantes ni con nadie; le dije, mientras me quitaba el preservativo, me vestí rápido, fuí donde ella que estaba parada ahí en medio del cuarto mirandome mal.

- Gracias y sabes que te gustó y lo disfrutaste tanto como yo; le dije, la agarré y le dí un beso en la boca a la fuerza, no por que quería besarla solo por el simple hecho de demostrarle quén era el hombre.

- Vés que te gustó, no te hagas la difícil conmigo. Y ya verás serás tú quien me llame. Salí del departamento satisfecho, no como quisiera, pero satisfecho, sé que hasta que no estuviera con ella no iba a estar completamente satisfecho. Hasta que no la tuviera debajo de mi gimiendome, diciendome que siguiera haciendola mía, que me arañara la espalda, hasta que yo no probara su cuerpo. Sabía que no iba a estar satisfecho por completo, pero tendré que quedarme con las ganas y otras me satisfacerán. En algún momento se me olvidará. Llegué abajo me monte en el auto y me dirigí a mi departamento riendome y pensando en como me iba a desquitar de ella.

\\POV BELLA/

- Ahora cuéntame que hacías afuera, y que demonios hablaron Ed y tú en la mesa; me preguntó Alice tan pronto llegamos al cuarto.

- Sí, cuenta en éste preciso instante que me imagino que nada bueno era con la cara retadora que tenías. El tenía una cara como de ¿me estas retando? me dijo Rosalie, las dos estaban que si las dejo me amarran a una silla, como en las películas y me interrogarían hasta el cansancio.

- Ah y que me dices de la de los papas de Ed, ellos sí entendían, estaban como quién dice: "como se les ocurre hablar eso aqui", y la de papá es la que mas gracia dió parecio la de los muñequitos cuando se molestan, se puso de todos los colores, al no entender nada de la conversación. Acaba y habla ahora Bella o tendrás que ir de compras conmigo todo un día; dijo Alice muerta de la risa.

- Rosalie? Alice todavía tiene esa pasión de ir de compras!;le pregunte a Rose.

- Jummm! creo que ahora es peor, asi que empieza a soltar la sopa ya.


	7. Chapter 7

En el cápitulo anterior

\\ POV BELLA/

- Ahora cuéntame que hacías afuera, y que demonios hablaron Ed y tú en la mesa; me preguntó Alice tan pronto llegamos al cuarto.

- Sí, cuenta en éste preciso instante que me imagino que nada bueno era con la cara retadora que tenías. Él tenía una cara como de ¿me estas retando? me dijo Rosalie, las dos estaban que si las dejo me amarran a una silla, como en las películas y me interrogarían hasta el cansancio.

- Ah y que me dices de la de los papas de Ed, ellos sí entendían, estaban como quién dice: "como se les ocurre hablar eso aquí", y la de papá es la que mas gracia dio, pareció la de los muñequitos cuando se molestan, se puso de todos los colores, al no entender nada de la conversación. Acaba y habla ahora Bella o tendrás que ir de compras conmigo todo un día; dijo Alice muerta de la risa.

- Rosalie? Alice todavía tiene esa pasión de ir de compras!;le pregunte a Rose.

- Jummm! Creo que ahora es peor, así que empieza a soltar la sopa ya.

POV Bella

- Pues no paso nada enana, solo estaba cogiendo un poco de aire ya que tenía dolor de cabeza. Les dije a mis hermanas.

- Ay bellita seré una enana pero no estúpida, tan pronto tu te fuiste, al par de minutos salió Edward, y además ustedes hablaron muy misteriosos, y por la cara de los padres de Edward nada bueno fue.

- Si bella cuenta, si no, la enana y yo no te dejaremos en paz, cuenta!

- pues en la mesa le dije que era un cobarde, que no era lo sufrientemente hombre para demostrar y aceptar que siente algo por mi, así sea solo atracción, y que si era un hombre pues que iba a ir a su casa y que me demostrara el hombre que era, eso fue lo que hablamos, luego pues me escape por la ventana para ir a su casa y como ya saben pues no llegue ya que el me encontró en el patio, me arrinconó en la pared y me demostró el hombre que era me beso y pues yo lo puse caliente, pero calienteeee, le baje los pantalones, lo toque o sea le hice eso a lo que ustedes le dicen trabajo manual, y luego me fui corriendo. Les conté todo eso sin darle mucha importancia para que me dejaran en paz, cuando las mire mis hermanas estaban con la boca abierta.

- Bella tu te atreviste a hacer eso! Me dijeron ambas a la vez con una cara de incredulidad

- Tu eres loca! Me dijo Alice

- Si eso para que aprenda a que a mi no me humilla, que yo no soy como las mujercitas con las que él se acuesta y además ….. no pude terminar de hablar ya que en eso sonó mi celular avisando que tenia un mensaje de texto saque mi móvil del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y leí el mensaje este decía "De ésta no te salvas, no te creas que esto se queda así, esta me las vas a pagar, bruja". Me quede con la boca abierta Edward me había enviado un mensaje, como consiguió mi móvil?

- Bella que te pasas te has puesto mas palida de lo que eres? Me pregunta Rosalie

- Es Edward me acaba de enviar un mensaje chantajeándome, diciéndome que lo que le hice no se quedaría así, como si le tuviera miedo.

- Y que esperabas Bella? Lo que le hiciste estuvo de madres, esta bien calentarlo un poco y eso pero tu te pasaste le hiciste trabajo manual y todo, te pasaste de la raya.

- Pues a mi no me da miedo, y cambiando de tema, Rosalie y esas miraditas que te dabas con el fortachón de Emett, no te creas que no vi ese detalle.

- Pues que te puedo decir, ese grandulón me encanta, urggg me pone caliente.

- Esta bueno, pero mas bueno esta el bombón rubio el otro hermano Jasper. dijo mi hermana Alice

\\POV Edward/

Sali satisfecho pero también echo una furia, como demonios se me ocurria pensar en ella, mientras tengo relaciones con Ingrid? Esa mujer llego para atormentarme, a poner mi vida de cabeza, eso nunca me había pasado con ninguna mujer, que me hizo esa bruja, esa hechicera para no poder sacármela de la cabeza, algo voy a hacer, así me tenga que acostar con todo Miami para sacármela lo hare. Me monte en mi auto un Audi ultimo modelo y me dirigí a casa de mi mejor amiga Rebeca que esa noche habíamos quedado en que yo me quedaría en su departamento ya que ella saldría de viaje en la mañana y yo la llevaría, ella era la única amiga mujer que tengo, éramos amigos desde pequeños, cuando teníamos 22 años tuvimos una relación sexual, eso no arruino nuestra amistad ya que nos dimos cuenta que nuestra amistad era bien importante, que una aventura de adolescentes, ahora éramos muchísimos mas cercanos que antes, ella es demasiado de buena, me ayudaba en todos, se molestaba conmigo cuando le contaba mis aventuras, me decía un día de estos te van a matar, o te vas a enamorar de una y ella te hará la vida imposible, haces esas cosas por que todavía no te has enamorado pero espera que te pase vas a ver. La quería como a la hermana que nunca tuve, la cuidaba, y pagaba al hombre que se atreviera hacerle daño. Parquee mi auto y me dirigí a su departamento que estaba situado en los mas lujosos de Miami, ya que ella era editora en la Revista Eclipse. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta toque. Espere varios segundos hasta que abrió la puerta, ahí estaba una de las mujeres a las que amo mi amiga rebeca.

- Hola bombón cuanto te tardaste, ya creía que te habías olvidado de mi. me dijo Rebeca cuando abrió la puerta.

- Como me voy a olvidar de ti, si me dejaste como 20 mensajes en la contestadora, eres una latosa, estas peor que mis amiguitas.

- A mi no me compares con esas, vamos entra para que hablemos hace como 2 semanas no nos sentamos a hablar y no me cuentas de tus conquistas.

- Siii espera que te cuente

\\ POV Bella /

Bueno chicas ya esta bueno por hoy estoy cansada y me quiero acostar a si que hasta mañana

- Si tienes razón yo también estoy muerta, mañana será otro día te amo hermanita. Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie bostezando

- Hasta mañana. Me dijo Alice pero con una cara como diciéndome todavía te falta mucho por contar no creas que me olvidare esto

- Las quiero que descansen. Les dije dándole un gran abrazo y un beso.

Tan pronto se fueron me quite la ropa para darme una ducha rápida estaba muerta del sueno. Me duche rápido y salí del baño derecho a la cama.

Ahhhhhh no sabes cuanto ansiaba tenerte así, te dije que me las ibas a pagar, y que mejor que así, me decía Edward mientras me besaba en el cuello, que delicioso se sentía tenerlo encima de mi, así excitado como estaba sentía su pene duro y preparado rozando la parte baja de mi estomagó o, sentía cosquillas en mi estomago, como si mi cuerpo supiera lo que se estaba avecinando, bajo sus manos por mis muslos acariciándome, yo no podía hablar solo sentía, no me importaba que esta fuera la manera de pagárselas, no seria un castigo para mi es todo un placer que el me haga suya, tomo mis bragas y me las arrancó, grite por la sorpresa y por el placer que me hacia sentir al ser el así salvaje, el me miraba, me deseaba con todo su ser, tenia los ojos oscuros por la excitación, y puso sus manos en mi vagina sentir su toque allí fue una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, mi intimidad anhelaba un toque mas intimo, mas certero, quería sentirlo dentro de mi, Te gusta? Me pregunto mientras me acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo suavemente yo no le conteste se lo demostré con hechos, me moví a la par así como el movía sus manos, gemí, pero quería algo mas, quería sentir sus manos ahí, te quiero dentro de mi ahora! Le grite y cuando él estaba a punto de….. Desperté si desperté ahhhhhhhhhh no puede ser era un sueño, un glorioso sueño, me desperté sudando, jadeando de la excitación y parece que me viví el sueño ya que mi cuerpo estaba anhelante de esas caricias que estaba sintiendo, maldición por que me desperté, aunque fuera en sueños quería saber lo que es ser su mujer. Me fui al baño a darme una ducha ya que estaba toda acalorada, y era mejor bajarme este calentón con agua fría. Termine de ducharme y me acosté al fin pude dormir.

\\ POV Edward /

Ya había dejado a mi amiga en el aeropuerto, ahora me dirigía a la Empresa de la familia, era la primera de todas las Empresas en Miami, Era Viceprecidente de Hoteles El Amanecer, pero parecía el Presidente ya que mi padre me dejaba todo a mi, a mis 26 años de edad ya tenia mi fortuna propia, gracias a los Estudios y saber moverme inversiones y eso, ya tengo mi propia fortuna, aparte de la que me toca por ser un Cullen, era socio de mi padrino en su importante, Jacob Black la competencia mas fuerte estaba intentado ganarse un hotel que durante un año hemos estado negociando para nosotros, pero no se lo iba a permitir cuando yo ponía los ojos en algo era mio a cualquier costo, entre di mi auto en el ballet parking y entre a las oficinas de los Hoteles Amanecer subí al ascensor ejecutivo y apreté la ultima planta en la cual estaba mi oficina, tan pronto abrió el ascensor ahí estaba mi eficiente asistente Tanya que estaba buenísima con la cual tenia mis encuentros, era buena en en su trabajo como en la cama, siempre puntual, mi café en mano siempre que llegaba, era la única que después de acostarme seguía en su puesto. En la oficina era Asistente a cabalidad seguía ordenes y nunca hacia nada delante de otros que se dieran cuenta de que se acostaba conmigo.

- Buenos Dias Señor Cullen. Me saludo tan pronto entramos

- Buenos días, esta todo listo para la junta? Le pregunte

- Si señor todo listo lo están esperando

- Gracias

Entre a la sala de juntas dispuesto a llevarme por encima a quien fuera ese hotel iba a ser nuestro a como de lugar y la competencia se quedaría sin nada como siempre.

\\ POV Bella/

Me levante temprano me duche y me dirigí al comedor a desayunar

- Buenos días familia que rico es estar todos juntos. Les dije a mi familia tan pronto entre en el comedor y vi a todos en la mesa reunidos desayunando.

- Buenos días hija, como dormiste? Me pregunto mi madre Renne

- Bien mama, mejor que nunca. En eso entro mi nana y me miro con ternura anoche no la había visto, estaba con sus amigas en su noche de póker, me levante corriendo a abrasarla, Nannyyyy! No sabes cuanto te extrañe estaba loca por verte

- Y yo a ti mi niña, que grande y hermosa estas, no pareces la niña que se fue de aquí

- Pues será nanny por que ya no lo soy tengo 18 anos ya soy toda una mujer.

- Jaja para mi siempre serás mi niña y déjame alimentarte que estas toda flacucha mírate!, te hice lo que te gusta, digo lo que te gustaba cuando estabas aquí no se si te sigue gustando. Me dijo mi nanny

- Nanny sigo comiendo igual, no de todo claro por que en el internado algunas cosas no las daban

- Pues te hice avena con canela, unos hot cakes con miel de maple y bacón, unos revueltos con tostadas, café y jugo de china que te parece

- Excelente nanny por que a la verdad estoy hambrienta

- Hermana te vas a comer todo eso? Por los dioses de Prada y todos mis dioses te pondrás como una vaca. Me dijo Alice

- Y tu envidiosa de no comer lo mismo que yo.

- Bueno ya vamos a desayunar en familia. Ordeno mi padre y todas hicimos silencio.

Después de desayunar subí a mi habitación y me puse mi traje de baño de dos piezas rojo que me quedaba de infarto, me aplique bronceador, me puse chanclas, mis gafas Chanel y me dirigí a la piscina ya que Alice había decidido que el día de hoy iba a ser para asolearnos y pasarla con amigos, ya que invito a sus amigos mas antiguos amigos míos que no los veía hace 3 años. Estábamos pasándola muy bien charlando y asoleándonos cuando Nanny vino a informarnos

- Mis niñas ya llegaron sus invitados, y las carnes que me mandaron a sazonar ya están y ustedes me dicen cuando se las traigo.

- Gracias Nanny. Dijimos las 3 a la vez y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas estábamos muertas de la risa cuando vi que llegaron nuestros amigos, deje de reírme pero no deje por eso es por que entre ellos estaba Edward, no fue solo eso cuando el se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba mirando, fijó su mirada en la mia y me dio esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento. Había una chica al lado de él y cuando vio que nos estábamos mirando se le arrimo del brazo a Edward, sentí unas ganas de ir a donde ellos y jalonearla de los pelos. Me quede embelesada que no me di cuenta que ya estaban al frente de nosotras hasta que Mike el mejor amigo de Alice hablo.

- Hola chicas ya estamos aquí

- Hola chicos gracias por venir, Hola Ed, Hola Emmett y tu? No me acuerdo de tu nombre. Le pregunto mi hermana Alice al hermano de Edward, Jasper pero mirándole la cara, yo que la conocía sabia muy bien su mirada ella si se acordaba de su nombre, estaba coqueteándole

- Jasper, me llamo Jasper hermosa Alice. Le contesto Jasper embelesado en mi hermana

- Ah pues chicos pongansen comodos sus trajes de baño y a la piscina que a eso vinieron. Dijo mi hermana Rosalie

\\ POV Edward /

esa mujer me hacia que mis venas prendiesen fuego, estaba mas mucho mas que hermosa, con un biquini rojo fuego, que lo que pedia era que yo se los arrancara con los dientes, me estaba volviendo loco cada vez que caminaba con ese contoneo de caderas, argggg quería arrinconarla en una esquina y hacerla mía, hacerla gritar, olvidarme de todo. Pero no! No podía en que estaba pensando, ella sacaba lo peor de mi, tengo que abstenerme, solo la hare pagar lo que me hizo y ya. Me traje a Corin para sacármela de la mente, pero ni eso funcionaba y no por que Corin fuera fea, por que no lo era, era hermosa, pero no era ella, no era Bella. Estaba ahí en una tumbona asoleándose echándose mas bronceador por sus torneadas piernas, y cuanto deseaba que ser yo quien le aplicara el bronceador y acariciar esas hermosas piernas, largas y esbeltas, y seguir subiendo por sus muslos, y enredar mis dedos en su intimidad y hacerla perder la razón hasta que … no dejaron terminar el rumbo de mis pensamientos ya que mi hermano Emmet como siempre

- Quieres que te de un cubo hermano? Babeas

- Ay Emett no seas ridículo, tu estas igual con su hermana la rubia, jaja y mira no somos los únicos la enana y Jas están igual míralos.

- Eddie vamos a la piscina si, ya llevamos rato aquí y todos están en el agua vamos yo también quiero nadar un rato, no te gustaría precioso. Me dijo Corin, me la había traído para aca pero me arrepentía mil veces de haberlo hecho se había pasado toda la mañana, Eddie para aquí Eddie para allá, encima de mi y odiaba a las mujeres asi, a menos que fuera encima de mi pero en la cama

- Ve si quieres, yo voy en un rato. Le dije

- En serio no te molesta? Vamos Emett!

- Si vayan yo voy en un momento.

Estaban todos ya en la piscina menos Bella que estaba en la cocina del área de la piscina donde estaba haciendo la parilla, me dirigí allí para ayudarla, y para comenzar con mi plan de Desquite, pero jamás pensé encontrármela como estaba, estaba doblada buscando algo en los gabinetes me imagino para echarle a las carnes de la parilla, me estaba dando una vista hermosa de su trasero, bien torneado, eso hizo que mi miembro creciese rápidamente, y como loco sin pensar avance hacia donde ella estaba la agarre del brazo, le di la vuelta y la bese, le puse una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, y la otra en la cintura, para pegarla lo mas a mi para que ella sintiera lo que me causaba

- Has estado desde que llegue moviendo esas caderas incitándome y esto es lo que te ganas por eso. No pude contenerme llevaba así desde que la vi con ese traje de baño y ver esa espectacular vista de su trasero bien parado, eso me hizo besarla así como lo estaba haciendo

- Yo? Incitándote, no se porque lo dices, yo camino así además tu no eres nada para mi para yo coquetearte. Me decía cuando la deje que respirara, pero sabia que era mentira me lo decía con esa cara de yo no fui, mientras se restregaba en mi intimidad

- No hagas eso Bella, si te sigues restregando así te hare mía aquí y ahora y no te mereces eso. Le dije mientras yo gemía de placer al ella hacerme eso, estaba ahora mucho mas que hermosa, sus ojos color chocolates los tenia oscuros por la excitación y estaba con los cachetes colorados, y se mordía los labios

- Que no haga que esto? Me dijo Bella y me agarro por el trasero y se restregaba mas fuerte. Que no te gusta? O me tienes miedo? Me decía retándome

- Claro que me gusta que lo hagas, y sabes que no me gusta que me reten, las de anoche y esto me las pagaras ahora. La cogí en vuelo y la sentí en la encimera de la cocina y empecé a besar, introduje mi lengua en su boca y ella la acepto bailábamos una danza, le mordí los labios, y ella gemía en mis labios eso me volvía loco, bajaba por su cuello, Te gusta esto? Le pregunte, pero no hubo respuesta ella se inclino hacia adelante echo su cabeza para atrás y cerro los ojos, como invitándome a seguir, baje sus manos por sus costados y toque su intimidad por encima de su traje de baño, a pesar de eso podía sentir su humedad estaba húmeda, lista para mi, pero esto no debía pasar, mi mente me decía que no pero mi cuerpo me decía que tomara a esta mujer que la hiciera mía, que la hiciera gemir, gritar, que me rogara

- Bella, si sigo no podre parar lo sabes verdad, dime estas segura que esto es lo que quieres. Le pregunte rogándole a Dios que me dijera que no para alejarme de ella y no cometer esta locura

- Si estoy muy segura de lo que quiero, quiero ser tuya. Me dijo sin falta de respiración, mirándome a los ojos

- Ok, no podre parar

- Yo no quiero que lo hagas

Introduje mi mano por su biquini y le acaricio sus glúteos, luego pase para al frente, donde estaba ese capullo, que anhelaba mis caricias, y yo estaba muy deseosa de hacerlo, la acaricie por encima, y ella gimió, le pellizqué el clítoris y gimió y grito en mi oído, empecé a acariciarla de arriba abajo, suavemente disfrutando de su cuerpo, añadí velocidad a mis caricias, ella gemía y me ayudaba con sus movimientos, chocaba sus caderas en mis manos la sentía tensarse estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo lo sabia pero me beso y me dijo

- Por favor Edward deja de torturarme y hazme tuya te quiero sentir dentro de mi

- Tranquila esto es parte, que quieres que te penetre y ya, no mi niña asi no es, tengo que prepararte será tu primera vez

- No me importa que me prepares, hazme tuya ya! Y deja de torturarme por favor!  
>me grito y me rogo y yo haría lo que ella quisiera. No me importaba que estuviéramos en la cocina quería hacerla mía.<p>

- Sera todo un placer, pero hare algo, no te asustes lo hare para prepararte, te dolerá un poco, no te tenses solo déjate llevar por las caricias. Le dije moví su biquini a un lado e introduje un dedo, cuando lo hice dio un brinco y se puso trinca

- No te trinques si no podría lastimarte déjate llevar, si tienes muchas molestias dímelo y paro ok. Le dije y con su cara de miedo me dijo que si, volví a intentarlo y esta vez estaba mas relajada subió las piernas a la encimera, para darnos mayor comodidad, y clavo sus uñas en mi espalda, proseguí con mis embestidas pero con las manos suave, pero fui aumentando mis arremetidas, sentía sus músculos tensarse alrededor de mis dedos

- Si, si sigue Edward quiero mas, quiero sentirte a ti, solo a ti, me decía mientras me ayudaba con sus movimientos.

- Ya pronto me tendras, déjate llevar, vente para mi, déjate llevar

- Edwarddddddd! Grito mientras tuvo su orgasmo. Se acostó en la encimera había tenido un gran orgasmo, lo sentí mis manos estaban encharcadas de sus jugos vaginales.

- No había sentido algo así en mi vida. Me dijo mientras se sentaba y me miraba a los ojos

- Y eso es poco para lo que falta le dije mientras la besaba

- Si eso fue grandioso no puedo esperar para lo demás pero vámonos a uno de los cuartos, esto es una casa de piscina y tiene cuarto. Me dijo cuando puso sus pies alrededor de mis caderas y yo la cogí para dirigirnos al cuarto y hacerla mía de una vez por todas

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

En el capitulo anterior….

Si eso fue grandioso, no puedo esperar para lo demás pero vámonos a uno de los cuartos, esto es una casa de piscina y tiene cuarto. Me dijo cuando puso sus pies alrededor de mis caderas y yo la cogí para dirigirnos al cuarto y hacerla mía de una vez por todas.

Aquí les dejo con el cap

- Pues vamos al cuarto, que ya te voy a demostrar de lo que hablo. Le dije esto mientras nos dirigíamos al cuarto, en todo el camino no deje de besarla y mirarla a los ojos. Entre al cuarto y la deposite en la cama con mucho cuidado, aunque en realidad lo que quería era lanzarme encima de ella como salvaje y hacerla mía de una buena vez, pero yo no era un animal, y no podía hacerlo así de primera, ella merecía algo mucho mas que lo que íbamos a ser. Me le quede mirando se veía hermosa, cachetes sonrojados, los ojos llenos de pasión, me miraba con deseo y miedo, con ansias.

- Bella creo que esto….. shhhhhh no me dejo terminar de hablar puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me dijo

- Esto que va a pasar entre nosotros es lo que tu deseas y yo, no te eches para atrás ahora Ed, solo hazme el amor, quiero ser tuya. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y cogiendo mi mano y guiándome a la cama, estaba encima de ella, y empecé a besarla, suave, y poco a poco los besos fueron aumentando, baje por la clavícula, y mientras lo hacia la oía suspirar, baje y me detuve en el cuello, besándola, poco a poco, y seguí bajando hasta detenerme en su pecho, le eche la parte de arriba de su traje de baño para el lado y agarre uno de sus pechos y lo acaricie luego puse su pecho en mi boca, lo sople y lo hice mio, lo mordí, lo chupe, como el mas delicioso manjar que haya probado, me dirigí a su otro pezón y lo devore igual, y la hice gritar de placer, agarraba mi cabeza instándome a que siguiera haciendo mi trabajo en sus pechos.

- Ahhhhh Edward, no pares, ya deja de hacerme esto y hazme tuya. Me dijo separando mi cabeza de sus pechos.

- Tus deseos son órdenes. Le dije y la bese, yo nunca besaba a las mujeres con quien estaba pero con ella no podía parar de hacerlo, era como un imán, cada vez que la besaba quería seguir haciéndolo, le quite la parte de arriba de su traje de baño y libere sus pechos los mire, y le di unas leves caricias y los volví a colocar en mi boca. Eres deliciosa bella, deliciosa le dije.

- Creo que tienes mucha ropa, déjame quitártela, me dijo. Me beso y bajo por mi cuello y me besaba el cuello, cogió mi traje de baño, y lo bajo, se quedo mirándome y ya no pude aguantar mas, me arroje encima de ella como un salvaje, ella me acariciaba la espalda, y bajo a mis glúteos, y me los agarro con fuerza

- Ah bella no sabes cuanto me encanta eso, hazlo de nuevo. Le dije mientras ella hacia lo que le pedí y me agarraba los glúteos. Mientras la besaba utilice mis dos manos y le quite la única pieza de ropa que le quedaba, roce su intimidad y vi que ya estaba lista, estaba mas que húmeda esperando por mi, no la hice esperar mas, pero antes de penetrarla quería alistarla un poco mas, e introduje un dedo en su intimidad, ella dio un leve brinco, y gimió, empecé con mis arremetidas poco a poco, no dejaba de besarla, de mirarla, me dejaba hipnotizado, era la cosa mas bella que había visto, como era posible que esta mujer se viera mas hermosa de lo que era, estaba excitadísima, sudaba y con todo y eso se veía mas que hermosa.

- Ya Edward hazme tuyaaaaaaa no aguanto massss, siento que me quemo, con todo lo que siento, y tu eres el único que puedes apagar todo esto que siento. Me dijo estaba acostada un poco levantada sobre sus brazos, con la cabeza hacia atrás, moviéndose siguiendo el ritmo de mis arremetidas

- Aguanta un poco, no falta mucho lo se, vente, vente para mi. Le dije sentía que su orgasmo estaba cerca, sentía sus músculos tensarse en mis dedos ya que poco a poco introduje mas dedos, ahora tenia tres dedos en su intimidad por eso los gritos y gemidos eran cada vez mas audibles.

- Ya no aguantooooo, te quiero ahoraaaaaaa. Me dijo rogándome. Tomo mi miembro en sus manos, y lo guio a su entrada.

- Ummmmmmm veo que estas ansiosa. Le dije

- Ansiosa de ti deja ya de hablar si, y hazme el amor. Ella decía hazme el amor, y se sentía raro yo nunca hago el amor con ninguna mujer, solo sexo, pero no sé, no sentía la necesidad de aclarárselo. Estaba ya en su entrada a punto de tomarla de una vez y por todas cuando escuche a su hermana Alice, que nos llamaba

- Bellaaaaaaaaaa, la escuche gritar me tense enseguida, y Bella me miro con horror.

- Te juro que la mato, la mato, arg tiene que venir a interrumpir y precisamente ella! Me dijo molesta, poniendo una mano en su frente.

- Bella hermana sé que estas ahí, lo se por el escandalo que hacías, mas les vale que dejen lo que están haciendo, Ed y tu, antes de que venga tu amiguita Ed y los vea, y me imagino que se dará cuenta cuando sume 1 +1 y vea que falten los dos. Dijo su hermana ya en la puerta.

- Tu hermana es así de molesta? Le pregunte

- No sabes cuanto me dijo, y luego le grito a su hermana. Alice te juro que te mato, tan pronto salga por esa puerta ok. Cuando dijo eso me empecé a carcajear se veía hermosa, enojada.

- No te preocupes, esto no se va a quedar así, le dije le di un beso y la ayude a levantarse. Sal tu primero no quiero que tengas problema o algo le dije

- Ahora te preocupa eso, estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor. Me dijo enojada mientras se ponía el traje de baño. Se lo puso y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Que es ese beso, a mi me lo das bien y bien es aquí, la agarre de la cintura y la bese como se debía, termine el beso. Y le di una palmada en sus nalgas así es que te despides de mi bella de ahora en adelante. Le dije ella se quedo asombrada abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto. Argg que fastidio ya van dos veces que pasa algo primero James y ahora su hermana que nos interrumpe, es como si el destino jugara en contra de nosotros, lance un puño al aire y me tire a la cama, molesto, duro como una roca excitado.

POV Bella

- Estas loca Bella, por los dioses de todos mis diseñadores Bella, como te atreves a hacer eso aquí en la casa y con invitados, escuche tus gritos, tus gemidos con claridad afuera. Me dijo mi hermana Alice

- Oh por Dios de verdad que se escuchaba todo. Todo le pregunte con horror ahora con que cara miraría a todos

- Bueno yo te escuche por que venia para acá, gracias a Dios que nadie vino para acá, si no hubieran oído todo y sabrá Dios con que se hubieran topado, ahora dime como fue tu primera vez?, te gusto? Como es el en la cama? Es verdad lo que dicen de el? Me preguntaba mi hermana hablando tan rápido y sin parar que creo que solo pestañee dos veces y ella ya había dicho todo eso

- Alice hermanita eres una cotilla, y no te diré nada por que nada paso gracias a que tu interrumpiste y vamos afuera antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia y venga. Le dije mientras la jalaba por un brazo y salíamos de la casa de piscina para dirigirnos a la piscina

Cuando salimos los chicos estaban saliendo de la piscina, todos se quedaron mirándome como preguntando algo pensé lo peor pero no era lo que pensé

- Bella y la carne que fuiste a hacer tenemos hambre.

Me pregunto uno de los amigos de Alice

- Jum ella también tiene hambre, pero creo que de eso ella ya se encargo no es así Bella. Me dijo el hermano de Ed ese que parece un oso, por la cara me dejo a entender de que el si sabia lo que paso en la casa de la piscina.

- Ah ya esta la estábamos checando, solo vinimos a checar si querían comer ahora para traerla. Me salvo Alice de contestar

- Oye y mi Eddie yo lo vi que iba para allá. Pregunto la tal llamada Corin ¿y mi Eddie? Repetí en mi mente que se cree la estúpida para llamarlo mi Eddie, tan zorra me daban ganas de escupirle en la cara que su Eddie iba a hacerme el amor a mi y no a ella. – Mejor lo busco no se preocupen yo traigo la comida con el. Dijo la muy estúpida, yo iba a decirle que no pero estaba tan furiosa que me le quede mirando como se iba.

\\ POV Edward/

Estaba tirado en la cama pensando en ella, pensando en lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer. Cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba

- Sabia que vendrías ahora no me importa quien nos interrumpa te hare…. No termine de hablar ahí en la puerta parada estaba Corin

- A quien esperas Eddie así desnudo y urggg tan duro me dijo mientras se quitaba el traje de baño y se mordía los labios

- Lo siento Corin pero no espero a nadie deja de quitarte la ropa, yo solo me duchaba y tomaba un descanso, así que vístete, estamos en casa de mis padrinos así que respeta. Le dije pero era hombre y al verla desnuda mi miembro se hincho más de lo que estaba, yo diciéndole que respetara que cómico el primero que no respeta soy yo.

- A mi no me importa donde estemos estas listo para mi y tendremos sexo aquí es mas excitante no crees. Me

- decía mientras se acercaba a mi mirándome sin descaro, no quería tener sexo con ella, pero que puedo hacer soy un hombre con deseos, y que mas da estoy desnudo y duro pues que puedo hacer tengo a una mujer frente mio desnuda y dispuesta.

- Esto va a ser rápido, no quiero gritos ni nada estamos en casa de mis padrinos. le dije mientras daba los pasos que me faltaban para acercarme a ella, la jale de un brazo y la tire en la cama.

- Ummmmmm me encanta cuando eres así salvaje mi Eddie. Me dijo mientras habría sus piernas

- Por favor Corin no hables, y deja de decirme Eddie sabes que lo detesto. Le dije, no podía escucharla, tendría sexo con ella solo por bajarme el calentón nada mas, pero no la deseaba, a quien deseaba con todo mi cuerpo era a ella Bella, a quien quería tener aquí así como estaba Corin era a ella. Pero no esta así que otro día será, no debo de pensar en ella, no valla a cometer la equivocación de llamar a Corin también por su nombre.

- Lo siento Corin pero no podemos, no tengo protección y yo no tengo sexo con nadie así lo sabes muy bien. Le dije por lo que veía me iba a quedar duro, con ella con Bella no me importo no tener condón pero con Corin que sabia que era igual de activa sexualmente como yo no podía darme el lujo ni con ella ni con nadie

- No te preocupes bombón mira lo que tengo en las manos, estabas tan distraído que no te distes cuenta. Me dijo ella mientras movía de un lado a otro el condón

- De donde lo sacaste? Le pregunte

- De aquí de esta mesita? Me dijo mientras me señalaba la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, le quite el condón de las manos, lo abrí me lo puse, y la embestí de una estocada, sin miramientos ningunos

- Awww dale Ed dame mas, quiero sentirte mas. Me decía mientras gemía en mi oído ya que yo no beso a ninguna mujer y ella lo sabe bien,

- Esto, así, así te gusta, duro, rápido, todo dentro de ti. Le decía mientras se lo hacia rápido, duro, quería que tuviera su orgasmo, yo nunca me venia antes que una mujer

- Si así sigue así no pares, me gemía en el oído mientras sentía sus músculos tensarse, al sentir que ya se venia fue mas rápido con mis arremetidas, y al instante sentí como se vino, se tenso y me araño la espalda.

- Awww por eso me encantas Ed, eres fenomenal como tu ninguno me dijo. Mientras me empujaba para salirse de debajo de mi. Eso era lo que me encantaba de ella, teníamos relaciones y ya no juntábamos sexo con sentimientos. Se paro de la cama y se dirigió al baño, yo me levante me saque el preservativo fui al baño lo envolví en un papel de baño bien envuelto cosa de que no se viera, mientras ella estaba en la ducha, en eso me pidió una toalla se la di, y tan pronto salió yo entre a enjugarme también, cuando Salí del baño ella ya tenia puesto su biquini, y estaba arreglando la cama un poco. Recogí mi bañador del suelo y me lo puse

- Vamos Eddie que nos están esperando en la piscina ya que se supone que llevemos la cena. Me dijo

- Vamos

Fuimos a la cocina sacamos la comida del grill que ya estaba apagado ella puso todo en unos platos y los acomodo en una bandeja, y yo fui por bebidas puse algunas coca colas y cervezas en una bandeja. Cuando salíamos de la cocina en una esquina estaba mi hermano Emmet y la Hermana mayor de Bella la rubia Rosalie en una esquina besándose y manoseándose como poseídos, la tenia arrinconada en la pared y Emett le decía - ya no aguanto mas quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estoy contigo Rosalie, te amo, mi osita. Me quede asombrado yo sabia que a él le gustaba pero no que estaban juntos. No quise seguir viendo el espectáculo y carraspeé jum jum, lo siento chicos. Les dije al escucharme por poco les da un infarto

- Hermano no es lo que parece, solo ….me decía mi hermano, pero cometió el error de decir eso, Rosalie se le quedo mirando furiosa y le dio una cachetada.

-que no es lo que parece? No seas estúpido Emett que era me estabas chequeando las amígdalas, a ver si estaba enferma, ya estoy cansada de ocultarlo, eres un imbécil, le dijo y se marcho

- Maldición todo me sale mal, osita no te vayas! Decía mi hermano y se fue detrás de ella corriendo

- Parece que tu hermano ya se le acabo de ir la soltería. Me dijo Corin

- Si eso parece

Llegamos a la piscina y ahí estaban todos, estaban todos los chicos nuestros amigos, Jake, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Embry, Leah, Alice y Jasper parece que se estaban llevando bien estaban muy animados hablando, y Rosalie y Emett pues parece que tratando de arreglar las cosas por lo que veo, y la diosa mi Diosa estaba ahí de pie mirándome, con una mirada de complicidad.

\\POV Bella/

Ya llevaba rato que esa se fue, que estarán haciendo, cuando me decidí ir a buscarlos, mi hermana Rosalie venia echa una furia y vino y se echo en un tumbona a mi lado bien molesta

- Que te pasa Rosalie.

- Nada hermana te digo luego si. Me dijo y vi que Emett se le sentó al lado a pedirle perdón no se por qué ya que ahí venia Edward y la insulsa de Corin.

El día estuvo muy bueno, la pasamos súper, claro yo no la pasa tanto ya que Edward estuvo con la insulsa, todo el dia tuve que aguantarme que ella lo sobeteara todo, lo tocara, el la tocara, se rieran juntos, argggg que coraje, estuvimos solo un momento solos y fue cuando todos se salieron de la piscina a comer y el vino a donde mi yo estaba adentro de la piscina pero en un área que hay como una cascada adentro es como una cueva pero hay una mesita dentro del agua y banquitos, es un lugar de lo mas romántico y solitario, mientras ellos jugaban cada cual con su pareja, yo estaba ahí con unas ganas terrible de irle y arrancarles los pelos a la estúpida esa, para que sacara sus manos de encima de mi Adonis.

- Porqué aquí tan sola, necesitas compañía. Me pregunto mi Adonis

- Pues por que quiero estar sola, y no, no necesito compañía por que no te vas con tu amiguita le dije mas que molesta

- No me voy con ella por que con quien quiero estar es contigo, pero ya sabes que no se puede estaba loco por besar esos labios y volverte a tocar, no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Me decía mientras el me levantaba del banco donde yo estaba y me besaba y pegaba su cuerpo al mio para que yo lo sintiera.

- Ah si con quien deseabas estar es conmigo pues a mi no me lo parecía, te estabas divirtiendo muy bien con ella. Le dije tratando de hacerme la celosa pero no lo podía lograr ya que el me besaba y eso me volvía loca

- Pues si lo hacia peor sabes que yo vine con ella y no podía hacerle un desaire, nada solo vine a esto y ah despedirme ya que me tengo que ir. Pero estaremos en contacto. Me beso bien apasionadamente y se fue dejándome con todo el cuerpo en llamas, y los labios ardiendo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo que paso entre Edward y yo, nos manteníamos en contacto por mensajes de texto. Me estaba alistando ya que iba a ir a la empresa de papa para hablar lo de mi carrera, mi padre quería que trabajara en su empresa y no estudiara, a mis hermanas las convenció, y ella trabajaban en la empresa a si no les gustara, ya que ellas querían hacer la carrera de sus sueños, Alice ser diseñadora de modas, y Rosalie modelo, yo quería ser escritora y eso de diseñar también se me daba bien. Pero la carrera que quería era para ser escritora. En eso sono mi móvil. vi el identificador de llamadas y me sorprendi al ver que era Edward, ya que solo nos mandábamos textos no nos llamábamos

- Diga. Conteste rapidísimo

- Hola preciosa, como estas?

- Yo muy bien, y ese milagro que me llamas?

- Pues es para invitarte a cenar hoy en la noche. Me dijo

- Umm no se tengo que checar creo que voy a salir. Le dije no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles, uno para hacerme la difícil, y segundo ya que estaba un poco asustada, ya que me envió un mensaje de texto en estos días y me dijo que lo que le hice de dejarlo desnudo no se iba a quedar así, que se la debía

- No vengas con cuentos dale acepta.

- Esta bien ya chequee la agenda no tengo nada hacer a que hora?

- Pues te recojo a las 8 30

- Ok, nos vemos a las 8:30 te espero

\\ Pov Edward/

Llame a Bella para decirle lo de la cena, el plan me estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, ella acepto ahora faltaba echar a correr el plan y que diera la hora para llevarlo a cabo, lo que me hizo eso de dejarme desnudo y caliente se las cobro, pero quería escucharla hablar con ella, así que le hice una llamada. Ring, ring ring

\\ POV Bella/

- Llegue a mi casa había tenido una pelea muy grave con mi papa, el quiere que haga lo que le da la gana a el, y no lo va a lograr, voy a estudiar por encima de quien sea, me di una ducha, y me puse mi ropa interior mas cómoda, pantis blancos de algodón que parecían de la abuela en vez de una adolescente de 18 años, me acosté en la cama para descansar un rato cuando sonó el teléfono. Ring, ring, ring. Mire el identificador de llamada y al darme cuenta que era Ed, el corazón me latía en las costillas, sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago nada mas de pensar que era el.

- Hola. Le conteste

- Hola hermosa, estas en tu casa?

- Si, por?

- Nada solo quería imaginarte en donde estuvieras. Me dijo

- Me imaginas? Le dije mientras me levantaba como si tuviera un resorte y me quede sentada en la cama.

- Acaso tu no?

- No. Mentí

- Pues te voy a decir como te imagino, estas en tu cuarto, es una cama con dosel, estas recostada en ella, jaja para serte sincero no tengo ni idea.

- Que llevo puesto? Le pregunte

- Por qué no me lo dices tu. Me dijo

- Pues estoy desnuda, acabo de ducharme tengo unas bragas que no son de lo más sexy, son de algodón y parecen de viejas. Le dije la verdad solo para sacarle genio

- Umm de que color son?

- Blancas, no te importa que sean de viejas?

- Para nada, te imagino y eso me pone muchísimo mas duro, te vería sexy, tierna

- Y tu que llevas puesto?

- Me encantaría decirte que estoy en mi casa con boxers, pero no, estoy en la empresa en mi oficina.

- Que bonito, pues si yo estoy desnuda, tu igual, estas solo?

- Se supone que si. Me dijo

- Pues si yo estoy desnuda, en mi cama es justo que tu hagas lo mismo, no crees?

- No se vale, Bella tu estas en tu casa, yo estoy en el trabajo

- Pues tu me dices o jugamos los dos o ninguno, estoy en mi cama, desnuda, con bragas y brasiere, es mas me puedo quitar el sostén.

- Arg no hagas eso, esta bien…. Espera un momento, escuche el teléfono cuando lo puso encima de algo, me imagino que del escritorio, sentí cuando cayo un zapato al suelo y luego el otro, luego escuche el sonido de su cremallera, y el abrir de su correa, y cuando el pantalón callo al suelo.

- Ya, estoy en ropa interior. Me dijo deje escapar una carcajada.

- Que ahora te estas riendo de mi?

- No es eso es que te imagino, en tu despacho desnudo con boxers, y medias y que llegue alguien y te vea.

- Pues si estoy en boxers, son marrones de crepúsculo y medias negras. Me dijo

- Solté una carcajada, de crepúsculo también a ti te gustan esos libros,

- Pues claro a quien no

- A mi me gusta pero no es para llevar ropa interior de ellos.

- Me los regalo mi madre, no podía hacerle el desplante.

- Eso significa que eres un buen hijo, o sea que si tu novia te regala algo aunque no te guste te lo pones.

- Tampoco así, si no me gusta no me lo pongo, y no tengo novia, y tu? Tienes novio?

- No, no tengo. Hazte una foto y envíamela no te creo nada que tengas esos boxers.

- Porqué la desconfianza yo no he puesto en duda de que estés desnuda, yo me la tiro y tu igual y me la envías

- Yo no te enviare una foto mia medio desnuda estas loco!

- Que interesante, y quieres una foto mia desnudo, que pollina eres, y desconfiada.

- Lo que pasa es que mi foto no termine en un portal de películas porno.

- Bueno y dime, estas tratando de cambiar de tema para no enviarme una foto tuya desnuda?

- Tal vez ya no este de humor.

- Ummm que rico entonces antes lo estabas.

- Lo que significa eso es que no estoy segura. Le dije

- Respecto a que no estas segura? Me pregunto

- Respecto a esto.

- Y que es esto?

- No lo se. Tu me has llamado dímelo tu.

Hubo un silencio en el teléfono, esto que me pasaba con este hombre, parecía otra yo, así desenfrenada, haciendo locuras, a punto de tener sexo telefónico, que se fuera al demonio la cordura, iba dejar volar mi imaginación, este hombre hacia que cometiera locuras, me pare de la cama fui a la puerta y le puse seguro, luego fui a la puerta que daba al balcón de mi cuarto e hice lo mismo, corri las cortinas y atenué la luz, para entrar en ambiente.

- Solo quería encontrar la manera de estar contigo, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, hechicera.

- Pero si nos veremos en tres horas.

- Es demasiado tiempo no puedo esperar.

Trague hondo. Si las cosas seguían así, cuando se vieran se iban a olvidar de la cena y dejarse llevar por la pasión.

- Edward… comencé a decir.

- Déjame decirte Bella, que no soy un hombre de una sola mujer y no pienso en ninguna, a menos que sea que me valla a acostar con ellas, pero contigo no se lo que es, no te puedo sacar de mi mente y estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que hay corriente.

- Pues vístete no te vayas a resfriar. Le dije y me carcajee

- Eso mismo voy a hacer, pero antes prométeme algo. Me vestiré si me prometes que tu no lo harás.

- Nunca?

- Durante la próxima hora

- Así que no tienes tanta imaginación como pensaba.

- Mi imaginación es ilimitada. Quiero te quites el brasear y dejes tus senos al aire para mi, y esas bragas y las lances y no te importe donde caigan, te tumbes en tu cama boca arriba, y demostrarte cual ilimitada es mi imaginación, te hare gemir, gritar y solo será por teléfono. Me dijo de la manera mas sensual

- Acuéstate – insistió Edward

- Vamos donde nos vemos olvidémonos de la cena

- Eso no va a pasar.

Quería hacerlo. Comete la locura de dejarme llevar por su voz. Pero necesitaba mucho mas que su voz deseaba, su cuerpo encima de el mio.

- Me estas volviendo loca Edward. Le dije

- Bienvenida al club, ya somos dos, tú me tienes loco desde que te vi bajarte del avión.

- Entonces, por que no nos olvidamos de la cena, nos vemos ahora y hacemos algo que nos satisfaga a los dos?

- Porqué eso no es lo que quiero de ti.

- Ah no, y que otra cosa quieres? Le pregunte

- Quiero que cenemos, charlemos, nos conozcamos mejor.

- No podrías imaginarte esa parte?

- No quieres que me comporte como un caballero?

- Si la verdad que si. Le dije

- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Bella Swan

- Siempre lo he sabido

- Por eso mismo voy a vestirme, enganchar el teléfono y no llamarte por más que me apetezca, a menos que…

- A menos que yo te seduzca? Vamos ya estoy desnuda, le dije mientras me quitaba mis bragas, y mi brasiere, y me acariciaba el busto, sentía mi intimidad que me latía, ansiaba tenerlo a el dentro.

- No mejor cuelgo nos vemos en la noche.

- Entonces a las 8:30. Le afirme

- En punto en tu casa estaré ansioso de que llegue la hora.

- Entonces adiós, bajare la calentura yo sola, me acariciare sola, hasta pronto. Y le colgó y apague el móvil, por que con lo último que le dije me imagino que su imaginación volaría y me llamaría. Corrí al baño y me metí en la ducha con agua fría, nada mas de escucharlo ya estaba a mil. Salí del baño y me pare enfrente del espejo y mire mi cuerpo, había que admitirlo tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, pelo marrón, ondulado hasta la cintura, quien era esa que estaba en el espejo, era otra, la que hablaba con ese hombre, la que dejaba que el hiciera con su cuerpo lo que le hiciera la gana. Salí del baño y puse el despertador para las 8:15, eran las 6:00 de la tarde estuve una hora hablando con Edward, ahora iba a descansar para estar nueva para la cena. Y ver que más nos deparaba la noche.


	9. Chapter 9

\\ POV EDWARD/

Pero mira que atrevida me lanza eso de que se desahogara sola y me engancha, después viene y apaga el teléfono, lo que me apetecía era vestirme e ir a buscarla y hundirme en ella hasta que se me olvidara mi nombre pero eso no era posible y no podía hacerlo, me vestí y salí para casa de mi amiga Rebeca, había llegado hace 3 días, y no la había visto y me hacia falta, además debía contarle mis planes para hoy, y que me ayudara. Le marque a su teléfono mientras me dirigía al ascensor, ring, ring, ring

- Hola muñecote, como estas? Llegue hace tres días y ni tan siquiera una llamada. Me contesto mi amiga

- Mucho trabajo, pero sabes que te quiero, te llamo para ver si estas en tu casa?

- Ah, pues si, estoy en casa, te espero?

- Si estoy allá en cinco. Y colgué el móvil ya estaba en el estacionamiento de la empresa, vi al aparca choches y le pedí mi coche

- Mi coche por favor. le dije

- Claro señor

Me trajo mi auto me monte y conduje rápidamente a casa de Becca, llegue le di mi auto al portero y me encamine al ascensor, tan pronto habría el ascensor mi amiga se me echo encima

- No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste. Me dijo

- Ja, ja, ja yo también te extrañe, pero si fue solo una semana! No seas dramática

- Ya sabes como soy, extrañe aconsejarte, y reírme de tus aventuras, y lo que te hacen las mujercitas esas. Me dijo mientras entrabamos a su casa

- Pues si tengo mucho que contarte, pero primero como te fue a ti en el viaje y los negocios claro. Le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y ella se dirigió al pequeño mini bar que tenia en una esquina.

- Quieres algo de beber?

- Si un whisky en las rocas, doble por favor. Le dije

- Uy!, que te habrán hecho que lo quieres doble?. una mujer me imagino no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas, es una mujer, pero esa mujer es una prohibida. Le dije mientras me daba mi whisky y se sentaba a mi lado, y ella solo tomaba una cerveza

- No me digas, que le paso a mi amigo? En una semana cambio tanto? Tu no te metías con mujeres casadas.

- No es una mujer casada, es la hija de mi padrino, y lo peor es que la atracción es mutua, esa mujer me vuelve loco! Me fascina. Le dije, estaba trastornado

- Uy, uy, uy, mi amigo esta enamorado!

- No, no te equivoques, solo que es algo, para mi que es como un reto, sé que es inocente, virgen y pues la quiero tener, la quiero hacer mía, solo eso. Le dije mientras me decía en mi mente No yo no podía estar enamorado de ella, yo nunca me enamoro, eso no puede ser, si es solo eso, un reto, yo no podía enamorarme de ella, me dije o mas bien creo que me esta engañándome a mi mismo, pensé

- Si claro como tu digas, pero yo conozco eso cuando uno se enamora, te has enamorado y no lo quieres aceptar pero allá tu, cree lo que quieras, ya vere cuando vengas pidiéndome consejos cuando ella después no te haga caso, mas bien dime que cosas ha hecho para que te tenga, babeando.

- Ningún babeando, es que hace unas cosas, de chica experimentada y a la vez tiene ese toque de inocencia y eso me vuelve loco, y por eso tu me ayudaras en un plan para desquitarme de ella esta noche.

- No ,no espera que plan? Que te hizo ella? Me pregunto

- Pues que no me ha hecho seria la pregunta correcta, pero por lo que me quiero desquitar, es que la muy bruja, se atrevió a seducirme y hacerme creer que me iba a hacer sexo oral, y la muy awwww, hija de su madre se fue y me dejo así desnudo,duro, caliente y todo eso que tu sabes, al aire libre, y se fue. Lo que no le dije es que después baje el calentón con Ingrid si le decía mi amiga era capaz de dejarme de hablar a ella no le gustaba que usara así a las mujeres, aww Ingrid, me dijo que no me quería volver a ver, pero como dije ya a los 3 días se le había olvidado el enojo y me había llamado, rogándome para que la visitara, pero no le voy a dar el placer de ir a visitarla, por ahora no, la dejare que sufra un rato.

- No lo puedo creer el gran Edward Cullen humillado por una mujer, que bueno ya era hora, ay Ed te encontraste con una mujer de tu calibre ya la quiero conocer.

- Pues hoy tendrás el gusto de hacerlo, ya que serás parte de mi desquite. Le dije a ella

- Te ayudo, siempre y cuando no sea nada tan malo.

- Pues no es nada tan malo, solo necesito que hagas una llamada cuando yo te diga, ya que te dirán cuando e ir a buscarla cuando yo te diga.

- Espera, espera cuéntamelo mejor por que no entiendo nada.

- Pues este es mi plan. Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le contaba lo que le tenía preparado luego de la cena, ya que el desquite seria luego.

\\ POV BELLA /

Tin, tin, tin sonaba mi despertador, le di un manotazo y me desperté, me encamine directo al baño a darme una ducha rápida, ya que me había duchado antes de dormir, subi mi cabello a lo mas alto de mi cabeza ya que no quería que se mojara, y entre a la ducha, me di un baño de agua caliente, relajador y rápido, y Sali a vestirme. Tenia mucha ropa, pero no tenia idea de que ponerme asi que tome mi móvil y le marque a mis hermanas para que me ayudaran.

Toc, toc, toc tocaban a la puerta

-pasen chicas

- Hola hermanita para que somos buenas. Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie

- Pues chicas hoy tengo una cita con Edw… como siempre mi hermana no me dejo terminar.

- Una cita con Edward? Pues vamos a ponerte bella, déjame ver que hay en tu armario, te tienes que ver hermosa, sexy, y vallas a acabar, toma este esta hermoso, estas bragas que están para sacarlas con los dientes, y no te pongas brasier y en tu cabello… decía todo esto caminando de un lado para otra como las locas, sacando ropa del closet tirando para los lados, y de las gavetas, sin ni tan siquiera preguntar

- Alice! Ya basta, era para que me ayudaran no para que tu eligieras si. Le dije molesta.

- Lo siento hermanita, es que chica tienes que ir de infarto.

- Oye Bella, papa sabe que vas a salir con Ed y te dejo? Me pregunto mi hermana Rosalie

- maldición eso se me había olvidado, claro que no lo sabe ni lo puede saber, pásame mi celular, que tiene que estar

Debajo de esa montaña de ropa en mi cama que la duende hizo, deprisa la cita es a las 9 30

- Toma aquí esta llámale, en lo que vemos que puedes dijo mi hermana Rosalie, tome el teléfono y le marque a Edward sonó varia veces hasta que tomo el teléfono

- Hola, hermosa, no me digas que llamas para cancelarme, por que no será posible

- No te llamo para decirte que me digas para donde vamos y yo le llego allá, papa no puede saber que salgo contigo, no me dejaría

- Pero bella, dudo que Charlie te diga que no si es conmigo. Me dijo Edward

- Edward serás su ahijado pero papa desconfía de ti, igual o peor que de cualquier otro, él te conoce y no se, parece que ha visto como nos atraemos.

- Esta bien vamos para el restaurant Luna Nueva te espero en la entrada del restaurant a las 9 30 en punto

- Ok, alla nos vemos. Le dije y colgué.

- Chicas se me olvidaba necesito otro favor, para que papa me deje salir a esta hora, necesito que digan que van a estar conmigo no se, me llevan y luego cada cual pues busca que hacer.

- Cuenta conmigo, yo llamare a Jasper a ver si así nos podemos conocer mas, y a ver si me invita a salir o algo, quien sabe podríamos terminar hoy en una cita doble. Me contesto Alice, dando brincos como una niña pequeña, a veces pienso que ella es la menor en vez de ser yo

- NO! Ni se te ocurra puedes salir con el, pero la cita seremos Edward y yo únicamente, ustedes busquen que hacer.

- Y yo pues llamare a Em… a Emilia si a Emilia para salir chicas solas. Dijo mi hermana ella pensaba que yo era estúpida y no sabia de quien hablaba

- Rosalie no soy estúpida, sé que es Emett, hagan lo que quieran, pero mañana me contaran todos, y tu Rosalie nos contaras que es lo que te traes con el oso hermano de mi Ed. Ahora vamos a ver que ropa ponerme.

- Que te parece este. Dijeron las dos a la vez cada una mostrando unos vestidos, Rosalie tenia uno rojo, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, en cambio Alice tenia un purpura, sin cuello, corto hasta mitad de muslo, precioso que me lo había comprado para venir para aca y ni me acordaba.

- Rosalie, el tuyo esta divino, pero primero no deja nada a la imaginación, y papa no me dejaría salir con ese ni al porche. Mejor escojo el de Alice.

- Eras una monja Bella, pero tienes razón. Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie un poco molesta

- Bueno ahora manos a la obra, te vamos a dejar hermosa hermanita, Edward cuando te vea no apartara los ojos de encima y mucho menos sus manos, te los pondrás con estas bragas pero no puedes ponerte sostén. Me lo dijo, mostrándome unas bragas negras, con diseños incrustados en la tela purpura

- NO me gusta tu idea Alice pero si el traje lo requiere lo hare.

Mis hermanas me ayudaron a vestirme y a peinarme. Había que admitirlo hicieron un trabajo fenomenal me estaba mirando en el espejo de mi closet, me veía fabulosa, me dejaron el pelo suelto caía por mi espalda como cascada, me maquillarlo sutil, pero pusieron mucho empeño en mis ojos y en las pestañas, y mis labios parecían dos veces mas grandes, me veía hermosa, el traje moldeaba mi cuerpo y parecía una segunda piel, para rematar unas sandalias negras con un taco que hacían que mis piernas se vieran mas largas. Mis hermanas habían llamado ya a los chicos y ambos aceptaron, se vistieron igual de guapas, mi hermana Rosalie con un traje corto rojo, ya que era su preferido y Alice con un traje igual o mas corto que el de Rosalie color verde, estaban hermosas.

- Chicas gracias me dejaron hermosa, ahora vámonos son las 9:00 y son 20 minutos de camino para el restaurant. Ya saben pendiente a sus teléfonos que las llamare para decirles donde recogerme para llegar juntas, si no papa sospechara.

Salimos de mi cuarto y nos dirigimos abajo para salir, pero no salimos tan rápido ya que papa estaba en la biblioteca de la casa y nos vio a las tres

- Hey, para donde van? Tan rápido y así vestidas?

- Amm, pues papa vamos para un club el cumpleaños de una de las chicas de la universidad. Contesto mi hermana Alice

- Y tienen que ir tan elegantes, claro esta se ven hermosas, pero esos trajes están muyyyy cortos.

- Papa tu sabes que siempre hay que estar bien vestidas, no vayan a ver reporteros y eso, tu sabes no queremos salir en las portadas como las Swan estaban horribles en un cumpleaños o algo a ti no te gustan los escándalos. Le dije yo para zanjar y poder irnos no quería llegar tarde, y a mi papa le importaba siempre las apariencias

- Si eso es verdad, pero tengan cuidado y ya saben no mas tardar a las cuatro aquí.

- Ay Charlie no seas aguafiestas, ya son una adultas, y es la primera vez que mi Bella sale de reventón con las chicas déjalas. Contesto mi mama Renee mientras nos guillaba un ojo

- Pero Renee es que….. no termino de hablar ya que mi mama le puso un dedo en la boca y le dijo en un susurro que lo escuchamos claramente

- Shhhhhhhhh es mejor que se tarden cariño, así tu y yo tendremos la noche para nosotros, y podremos hacer y deshacer a nuestro antojo, esto no se da todos los día no crees, le dijo mi mama muy coqueta, de una manera que no debería hacerse delante de los hijos, después de eso iba a tener pesadillas

- Este, papas lárguense a un cuarto si! Les dijo mi hermana Rosalie.

- Si, si váyanse hijas disfruten lleguen a la hora que les de la gana, las amo, dijo mi papa rojo como un tomate, mientras mi mama lo jalaba por la mano y se lo llevaba a rastras por las escaleras, nosotras nos quedamos en shock mirando la escena y mi madre a mitad de las escaleras nos tiro una guilla, y nos dijo diviértanse en un susurro, mi padre le dio una nalgada en las pompas y subieron lo que quedaba de escaleras corriendo y riéndose muertos de la risa.

- Oh por Luis Vuiton, Gucci, Prada, Valentino, eso fue asqueroso después de viejos son unos pervertidos. Dijo mi hermana Alice con cara de asco

- Ahí no es para tanto así nos hicieron, y es bueno saber que todavía se amen. Les dije

- Si eso es cierto, ya sabemos de donde sacamos lo pervertido, pero yo no podre dormir hoy tendré pesadillas. Dijo mi hermana Rosalie

- Si es cierto, yo tampoco, ahora vámonos si no llegaremos tarde.

Salimos afuera y ya el carro de Alice un Ferrari amarillo estaba listo nos montamos y nos fuimos cada cual a su destino.

\\ POV Edward/

- Maldición chicos por que no me dijeron eso antes me dañaron los planes. Le grite a mis hermanos molesto

- Que acaso tu eres el único con derecho a salir, que yo sepa tu no eres nuestro padre. Me dijo Jasper

- No es eso ahora tengo que arreglar mi plan. Les dije mientras cogía mi móvil y le marcaba a Rebecca. El teléfono sonó solo tres veces y contesto

- Dime Edward, que ya te echaste para atrás de ese plan tuyo que te saldrá muy caro con ella.

- No es para decirte que hay cambio de planes, lleva tu celular pero borra mi numero, ya que tendrás que llevarlo, por que a ella la llevaran sus hermanas y tiene que llamarlas para llegar a la casa.

- Pero cual es el problema yo la puedo llevar. Me dijo Becca.

- El problema es que ella no puede llegar sin sus hermanas si no tendrá problemas y también las hermanas, así que llévate el móvil para que ella las pueda llamar si! Le dije.

- Ok, Ed pero te lo digo las mujeres somos rencorosas y si a mi me hacen algo como lo que tu le vas a hacer a ella, lo mínimo que hago, es amarrarlo desnudo y dejarlo tres días, ahí así sin comer, y tirarle fotos y ponerlas en la red, espero el aviso y me pongo en acción. Me dijo mi gran amiga Rebecca

- Gracias por eso te quiero amiga.

- Ay Edward tu y tus problemas de chicas, si yo llego hacerme novio de su hermana, esto no te lo voy a permitir oísteis, no quiero problemas. Me dijo Jasper molesto

- Tu como te dejas mangonear por las mujeres Jasper, tu no te metas, y los dejo que me voy a mi cita.

- Hermanito, hazla tuya! Hazla gritar Eddie si Eddie sigue. Me grito mi hermano Emett, el y sus chistes estúpidos, siempre me molestaba con eso desde que un día me encontró en la cama con Ingrid y pues lógico Ingrid gritaba por el placer que le daba, algún día me las pagaría.

Me monte en mi auto y llame a mis guaruras que estaban en un auto atrás mio

- Si señor diga. Contesto Alec

- Ya saben todo el plan, cuando yo en el restaurant tire la servilleta al suelo llamaran a Becca para que subo al sitio indicado, y cuando pase lo planeado ya saben, escondidos donde estén cuidan a Becca y Bella, si las cosas se salen del plan y algo pasara se dejan ver y protejan a Bella, si el plan marchara bien, no se dejen ver jamás, cuando estemos en el sitio Bella y yo, se alejaran por lo menos una hora, yo tendré el celular en mi bolsillo con marcador automático y te llamara, ya tu sabes que hacer, entendido? Le dije a Alec

- Si señor como usted diga

- Eso espero, si algo le pasa a Bella por ustedes no estar pendiente serán despedidos y sin carta de recomendación estamos claro? Pásales el dato a todos. Le dije y colgué espero que el plan me salga como quiero, y luego olvidarme de ella para siempre.

- Aquí estas hermana, disfruta y que te trate bien si, luego nos cuentas con lujo de detalle todo! me dijo mi hermana Alice

- Toma hermanita por si acaso quien sabe. Dándome algo cuadrado plateado brillante que la verdad no sabia que era

- Que demonios es esto una polvera a la ultima moda?. Les pregunte a ambas

- Ay Bella eres tan tonta e inocente, papa cometió el error de llevarte a ese internado de monjas, eso es un condón, tengan sexo pero cuídense. Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Ay Rosalie pues yo no tengo la culpa pero gracias no había pensado en eso. Les dije

- Pues en eso es lo primero que tienes que pensar, tu eres loca! Por todos los venerados diseñadores ahora bájate y ve a tu cita. me dijo mi hermana Alice tan dramática como siempre

Narrador

Bella se bajo del auto se acomodó el vestido, y el abrigo de pieles ya que hacia un poco de frio. La noche estaba hermosa, no hacia calor, y el cielo estaba estrellado. Miraba para todos lados pero no veía a Edward estaba ansiosa. Edward estaba al final de la calle, mirándola como se mojaba los labios y se frotaba las manos de lo nerviosa que estaba, desde acá se veía hermosa, le daban ganas de ir hacia ella tomarla de la cintura, montarla en el auto y olvidarse de la cena y del plan. Pero no él iba a ser todo un caballero. Nada mas verla sintió a su miembro que reacciono y se puso duro, tomo aire y se dirigió hacía ella que estaba de espaldas a él. Bella se dio la vuelta ya que sintió como el vello de la nuca se le erizaba como si alguien la estuviera observando, miro hacia la calle y vio a un hombre alto venir, con un traje no estaba seguro si era negro o azul al ser de noche, desde donde estaba no estaba segura si era el, caminaba con una sensualidad y seguridad que muy pocos hombres poseen, al acercarse mas y el pasar por la luz de la charola se dio cuenta de que era el, que hermoso se veía en ese traje, alto, musculoso, hombros anchos, ese cabello broncíneo alborotado, y esos ojos verdes que la miraban en ese momento con un magnetismo que no se dio cuenta de que él estaba afrenté de ella.

- Hola, Bella. Lo saludo el

- Edward. Lo saludo ella Debió de caminar hacía el o el hacia ella que ya estaban uno frente de otro, era como un magnetismo como una corriente invisible que los unía a ambos, de pronto ella lo sintió mas cerca de ella Edward se inclino ella puso su mejilla para recibir el beso, pero en cambio sintió los labios de Edward posarse en sus labios, Ella se quedo inmóvil, asombrada durante segundos antes de que Edward invadiera su boca. El la agarro de las caderas para profundizar el beso y eso basto para que Bella perdiera la poca razón que tenia, estaban en la acera enfrente del restaurante besándose como sedientos en un desierto, ah ella se le olvido en donde estaban, todo desapareció, ella le echo las manos al cuello para así evitar caerse, ya que sentía sus piernas temblar. Ella se entrego al beso cerro los ojos y se dejo envolver por el momento. Cuando sintió que el la dejaba de besar para coger aire ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, el tenia en su cara esa risa que le encantaba, le puso una mano en el pecho para alejarlo y tomo aire profundamente.

- Y eso? Le pregunto a Edward

- Porque llevo una semana deseando hacerlo. Le contesto el

- Bueno vamos adentro, mira como todos nos miran. Dijo mirando alrededor ya que todos los miraban con cara de cojan un cuarto

Entraron en el restaurant y los recibió con una sonrisa coqueta, se comía a Edward con los ojos

- Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Luna Nueva Tienen reservación? Le dijo la camarera mas bien mirando a Edward ignoraba por completo a Bella

- Si Cullen, Edward Cullen por favor.

- Ah, si claro señor Cullen pasen por aquí. Les dijo mientras los llevaba a su mesa era una mesa de esquina en un lugar intimo y romántico. Cuando se hubieron sentado. Desean algo para tomar algo antes de la cena? Les pregunto la camarera

- Pedí una botella de Chardonnay del 1990. Esta a nombre de Cullen. La camarera asintió y se fue y los dejo solos. Estaban con un silencio, el lugar era muy bonito e intimo, a la luz de las velas ella se veía hermosa, llego otra camarera con el vino le sirvió a ambos y solos. Ella estaba nerviosa movía la servilleta de un lugar a otro en sus manos, el no dejaba de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos verdes que le hacia perder la cabeza.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Le dijo Bella

- Dime. Le dijo Edward mientras él se echaba para al frente y la miraba con profundidad

- Por que no aceptas que sientes algo mas que una simple atracción hacia mi. Le dije mientras lo miraba, se puso tenso

- No tengo nada que aceptar, me atraes si, y mucho, eres una mujer hermosa, pero no puede sentir algo mas. Le dijo Edward

- Ah , ok, solo atracción, estas seguro?

- Bella, me gustas, eres una mujer hermosa! Pero de ahí a tener una relación es un paso muy largo. Le contesto Edward dándole esa mirada sexy que el tenia

- Por que el miedo a enamorarte? Alguien te hizo daño? Le pregunte

- No tengo miedo a enamorarme, es que yo no soy un hombre a atarme a una mujer, no me veo con una mujer, levantar todos los dia con ellas, teniendo hijos, envejeciendo no me gusta, la rutina me cansa.

- La rutina te cansa! Pero si tu haces una rutina todos los dias que es trabajar, trabajar y trabajr eso no te cansa? No te arriesgas a aceptar y sentir lo que sientes por mi, o por cualquier mujer, pero esto por mi, tu mismo dijiste que no me puedes sacar de tu mente, acaso eso no es algo mas? Le pregunte mirándolo y dando una sonrisa cínica.

- Si es cierto, pero ese es mi trabajo, no te puedo sacar de mi mente, pero es simple atracción y ya, y si sintiera algo no estaría dispuesto a coger el riesgo, no te quiero hacer daño.

- Esta bien vamos a dejarlo aquí, no quiero dañar la cena. Ahora hablemos de ti, de tu trabajo no se háblame de ti. Le pregunto Bella a Edward

- Por que no nos dejamos de charlas, y hacemos algo muchísimo mejor que hablar. Le dijo Edward

- A si, de que se trata?

- Juguemos a un juego que yo jugaba con mis hermanos, tienes que hacer algo sin llamar la atención, y que no se den cuenta.

- Yo tengo que participar? Le pregunto Bella bien picara

- Si ese es el plan. Te tienes que quedar muy quieta. Si nos delatas pierdes, de acuerdo? Le dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba la mano que estaba encima de la mesa,

- Y que clase de juegos es? Que es lo que tienes en mente? Le pregunte a Edward mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

- Créeme, este juego será mucho mas divertido si es una sorpresa.

Edward puso sus manos por debajo de la mesa las puso encima de sus rodillas y emprendieron el ascenso hacia sus muslos, y haci sucesivamente subia y bajaba sus manos dándole leves caricias, ya cuando lo hizo varias veces, Bella miro alrededor asustada el restaurant, la estaba volviendo loca de placer con solo acariciarla. El al ver que ella no puso resistencia volvia a hacer su trabajo pero esta vez llegaría mas lejos. Edward empezó a subir muchísimo mas sus manos mas arriba de sus muslos, con el pulgar le acariciaba el interior del muslo, ella dejo escapar un muy agitado suspiro. Le agarro un muslo y le separo sus piernas, Bella ya no era capaz de respirar. Ella estaba conciente del lugar en el que estaban iba a protestar y decirle a Edward que parara pero no estaba preparada para las sensaciones que se extendieron como fuego por su cuerpo cuando las manos de él alcanzaron la parte superior de sus muslos. Ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, sus caricias, el placer que él le estaba dando con tan solo tocarla, pero el no se quedo ahí llego mas lejos llego al borde de sus braguitas. Y entonces así sin mas atravesó con un dedo y luego con otro la fina tela de sus braguitas. Todo el cuerpo de ella vibro de placer, sentía que se quemaba, el con cada toque la hacia llegar al cielo. Lo hacia con una precisión como si la conociera, sabia como acariciarla, y cuantas caricias necesitaba para verla retorcerse de placer. Ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió los labios se recostó en la silla y se olvido de donde estaba, se mordía los labios para no hacer ningún ruido, el sitio era perfecto la mesa estaba en sombras y en lugar bien apartado. Cuando estaba en su mejor momento que sintió que estaba por tocar el cielo, Edward retiro las manos. Ella abrió los ojos para ver por que y el la miraba muy sonriente recostado en la silla como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir, Bella? Le pregunto, estaba tan entregada al placer que ni cuenta se dio de que estaba el mesero al lado de ella.

- Si quiero un churrasco médium rear. Le dijo mientras se sentaba derecha en su silla y se arreglaba el vestido y se ponía los zapatos.

- Que sean dos el mio bien cocido. Le dijo Edward al camarero tan pronto el camarero se fue Bella se echo para afrenté y le pregunto

- Porqué no me dijiste que el camarero estaba aquí? Que vergüenza

- Te avise, pero parece que cuando estas enfocada en otras cosas no te das cuenta. Le dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios al verla así enojada se veía hermosa

Se empezaron a reir al unisono y llego la cena y se dispusieron a cenar, pidieron postre

- Que te ha parecido la cita? Le dijo Edward mientras lanzaba la servilleta al suelo disimuladamente sin que ella se diera cuenta, uno de sus guaruras, que había entrado hace 10 minutos y se sentó en una mesa a tomar algo, entendió el mensaje pago su bebida y salió a hacer su deber.

\\ POV Edward/

Estábamos ya de camino para llevarla al paraje solitario, donde llevare a cabo el plan, pero en realidad, lo que quería era olvidarme del plan y llevarla a mi departamento y no salir de ahí por tres días.

- Bueno aquí estamos. Le dije mientras le ayudaba a bajar del auto.

- Es hermoso, la vista es espectacular Edward, a cuantas has traído aquí?

- Bueno en realidad eres la primera. Le dije mientras sacaba de la cajuela la manta y la canasta con cosas para picar.

- Es muy solitario el sitio. Me dijo mientras miraba para todos lados.

- Si, pero eso era lo que quería un lugar hermoso, y solitario para nosotros solos. Le dije mientras ponía la manta en el suelo, y metía mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta sin que ella se diera cuenta y le di a marcador automático, eso marcario directamente a Alec, y seria la señal para empezar mi plan. Ella se sentó en la manta y hizo algo que no tenia planeado

- Edward ya no aguanto mas, quiero sentirte dentro de mi y que mejor lugar que este. Me dijo ella mientras me tumbaba en la manta en el suelo y me besaba.

Ya yo no podía mas, también la bese, le devore los labios, introduje mi lengua en su boca como si le estuviera haciendo el amor, la agarre por la cintura y la senté a horcajadas sobre mi, le agarre los glúteos fuertemente, me balance sobre ella y seguí besándola acariciaba su rostro, su cabello, esa mujer era hermosa, le baje la cremallera del vestido y le baje un poco la parte de arriba para tener libre acceso a sus pechos, cuando lo hice me sorprendí ella no tenia sostén, me abalance sobre su pecho izquierdo, lo lamí, lo mordí y luego hice lo mismo con el otro pecho.

- Ah Edward, no pares!. Ella gemía y se movía maravillosamente sobre mi como si me cabalgara.

- Bella no te sigas moviendo asi me traes loco. Le dije

- Edward esta sonando tu teléfono. Le decía Bella

- Que Bella que decías? Le dije ya que no la había escuchado bien.

- Que esta sonando tu teléfono, pero por favor no contestes si y hazme tuya. me dijo, se me había olvidado el plan y todo, esta mujer sacaba lo peor de mi.

- Lo siento debo contestar puede ser algo importante. Le dije me pare y me empecé a acomodar la ropa, ya que sabia que ya había comenzado mi plan y no podía dar marcha atrás, sentía unas ganas de olvidarme de todo, y seguir en lo que estábamos haciendo pero tenia que hacerla entender que conmigo no se juega. Me levante del suelo y conteste mi teléfono

- Hola? Conteste

- Edward es la segunda llamada que te hago, que demonios pasa, el plan sigue en pie o no. Me decía mi amiga Becca, yo miraba a Bella ella estaba sentada y me miraba molesta

- Si claro que si, voy para allá ahora. Le dije siguiendo con el plan enganche el teléfono. Y mire a Bella

- Que paso? Me pregunto Bella

- Lo siento preciosa, pero tengo otra cita. Le acaricie la barbilla, y antes de que ella me dijera algo, me dirigi a mi auto, me monte y arranque el auto, mientras me iba, mire por el espejo retrovisor y la vi brincando y haciendo señas, y escuche gritarme

- Edward Cullen eres un maldito bastardooooooo, esta me las pagarasssss desgraciado. Me grito Bella muy enojada. Acelere mi auto y me eche a reir

- Esto le enseñara que con Edward Cullen no se juega y nadie lo humilla.

Hola chicas aquí el cap tan esperado el GRAN DESQUITE DE EDWARD que opinan les gusto mañana la segunda parte las quiero, recuerden votos y comentarios pleaseeee


	10. Chapter 10

En el capitulo Anterior

\\ POV EDWARD /

- Lo siento preciosa, pero tengo otra cita. Le acaricie la barbilla, y antes de que ella me dijera algo, me dirigí a mi auto, me monte y arranque el auto, mientras me iba, mire por el espejo retrovisor y la vi brincando y haciendo señas, y escuche gritarme.

- Edward Cullen eres un maldito bastardooooooo, esta me las pagarasssss desgraciado. Me grito Bella muy enojada. Acelere mi auto y me eche a reír.

Esto le enseñara que con Edward Cullen no se juega y nadie lo humilla. Pero maldición estoy duro como una roca

HOLA CHICAS LO SE ME PERDI POR UNOS DIAS, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI CAPITULO, LES QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN Y DEJAN SU COMENT, Y A LAS CHICAS ANONIMAS, Y LE DOY GRACIAS A LA COLEGA OTRA DE LAS ESCRITORAS DE AQUÍ BICHITO QUE ME DIO ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA ESTE CAPITULO, BICHITO NO LA USE IGUAL COMO ME DIJISTES POR QUE DESPUES SERIA PARECIDO A TU FIC UN ANGEL DESNUDO, PERO COGI MAS O MENOS LA IDEA. BUENO ACA LES DEJO EL CAP

\\ POV BELLA /

- Edward Cullen eres un maldito bastardooooooo, esta me las pagarasssss desgraciado. Le grite a todo pulmón que se creía ese estúpido, hace una cita conmigo y con otra a la vez me lo suelta así como si nada y se va, me deja aquí sola en medio de la nada, sin mi maldito celular y hacia un frio tremendo, la neblina casi no me dejaba ver, cuando él estaba no sentía frio, pero ahora si lo sentía mas estaba muerta de miedo, me agache cogí la manta del suelo que habíamos dejado allí, estaba poniéndomela para cubrirme cuando sentí que algunas gotas de lluvia me caían en el rostro. Lo que faltaba aquí sola, sin nadie que sepa que estoy acá y ahora viene y llueve lo que falta es que con estos zapatos de tacón me doble un tobillo y caiga rodando por esta carretera empinada.

\\ POV REBECA (MEJOR AMIGA DE EDWARD)/

Ya había llegado acá arriba en la montaña donde me dijo Edward la verdad él estaba bien loco, a mi me hacen algo así y no le hablo nunca mas en la vida, aparte lo mando a golpear y que le tatúen la primera letra de mi nombre en la cara, para que cada vez que se vea se acuerde de mi, pero él era mi amigo y pues lo tenia que ayudar en su plan ahora solo esperaba la señal para llamarle. En eso sonó mi celular por el tono era un mensaje de texto

- El jefe ya me dio la señal en 1 hora usted haga su parte del plan. Alec

Ahora esperar mi parte en lo que el tiempo pasaba me puse a leer un libro. Paso la hora ahora mi parte del plan tome el teléfono y marque el celular de Ed, le marque una vez y sonó, sonó y me envió al buzón, lo volví a intentar y lo mismo. Lo voy a volver a llamar si no coge el teléfono en esta se quedara sin plan ninguno. Ring, ring, ring, sonó unas 10 veces y cuando estaba decidida a colgar contesto el teléfono

- Hola? Me contesto

- Edward es la tercera llamada que te hago, que demonios pasa, el plan sigue en pie o no. Le dije muy molesta.

- Si claro que si, voy para allá ahora. Me contesto y me engancho yo que le iba a decir que esta me las iba a tener que pagar muy bien.

Espere el tiempo que me dijo, tenia que dejarla sola unos 30 minutos y luego pasarla a recoger, no decirle nada de que lo conozco solo recogerla como una samaritana que pasaba por allí por casualidad cosa que no era verdad.

\\ POV BELLA /

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros me puse debajo de un árbol para protegerme de la lluvia pero no me sirvió de nada, estuve algunos 15 minutos no lo se a ciencia cierta ya que no tenia nada para saber la hora. Decidí empezar a caminar ya que era un lugar desolado y si me quedaba aquí nadie me vería, por que me imagino que lo que él tiene planeado es que me quede acá hasta mañana y ver si así aprendí pero se equivocaba no me iba dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Buscaría como cobrármelas, como no se, pero vería la forma. Ya parte de lo que quería lo logre, sé que le atraigo como el a mi, y sé que le gusto, y que cada vez que me ve no se aguanta las ganas de besarme, esa será su castigo porque de ahora en adelante le daré con el látigo del desprecio, así me muera de deseos por besarle, de hablarle, de contestarle cuando me llame lo ignorare, él no quiere lo mismo que yo, yo quiero que el sea mi hombre con quien yo pierda mi virginidad, mi amante, mi compañero lo quiero todo de el, pero el solo quiere sexo de una noche y ya, yo estaba dispuesta pero ya no pues no me humillare mas. Soy una mujer y me daré a respetar como se debe no me hare de rogar como hago, ya me daré mi lugar y no lo buscare mas, se acabó esta Bella, a lo mejor tiene razón soy una adolescente con todas las hormonas revueltas. Seré la Bella que mi padre espera que sea, orgullosa, por que lo soy claro esta pero soy bien amable, aun así tenga dinero no trato a nadie mal, los trato a todos igual, seré igual en ese aspecto pero con el cambiare. Ya llevaba un rato caminando, estaba mojada hasta los huesos, tenia un frio inmenso me dolían los pies, cuando escuche el sonido de un carro acercarse, corrí tenia miedo el auto empezó a tocar la bocina y yo seguí corriendo, en eso me tocaron bocina el carro se puso al lado mio y bajaron la ventana al mirar era una chica pelo negro, trigueña muy bonita me grito

-Hey, no corras no te hare daño, sube estas empapada. Me grito ya que la lluvia era tan fuerte que no se podía escuchar bien

- No gracias no te preocupes seguiré caminando ya vendrán por mi.

- Si claro, por acá nadie pasa, yo estaba por acá por que me perdí, sube debes estar congelándote. Me volvió a gritar, me quede pensativa si subirme a su auto o no nadie sabe, las apariencias engañan y puede ser una homicida

- Vas a quedarte ahí parada toda la noche mirándome vas a subir o no? me dijo con una sonrisa, que me dio confianza deje de pensar y le dije

- Voy a mojarte el auto y no quiero ser molestia.

- No te preocupes esto se seca, anda sube ya

- Ok, me subí al auto ella puso el aire en caliente para entrar en calor, la verdad que estaba empapada.

- Gracias muchísimas gracias de verdad. Le dije muy agradecida

- No hay de que y dime que haces una chica tan linda por aquí sola.

- Pues no estaba sola estaba con un hombre, antes de que pienses mal no soy una prostituta ni nada por el estilo, estaba con el ahijado de mi padre, un hombre que me gusta pero yo a el por lo que veo no soy suficiente en una noche que tiene que hacer doble cita, el muy desgraciado hace una cita conmigo y cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo un poco subida de tono, le suena su celular y el muy estúpido me dice PRECIOSA LO SIENTO TENGO OTRA CITA, Y ME DEJA AHÍ SIN MAS, EL ES UN BASTARDO, POCO HOMBRE LO QUIERO MATAR, ME DAN GANAS DE DECIRSELO A MI PADRE PARA QUE VEA, EDWARD CULLEN ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO POCO HOMBRE, TODO LO MALO LO TIENESSSSS, cuando me di cuenta le conté todo a esta mujer que me acababa de encontrar, empecé de lo mas bien pero luego parecía una loca gritando en un auto que no es mio, me gire a ver a la mujer ella debía estar aterrada, pero no me miraba como sorprendida y como riéndose

- Waooo, veo que el tipo es un bastardo lo has dejado claro, ya te desahogaste? Me avisas por que creo que necesitare unos tímpanos nuevos, por que los que creía tener me explotaron. Ella me dijo con cara de asombro pero no sabia si reírse o no.

- Lo siento no se por qué te dije todo eso apenas te conozco pero es que AWWWWWWWW ES UN MALDITO, yo no me merecía esto, mírame me arregle para el y mira lo que me hizo el desgraciado. Perdona que te agobie con mis problemas, y abuse de ti pero tienes un celular que me prestes un segundo para hacer una llamada?

- Si claro, y no es molestia has todas las que quieras, toma. Busco su móvil en la guantera y me lo paso.

- Gracias le dije, todo esto te lo pagare. Le dije al ver que me presto su móvil

- Ay por favor no seas ridícula para esto estamos, y además por que no ayudar a una mujer cuando esta en aprietos. Me dijo ella

- Ok. Cogí el móvil para llamar a mis hermanas, pero primero decidí marcarle a Edward sonó tres veces y contesto

- Hola?

- Eres un maldito sabes, engreído, prepotente que te crees que te lo mereces todo, esto no se quedara aquí sabes, le hare saber a todas las mujeres la clase de hombre que eres. Odio la hora en que te conocí y permití tocarme la noche de hoy fue la última vez, así que olvídate de la Bella que conociste maldito idiota.

- Lindura sabes que eso no es así, la atracción que tu y yo sentimos es puro fuego, y cuando estamos juntos hacemos chispas. Y esto se acaba cuando yo diga, y todavía no ha terminado, adiós lindura ahora te tengo que dejar mi cita me espera.

- Maldito Edward Cullen te odioooo . awwwwwwww cogi el teléfono y le grite como si el estuviera allí, argg otra vez estaba actuando como una loca y ni tan siquiera me había presentado. Me gire me le quede mirando a la chica que estaba muerta de la risa y le dije

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero dime Bella por cierto. Soy tan descuidada que ni me presente

- Jaja, el mio es Rebecca Wolf, me puedes decir Becca o Rb, como tu gustes, y no has sido la única descuidada por lo que veo yo tampoco me presente.

- Si, desde que llegue te he ahogado con mis problemas, ahora llamare a mis hermanas.

\\ POV ROSALIE /

Estábamos en el mismo hotel como siempre, aquí nos encontrábamos escondidos de su familia y la mía, Emmett decía que era por mi padre, pero yo sabia que era también por la suya, pero esta vez no iba ser como siempre o se lo decía a mi familia y a la suya o hasta aqui llegaba nuestra relación.

- Osita que tanto piensas, estamos aquí y en vez de aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos estas ahí parada mirando no sé que cosa, ven acá osita y mírame a mi, tócame no se haz lo que quieras conmigo soy todo tuyo. Me dijo acercándose a mi con esa mirada que me encantaba y desarmaba por completo pero antes me tendría que escuchar.

- Quieres saber en que tanto pienso? Pues te lo diré, ya estoy cansada de esto Emett, de estar escondiéndonos, de tener revolcones en cualquier sitio por el simple echo de que casi no nos vemos y solo cuando nos vemos es para eso, yo quiero una relación, quiero que mi familia lo sepa, la tuya, poder verte, besarte en cualquier sitio, tener citas, y hacer el amor cuando nos plazca, se que hacemos el amor, pero siempre con prisas, antes de que nos cachen o con miedo y ya me canse de eso, dime tu no estas cansado de esto? Le dije molesta, pero mientras le decía todo esto el busco la forma de yo quedar sentada en su regazo, el tocando mis pechos mientras hablaba ya yo estaba excitada.

- Si lo estoy, pero sé que si lo digo tu padre al saber que estamos juntos nos separaría, y ni escondidos nos veriamos asi como lo hacemos ahora, tu padre no permitiría que andaras conmigo asi muy amigo sea de mis padres, acuérdate la gente se ha encargado de decir que nosotros los hijos Cullens somos unos Playboys empezando con mi hermano Edward que el si lo es. Y por que no dejamos esta conversación para mas tarde y nos encargamos de otro asunto a ver déjame ver que hay aquí, ummmmmmmm estas mojada y lista para mi por lo que veo. Mientras me hablaba fue recorriendo mis piernas y ahora tenia sus manos en el elástico que esta en mis piernas tocando mi intimidad.

- Oh Emmett, no seas tramposo tenemos que hablar awww, osito

- Dime osita, tu sabes que me deseas tanto como yo desea que hablemos o te haga el amor y te ayude con esto que esta aquí, dime. Me decía mientras introducia un dedo en mi interior, el sabia que lo que quería era que me hiciera suya por completo, entregarme a el y al diablo la conversación, pero necesitaba hablra con el

- Emett por favor, déjame hablar awww….. tú sabes como…

- Quiero escucharte, quieres me deje de tocarte, de besarte quieres que no te haga mia? Dimelo. Le decía mientras introducia otro dedo mas y la embestia con mis dedos, le estaba haciendo el amor con ellos, lo hacia lento y luego aligeraba las embestidas, para asi retrasar su orgasmo que sabia que estaba por llegar ya que sentía sus paredes cerrarse alrededor de mis dedos.

- Awww Emett

- Dimelo!

- No pares por favor, y deja de hablar tu sabes… awwww… tu sabes….. no pares sigue, awwwwwwwwwww Emett. Le dije pero no podía ni hablar cada vez me embestia mas, lento, rápido, rápido lento, me tenia al borde del abismo y cuando quería caer dejaba de introducir sus dedos, el sabia como volverme loca.

- Asi me gusta oírte gritar mi nombre osita, quieres que pare?, yo paro y hablamos. Me dijo y dejo de introducir sus dedos, los llevo a sus labios y los lamio, y se ralamio los dedos

- Ni se te ocurra Emett Cullen, o no me tocaras nunca mas, ya dejémonos de rodeos, y acabemos con esta habitación, como hacemos con todas quiero que me lo hagas en cada rincón y en todas las posturas, pero que sea ahora, salvaje, rudo no quiero nada suave. Le dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo instaba a seguir con la faena.

- Tus palabras son ordenes para mi . me dijo y empezó a bajarme el vestido, me arranco las bragas de un tiron y me beso salvajemente

- Asi me gusta, quiero sentirte dentro de mi ya.

EN LA CASA DE LOS SWANS ENTRE CHARLIE Y RENE

- Ummm terroncito tendremos la noche para nosotros que tal si nos damos un chapuzón desnudos en la piscina. Dijo Rene mientras se quitaba la ropa y las dejaba tiradas por el cuarto

- Amor eso no se puede alguien del servicio nos podría ver

- Ay Charlie pues tu te lo pierdes te espero abajo. Me dijo y salio corriendo para el balcón de nuestro cuarto que tenia unas escaleras para uso personal para bajar cuando queramos para la piscina, estaba completamente desnuda, hace tiempo no teníamos un tiempo a solas asi que decidi acompañarla me quite la ropa, quede completamente desnudo, busque dos toallas, una me la puse alrededor de mi cintura y la otra me la puse en el cuello y baje a la piscina, cuando llegue me quede absorto mirando la belleza del cuerpo de mi mujer, hace tiempo no la veía desnuda por completo, hacíamos el amor si, pero tanto tiempo juntos, la rutina y demás uno pierde a veces la pasión, cuando lo hacíamos era hacer el amor, terminamos nos dábamos la espalda y a dormir. Ahora la estaba mirando detenidamente dando brazadas, tenia unas piernas hermosas, a pesar de sus 40 años, vientre plano a pesar de haber tenido a nuestras hijas, creo que ahora estaba mas hermosa que a sus 18 años, mis hijas sacaron su belleza, estaba ensimismado viéndola que ni cuenta me di que estaba al frente de mi adentro de la piscina y me estaba mirando, si no es por que me dice

- Te gusta lo que ves? Porqué no entras al agua y me demuestra lo que te gusto, ya que veo que mi amiguito esta mucho mas que listo para demostrármelo. Me dijo mientras miraba mi entrepierna, mordiéndose los labios.

- Claro que si mi amada esposa, te demostrare lo mucho que me gustas. Le dije que deje caer la toalla que tenia en mi cintura y tire la otra al suelo y me tire de clavado a la piscina para demostrarle a mi mujer que a pesar de los años la seguía amando como la primera vez que esos ojos marrones me

cautivaron. Sali a la superficie y y la vi dirigirse a la cascada, ese lugar que ella mismo dijo que le añadieran a la piscina para hacer suciedades como ella había dicho hace 20 años atrás, ahora yo me dirigía a ese lugar a hacerle el amor, hace tiempo que no estábamos en ese lugar, fue el primer lugar que estrenamos cuando compramos la casa. Cuando entre ella estaba reclinada en los banquitos que ahí estaban esperándome, mordiéndose los labios

- Charlie te vas a quedar ahí viéndome?

- No mi amor, te hare el amor, le dije mientras me acercaba y tomaba su boca en un intenso beso.


	11. Chapter 11

ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP, LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A MI AMIGA NAY LECTORA ANONIMA QUE ME LEE Y ME AYUDA A CORREJIR, LE CONTE MAS O MENOS COMO SERIA LA HISTORIA Y ME DIJO QUE YA ERA TIEMPO DE SU PRIMERA VEZ, ESPERO LES GUSTE

En el capitulo anterior…..

- Charlie te vas a quedar ahí viéndome? Me pregunto mi bella esposa Rene

- No mi amor, te hare el amor. le dije mientras me acercaba y tomaba su boca en un intenso beso.

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

\\ POV JASPER /

Estaba realmente hermosa, no la vi bien cuando me fue a recoger a casa de mis padres, que raro no? La chica recogiendo al chico, nos recogió a mí y a mi hermano Emett, ah Rosalie y a Emett los dejo en un Hotel, esos dos se traían algo, de mañana no pasaba que nuestro hermano nos debía de contar.

- Que tal si yo manejo un rato, no es que sea machista, pero me siento algo raro tu me entiendes.

- Ja, ja, no te gusta que la chica conduzca? Eres de esos que le ponen chofer a sus esposas?

- No, no me malinterpretes es que a mi nunca me había buscado una mujer, yo soy el que busca. Le conteste

- Pues siempre hay una primera vez, pero esta bien te dejare conducir mi bebe, espero sepas manejar muy bien. Me dijo esto mientras se bajaba del auto y yo hacia lo mismo, cuando estábamos a mitad de camino ella se detuvo y se quedo mirándome, que hermosa era, tenia unos ojos verdes hermosos, no pude mas y con delicadeza me acerque y la bese, esos labios tan hermosos, suaves los bese, le lamí el labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso, ella enseguida entreabrió su boca e introduje mi lengua, teníamos un baile en nuestras bocas, me comí sus labios con pasión. Ella se alejó para tomar aire y me dijo, - Deberíamos irnos de aquí, creo que estamos haciendo un espectáculo. Cuando dijo esto se mordió los labios y bajaba su cara, estaba bien colorada de vergüenza.

- Si mejor nos vamos. Puse mi mano en su cintura y la ayude a subirse al auto. Ahora a ver que nos deparaba la noche a mí y a esta hermosa mujer que ha sido amor a primera vista.

Mientras en el carro de Rebecca con la pobre loca de Bella

Me dispuse a llamar a mi hermana Rosalie, ya que si llamaba a mi hermana Alice sabia que no me iba dejar hablar, le marque para decirnos donde vernos para irnos a nuestra casa sonó, sonó ya estaba por darme por vencida cuando contesto mi hermana algo agitada

- Hola, Bells que necesitas?

- Pues hermana que las espero en el hotel Crepúsculo las espero en el bar del hotel para irnos juntas para casa, no se tarden por favor.

- Ay, hermanita papa dijo que llegáramos a la hora que nos diera la gana, por que no se quedan tu y Alice en el hotel y me pasan a recoger en la mañana, yo llamare a Aaaaalice….. mi hermana parece que estaba muy pero muy ocupada, escuche que le dijo a Emett digo Emilia si claro! - por favor Em estoy hablando con Bella si me haces eso no me puedoooooooo awwww, awww, concentrar. Mi hermana si que estaba bien ocupada, estaba gimiendo? Por teléfono

- Hermana entendí el mensaje por que tu y Em! No siguen en lo que están haciendo yo le llamare a Alice y te recogemos en la mañana. Adiós hermanita disfruta con Emett. Esto ultimo se lo dije bajito para que entendiera que yo sabia que estaba con el.

- No Bellita no es lo queeeeeeeee! ….. nunca me termino de hablar me colgó o la hicieron colgar.

- Que cómico mi hermana y el hermano de Edward están juntos, pero muy juntos creo que los interrumpí en pleno acto. Le dije a Becca irónicamente

- Espera, tu tienes una hermana y esta con el hermano del BASTARDO así como tu le dices? Me pregunto Becca

- Mas bien dos hermanas, y ambas están con los hermanos de él, la que llame ahora mi hermana mayor Rosalie por lo que parece tiene una relación no se desde cuando, con el, y la otra Alice hoy empezaba a salir con el otro hermano, esos dos fue atracción desde la primera vez que se vieron, se daban unas miradas, que encendieron el lugar con la atracción que sentían.

- Que lindo tener una familia, en mi casa soy hija única.

- Si, es lindo, pero si tienes una hermana como Alice que es una latosa lo dudo mucho. Je, je, aunque es con la mas que me llevo y quiero mucho.

- Me hubiera gustado tener alguna así fuera como ella. Me dijo

- Bueno si eso es cierto. Puedo hacer otra llamada a mi hermana la latosa? Ya veras por que te lo digo no me dejara hablar.

- Pues claro, esa y todas las que quieras.

Le marque a mi hermana y a la tercera tonada me contesto

- Hola hermanita hermosa! Me contesto muy contenta demasiado de contenta diría yo.

- Alice es para decirte que nos vemos en el hotel Crepúsculo, pediré una suite allí y te dejare una llave, nos quedaremos hasta mañana, y en la mañana hay que pasar a recoger a Rosalie en donde quiera que la hayas llevado.

- Pues claro hermanita no hay problema nos vemos horita disfruta tu noche. Y me colgó no lo podía creer! Me quede mirando el teléfono como si tuviera 10 cabezas, mi hermana Alice me colgó sin hacerme preguntas y eso es raro en ella, debería estar pasándola genial para haber colgado así tan rápido.

- Pues por lo que parece no fue muy latosa. Me dijo Becca riéndose al ver en la manera en la que veía el teléfono.

- No, por eso estoy así, que vueltas da la vida, la cita era la mía, ellas fueron para yo poder salir, y estoy aquí empapada, sin cita, y usando tu pobre teléfono, te explote los oídos, argggggggggggggg maldito EDWARD CULLEN cuando lo vea lo mato. Me carcajee y le dije - perdón, si tenias un poco de audición me imagino que ahora no tienes nada, no lo volveré hacer, te lo prometo.

- No hay problema, te entiendo yo estaría igual o peor que tu, no te lo aseguro estaría peor que tu.

- No lo creas estoy muy enojada, si estuviera sola en mi cuarto, todavía estuviera gritando, pero ya que no lo estoy me limito a gritar solo lo necesario. Le dije

- Pues si me lo imagino, bueno Bella ya llegamos sana y salva.

- Gracias, quieres pasar e ir al bar y tomarnos algo, aunque yo no tomo pero te acompañaría con una Coca Cola.

- No, gracias ya son las 2:00 de la madrugada y estoy agotadísima y mañana debo de trabajar. Le dijo a Bella aunque en realidad no comenzaba a trabajar pasado mañana.

- Pues bueno gracias de nuevo, será para una próxima vez te la debo, me pasas tu celular para anotarte mi numero?

- Ah, claro que si, nos vemos y salimos de noche de chicas así conozco a tus hermanas. Me dijo Becca y me paso su móvil.

- Bueno ya esta, muchísimas gracias, me llamas mañana en la tarde para ponernos de acuerdo para salir.

- Ah claro que si buenas noches descansa y tranquila.

Me baje de su auto y me dirigí a recepción para hospedarme en el hotel, al entrar se me quedaron viendo por las fachas en las que venia, llegue a recepción y había una chica morena en su tag del nombre decía Sofía me miro de arriba abajo y le echo una ojeada al de seguridad que me dejo entrar.

- Buenas Noches Bienvenida a Crepúsculo en que podemos ayudarle.

- Si muy buenas noches, necesito una suite con una habitación pero la cama extra grande.

- Srta? Esta segura…no la deje hablar

- Disculpe, mis fachas pero es que no he tenido una buena noche, mi celular no lo tengo y no tengo bolso, pero soy Isabella Swan, si ves a través de este horroroso maquillaje por cierto y esta ropa mojada soy yo. Le dije todo esto mirándome al espejo que había detrás de ella y empecé a pasarme las manos por los ojos ya que tenía un desastre en los ojos por el delineador, saque mi cabello de mi rostro para que viera quien era.

- Ah si disculpe Srta. Swan es que esta irreconocible, lo siento mucho de veras.

- No se preocupe, solo necesito una habitación como le dije, además que me hagan llegar ropa, 2 pijamas para dormir small cómodas por favor, ah se me olvidaba reserve una llave extra de mi cuarto a nombre de Alice Swan la vendrá a recoger mas tarde.

- No hay problema Srta. Swan a nombre de quien le cargo todo?

- Tome, llame a este numero mañana en la mañana ellos se encargaran de todo, ahora por favor necesito una habitación estoy cansada, tengo frio.

- Si señorita, déjeme llamar para que la dirijan, Seth por favor acompañe a la señorita Swan a la suite Suprema del ala oeste.

- Sígame Srta. Swan. Le seguí hacia elevador, vi por los espejos del elevador que él se me quedaba mirando de arriba abajo, que vergüenza sentía estaba horrible, mi cabello estaba crispado por la humedad, mi traje de diseñador ahora parecía un paño de limpiar, y mi maquillaje un desastre total. Por lo que vi la suite era en el ultimo piso, llegamos el chico salió para esperar a que yo saliera, y me dijo – disfrute su estadía Srta.

- Gracias, Seth te debo la propina pero es que como ves ando sin bolso, pero no te preocupes que hare la manera de que te llegue.

- NO hay problema señorita, Buenas Noches.

- Igual para ti. Le dije mientras él se subía al elevador y me dejaba sola

Decidí llamar a mi casa para informar que estaríamos en el hotel y llegaríamos mañana, el teléfono sonó y sonó y nadie contesto como me lo imaginaba con lo libidinosos que estaban cuando salimos, me imagino que estaban como conejos en acción, así que deje un mensaje diciendo donde estaríamos así nuestros padres no se preocuparían. Volví a marcar el teléfono pero esta vez a la operadora del hotel.

- Buenos Días Srta. Swan en que le podemos ayudar

- Si muy buenos días, es para pedir aparte de las pijamas que mande a pedir, ropa interior por favor.

- Alguna especificación, color o material en especifico?

- No, solo ropa interior por favor, que sea cómoda.

- No hay problema Srta. Swan en 10 minutos le haremos llegar el pedido a su suite.

- Gracias, estaré dándome una ducha así que pasen y dejen todo en el recibidor y muchísimas gracias por todo

- No hay de que, que descanse. Colgué y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha caliente y relajante, llene el jacuzzi y me zambullí en esa relajante ducha que me llamaba a gritos. Estuve como algunos 25 minutos. Salí y me dirigí al lobby a buscar mi pijama y ropa interior estaba en eso cuando en eso entro Alice bailando de un lado para otro y cantando que ni se fijo que estaba ahí parada mirándola anonadada

- Hola Alice parece que disfrutaste tu cita. Le dije esto parándome delante de ella mirándola con una sonrisita ella se quedo en shock y se me quedo mirando con esa única cara que odiaba, que era la de dímelo todo ahora

- Bella, bella, bella te veo igual, no veo brillo en tus ojos, y además estas muy temprano arrggg eres una monja no tienes que decírmelo sigues siendo virgen por lo que veo. Me dijo todo esto dándome vueltas alrededor de mí como escaneándome.

- Alice! No comencemos siii, además no estoy de humor para preguntas solo me quiero vestir y acostar, toma aquí tienes una pijama que te mande a pedir.

- Uy! Muy delicada la flor, que te paso tan mal lo hace? Que te ves igualita? o que?

- Pues si hermana no paso nada, por culpa del muy desgraciado, hizo una cita conmigo!, y con otra persona mas, y para colmo me dejo en un sitio aislado oscuro, sola, sin bolso, sin nada! Y para colmo me moje con la lluvia! Y llego aquí y me confunden con una vagabunda por la pinta de como llegue, llegue aquí echa una mierda, argggg ya estoy gritando como las locas de nuevo, ese hombre saca lo peor de mi, primero me hace sentir cosas que jamás en mi vida había sentido, y luego esto.

- Hermanita por los dioses de Prada, el bombón de Edward te hizo todo eso!

- Si Alice, por cierto necesito tu tarjeta para pagar la habitación ya que no tengo mi bolso.

- No se tu pero hermana si no quieres que papa se enteré de que saliste con Eddie, yo que tu muevo tu lindo trasero y voy en busca de tu bolso.

- Maldición si se me paso ese detalle, iré para allá ahora pero antes cuéntame como te fue con Jasper.

- Aww me fue muy bien, él es todo un caballero me llevo al parque Star, y comimos a la luz de la luna, y vimos película ahí mismo fue hermoso, y besa, como besa! Y lo mejor es que quiere volver a verme! Puedes creerlo?

- Wao, no puedo creerlo y nada de sexo? Como tu eres?

- Pues claro que no Bells fue nuestra primera cita

- Pues que bueno, por favor llama al servicio al cuarto para que se lleven mi vestido, la chica que lo venga a recoger regálaselo de mi parte, y pídeme algo de ropa para poder salir por favor y de una vez diles que pagaras la cuenta.

- Nada de pedir ropa toma te presto mi vestido además voy a dormir con la pijama.

- Gracias, duende te quiero mucho.

- Para eso somos hermanas ahora manos a la obra.

\\ POV EDWARD /

En vez de sentirme con gusto por la venganza estoy enojado, creí que así podría olvidarme de ella pero es todo lo contrario, quiero volverla a ver, pero por lo menos al hacerle el desplante no me volverá a hablar y será menos mi debilidad por ella, y menos debilidad para acercarme a ella. Espero poder ser realmente fuerte para hacerlo. Estaba realmente duro, al ella echárseme encima de esa manera, pero no haría nada por mi dureza, llegaría a mi departamento y me daría una ducha completamente fría. Llegue a mi departamento que era en el ático de la empresa de mi familia yo era el único que vivía aquí, pero es que era un adicto al trabajo. Parquee mi auto cogí las pertenencias de Bella vería como hacérselas llegar mañana y me dirigí al ascensor que llegaba a mi departamento. Llegue a mi departamento y me dirigí a la sala, puse las cosas de Bella en uno de los muebles y me fui a mi barra a prepararme un whisky triple. En eso estaba cuando escuche un ruido en la habitación de invitados, ese que utilizo con mis conquistas, solté el vaso y me dirigí rápidamente para la habitación, cuando entre encontré en la habitación, en mi cama semidesnuda a quien menos esperaba.

- Que demonios haces aquí Ingrid, y quien demonios te dejo entrar? ¡El que te dejo será despedido!. Le dije esto muy molesto

- Edward pues vine para que te disculparas por lo que me hiciste, y no despedirás a nadie solo entre sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Eso lo decido yo no tu, así que vístete y lárgate quieres?

- No Edward tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, además por que no aprovechamos el tiempo en algo mucho mejor que hablar.

- Ingrid no tengo ánimos de tener sexo ni contigo ni con nadie, te pido disculpas por como te trate, me comporte como un verdadero patán, e imbécil, pero por favor vete que sea otro día hoy no.

- Que? quien te trato mal hoy ? Fue por casualidad la tal Bella por la que me llamaste aquel día?

- No es de tu incumbencia y por favor vete, te pido disculpas también por haberte llamado por otro nombre que no es el tuyo. Le decía mientras me quitaba el saco, y me soltaba los gemelos para darme una ducha relajante, al ver a Ingrid la dureza de mi miembro desapareció, esto era algo nuevo, yo nunca rechazaba a una mujer.

- No bombón, no me voy tu me harás el amor toda la noche. Le dijo esto ultimo tirando de mi brazo y tirándome a la cama. Lo que Edward no sabia es que Ingrid no estaba dispuesta a tener sexo todo era una venganza por la humillación que él le hizo pasar, queria humillarlo.

- Ingrid por favor no quiero humillarte y tratarte mal no deseo hacer nada contigo, y yo no hago el amor con nadie estamos claro te lo he dicho no se ni cuantas veces ya.

Ingrid comenzó a besarle por el cuerpo, buscando la oportunidad de que él se excitara o perdiera el control para amarrarlo y grabarlo pidiéndole perdón, por que esa seria su venganza, utilizaría todo lo que le estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo, había traído pinzas, velas para quemarlo y oírlo gritar pero del dolor, lo grabaría y luego lo subiría a youtube para su humillación total lo tenia todo planeado. Le quito la ropa lo besaba, le hacia de todo y no lograba lo que ella quería, su miembro seguía placido, dormido, quieto. Le hacia de todo y el seguía como si nada.

- Edward que te pasa, tu eres bien potente y hoy no sé que te pasa, que necesitas para que estés como siempre duro y listo para mi?

- Ya te dije Ingrid no te deseo, discúlpame pero vístete y vete, yo también estoy asombrado

- Ja, ja, ja que significa eso desde cuando eres impotente? o alguna mujercita te tiene así, espera no me digas, esto es mejor de lo que tenia planeado para ti, hoy yo, no venia con intenciones de tener sexo contigo yo solo quería humillarte, y mira lo que he ganado algo mucho mejor que eso, el gran Edward Cullen impotente! o acaso tomas las pastillitas azules cuando vas a tener sexo y hoy al agarrarte de sorpresa no pudiste es eso?

- No seas ridícula Ingrid y lárgate de mi vista! Antes de que se me olvide de que eres una mujer, y por favor no me vuelvas a llamar

- Claro que no te voy a llamar de que me serviría un impotente, espera que lo cuente entre todas las féminas. Dijo esto ultimo riéndose de mi y vistiéndose a toda prisa

- Eso ni lo pienses, te atreves a decir algo así, y te las veras con mis abogados, y sabes que lo hare, ahora toma tus sucias pertenencias, vístete y sal de mi casa. Le dije todo esto y comencé a vestirme me puse y me abroche el pantalón molesto, yo mismo no entendía que demonios me paso, es verdad no tenia ganas de tener sexo con ella pero de ahí a que mi miembro no respondiera era demasiado. Me puse mi camisa y Salí a la sala para servirme el whisky que hace rato estaba por hacer.

- Claro que me voy con mucho gusto, adiós Ed el impotente. ja, ja, ja el impotente Edward hasta se escucha bien no crees! Edward, adiós.

- Vete y no vuelvas.

\\ POV BELLA/

Estaba en el ascensor en el ático de Edward, estaba hecha una furia no sabría que haría cuando lo viera, pero de que le gritaría sus verdades y le daría unas cuantas bofetadas de eso estaba segura. El ascensor se detuvo, y Salí hacia un pasillo bien elegante, se parecía a él, estaba frente a la puerta me arregle el vestido, el cabello. No seas estúpida bella solo estas acá para recoger tus cosas, gritarle sus verdades y ya. Pero no podía negarlo ese hombre me miraba y me desarmaba totalmente, hacia mis rodillas temblar nada mas de verme. Estaba con el dedo levantado para tocar el timbre cuando una mujer hermosísima habría la puerta no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí parada, por que miraba para adentro y le gritaba me imagino que a Edward.

- Claro que me voy con mucho gusto, adiós Ed el impotente. ja, ja, ja el impotente Edward hasta se escucha bien no crees! Edward, adiós. Ella le gritaba riéndose, pero escuche bien el impotente?

- Vete y no vuelvas. En eso ella se giro para alfrente para salir y me vio se quedo asombrada al verme.

- Isabella Swan?

- Bella Y tu? le pregunte dudosa

- Ah ya entiendo eres la famosa Bella, sabes que? Hace como semana y media no sé que le hiciste parece que lo dejaste con las ganas y sabes a donde vino adonde mi, yo le baje el calentón, aunque hoy no pude hacer lo mismo claro, jamás hubiera imaginado que tu eras la famosa Bella, las dignas Swan no tienen cara de ser amantes de hombres como Edward Cullen. Cuando dijo esto odie ser una Swan, todo el mundo nos conocía, no podíamos tener una vida normal sin salir en todas las revistas y periódicos.

- No se si sea la famosa Bella, eso lo dudo, ya que no soy amante de el solo estoy acá, para darle un mensaje de mi padre. El papel de amante te lo dejo a ti querida te cae muy bien no crees? Cuando le dije esto la muy estúpida se me venia encima pero no me dejaría, estaba vestida como una modelo de pasarela

- Te crees mucha cosa? Insípida niña por que eso es lo que eres con ese trajecito de marca no engañas a nadie

- Hey, hey Ingrid vete de mi casa ahora mismo y lo que ella haga en mi casa a esta hora no es de tu incumbencia así que ahora ya soltaste tu veneno lárgate. Edward me jalo por un brazo y me puso detrás de él usando su cuerpo como escudo.

- Suéltame Edward yo puedo sola con ella, ven aquí, veras como te dejo Zorra estúpida le grite me di cuenta que me puse a su nivel pero no me importo no dejaría a la muy zorra tan tranquila

- Ah sabes, me voy por que podrías romperte una uña, y yo solo peleo con una oponente de verdad no con niñas ricas, con manicuras recién hechas que no saben ni dar un golpe, por que se tropiezan, ahí te dejo al impotente, disfrútalo aunque lo dudo mucho. Porqué acá entre nos, no se le para a menos que tome la pastillita.

- Ven y te demostrare que puedo contigo estúpida, suéltame Edward! . le grite y vi como la muy estúpida siguió moviendo sus caderas y se dirigió al ascensor que estaba abierto como si la estuviera esperando, Edward me agarro y cerro la puerta del departamento.

- Que demonios te pasa?, acaso querías en serio agarrarte con ella! Lo siento pero estoy de acuerdo con ella, te hubieras dañado tu manicura. El muy estúpido se estaba burlando de mi, se carcajeaba y fue hacia la sala donde estaba una mini barra se sirvió algo en un vaso y echo no sé que cosa en otro.

- Yo puedo con ella, o como crees que me defendí en el internado, o cómo crees que me defiendo de mis hermanas imbécil.

- Toma esto te ayudara a dejar de decir estupideces, y a calmarte. Me daba un vaso con una cara burlona quería matarlo pero mientras cogí el vaso que me ofrecía y se lo derrame encima todo, como lo cogí de sorpresa le quite su vaso también y se lo eche encima y este ultimo lo tire en el suelo que por muy mala suerte no se rompió cuando era lo que quería principalmente.

- Eres tan patán, estúpido y arrogante, te parece que esto es una estupidez, ves como me puedo defender yo sola sin ayuda tuya ni de nadie, imbécil, ahora dime donde están mis cosas para no honrarte más con mi presencia y largarme de aquí de una estúpida vez y no volverte a ver.

- Tú de aquí no te vas hasta que yo diga, te crees que puedes tirarme las copas encima en mi cara e irte sin más. Un error eso no es así. Cuando me echo las copas en la cara solo sentí una corriente eléctrica, que me obligaba cogerla ahí mismo en el suelo y hundirme en ella hasta lo ultimo y hacerla gritar. Esa mujer era mi perdición desde que entro con ese trajecito verde tan sexy me di cuenta de lo de mi miembro era culpa de ella, ahora por lo que parece no podía estar con ninguna otra mujer por que mi amigo no respondía, en cambio tan solo vi a esa mujer, mi amigo se puso en acción.

- Que acaso me vas a retener aquí?, eres un completo mentiroso desde el día que llegue, dijiste que no dejabas de pensar en mi, y como no te di lo que querías fuiste a buscar a otra mujer, eres un bastardo de lo peor no se como hay mujeres que hacen filas para estar contigo cuando tu no eres nadie.

- Igual que tu no? tu eres una de esas que se mueren , lo que yo haga con otras es mi problema o acaso estas celosa? tu sabes muy bien que estas loquita por mi, y que tu también haces fila, eso no puedes negarlo

- Maldito arrogante, eso quisieras tu, todo eso era parte de una apuesta que hice con mis hermanas, y que crees? la gane, eres todo un playboy te vas con cualquiera que tenga falda, y no me muero por hacer fila, NO ERES DE MI TIPO, ERES UN CERDO, CALCULADOR, ARROGANTE, PREPOTENTE, PATAN,FRIO, DURO te odio!.

- No seas mentirosa tu ansias estar debajo de mi cuerpo gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez hasta hacerte perder la razón, me amas. Iba a darle una cachetada pero no le dio tiempo le agarro la muñeca y la pego a su cuerpo así la obligaba a que lo mirara. No quería hacerlo pero esa mujer era su perdición. Nunca había sentido algo así con ninguna otra mujer incluso temblaba al tocarla. Su mente le decía que la soltara porque no acabarían bien las cosas pero su cuerpo y como hombre que era le decía otra.

- Tienes la autoestima muy alta pero no es así, TE ODIO

- ¿Eso crees?

- Claro que lo se, tu solo fuiste una apuesta. Las manos de él se cerraron fuertemente en su cintura y la miro con una furia que daba miedo

- Te voy a demostrar que me deseas, te voy hacer suplicarme que te haga mía una y otra vez, te veré debajo de mi cuerpo gimiendo, sudada arañándome la espalda cuando te de placer.

- Ja, engreído eso ni lo sueñes a mi no me vuelves a tocar en tu vida.

- Eso lo decido yo por ahora besa a este engreído. Me beso con furia, me agarraba fuertemente. Luche y luche para no caer pero con solo sentir sus manos en mi piel me encendían completamente

- Suéltame, maldito! No sabes cuanto te odio!. En vez de gritarle mas bien me escuche como gimiendo ya que el tocaba partes en mi cuerpo que el hacia encender únicamente el.

- Dudo que me odies mas bien me deseas, Tu y yo somos candela pura y lo sabes, tu cuerpo me reclama, mira tus pezones con solo mirarme ya están erectos, tienes el vello erizado con solo hablarte al oído como lo hago ahora y no es de miedo, todo eso que sientes se llama placer, te suelto si toco tu intimidad y no esta húmeda. Cuando dijo eso bajo sus manos a mis bragas y por encima de ellas me toco, me miro a los ojos y al ver que estaba húmeda se relamió los labios, como si fuera el mas delicioso manjar, me miro con cara triunfante al saber que estaba así por el, - Ves como me deseas, no mientas, no digas que me odias, esa boquita sexy no es buena mentirosa. - y te soltare solo cuando te haga mía, cuando dejes de desearme y yo deje de desearte. Cuando me ruegues para que te haga mía, cuando te escuche gemir de placer, por que eso sentirás conmigo. Me arranco las bragas de un solo tirón, estaba eufórico. Después de eso fue una lucha perdida, el me besaba, me acariciaba, me daba tiempo a que lo rechazara pero no lo hice me rendí solo quería sentir. Me quito la ropa con mucha destreza, lo próximo que sentí fue cuando me deposito en la cama, me besaba con furia, con pasión, tomo mis pechos y los mordió, los lamio me hizo gritar una y otra vez.

- Edward…. Por favor no hagamos esto…..awwww . trate de ser fuerte pero que podía hacer no era de palo, y el me hacia sentir muchas cosas, tuve que gemir por que cuando trate de suplicar para que me dejara introdujo sus dedos en mi interior me bombeaba con una dulzura, y una precisión como si supiera todos los puntos y como excitarme.

- Tú no quieres que yo pare y lo sabes…. Verdad que no?, dime que pare y yo paro. Suplícame por que te de mas placer, porque lo que sientes es solo el principio.

- Por favor….. Trate de decirle que parara pero hice todo lo contrario. - ya no me tortures mas, tu sabes que yo no quiero que pares

- Lo sabía pero quería escucharte, ahora dime que quieres que haga…. Dímelo y lo hare…. Me excito y me excito y me tuvo como él quería me tenia en su boca gimiendo y gimiendo una y otra vez. Me embestía con sus dedos como el experto que era, ya estaba a punto de venirme eso lo sabia. Paro de darme embestidas y me dijo

- Dime o paro, dime, ruega que quieres que siga, o dime que pare. Esto me lo decía con una voz tan fuerte y a la vez sexy, en todo lo que hacia no había dulzura, estaba echo una furia, enojado por todo lo que le dije, jamás olvidare su mirada, tan fuerte, debería de decirle que no, pero no lo haría, yo lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, a ver si así dejaba de soñar con el, de desearlo, de anhelarlo, y ver si solo así lo podía sacar de mi mente.

- Hazlo, de una buena vez, no me hagas sufrir mas nada POR FAVOR! Esto se lo dije como si fuera otra estaba como poseída, había dejado de embestirme y estaba muy excitada le grite.

- Y lo hare gustoso no sabes cuanto, eres deliciosa, una hechicera. Se quito lo que tenia de ropa, me quede embobada mirando su cuerpo, por que a pesar de que antes nos habíamos tocado y eso, no me había detenido a mirarlo, era completamente hermoso, y ni hablar de su masculinidad, era hermosa completamente carnoso, grande, listo para mi, porque de una cosa si estaba segura hoy iba a ser su mujer, después de tantas cosas por fin lo seria. Lo haría hoy con él y me olvidaría de él para siempre, tenemos atracción, deseo y la liberaremos y se acabó. Así jamás yo no lo olvidara. Sin delicadeza me separo las piernas eso me gusto, toda esta furia me encantaba, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado no quería nada lento, todo lo contrario lo quería así salvaje, rápido, no fuera y viniera alguien nos interrumpiera, y además así salvaje el con coraje seria mas fácil hacer como si no me hubiera importado, que haberlo hecho con calma y ternura. Se posiciono entre medio de mis piernas dirigió su dureza a mi intimidad.

- ¡!Por favor Ed ya quiero sentirte pero yaaaaaa!. Y de una sola estocada me embistió, grite por la sorpresa, sentía cierto escozor en mi parte mas un leve dolor, él se quedo quieto en lo que me acostumbraba, envolví mis piernas en su cintura y mordí su hombro, esa fue mi señal para decirle que estaba lista, que continuara y el no espero mas, empezó con sus embestidas lentas pero rítmicas y precisas y con cada una sentía el dolor pero poco a poco se fue disminuyendo, sentía mas placer que dolor, así sintiera un dolor horrible, no quería que se alejara de mi, por fin estaba con el, con mi Adonis, sabia que esto era un error, que después de esto, si antes no me lo sacaba de la cabeza ahora, después de entregarme a el muchísimo menos, pero disfrutaría el momento al máximo, cuando terminemos me haría como si nada hubiese pasado es lo mejor, y así también seria mi desquite por lo que me hizo, le haría entender que lo que paso entre nosotros no fue nada especial, como si el no fuera la gran cosa, pero en realidad esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, quería que lo hiciera mas rápido, quería sentirlo por completo dentro de mi.

- POR FAVOR MAS RAPIDO, QUIERO SENTIRTE YA DE UNA BUENA VEZ. Le dije

- No quiero lastimarte, ya fui muy rudo, me deje llevar y te hice mía así sin mas.

- No me lastimas, si no lo haces rápido si que me lastimas

- Estas segura?

- Claro que estoy segura…awwwww no pares. Empezó con sus arremetidas rápidas, luego de todo esto lo que paso la sumió en una agonía constante de placer. Gimió, grito, temblaba pero de puro placer, el cada vez que la sentía que estaba al borde del orgasmo, bajaba la velocidad, y le empezaba a besar los pechos, los lamia una y otra vez, ella no sabia que le daba mas placer, así estuvo rato con tal de que ella no tuviera su orgasmo, cuando ella grito, le suplico, le lloro que ya, que la dejara de torturar que estaba desesperada por la liberación de su orgasmo, cuando él la tuvo como él quería, ahí el decidió que era el momento de dejarse llevar ambos y tener el mejor orgasmos de sus vidas lo hizo con unas ultimas estocadas fuertes, rudas, y cuando sintió que ella, grito de placer, que la vio temblando debajo de ella. Y él se dejo llevar y tuvieron su orgasmo juntos, algo en el cambio, el no sabia que, lo que si sabia es que nunca la podría olvidar ella estaría grabada siempre allí. Aun cuando el mientras le hacia el amor en lo mas profundo de su ser supiera que esa seria la única vez de que lo hicieran, el sabia que lo que creía que el entendía que era ella para el, de que era solo por tenerla en su cama y al hacerlo ya se acababa el encaprichamiento, o como él le decía el reto de ser la primera mujer virgen en su cama, se había equivocado, con esta vez no iba ser suficiente, ahora mas que nunca, no se saldría de su cabeza, estaría para siempre grabada en su memoria.

- Te lastime, estas bien? Esto me lo decía acariciándome el rostro y sacándome el cabello también del rostro.

- Si estoy bien y no me lastimaste. Estaba exhausta no podía mantener mis parpados abiertos por mas que quería, tenia que salir de allí rápido.

- Siento haber sido tan grosero contigo, ¿Estas segura que no te lastime?

- Shhhh…. Estoy bien, por favor salte de encima no me dejas respirar. Fui grosera pero tenia que serlo, ya no iba seguir siendo la Bella tan ofrecida ahora seria una muy diferente, le pagare con la misma moneda como el me trata a mi.

- Lo siento, solo estoy preocupado por ti

- Ahora estas preocupado? Estoy bien ahora por favor cállate y déjame descansar si. Tenia que salir de allí, pero no podía, una estaba muy cansada y, otra no quería alejarme de el jamás, no sabia si era un sueño todavía no podía creer que había hecho el amor con el, estaba en eso pensando cuando caí en un profundo sueño.

\\ POV EDWARD/

Estaba en la silla al lado de mi cama observándola, me tomaba un whisky eran las 5:20 de la mañana y ya estaba tomando, pero lo necesitaba, se veía hermosa envuelta en mis sabanas, el cabello todo revuelto, con cara de satisfacción, tenia los labios hinchados y rojos de tanto que la bese, llego un momento que deje de hacerlo por miedo a rompérselos. Me sentía horrible me había comportado como un animal, la hice mía sin miramientos, si le di placer de eso estoy seguro, pero no me sentía bien conmigo mismo. Cuando se durmió verifique su cuerpo para ver si estaba bien, ya que ella me dijo que si pero la note molesta, su cuerpo tenia marcas normales de dos personas que tienen intimidad, aunque me pase un poco tenia marcas de mis dientes en sus pechos, eso me gusto no se como marcarla, deje mi huella al ser su primer hombre. Se movió y vi una mancha roja en la cama. Maldición me volví loco, se supone que me alejaría de ella e hice todo lo contrario. Me deje llevar por el coraje y el deseo que sentía y le hice el amor anoche, ¿el amor? En que diablos estoy pensando, tuve sexo sin protección, esta mujer sacaba lo peor de mi, no me dejaba pensar con racionalidad, tan pronto se levantara le dejaría las cosas en claro, todo lo que sentía por ella era deseo y atracción eso estaba claro, pero por mas que la deseaba no quería llegar a esto, pero ya que lo habíamos echo no hay marcha atrás, le dejaría todo claro, que después de esto habían dos caminos o era mi amante o haríamos de cuenta que esto nunca paso, me gustaba mas la segunda opción pero era porque ella no se merecía algo así, si no algo mas, ella todavía era inocente, aunque con todo mi ser yo gritaba que fuera la primera opción le enseñaría todo lo que tiene que ver de las artes amatorias y cuanto placer se puede tener con los cuerpos, si escogía la primera opción lo único que le prometía es que seria la única el tiempo que durase la aventura, pero nada mas, nada de relaciones ni reclamos. Me quede hay pensando en eso y en muchas cosas pero mi mente estaba echa un lio. Era la primera mujer con la cual no me cuidaba, la primera virgen, la primera con la que llevo tantos años de diferencia y la primera en mi habitación, si en mi habitación, ninguna mujer había puesto un pie aquí, si no en el cuarto de huéspedes tenia sexo con ellas y adiós, y luego temprano que cambiaran las sabanas, ninguna dormía en mi casa, como ella lo estaba haciendo. En ella recae muy bien ese refrán que dice siempre hay una primera vez, y ella fue la primera en toda. No sé que me pasaba con esta mujer rompía todas las reglas. Deje de pensar y me dirigí hacia la cama a su lado para dormir y sentir el calor de su piel hasta que diera la hora de decidir.

HOLA CHICAS AQUI EL CAPITULO SE QUE LA PRIMERA VEZ RAPIDO, PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI ESPERO LES GUSTE ESPERO COMENTS Y REGALENME VOTOS


	12. Chapter 12

\\ POV BELLA /

Me levante y empecé a estirar mis músculos, el cuerpo me dolía pero al mismo tiempo se sentía asombroso, lleno, dichoso, todavía no podía creer lo que paso esta madrugada vine a pelearle a Edward y terminamos haciendo el amor, sentía escozor, dolor en mi intimidad, fue la mejor madrugada de mi vida, al fin fui suya, completamente suya, fue salvaje, poderoso pero me gusto. Cuando me quede dormida lo sentí que me besaba todo el cuerpo, me acariciaba el cabello, estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por las caricias, y terminar haciendo el amor de nuevo por que sé que eso era lo que él quería, pero saque fuerza de voluntad y me hice la dormida, escuche que dijo esta muy cansada, y me beso y se acostó en mi lado. Me di cuenta que él estaba en la cama conmigo tenia sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, y un brazo por encima de mi cintura, quería quedarme para siempre aquí y no alejarme de el pero tenia que hacerlo, me di la vuelta suavemente y me le quede mirando, era completamente hermoso, esas pestañas espesas, su nariz, esos labios abundantes que hicieron maravillas anoche, lo bese con cuidado a que no despertara - Eres tan hermoso. Le murmure para que no despertara. Me di la vuelta con cuidado para ver la hora e irme, estire mi brazo a la mesa de noche tome el celular de Edward y vi la hora las 10:30 di un brinco al ver la hora y salte de la cama para vestirme e irme tome las sabanas para taparme con ellas, pero en eso se levanto Edward

- A donde vas con tanta prisa? Me dijo con esa voz que me encantaba tan sexy

- Pues al hotel mis hermanas deben de estar esperándome es tarde, por cierto gracias por lo de anoche

- Te vas así sin mas, y gracias por lo de anoche? Que acaso no fue especial para ti?

- Si lo fue, pero que quieres que haga? una fiesta por eso, te adule? por que eres todo un hombre, pues espera sentado, no soy como esas mujeres con quien te acuestas, si esperas eso de mi búscate a otra. Le dije tratando de ser lo mas ruda y grosera posible para mi fue la mejor de todas las madrugadas de mi vida y jamás me olvidaría de esto.

- No te pido que me adules, y no empieces con eso de las otras mujeres ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia pero después de lo que hicimos esperaba que habláramos, pongamos algunas cosas en claro, no se! me digas si estas bien me comporte como un salvaje contigo, así no debería de ser la primera vez de nadie. Eso es todo, no tienes que ser tan grosera, así que ven aquí y acuéstate en la cama conmigo. Esto me lo decía completamente molesto estaba sentado en la cama, esperando que yo me acercara

- Pues lo lamento me tengo que ir, y estoy bien, completamente bien, pero hasta aquí y además no tenemos nada de que hablar, somos dos adultos que se atraían, tuvieron sexo y ya, así es como lo haces siempre no es así, ¡Donde demonios esta mi vestido!, ¡genial!, me tendré que ir sin bragas tu te encargaste de destrozarlas. Le dije al ver mis bragas echa pedazos en el suelo, pero no podía ver el vestido de Alice.

- Si somos adultos, pero sabes que lo de nosotros fue algo mas, no se, no fue amor eso lo tengo en claro, pero para mi fue especial. Me dijo con la cara bien tierna como explicándose.

- - Cual fue la diferencia? Que soy joven? Que era virgen, ingenua, ah ya se la hija de tu preciado padrino acaso es eso? Porqué yo no le vi nada de especial fue sexo. Lo que paso entre nosotros fue solo sexo, simplemente eso, acaso eso no es lo que tienes con tus otras conquistas, nada nos deseábamos, tuvimos sexo y ya se acabó, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, esto no se volverá a repetir. Le dije a Edward me dolía en el alma decirle todo esto, para mi no fue eso para mi fue hacer el amor, no fue solo sexo como le di entender a él, fue algo muchísimo mas, pero no se lo iba a decir lo trataría como el trata a las mujeres, como me trato la primera vez que fue nuestro encuentro.

- No, no , no te equivoques mi reina! Esto termina cuando yo lo diga, y así no termina, si ya lo hicimos cual es el problema de seguir viéndonos? Yo no me arrepiento de lo que paso, acaso tu si? Acaso no te gusto? No me deseas mas? Que demonios te pasa Bella? Porqué esa actitud conmigo ahora, no te hagas la mas santa, me rogaste para que te hiciera mía! Te di la oportunidad para echarte para atrás, pero hiciste todo lo contrario me dijiste que siguiera.

- Primero que nada no soy tu reina, y no, no me arrepiento de lo que paso, y no te deseo mas nada, solo fue anoche y ya que lo hicimos pues se acabó todo. Me gusto no te lo puedo negar, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, pero como te dije ya era todo parte de una apuesta, y como tu dijiste por mis locas hormonas de adolescente me deje llevar, fuiste el primero pero no el último que eso te quede muy claro. Deberías de sentirte orgulloso, ya lograste tenerme en tu cama, pues ya olvídalo, tú eres así, eso fue lo que me dijiste nada con ataduras pues se te dio. Quería salir corriendo de allí, él se levanto furioso y al ver su cuerpo desnudo partes de mi cuerpo reaccionaron, empecé a sentir cierta calidez en esas zonas, si se acercaba caería rendida ante el, eso lo aseguraba pero no podía.

- NO seas tan mentirosa, no sabes mentir, quieres que te lo demuestre! Dime! Que te puedo tener en mi cama cuando yo lo diga. Te acuerdas de hace unas horas atrás me decías que no y terminaste suplicándome que te hiciera mía, me lo gritaste una y otra vez te acuerdas? Mira como tu cuerpo me conoce y reacciona ante mis caricias, desea que te toque mas a fondo y tu también lo deseas, no lo niegues si no fuera así ¿Porque tiemblas? Vino ferozmente hacia mi, agarro la sabana y la tiro al suelo, me agarro de las caderas y me pego a su cuerpo para que sintiera cierta parte de su anatomía, que por cierto estaba despierto, ¡ MUY DESPIERTO!. Me acariciaba y me tocaba como el solo lo sabia hacer, tenia que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad no podía volver a acostarme con el.

- Lamento decirte que tiemblo por que hace frio y estoy desnuda, no seas tan creído que por ti no es. Tú en este momento me eres indiferente. Le dije lo mas desinteresadamente como si no sintiera nada pero en realidad me sentía morir que si me soltaba me caería, mis rodillas me temblaban eran como gelatinas

- MENTIROSA! Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma ahora te demostrare cual mentirosa eres. Me agarro como una novia el día de su boda, y me arrojo a la cama, y empezó a besarme ferozmente una y otra vez. NO MIENTAS! DIME QUE ME DESEAS!

- Salte de encima salvaje! NO TE DESEO NO ENTIENDES le grite con toda mi alma. Solo me quiero ir ya dejemos la estupidez y déjame ir, y que de esto no se entere nadie por favor, ni tus hermanos. me lo saque de encima cuando en realidad quería era entregarme nuevamente a él, al levantarme corrí hacia la puerta vi mi vestido en el pasillo me lo puse, cuando vi él estaba detrás de mi mirándome como si no me creyera y estaba molesto, cogí mi bolso, la chaqueta del que estaba puesta en el sofá, abrí la puerta le di una ultima mirada y le dije

- Gracias por lo de anoche. Y me fui, Salí corriendo antes de arrepentirme, cogí el elevador llegue abajo y gracias a Dios había un taxi dejando a un pasajero, me subí sin pensarlo y le di la dirección del hotel, y así me fui huyendo de él. Cogí mi bolso, busque a ver que me habían puesto mis hermanas, habían unas gafas de sol me las coloque ya que había empezado a llorar y me debía de ver espantosa y no quería volver a asustar a la gente del hotel, me puse un poco de lápiz labial que había, me mire en el espejo me pase la mano, ya que estaba toda despeinada, tome un bombón de menta que tenia en el bolso ya que mi aliento era todo un desastre, tome el móvil para ver si tenia llamadas, tenia 33 llamadas perdidas 20 de Alice, y las otras 13 de Rosalie, y tenia el buzón de voz lleno me imagino que por ellas mismas pero no tenia ánimos de escucharlos, lo que quería era llorar, le hable fuerte a Ed pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que ponerlo en su lugar y darme mi lugar.

\\ POV ALICE /

- Estará bien Rosalie? Que habrá pasado? Ella solo iba a buscar su bolso y no he sabido nada de ella, estoy muy preocupada.

- No lo se, yo también la he llamado y no contesta, pero dudo que hubiera pasado algo malo, si no ya lo sabríamos, pero ese Edward es un bastardo, se atrevió hacerle todo eso? Me imagino que estaba echo una furia anoche? Cierto? Dijo Rosalie

- Ni te imaginas parecía una loca, con la ropa, me dijo que ni los de la recepción la reconocieron, pero espera que vea todo esto en los periódicos, se pondrá peor, lo querrá matar! Y espera que lleguemos a la casa, papa igual o peor, y nosotras también estamos igual, al encubrirla cuando llegue habrá que ideal un plan.

- Si eso si es cierto, por eso me vine en taxi para acá, y al ver tus llamadas tan preocupadas.

- Vamos a ver a que hora se digna de llegar. Terminando de hablar escuchamos el ascensor abrirse fuimos las dos a ver y ahí estaba mi hermana Bella saliendo del ascensor.

- Bella que bueno que llegaste, que paso? Porque llegaste ahora. Rosalie le pregunto, pero Bella solo entro y se tiro en el sofá a llorar.

- Te robaron? Te hicieron algo por que mi vestido esta roto? Ese vestido me encantaba! Bella ¡! Maldición habla, no nos dejes asi dinos por que estas llorando, que demonios te hicieron! . le decía Alice mas bien le gritaba como siempre con sus dramas

- Por favor Alice no seas dramática! Nadie me ha hecho nada.

- Y por que demonios estas llorando? y porque mi vestido esta hecho un desastre? Y además de quien es esa chaqueta de hombre que traes encima?

- Ay hermanita eres una estúpida no ves, a Bella le hicieron algo estoy segura pero quien le hizo tiene nombre y apellido Edward Cullen, o no es así Bella?

- Que! No me digas que por fin! Y si es asi te hago la misma pregunta por los dioses de todos los diseñadores porque demonios lloras! No me digas que el desgraciado de Edward te trato mal, porque ahora mismo vamos y lo linchamos! Habla Bella maldita sea! Es como todas dicen? Que es un Dios en la….. como siempre Alice de inoportuna

- Yo hablaría si me dejaras hablar pero solo hablas y hablas y no te callas la maldita boca, por los dioses esos que dices cállate! Y podras escucharme!

- Ay hermanita estas muy sensible y uno después de un buen revolcón es lo menos que esta eso si terminas adolorida y todo eso y …..

- Maldición Alice cállate de una buena vez y escucha! Le grito mi hermana Rosalie

- Esta ….. no la dejaron terminar ya que Bella y Rosalie ambas a la vez la mandaron a callar

- Si! Edward y yo hicimos el amor, fue algo salvaje pero me encanto, fue algo así como una bomba de tiempo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, fui a recriminarle y entre peleas y jalones terminamos haciendo el amor, el problema es que después de todo eso, le dije que solo fue simple sexo, por que sé que eso es lo que a él le gusta y porque no me iba a humillar mas de lo que ya lo he hecho, pero para mi no fue sexo para mi fue hacer el amor, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no me quería separar de el, pero tuve que hacerlo y eso me duele, me hubiera gustado gritarle que me gusta y mucho! No es que lo ame claro esta, pero estoy segura que me gustaría tener una relación con el, que me enseñe de todo, ya que con el he sentido cosas que no había sentido con nadie, ni con muchachos de mi edad en el internado, y mira que habían muchos detrás de mi, pero nunca me hicieron sentir estas cosas que siento por el, que ni yo misma se que es, cuando el me habla, me toca, me besa mi mundo alrededor desaparece solo el y yo existimos ¡!

- Pues hermana eso es claro te gusta, y que mas sientes? Pregunto Rosalie dándole una mirada a Alice y ambas sonrieron en complicidad

- Pues antes de que hiciéramos el amor cuando el me tocaba mi cuerpo era como un volcán! Nada mas de decirlo o de pensar en el siento eso y ahora mucho mas que demonios es esto acaso estoy loca que me imagino cosas o algo anda mal conmigo.

- Bella en el internado no te dieron clases de sexualidad? Le pregunto Alice con una cara de asombro

- Pues claro que no! Como van a hablar de eso en un internado de monjas!

- Ay hermanita, eres tan inocente! Todo eso que sientes es muchísimas cosas, pero lo que pasa es que Edward despertó tu lado de mujer, esas cosas se llaman excitación, cuando sientes esas cosquillas, ese calentón ufff hermanita y eso que todavía no habías hecho el amor ahora que ya lo hiciste como tu dijiste será peor, cada vez que el te hable, te toque tu cuerpo aunque no quieras lo reconocerá y te gritara que sea poseído por ese hombre. Le dijo Rosalie así bien dramática, Bella estaba asustada al escucharla

- Como que peor! Era antes y tenia que ir corriendo a bañarme de como sentía, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en el y no cosas lindas necesariamente, siempre me lo imaginaba a el,argggg no debería de contarle estas cosas, pero como que peor!

- Pues hermanita así de sencillo, nada mas de escucharlo te mojaras las bragas, y ahora que probaste de ese placer tan rico que Dios nos dio y no los de Alice no querrás parar. Le dijo Alice dando saltitos

- Maldición en que me metí, si antes lo deseaba con todo mi ser ahora será peor, les pido algo nunca, me dejen a solas con el porque sé que no sere capaz de aguantar.

- Bueno, bueno ya deja de lamentarte hermanita y cuéntanos como te fue, que hicieron, te gusto, como lo tiene? Eso lo quiero saber.

- Alice! Que imprudente eres ese no es tu problema. dijeron Rosalie y Bella al unisonó

- Ay pero Rosalie ella nos debe contar como fue su primera vez, nosotras le contamos, eso no es justo. Alice cuando me hacia esa carita y esos pucherito como niña de 4 años convencía a cualquiera.

- Pues le voy a contar pero eso no saldrá de este cuarto estamos claro?

- Si lo prometemos. Pero avanza que te tenemos malas noticias. Le dijo Alice

- ¿Que clase de malas noticias?

- Pues mira el diario de hoy, y por lo que he averiguado esta en todos los diarios de aquí hasta Londres. Alice le paso el diario en la pagina que salían unas fotos de ella con Edward en el Restaurante cuando estaban frente a él besándose, y eso no era todo muchas fotos de ellos dos cenando lo mas espantoso era el encabezado, EL MAGNATE HOTELERO PLAYBOY EDWARD CULLEN CON UNA NUEVA CONQUISTA? ISABELLA SWAN LA HIJA DEL MAGNATE CHARLIE SWAN DE LOS MAS IMPORTANTES EN EL TRANSPORTE SU PADRINO. – Se ven tan hermosos y tiernos en esa foto, y que clase de beso con un beso asi yo me hubiera desmayado.

- No lo hice por que el me tenia embelesada, pero maldición cuando mi padre vea esto! Me mandara a una iglesia pero para ser monja!

- Hermanita es que fueron descuidados, ustedes saben que nuestras familias siempre están en el ojo publico, y mira que clase de espectáculo dieron! Ahora deja de lamentarte por segunda vez y vamos a idear un plan para decirle a papa porque de esta no nos salvamos ninguna. Le dijo Rosalie a Bella viendo encantada la foto

\\ POV EDWARD/

Lamento decirte que tiemblo por que hace frio y estoy desnuda, no seas tan creído que por ti no es. Tú en este momento me eres indiferente. Esas palabras que me había dicho Bella todavía me rondaban en la mente a mi ninguna mujer me había rechazado asi a muchas les hubiera gustado seguir viéndonos pero ella no, definitivamente ella es única, no es como esas, me grito, me dijo que me saliera de encima y se fue corriendo. Me debería de sentir aliviado así eso no me traería problemas con el padrino, o que ella se enamorara de mi, pero no todo es peor ahora, cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo debajo de mi gimiendo, sudada cuando estaba teniendo su orgasmo, ese grito que echo al llegar a el, como tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, esa imagen pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez como si fuera una película, se veía hermosa, y si no era eso me imaginaba que ella estaba aquí conmigo y yo acariciaba su sedosa piel, que devoraba esos únicos labios con sabor a el mas exquisito dulce inimaginable, que me decía Edward mas, mas y me ponía duro de una manera como si ella en realidad estuviera aquí, que cuando abría los ojos estaba todo sudado, y mi cuerpo deseando esas caricias que hace instantes estaba creyendo que sentía pero eran solo imágenes, sueños. MALDICION! Que hizo esa mujer conmigo, nunca había sentido algo así con ninguna otra mujer, y desde que la vi todo es diferente con ella, pero si eso era lo que ella quería así seria, borrón y cuenta nueva, me olvidare que eso pasó entre nosotros, total no es la ultima mujer en el mundo por algo no me llaman el Playboy Edward Cullen y yo con muchísimo gusto le haría el honor a mi nombre. Estaba pensando en eso cuando Margarita la señora de limpieza Tenia unos 62 años, me trajo el desayuno y el periódico, se quedo mirando el suelo, que tuve que desviar mi mirada para ver que era, y me di cuenta que lo que veía eran las bragas de Bella subí mis hombros con indiferencia - Que te puedo decir Margarita, fue algo salvaje anoche.

- Si ya veo, cuando será el día que lo vea sentar cabeza, con una linda mujer e hijos, aunque la mujer que se case contigo tendrá que ser fuerte por que usted no es nada fácil, y aguantarle sus infidelidades también. Margarita me decía mientras estaba al lado de mi cama mirándome ceñuda y ofreciéndome la bandeja del desayuno.

- Matrimonio! Esposa! Hijos! Jum eso nunca! Primero se congela el infierno y como eso no pasara pues yo tampoco me casare, seguiré solo hasta que me muera.

- La soledad no es buena compañía, en algún momento querrá estar con alguien con quien compartir usted lo sabe.

- Pues para eso hay muchas mujeres, y nunca me han faltado no entiendo porque faltaran ahora, nunca me ha hecho falta eso, así que no me preocupo, ahora dime que me trajiste de desayuno.

- Pues le traje algo ligero, café, tostadas y frutas porque cuando vea la primera pagina del periódico dudo que quiera comer. Me dijo esto poniendo la bandeja a un lado en la mesita que hay en mi cuarto y me dio el periódico abierto en la primera página. Me quede con la mandíbula abierta mirando la pagina, había una foto mía con Bella besándonos cuando me deje llevar al verla con ese sexy vestido y la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello, el encabezado era grandísimo

- La chica es muy hermosa, y creo por lo que veo esa será su futura esposa hasta en la foto se ve la pasión de ustedes dos, y sabes que soy muy buena para esas cosas.

- Si muy hermosa, pero no te dejes llevar por la foto eso no significa nada

- Si claro, crea lo que usted quiera, me voy a asear la casa, awww por cierto boto esto? Me pregunto tomando las bragas de Bella

- No póngalas aquí encima de ellas yo me encargare. Tan pronto salió me levante como un esprín y fui por mi móvil que estaba en la mesa de mi cuarto y le marque a mi abogado. - Buenos Días, Simmons ya vio la primera plana del periódico?

- Si señor, pero le tengo una mala noticia esto no es solamente aquí, también esta en otros periódicos y hasta en las revistas.

- Pues quiero que me averigüe quien tomo las fotos, a quien se las vendió, cuando lo encuentre créele cargos usted sabe, tiene 24 horas para ver resultados, y espero buenos. Le colgué enojado MALDICION! Me deje llevar y es mejor que me duche y me vista y me dirija a donde mi padrino a darle alguna explicación, tome el móvil y le marque a Bella, pero me enviaba directo al buzón, ya ella debería de estar enfrentándose a Charlie y eso no era nada bueno.

EN CASA DE LOS SWAN

- Que bonitas horas de llegar señoritas, en donde demonios estaban las tres, y tu Bella me puedes explicar esto. Le gritaba Charlie a las chicas, Renee estaba al lado de Charlie tratando de calmarlo, pero Charlie no era nada fácil - Cielo cógelo con calma ellas no son unas niñas además no es nada grave solo un beso.

- Por favor Renee deja de defenderlas, son unas adolescentes y son menor de edad y mientras vivan bajo mi techo tienen que hacer lo que yo diga. Un solo beso? Si claro, mira como llega mira su ropa, con esa ropa no fue con la que se fue. Tu sabes lo que esto nos va a ser, la socia lité estará hablando de esto.

- Y? que tiene de malo papa! Eso es todo lo que a ti te importa no! Lo que diga la gente, a mí la gente puede darme besos en el trasero.

- Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo jovencita, a mi me respetas!

- No se porque te importa tanto ellos no nos dan de comer, y lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi asunto, no tuyo, no porque sea tu hija significa que mi vida te pertenezca y que yo tengo que hacer lo que a ti te de la gana!

- Isabella Marie, no seas irrespetuosa, claro que tienes que respetarme! Y tienes que hac….

- Que tengo que hacer que papa? Lo que tu digas estas equivocado, yo no soy como mis hermanas que hacen todo lo que tu digas, yo mis decisiones las tomo sola, y te respeto pero no te voy a permitir que quieras dirigir mi vida como la de mis hermanas eso si que no

- Harás lo que yo diga! Y punto

- Sabes que papa yo no voy a discutir contigo, me voy a mi cuarto tengo cosas que hacer. Le dije y me dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando mi padre me tomo del brazo.

- No señorita, si es que todavía lo eres! Tu no eres la única, me van a decir ahora mismo en donde estaban y porque llegaron a estas horas, y con esa ropa diferente cada, una.

- Pu…,pu, pues pa..pa. decía Alice nerviosa tartamudeando. Rosalie sin embargo estaba asustada y no decía nada y me miraba a mi para que yo hablara

- Pues papa creo que dejamos mensaje estábamos en el hotel, si quieres puedes llamar para que veas, y la ropa, pues lógico no íbamos a dormir con trajes de fiestas, pues tuvimos que ponernos otra, ya complacido!

- No seas insolente Bella, me cercioraré de eso horita, pero porque llegaron tan tarde son las 12 del mediodía.

- Papa eso yo te lo puedo decir, pues nos quedamos hasta muy tarde en la fiesta, y pues estábamos muy cansada y como tu nos distes luz verde. Le explico Alice ya un poco mas tranquila

- Y ese beso Bella me lo podrías explicar, y las tres explíquenme porque fue en ese restaurant si para donde ustedes iban era para una fiesta LAS TRES!

- Ay Charlie cualquiera diría que no tuviste su edad, como si yo no hubiera mentido para vernos en la parte trasera de tu auto que acaso no te acuerdas? Se te olvido si quieres te refresco la memoria. Le decía mi madre Rene. Mi padre se puso rojo como un tomate

- Pues papa es que nos paramos un momento en ese restaurant para llevar unas cosas que nos pidieron de ahí y nos encontramos a Edward decía Rosalie

- Y pues había una chica hay molestando a Edward y pues yo lo bese para sacársela de encima, eso no fue nada él es como mi hermano papa como vas a pensar que hay algo mas.

- Yo no soy estúpido Bella y esas miradas que ustedes se echan no son de hermanos, yo también fui joven y no me gustan nada, vayan a sus cuartos, a ver que hago con esas fotos, y Bella tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar.

- Pues cuando quieras papa, pero como ya te dije no cambiare de opinión. Le dije y subimos las escaleras las tres para irnos a nuestros cuartos, cuando llegue a mi cuarto las chicas entraron conmigo.

- Como es eso de que papa maneja nuestras vidas Bella. Le pregunto Rosalie muy molesta y Alice decía si con la cabeza

- Es la verdad, la simple verdad, ustedes no han podido estudiar ni hacer lo que quieren ya que papa no las deja, tu Alice te encanta diseñar y organizar fiestas y no lo haces por papa, y tu Rosalie serias una excelente modelo pero el miedo a papa tampoco no lo haces, yo no hare lo que el diga, estudiare Administración de empresas avanzado y literatura y diseño de modas, para crear mi propia empresa, quiero hacer algo asi como una escuela de Artes, que tenga baile, danza, canto, coreografías, Diseño de modas, modelaje que tenga todo eso, mas en mis tiempos libres escribiré. No me importa lo que diga papa.

- Nuestra hermanita a pesar de ser la mas peque siempre has sido la rebelde del trio. Me dijo Rosalie

- Bueno que tal si nos olvidamos de eso ahora y bailamos como en los viejos tiempos, hermanita espero que ese tiempo en el internado no te haya quitado la habilidad de montar coreografías y seguirlas por que Rosalie y yo no. Me dijo mi hermana Alice retándome y dando saltitos bien contenta

- Pues claro que no, me encanta una canción, que escuchábamos a escondidas en el internado, es de JLO la canción se llama PAPI que tal si bailamos esa.

- SiiIIII! Esa canción es genial vamos te seguimos. Dijo Rosalie

- Alice por Dios baja tu volumen. Grito Rosalie

- Déjame buscar el CD. Busque el cd y lo puse. Cada una nos quitamos la ropa que traíamos y nos quedamos en ropa interior eran hot pants y los sostenes eran como los de hacer ejercicio. – bueno lo primero que haremos es…. Y les explique los primeros 8 pasos. – COMENZAMOS 5,6, 5,6,7,8. Y así comenzamos a bailar como en los viejos tiempos, era una coreografía bien sexy. Cuanto extrañaba todo esto con mis hermanas, me encantaba estar en casa.

\\ POV EDWARD/

Estaba frente a la casa de Bella le marque al móvil para ver que era lo que me esperaba al entrar. Le marque lo contesto al séptimo timbrazo

- Dime. Me contesto reacia ni un hola me dijo

- Hola para ti también, solo llamaba para preguntar como tomo tu padre lo de los periódicos.

- Pues no muy bien.

- Que le dijiste? Para saber y decir lo mismo y no hayan incongruencias.

- Pues que crees le dije la verdad.

- Estas loca acaso! Como fuiste capaz?

- Pues fui capaz, lo que tu no eres, pero no te alteres no le dije nada, lo que le dije fue que había una chica que te estaba hostigando y pues yo te bese para sacártela de encima, que fue un beso sin importancia. Eso fue lo que le dije. Me contesto como si fuera lo mas natural

- Pues gracias, pero te diré algo para mi no fue lo mas natural, fue el mejor beso que he dado en mi vida, y nunca se me olvidara, awww y no te preocupes todo quedara en el pasado, borrón y cuenta nueva. Le dije fríamente estaba tan enojado por su rechazo.

- Ah pues que bueno a mi ya se me olvido buen te dejo bye. Y me colgó la muy bruja me colgó.

Hola chicas lamento la tardanza pero como saben estaba sin internet, espero les guste el cap

POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA REGALENME VOTOS Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS ESO AYUDA PARA INSPIRARME MAS

ME PUEDEN CONSEGUIR EN FACEBOOK Y AHI ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y DEMAS BAJO MI NOMBRE Orpha Cullen


	13. Chapter 13

Por tu tono de voz y la conversación me imagino ya con quien hablabas. Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie, ya que yo había parado de bailar para tomar el teléfono, las chicas decidieron también tomar un descanso

Si quien mas, ése hombre saca lo peor de mi, mi infierno personal.

Bueno hermanas sé que no les gusta que hable, pero hermana hay algo que me tiene rondando en la cabeza, ¿Edward y tu, usaron protección, cierto? Al ella hacerme la pregunta se me cayo el alma a los pies, como pude ser tan bruta e ignorante? ¡Tuve sexo sin protección!

-¡Por Dios Bella por tu cara no me tienes que contestar! Como fuiste tan estúpida. Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie muy enojada.

Por los Dioses de los Dioses de mis diseñadores, sabes lo que eso significa, podrías haber quedado embarazada! Oh por Dios y si eso pasa cuando papa se entere te manda derechito al internado nuevamente pero de por vida, oh Gucci, Prada, Valentino.

Si, sé que fui una tonta si, pero cállense no necesito que me digan mas, ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma.

Bueno chicas para calmar el ambiente, y quitarnos estos calores, sudor que tal si nos vamos a la piscina a darnos un chapuzón, tengo un bikini azul celeste que me lo quiero estrenar. Decía mi hermana Rosalie mientras se miraba en el espejo y se ponía como a modelar sin ni si quiera tenerlo puesto

Si eso, necesito un gran chapuzón, vamos a ponernos los mejores bikinis que tengamos, necesito sacármelo de la mente. Les dije a mis hermanas mientras me dirigía al closet y buscaba mi mejor traje de baño.

Siiiii, eso me encanta me voy a mi cuarto a alistarme regreso al rato. Me dijo Alice y Rosalie la siguió

Mientras las chicas se alistaban busque un traje de baño negro, era precioso, los amarres de los lados del biquini eran rojos, y en un pecho tenia una mariposa del mismo color con azul, y puntitos amarillos. Los puse en mi cama y me recosté en mi cama a pensar, cerré los ojos y me lo imaginaba aquí conmigo al lado de mi cama, acariciándome, besándome por el cuello, y luego bajaba por mi clavícula se dirigía a uno de mis pechos, me levante rapidísimo no quería llevar mas lejos mi imaginación, por Dios esto iba a ser así de ahora en adelante con este hombre!, siempre lo iba a tener entre ceja y ceja, me levante de mi cama me quite la poca ropa que tenia y me puse mi traje de baño, me lo acomode y me mire al espejo, no es que sea vanidosa, pero me quedaba de infarto, hacia ver mis pecho mas grandes, y me veía con mucho trasero, me solté el cabello, ya que lo tenia amarrado, y deje caerlo en ondas por mi espalda, busque mis gafas, unas chanclas, mi pareo rojo y me dirigí a la puerta y vi a mis hermanas con el puño arriba para tocar cuando me vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Por Dios hermana, desde cuando eres mas hermosa que yo! Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie, ella decía que era la más hermosa de las hermanas Swan y que alguien se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

Ja, ja, ja Rosalie, pues desde que nací lo que pasa es que tu vanidad no te deja ver la realidad. Le dije esto señalándome mi cuerpo

Wao hermanita te ves hermosa, ese polvo que echaste te sentó de maravilla, los ojitos te brillan. Me decía mi hermana Alice.

- Que es eso que acabo de escuchar! Dijo mi mama Renee, que por estar hablando no nos dimos cuenta de que venia llegando, estaba mirándonos seriamente, nosotras nos quedamos mudas, yo mire mal a Alice ella y su boca siempre nos metía en problemas. - No se queden calladas y contesten! es eso cierto mi niña ya no eres virgen?. Si nos habíamos quedado mudas ahora parecíamos muertas mi madre lo dijo seria pero a la vez con curiosidad y nos metió para dentro de mi recamara. – Creían que las iba a regañar? Pues no, las debo de regañar por imprudentes, como van a hablar de eso en el pasillo sabiendo que las paredes de aquí hablan, no sean tan descuidadas, y tu Bella me vas a contar ahora mismo, con quien? como? cuando? Donde?

Pe…pe.. pero mama me da vergüenza y no te quiero decir nada. le dije

Comienza a hablar jovencita quiero detalles, además yo me he ganado la confianza de ustedes , entretuve a su padre anoche para que ustedes pudieran tener luz verde, estuvimos toda la noche en … no la dejamos terminar de hablar ni mis hermanas ni yo

Mama no queremos detalles! Dijimos mis hermanas y yo al unisonó

Vale, pero cuéntame como fue tu primera vez, te trataron bien?

Mama si me trataron bien, solo te diré que fue con Edward anoche. Cuando le dije con quien mi mama abrió los ojos, y me dijo. – Ay mi nena ya no es una nena, y como dejo de serlo y con quien! Y cuéntame como fue, que hiciste, se cuidaron verdad Bella, se cuidaron? Mi madre estaba como mis hermanas, pero la última pregunta me la dijo muy seria.

NO mama la muy bruta e inocente por culpa de papa haberla mandado a ese internado de monjas, no se cuido, puedes creer que le di un condón y ni sabia lo que era? Dijo mi hermana Alice mirándome como si yo fuera una extraterrestre

Oh por Dios Bella yo no quiero ser Abuela soy muy joven todavía!. La atolondrada de mi madre le acaban de decir que no me cuide y en vez de ponerse a gritar por ella se preocupa por el simple echo de que la haga abuela.

Mama te acaban de decir que acabo de tener relaciones y lo que te preocupa es que puedas ser abuela!.

Ay Bella, no me preocupa lo otro, por que yo perdí mi virginidad a muy temprana edad, y hasta yo te entiendo si fuera tu la hubiera perdido con el bombón de mi ahijado.

Mama me encantaría seguirte contando pero íbamos a tomar el sol en la alberca, por que no vienes con nosotras? Le pregunte a mi madre

Ay no chicas tengo cosas que hacer, vayan ustedes, además estas hermosa, ven acá un momento. Tomo mi cabello que mientras estábamos hablando lo amarre en una coleta por que sentía un poco de calor, y me la soltó me arreglo el cabello que cayera sobre mis hombros. – así te ves mas hermosa, hay que estar lista siempre no sabes a quien puedas ver. También me arreglo la parte de arriba del biquini amarrándome un poco mas y eso hacia que mis pechos se elevaran y se vieran mas grandes. No se a lo que se refería cuando me dijo "Hay que estar lista siempre no sabes a quien puedas ver." Me guiño un ojo y me dio un beso en la frente y nos empujo para que saliéramos del cuarto.

"POV Edward"

Entre a la casa de mi padrino para ver en que lio estaba metido, me lo encontré en la sala tomándose algo en una copa, tenia una cara, cuando me vio se me quedo viendo

Hola Edward, muchacho tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Charlie yo también, todo eso de las fotos es un mal entendido.

Si de eso quiero hablarte, ahora me diras que clase de mal entendido quiero escuchar tu versión de eso.

Pues lo que paso fue que estaba en el restaurant y una chica con la cual estuve no me dejaba quieto, en eso y le pedí ayuda a Bella, eso fue todo no es cierto lo que dice el artículo.

Si eso me dijo Bella pero quería consultarlo pero eso no es todo, me he dado cuenta de las miradas que se dan ustedes dos, ella es mi niña Edward no es una de esas mujeres con la que tu acostumbras estar, jamás permitiría que tuvieras algo con ella espero estar claro. Cuando me dijo esto pensé si supiera que ella dejo de ser ya esa niña en mis brazos y ahora es toda una mujer, pero a la vez me cayo el 20 de sus palabras, no podía estar con ella le debo respeto a mi padrino, pero ya que, ya lo hecho, hecho esta.

Cla,cla, claro las miradas que tu ves son solo de amigos nosotros nos conocemos de chicos, ella es hermosa no lo puedo negar pero de ahí a algo mas eso es imposible, te lo aseguro .

Eso espero que jamás la mires con otros ojos que no sean de amigos…. Me estaba hablando y diciéndome muchas cosas pero en realidad yo deje de oírlo cuando vi que por las escaleras bajaba Bella, lo que hacia esta mujer me daban ganas de coger y tirármela ahí mismo en esas escaleras, venia bajando con un bikini negro y en un pecho el cual me encantaría devorárselo metérmelo en la boca, y acariciárselo hasta que se endurezca tenia una flor roja, se veía hermosísima con ese bikini, esta mujer sabia como poner cierta parte de mi anatomía a latir

Edward te estoy hablando que miras!? Eso si lo escuche y fue por que Charlie me lo grito, - Ah ya veo, ves lo que te digo muchacho esas miradas parecen de león hambriento mirando una oveja, estas que babeas quieres un babero? Edward! Te estoy hablando

Se ve hermosa y…. no termine de decir lo que iba a decir ya que lo dije en voz alta y mi padrino Charlie me miraba realmente furioso. – padrino era una broma a ver tu reacción, no puedo negarlo tienes una hijas hermosas.

Si eso lo se, pero veo que ves mas a una en cuestión que las otras, espero no se te olvide lo que hablamos.

Hola mis hermosuras para donde van?, chicas podrían taparse un poco hay visita. Les pregunto Charlie a las chicas

Pues papa a tomar un poco de sol y además estamos en nuestra casa, hola Edward como estas, ya le dijiste a papa lo que paso anoche? Me dijo Bella con una sonrisita burlona, al decir esto me quede mudo ella quería que le dijera que yo y ella, ella y yo tuvimos relaciones? Esta mujer me iba a matar.

Hola Bella, si le dije a tu padre que me besaste para salvarme de una chica.

Si papa si vieras esa chica no se le salía de encima, además papa no te preocupes que lo que paso anoche no fue nada absolutamente nada que un beso sin significa ni sentido, nada. Esto me lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos sabia a lo que se refería, pero algo dentro de mi cambio al estar con ella anoche para mi si fue algo, lo único que sabia es que no era amor, pero algo en mi quería tenerla, yo la hice mía, yo la hice mujer, debería de ser eso, tenerla en mis brazos fue algo único.

1Eso no lo dijiste anoche cuando estabas debajo de mi gimiendo, por lo que me acuerdo me pedias mas y mas, que acaso no te acuerdas? Eso significa nada? Para mi que no, solo es tu ego hablando.

No empecemos Edward, ya te dije solo fue sexo y nada mas, solo me iniciaste, y como te dije fuiste el primero pero no el ultimo. Jajaja

Demonios! Dejen de estar hablando italiano no entiendo. Decía Charlie molesto

Tranquilo papa solo decíamos lo que la chica le decía en el hotel es que me da risa, mucha risa, solo es eso papa, bueno los dejo hablando nosotras vamos a tomar el sol.

Si es eso Charlie esa chica, no dejaba de insinuárseme, gracias que Bella apareció y me saco del aprieto.

Ok, no lo vuelvan a hacer, estamos claro digo en presencia de mi, no vuelvan a hablar en otro idioma, chicas vallan vallan.

Adiós Ed. Me dijo la hermana rubia de Bella

Adiós Edward. Vino la hermana de Bella Alice y me abrazo me quede inmóvil, esta chica era confiada

Adiós y no te creas que lo de anoche se repetirá, eso no se repetirá nunca mas, cuidado con las chicas que no estaré ahí para salvarte. La muy bruja me dijo esto y se fue moviendo sus caderas muy sexy sabia que lo hacia a propósito, mi padrino se fue al bar que estaba al lado de nosotros y nos dio la espalda y se puso a servirse un trago y por lo que vi uno para mi, así que no veía que yo me le quede viendo directamente a su hija, a ella se le cayo una toalla del brazo y se agacho a recogerla, pero se tomo mas tiempo del necesario, BRUJA MALDITA BRUJA, cuando se levanto se giro y me miro, y me miro seductoramente, y me dijo solo articulando, TE GUSTO LO QUE VISTE? Y se fue.

UN MES DESPUES

\\ Pov Edward/

Estaba en la oficina pensando en ella y esperando que llegaran mis hermanos, una vez mas me había pasado así desde que estuve con ella hace un mes, cada vez que la veía no terminábamos bien siempre estábamos peleando, la muy bruja me rechaza una y otra vez, sé que prometí no acercármele pero no lo pude aguantar, nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte hacia ninguna mujer, la quería como amante, quiero hacerla mi alumna, enseñarle todo lo que es las artes amatorias, pero ella no quería, me rechazaba y eso me ponía peor, hace una semana vino para las oficinas a hablar con su padre que estaba en una junta y por poco la hago mía en el ascensor, pero la muy hija de su madre, me responde y todo, deja que me encienda de una manera para luego echarse para atrás.

Flashback

Me dirigía hacia el ascensor para ir a la dichosa junta con mi padrino, ahora quería hacer unos cambios en los cruceros, y me quería a mí como presidente cuando abrió el ascensor me metí como un torbellino que ni cuenta me di que había alguien hasta que la tumbe al suelo

Maldición! Podría tener mas cuidado. Me dijo la persona que había tumbado al entrar al ascensor como un torbellino y al escuchar esa voz todo a mi alrededor cambio era ella, la que no me dejaba dormir, la que hacia que en las noche en mis sueños me despertara caliente, sudado, duro pensando que la hacia mía una y otra vez, ahí estaba tirada en el piso recogiendo su bolso negro, la mire de arriba abajo estaba vestida con un traje de pantalón, todo rojo, con una camisa blanca y dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, con unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, siempre vestía de esa forma, pero se veía jodidamente sexy, cuando miro hacia arriba y vio que era yo, se puso mas molesta de lo que estaba. – Tenias que ser tu Edward, eres tan bruto! Podrías de dejar de estar mirándome y ayudarme a levantar por favor. Me dijo Bella

Claro como usted desee, pero no fue solo mi culpa tu también deberías de fijarte por donde vas. Le cogí su mano y la alce del suelo, pero en vez de soltarla la pegue a mi cuerpo, la arrincone en una esquina del ascensor y pare el ascensor, de esta no se me iba a escapar. – Me has extrañado? Esa boca no me ha deseado? Ese chico con el cual te pasas ahora te besa como yo? Te hace lo mismo dime? Le pregunte mientras le pasaba un dedo por sus labios

Pues fíjate que no, no te he extrañado no debería por que hacerlo, y respecto a lo de Jake no es tu problema. Ahora con el permiso suéltame y echa a andar esta cosa.

Pues si es mi problema, esa boca es mía y el único que puede besarte soy yo. Y así lo hice la bese con furia, con coraje el coraje que sentí al verla hace días besándose con ese tipo, le agarre las manos y se las puse encima de la cabeza. – Esa boca tuya me pertenece, esos suspiros me pertenecen a mi y a nadie mas, solo a mi oíste no quiero ver que nadie bese esa boca que me vuelve loco. Le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella me miraba enojada y trataba de hablarme pero yo no la dejaba la besaba, le mordía sus labios, se los lamia, empecé a besarla por el cuello y la mire ella tenia los ojos cerrados, seguí bajando hacia la clavícula ahí me detuve un rato, ya que cuando lamia esa parte ella gemía y eso me volvía eufórico me encantaba escucharla, DIOS por que me haces esto, le quite la chaqueta que traía, y me quede embelesado mirándola la camisa blanca de tirantes que traía debajo era casi transparente y la muy COMO DEMONIOS DECIRLO maldita mujer no traía sostén, por encima de la camisa le acaricie un pezón, que estaba ya erecto, y se lo pellizque al hacerlo le saque un grito a Bella se mordia los labios sexymente, me lo metí en la boca con todo y camisa lo lamí, chupe se lo devore, y comencé hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón, el elevador era nuestro confidente, se escuchaban los gemidos y gritos de Bella, si gritos por que la hice gritar muchas veces con tan solo acariciarle los pechos, baje una de mis manos a su intimidad y por encima del pantalón comencé a acariciarla, apreté ahí donde sabia que estaba su clítoris y empecé a hacer movimientos circulares, y ahí estuve un buen rato, ella estaba liberada al placer al sentir, no había visto nada mas excitante que esto ella ahí echada para atrás con los ojos cerrados, toda sonrosada, mordiéndose los labios gritando, gimiendo, aguantándose de mi por los hombros y ni tan siquiera la había penetrado, cuando me disponía a quitarme mis pantalones para hacerla mía, por que estaba mas que lista, lo pude sentir a través de su pantalón estaba encharcada en sus jugos mas que lista para mi, me miro y me dijo

No, yo también quiero darte placer déjame a mi yo la hago, muy seductoramente.

Preciosa solo tócame, pero no quiero que te lo lleves a la boca

Porqué dime por que no quieres que lo haga? Mientras se agachaba y me tocaba mi muy duro miembro por encima del pantalón

Por qué no quiero que lo hagas aquí eso lo dejaremos para otro día. Le dije y tire mi cabeza para atrás y dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que sentía

Quien te dijo que habrá mas? Esto solo pasara y ya, cierra los ojos

De eso hablaremos luego, así me dijiste hace tres semanas y mira donde estamos.

Solo cierra los ojos y relájate, estuve como dos minutos esperando que me tocara pero me quede tranquilo ya que aquí no se podía ir a ninguna parte, me soltó el pantalón, y empezó a acariciar mi miembro de arriba abajo, se notaba que era inexperta pero lograba su propósito, - awwww Bella como me enloqueces así sigue así, no pares, no bajes la velocidad, le iba decir otra cosa pero cerro sus manos en mi punta, Diossss como me encanto eso, tenia la polla que me iba a reventar y ella me la apretaba así, - Si mas rápido ya estoy a punto, empezó a masturbarme mas rápido y ya cuando estaba a punto de venirme, dejo de hacer lo que hacia, me acomodo mi miembro en el pantaloncillo, me subió los pantalones que nunca llegaron a caer al suelo, mire a ver lo que hacia, ella estaba enfrente de mi con su cara burlona y me dijo, - Espero que te haya gustado lo que te hice, caí una vez pero no lo volveré a hacer, ahora dile a tu amiguito que se aguante, ya te lo dije lo que paso no se volvería a repetir, esto te pasa por atrevido, tener el atrevimiento de tocarme aquí como si fuera una cualquiera o una de las amiguitas con la que te acuestas. Ahora dile a tu papi que te busque una cueva donde meterte como hace siempre eso el lo hace muy bien. Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a mi polla, estaba tan excitado, tan anonadado que ni me di cuenta que el elevador llego, mire donde había parado y vi que estábamos en el estacionamiento, parece ser que me deje llevar por lo que sentía, y no me di cuenta cuando se puso su chaqueta, ella apretó el botón del elevador para ponerlo a andar, mas apretó el botón del parking, me le quede mirando como se iba contoneando las caderas y moviendo su hermosa cabellera, y ahí decidí que aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera la volvería a hacer mía nuevamente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y ahora estaba aquí esperando a mis hermanos para planificar que íbamos a hacer con las hermanas Swan, ya que Rosalie termino con Emett por que mi hermano no tenia los huevos para decirle a su familia y la de ella, Alice estaba molesto con Jasper por que el estaba igual que mi hermano, el quería estar co ella pero ser libre a la vez, y Bella, Bella, Bella la bruja no quería estar conmigo, no estaba dispuesta a ser mi amante, saciarnos ambos de placer, tener encuentros, enseñarle todo y cuando ya nos cansemos cada cual de nosotros mismos pues seguimos con nuestras vidas y quizás con otras parejas, pero no era terca, se que estaba loquita por mi, pero ella era diferente y eso me gustaba, la haría cambiar de opinión, le haría que me rogara que la vuelva a hacer mía una y otra vez, que no pueda estar sin mi. Estaba pensando en ello cuando tocaron la puerta de mi oficina.

Adelante

Hermanito aquí estamos perdón por llegar tarde. Me dijo Emett

Hola Edward, vamos vamos a ver que vamos a hacer no aguanto mas sin ver a mi duende.

Bueno lo que he pensado es que en tres días es la fiesta de Bella de presentarla a la sociedad ahí estarán las chicas lo que tenia planeado es secuestrarlas.

Estas loco Edward? eso estará lleno de gente. Me dijo mi hermano Jasper mirándome como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la cara

Si raptarlas, uff me suena genial, lo que sea por tener a mi Rosalie conmigo en los brazos.

Hey chicos, calma, si habrá mucha gente pero será cuando se acabe la fiesta.

Y eso como lo haremos? Me pregunto mi hermano Emett el menos inteligente de los hermanos

Ay hermanito definitivamente lo tuyo no es pensar mucho, para eso están nuestros guardaespaldas, los usaremos a ellos pero quiero que sea como un autentico secuestro, que las amordacen y todo, las quiero bien fieras, sobre todo a Bella cuando lleguen al sitio que les contare.

Yo le entro. Dijo Emett

Yo igual. Pero donde será ese lugar y que tienes planificado? Me pregunto Jasper bien ilusionado el pobre estaba bien decaído desde que Alice le corto, y ni tan siquiera eran novios todavía

Pues el sitio será en mi yate, ahí las tendremos a nuestra disposición y tenia pensado llevarlas a Isla Esme, ellas no deben de saber que somos nosotros hasta lo ultimo, debemos de planificar todo, pedir ayuda a algunos empleados de la casa de Charlie para que nos digan tallas y eso, la ropa se la compraremos allá y se quien nos ayudara con ello, hablare con mi madre para que planifique algo para que ellas se puedan ir de la casa por 7 días y sus padres no se preocupen, habrá que decirle a mama toda la verdad, pero sé que ella nos ayudara.

Pues manos a la obra yo me encargare, del transporte allá en rio, y alistar que cosas necesitan las chicas.

Oye hermano sé que suena raro, pero si alguna de las chicas esta en periodo? También tendremos que comprarle de eso?

No había pensado en eso, pero no para eso están los empleados, y Dios quiera que no lo estén, por que yo pienso utilizar muy bien esos días. Les dije a mis hermanos, esos días serán completamente de tortura, sexo, placer y mucha enseñanza para Bella

Hey hermanito tu no cambias, pero te pido algo ella es hermana de mi Barbie, así que te pido que la cuides y no la lastimes por que la defenderé.

Y yo igual Edward, la defenderé igual.

Esta bien chicos, pero les digo algo, ustedes saben que yo no me ato a nada, ella ya esta consciente de eso y lo sabe y si ella lo acepta ustedes no se deben de meter estamos claro. Ahora vamos a planificar todo que en tres días, tendremos a las Swan arrodilladas…. Emett no me dejo terminar de hablar

Si lo se haciéndome una…..

Cállate Emett tu y tu mente cochambrosa le dijimos Jasper y yo al unisonó

Yo mientras voy a disfrutar de mis tres días de acostarme con quien yo quiera, ya que si ella acepta ser mi amante, será ella únicamente

Wow, eso es nuevo tu y una sola mujer. Me dijo Emett

Si ella no se merece que me acueste con ella y con otras por lo menos le prometí eso.

Eso me parece bien hermano, espero que bella te enamore por fin y te veamos parado en el altar. Me dijo Jasper dándome palmadas en la espalda

No hermanito de eso nada, jamás óyelo bien me casare, yo seré libre como hasta los 50. Ahora que les explique un poco ya saben de lo que se trata ya váyanse tengo una junta en una hora y tengo que terminar de preparar algunos detalles.

Hola chicas perdonen la tardanza, no tengo excusas, nunca me he tardado tanto, este viernes tendrán el otro capitulo, el gran secuestro, y la cosa se pondrá buena, besos y recuerden si les gusto regálenme un votito y deja tu comentarios

Me encuentras en Facebook como Orpha Cullen

Besos desde Puerto Rico


	14. Chapter 14

\\ POV BELLA/

Papa a mi no me importa que la socia lité entera este allí, yo no vivo con la gente, estuve 3 años en ese maldito internado y a nadie le importo, si va a ser mi fiesta de presentación, no quiero música clásica de viejos, si mas no recuerdo es mi fiesta y tengo 18 años no 50!. Ahí estarán gente de mi edad y no quiero que hablen de mi fiesta como hablaron de la de Rosalie por ser tan aburrida. Le estaba gritando a mi padre, estábamos en el estudio, hablando más bien discutiendo sobre algunos detalles de la fiesta, yo no quería ninguna fiesta pero mi padre y mi hermana Alice se antojaron de hacerla y si la iban a hacer pues que la hagan bien.

Bella y que clase de música vas a poner de esa que se escucha por ahí ahora, yo no pondré de esa música. Me dijo mi padre como siempre era tenia que ser lo que el dijera y ya.

Pues papa vamos hacer algo, en donde se hará la fiesta es un lugar grandísimo, en el sitio donde vamos a hacer la fiesta pues que sea el salón principal, y que hay sea la fiesta hasta las 11 pm ahí estarán todos los adultos, en otro salón después de las 11 pasaremos los de nuestra edad y ustedes los adultos se quedan en el salón principal, dime que opinas?

Que te crees que soy estúpido? Que dejare a mis hijas y un montón de adolescentes ahí solos hasta la hora que les de la gana, estas equivocada jovencita se hará como yo digo y se acabó! No quiero hablar del tema, asunto zanjado.

Pero papa es mi fiesta no la tuya!, y esto no se acaba así ya veras la fiesta será como yo quiera!. Le grite a mi padre y sale echa una furia del estudio

Eso esta por verse! Me grito mi padre

Me encamine hacia mi habitación, entre a mi cuarto y tire la puerta y no vi cuando mis hermanas iban a entrar, pobres le tire la puerta en las narices

Por todos los diseñadores Bella por poco me rompes la nariz. Me dijo mi hermana Alice sobándose la misma

Le haces algo a mi bello rostro y te mato Bella. Me dijo Rosalie muy seria señalándome, Uy que miedo.

Chicas no estoy para nadie, que quieren?

Uy, que geniecito eh, pero hermana es para hablar de la fiesta escuchamos la discusión de papa y tu, y no vamos a permitir que sea lo que él diga, vamos a hablar sobre como hacer una fiesta de presentación juvenil y papa no pueda intervenir. Dijo Rosalie jalándome por un brazo y tirándome a mi cama.

Y que tienen planeado?

Pues primero que nada mande a contratar a la banda que canta la canción del baile de presentación, que significa eso? Que será en vivo, no será ningún CD ni nada de otro mundo, segundo contratamos a una banda que entrara en escena cuando papa menos se lo imagine y quitemos el aburrimiento en la fiesta, cuando ellos den su aparición hay dos opciones y la primera es la que mas me gusta 1 a papa le de el yeyo e infarte y 2 que corra a apagar la música. Pero hay tiene un gran problema ya que mande a pedir lo ultimo en tecnología, y todo se prendera con un simple botoncito y lo bueno es que ese botoncito lo tendremos nosotras! Que papa no podrá desconectar nada! . Alice estaba en su tema, parecía una loca dando detalles y en algunas partes gritaba y brincaba como loca.

Eso me encanta, pero y los detalles como la decoración y eso, sé que es una fiesta de presentación pero quiero algo juvenil, glamoroso y a la moda.

Pues yo estaba viendo algunas revistas y en la web y esta de moda esto de animal print con algunos colores bien modernos y como todos se ven geniales pensé que fueran todos los colores. Me dijo Rosalie mientras me daba unas revistas que traía en las manos y como desde que llegaron no se han callado ni cuenta me di y Alice buscaba mi laptop y tecleaba algo que era no se.

Mira Bella esto es lo de animal print, checa y mira ver cual te gusta. Me daba mi hermana Alice la laptop para que viera

Y mira esto Bella tu decides cual te gusta de todos. Rosalie me daba las revistas me volvían locas

Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes me encantan todos los colores, pero chicas estamos a ley de tres días, se podrá? Como haremos para que papa no se dé cuenta de la decoración, el esta mirando todos los detalles ya saben como es, por cierto Rosalie le enviaste la invitación a Rebeca Black la chica de la cual te hable?

Pues claro que la invite, y claro que se podrá nadie se niega a nada cuando es para una Swan, y por papa no te preocupes hablamos con mama y ella se encargara de que papa no pase por el salón de la fiesta y no vea nada así que no te preocupes, ahora cambiando de tema, Jake ira? Dijo Rosalie como si fuera lo mas claro del mundo

A ustedes hay que tenerles miedo, ya tienen todo planeado, y si Jake si ira por?

No por nada, es que le tienes que decir que valla hoy al ensayo del baile, quiero que todo salga perfecto.

Yo le llamo ahora, iba a hacerlo.

Por cierto hermana ya llego tu antifaz! Me dijo mi hermana Alice dando brincos y salió corriendo para donde? No lo se

Para donde demonios va Alice? Y antifaz para que explíquenme, me van a volver loca con sus ideas

Ya veras hermana tranquila te encantara el antifaz es para la fiesta, en las invitaciones lo dice, todos tienen que tener invitación para poder entrar a la fiesta. Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie tranquilizándome

Bella! Mira que belleza. Entro mi hermana Alice corriendo por la puerta con una caja blanca que tenia un lazo de terciopelo negro y me la puso en mi falda, desate el lazo con cuidado y adentro envuelto en papel de seda estaba mi antifaz

Es hermoso no tengo palabras, pero no se supone que nadie debe de conocerme? y con este antifaz se me vera el rostro.

Si pero eso son los demás, tu eres la homenajeada y a ti si te pueden conocer, pero a los demás no. Me dijo Rosalie riendo

Bella te veras hermosa, con ese traje y ese antifaz serás la mas hermosa de la fiesta, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras, y mucho mas con tu traje de noche a Jake y a todos los demás se les pondrá dura nada mas verte.

Cual traje de noche yo vi mi traje y no es nada del otro mundo? Les dije a las chicas con cara de preocupación a las chicas había que tenerles miedo.

Ese es el traje que queríamos que papa viera, pero obvio que ese no es tu traje de noche, tu traje de noche es hermoso, el que te enseñamos a ti y a papa eso parecía un habito y no dejaremos que nuestra hermanita salga así, ahora regreso déjame buscar tu traje para que lo veas. Salió la lo loca de mi hermana Alice a buscar mi traje

Regreso con una caja grande blanca con un lazo de terciopelo negro igual que la caja del antifaz.

Toma aquí tienes espero te guste nosotras dos lo escogimos. Desate el lazo y saque mi vestido, era negro con encaje, y tenia brillantes plateados en la tela casi transparente, debajo del traje había una ropa interior del mismo color, era un hot pants negro de encaje, demasiado de corto para mi gusto, y ya que con el traje no podía usar sostén, ya que toda mi espalda era al descubierto, eso no estaba en el paquete

Esta hermoso! Pero están completamente locas no puedo ponerme esto! Papa me matara, esto es transparente se me vera todo!

Bells despreocúpate nosotras nos encargaremos de que papa no vea este vestido, lo mandaremos para la recepción antes, y cuando te vea ya será demasiado tarde. Dijo Alice

Dios mio lo hare, pero ustedes tendrán la culpa ahora vámonos que se nos hará tarde para el ensayo y ya Jake debe de estar esperando, así que escondan todo y vámonos. Les dije sacándolas del cuarto para poder alistarme y poder irme.

Tres días después EL GRAN DIA DE LA FIESTA

Como voy a dejar sola a mis mujeres, quiero llegar con todas ustedes y presumirlas ¡! Gritaba mi padre

Amor mejor ve para el salón y así verificas que todo este en su sitio. Ya que vi a Alice ayer dando una vuelta y dando ordenes de cambiar algunas cosas. Le dijo mi madre dándole besos a mi padre

Mama! Que cotilla eres! Protesto Alice

Pues si es así mejor me voy, y Alice espero que nada este fuera de lugar. Las veo allá en 4 horas. Dijo mi papa beso a mi madre y se fue de mi cuarto

Mama! Y ahora que vamos hacer lo mandaste para la recepción y va a ver la decoración. ¡! Le dije a mi madre

Chicas no soy bruta, el ira a otro salón que esta decorado como él quería, tu salón de recepción estará cerrado y nadie puede entrar deje instrucciones muy claras.

Uff ya estaba asustada madre, que la fiesta fuera horrible por culpa de que papa arreglara todo los detalles de la decoración.

Bueno chicas vamos a poner a Bella hermosa. Dijo Alice chasqueando los dedos y dando en el suelo con el pie

Será ponerla mas hermosa de lo que es. Dijo mi madre acariciando mi mejilla

Lo dudo mucho mama acá la lindura de las Swan soy yo. Decía Rosalie mientras se paseaba por delante de nosotras contoneando las caderas.

Bueno manos a la obra, cuando Jake te vea babeara mucho más por ti. Decía Alice burlándose de Jake, ellas decían que cuando el me veía necesitaba un cubo.

Mientras en el departamento de Edward

Maldición ahora tengo que llevar a Mary conmigo a la fiesta, ya que papa se antojo de que fuera conmigo por hacerle un favor a su padre, esa chica esta loca, ayer en la cena se me insinuaba todo el tiempo, ella no dañara mis planes esta noche eso si que no. Edward gritaba como loco estaba ansioso caminaba de un lado para otro arreglándose el traje para ir para la fiesta de Bella.

Hermano mejor así le das celos a Bella, así que tranquilízate que todo saldrá bien. Ya estoy loco por ver a mi Rose me a echo una falta, ya la quiero aquí entre mis brazos. Decía Emett mirándose en el espejo mientras se arreglaba los gemelos.

Y yo quiero ver a Alice.

Si chicos ya no empiecen, bueno vamos a repasar todo, Emett te encargaste de lo que te tocaba?

Si Edward, las cámaras están instaladas como dijiste, y todo lo que las chicas necesitan también esta listo, cosas de mujeres y así, que necesiten tu me entiendes.

Claro Emett claro que entiendo, y tu Jas ya le distes todos los detalles a los de tripulación, y mama arreglo todo lo de las chicas?

Si todo esta listo había un problemita pero ya esta resuelto.

Muy bien y cual era el problema?

Pues mama no le gustaba mucho la idea de mentirle a Charlie y a René, se invento todo un cuento para sacar a las chicas de su casa.

Ya me lo imaginaba, pero que bueno que todo esta listo, hoy Bella sabrá quien es Edward Cullen, y que a mi nadie me rechaza, mañana a esta misma hora la tendré conmigo y le enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad no con ese con quien se pasa ahora para arriba y para abajo, y ahora que esta todo listo, díganme como me veo. Les dije mientras me paraba derecho y les enseñaba mi traje de etiqueta negro.

Au, au, au si me gustaran los hombres hermanito te caería encima ahora mismo. Me decía el muy gracioso Emett aullando como un lobo y medio partido si yo no supiera que le gustan las mujeres me preocuparía.

Jaja ay Emett tu no cambias, oye antes de que se me olvide conseguiste los antifaces para la parte del baile ya que tengo entendido que serán otros no los que llevemos puestos, tienen que ser iguales, todos los del que estarán en el baile los tendrán, y conseguiste al doctor y el trasnporte para cuando tenga que virar?

Si conseguí al doctor y lo de su transporte también, pero tuve que coquetearle a la morena encargada de eso de los antifaces y llevarla a comer, pero lo conseguí, espero que de eso mi Barbie no se entere por que me mata, son como los de la película Green Lantern pero en negro hermano, toma aquí los tengo.

Gracias bueno ya que todo esta listo y bien planeado espero todo salga según el plan, recuerden cuando se pongan los antifaces nadie absolutamente nadie debe de saber quienes somos, así que procuren no hablar con nadie, a menos que sea papa y mama, así todo saldrá perfecto.

Denme 5 minutos déjame hacer una llamada. Les dije a los chicos mientras le marcaba a Embry para checar algunos detalles

Embry. Me contesto en el segundo timbrazo

Espero que todo este como dije listo y no haya nada fuera de lugar, no quiero heridas a las chicas, espero lleguen bien y no se salgan de la raya con ellas por que serán despedidos.

Si señor todo esta perfecto y todo saldrá bien no se preocupe esperaremos su señal. Me contesto Embry muy seguro

Eso espero nos hablamos horita. Y colgué el teléfono

Hermano, sé que eres su jefe y todo pero unas buenas tardes o algo de cortesía, eso de ser tan mandón se ve algo rudo. Me decía Jasper cuando termine de hablar

Ellos son empleados Jasper solo eso, no hay por que tratarlos como amigos como hacen ustedes.

Hermano eso es cortesía y ellos se merecen un buen trato, tu les das ordenes tan fuertes y a mi no me parece.

Para ello les pago, y ya hay se acabó el tema no quiero discutir. les dije y me dirigí para afuera de mi cuarto para salir hacia la fiesta, hoy será una larga, buena y fructífera noche mañana la mujer que no me dejaba dormir la cual no me podía sacar de la cabeza estaría en mis brazos y yo me encargare de eso.

En la casa de las Swan Pov Bella

**Bella sal, que las chicas que te ayudaron a vestir ya salieron y dijeron que ya estabas lista. Rosalie gritaba y aporreaba la puerta para verme ya lista para la fiesta**

Bella te juro por Dios que si no sales ahora, te mato te juro que te obligare a usar tacones por un mes hasta para ir al gimnasio, así que abre la maldita puerta!. Gritaba Alice

Hija sal te queremos ver. Me decía mi madre

Esta bien ya salgo. me pare frente a la puerta conté hasta 10 respire hondo y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaban mis hermanas y mi madre listas y completamente hermosas mi madre parecía otra hermana mas de lo linda y joven que era, mi hermana Rosalie traía un vestido del mismo color que el mio negro, mi hermana Alice un vestido crema hermoso, y mi madre con un traje color morado, pero lo gracioso era la cara de ellas mis hermanas con la boca abierta y mi madre con los ojos llorosos, llorosos? Si llorosos y tapándose la boca

Te ves hermosa hija, no puedo creer que seas toda una mujer. Me dijo mi madre llorando e hipando

Wow, te ves hasta mas hermosa que yo y mira que yo crei que eso no era posible, pero hoy solamente hoy estas bellísima Bella. Me decía mi hermana como si no pudiera creer que fuera yo.

Oh Gucci, te ves espectacularmente bella, preciosa todo lo que tenga que ver con lo bello que pueda haber Bella! Y Rosalie tu belleza no se compara con la de Bella por que ella es hermosa, es broma hermana. Mi hermana gritaba y me daba besos y abrazos.

Bueno chicas vamos que nos están esperando, solo faltan 25 minutos para que sean las 7 y todo comenzara puntual. Dejamos de hablar y nos dirigimos hacia abajo para montarnos en la limosina llegamos abajo y hay estaba la limosina gris que nos llevaría a todas a la fiesta, cuando llegamos abajo y vi la limosina me iba a montar ya que se supone que yo sea la primera en montarme pero mi mama me lo prohibió.

Bella no, tu iras en ese auto que viene ahí. Me decía mi mama y yo me quede como que? Pero cuando vi ese auto me quede mas muda, era un Audi mi carro preferido pero en negro, a mi me gusta mas en blanco, cuando lo vi me quería morir, como me encantaba ese auto.

Es en serio mama?

Si bella, llegaras en ese auto, recuerda es tu fiesta.

Pues claro que me subiré, ese auto me encanta. Mama subió a la limosina y tan pronto cerro la puerta el chofer, el me saludo y se dirigió a su lugar para manejarlo hacia la fiesta tan pronto subió arranco la limo. El chofer del Audi condujo hasta mi se paro delante de mi y bajo del coche me dijo Buenas noches señorita, y cuando abrió la puerta no pude creer lo que vi hay delante de mi se bajo Jake me tendió la mano yo muy sonriente se la tome.

Estas hermosísima Bella, umm tus labios tienen sabor a Fresa. Así me saludo Jake besándome en los labios

Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo, listo?

Si y ahora que te vi mucho mas así que vámonos hermosa. Me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a subirme al auto y así nos dirigimos a la fiesta.

Jake no quiero dañar la noche ni nada, pero hay algo que me preocupa, creo que te dije que lo tomáramos con calma, como amigos, esta bien uno que otro beso pero ya se te toma costumbre hacerlo a cada rato y no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, te dije muy claro como esta mi corazón ahora. Quería dejarle muy claro antes de llegarle a la fiesta, no quería mal entendidos

Lo se y te entiendo, pero si ya lo hemos hecho por que no hacerlo cada vez que nos plazca.

Esta bien y me alegro de que no me malinterpretes. Le dije esto y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, llegamos rápido ya que mi padre se encargo de que cerraran varias calles para que no hubiera trafico, eso me imagino que debió costarle pero cuando Charlie Swan quería algo lo lograba.

Bueno señorita ya hemos llegado y todos están deseosos de verte. Me decía Jake mientras me miraba a los ojos y me besaba en la mano como todo un caballero.

Pues no los hagamos esperar, ponte el antifaz recuerda las reglas en ningún momento debes de quitártelo. Terminamos de hablar Jake no espero a que viniera el chofer y le abriera la puerta, se bajo del auto, abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajarme, estaba super nerviosa, hoy me presentarían a la sociedad, si antes estaban pendiente de mi y de los Swan, ahora lo estarían mas, si tengo novio, si no tengo todo. Subimos las escaleras para entrar al salón principal y ahí vi a mi madre con mis hermanas esperándome.

Buenas noches Sra. Swan esta hermosa

**Gracias, Jacob igual tu estas un galán, Bueno hija ya llegaste, ahora quédate aquí en lo que doy aviso ya que te tienen que anunciar, te ves hermosa hija, Jake tu entras con ella. **

Gracias. Le dije aunque no sentía nada serio por Jake debía de admitirlo si no fuera por que siento algo muy fuerte hacia Edward, estaría con el, es muy caballeroso y amable, y guapísimo es todo lo contrario a Edward, moreno, pelo negro, ojos oscuros, un cuerpazo de infarto pero no como el de Edward, quizás si seguimos conociéndonos quien sabe ocurra algo, no estaré toda la vida pensando en Edward para que? Si él no me corresponde. Estábamos ya en el salón arriba de las escaleras esperando, cuando me anunciaran debía de bajar por alguna de las dos escaleras.

Estas lista?

Si algo nerviosa, pero si. ahora a esperar que mencionen mi nombre y vámonos.

\\ POV EDWARD/

Estaba ansioso ya quería verla, ya quería llevármela, pero como todo hay que esperar, todo el mundo llegaba menos ella

Hermano cálmate ya llegara pareces como si te fueras a casar y la novia no llega, no quiero ver el día que eso suceda harás un agujero en el suelo. Me decía Emett muero te la risa y Jasper riendo

Pues se quedaran con las ganas de verme asi, por que casarme yo? eso jamás lo verán, y si estoy ansioso pero es de llevar a cabo el plan y ver como no se resistirá a mi .

Si claro por llevar a cabo el plan, dile como quieras Edward pero te has enamorado y no tienes los huevos para aceptarlo. Jasper me decía muy serio y buscando con la mirada a Alice

Enamorado jamás, encaprichado quizás. Estábamos charlando cuando escuche que iban a anunciar a Bella todo el mundo dejo de charlar y se giraron hacia la tarima para escuchar lo que decían.

Buenas noches como todos saben estamos aquí para presentar a la sociedad a la menor de las Swan, Isabella Marie Swan así que ahora antes todos ustedes le damos la bienvenida y presentación oficial a Isabella Swan. El orador hablaba y ya no lo escuchaba todo el mundo aplaudía, yo solo estaba pendiente de una espectacular mujer que estaba en lo alto de la escalera, con un vestido negro hermoso, ESO ERA UNA MUJER, lo otro que me tenia mal era un tipo que estaba con ella, por el color de él debe de ser el tal Jacob, ahí debería de estar yo, no el, ella es mía, mi mujer, oh por dios que estaba diciendo mi mujer, haría lo que sea pero ahí debería de estar yo, ese es mi lugar y voy a luchar por el. Ella bajaba por las escaleras con el , pero yo solo me fijaba en ella no me importaba lo demás, bajaron y estaban ahí en la tarima, de verdad que ella era toda una mujer, traía un hermoso traje negro trasparente, esa mujer me quería matar? Que le pasaba, como se atrevía a vestir así daría lo que fuera por quitarle ese traje, convenceré a su padre para que la mande a cambiar, vi entre todos los invitados como se le quedaban mirando a mi Bella, y eso no podía permitirlo, quería sacarle los ojos a todos esos hombres y mucho mas al perro que la tenia agarrada de la cintura quería arrancarle los brazos se le quedaba mirando de una forma en la forma en la que yo la veo y esa manera es querérsela comer, eso el se la come con los ojos, y se como hombre que soy que le gustaría quitarle ese traje así como yo quiero quitárselo 1 para que nadie la vea de esa manera y 2 para hacerla mía de nuevo.

Me quede observando mientras la presentaban, y me fije en mi padrino estaba en una esquina de la tarima con mi madrina, por la cara que tenia el estaba igual que yo muy molesto por el vestido, es que era transparente, se le veía su hermoso cuerpo, su tanga todo.

Hermano dices encaprichado? Estas seguro de eso? Estas babeando? Me decía mi hermano Jasper mientras me agitaba ya que yo estaba absorto en esa mujer.

Toma hermano te traje un babero te gusta? Me dijo mi hermano Emett enseñándome un babero que decía babeas.

Emett tu siempre tan gracioso, de donde sacaste eso? Le dije dándole un manoplas en la cabeza

Como sabia que vendríamos para la fiesta y siempre estas que babeas por Bella pues vine preparado y ves no me equivoque si quieres en el auto te traje un cubo también por si lo necesitas.

No gracias no lo necesito, pero tengo que admitirlo esta hermosa, y Jasper no estoy enamorado solo encandilado cuantas veces lo tengo que decir.

Hijos disimulen un poco todos se darán cuenta de quien hablan y miran. Me dijo mi padre que acababa de llegar

Hola papa, lo siento no lo podemos evitar, son unas diosas las Swan. Decía Emett mirando a su Rosalie que estaba con sus padres en una esquina de la tarima, Emett suspiraba nada mas de verla

Dime papa cuando te enamoraste de mama hiciste locuras por ella, por que yo por mi rubia hago lo que sea, dime mama no se ve hermosa con ese traje. Ella traía un traje

Negro corto y largo a la vez ya que era corto negro y por encima traía una tela transparente que eso hacia que se viera largo.

Bueno yo no tuve el problema que tienen ustedes, chicos por que para tener a esas chicas tendrán que luchar y mucho Charlie no es fácil, esas son sus hijas y el las sobre protege demasiado como haría yo si tuviera unas hermosas hijas como ellas, y si solo las quieren por diversión como ustedes yo no se los permitiría, no se las haría fácil.

Esta bien papa no queremos reclamos, ellas saben a lo que se enfrentan con nosotros, esta es su ultima oportunidad, si nos quieren pues tendrán que aprovechar la oportunidad si no pues seguiremos haciendo honores a nuestra famosa reputación. Le dije a mi padre, pero dudo que me estuviera haciendo caso ya que estaba besando a mi madre a pesar de los años seguían muy enamorados.

Ey dejen de estar dando espectáculos están bastante mayorcitos para eso. Les decía Emett mientras ponía cara de asco

Mayorcita yo? Chicos no me hagan que les dañe los planes y no los ayude, con su plan de conquista. Esto último lo dijo susurrando

Eh, eh, mama con los planes no te metas de acuerdo, metete con Emett solo, además te ves hermosa, no es cierto papa?

-Muy cierto ahora silencio y atiendan, somos los únicos hablando como cotillas.


	15. Chapter 15

\\ POV BELLA/

Papa a mi no me importa que la socia lité entera este allí, yo no vivo con la gente, estuve 3 años en ese maldito internado y a nadie le importo, si va a ser mi fiesta de presentación, no quiero música clásica de viejos, si mas no recuerdo es mi fiesta y tengo 18 años no 50!. Ahí

fiesta como hablaron de la de Rosalie por ser tan aburrida. Le estaba gritando a mi padre, estábamos en el estudio, hablando más bien discutiendo sobre algunos detalles de la fiesta, yo no quería ninguna fiesta pero mi padre y mi hermana Alice se antojaron de hacerla y si la iban a hacer pues que la hagan bien.

Bella y que clase de música vas a poner de esa que se escucha por ahí ahora, yo no pondré de esa música. Me dijo mi padre como siempre era tenia que ser lo que el dijera y ya.

Pues papa vamos hacer algo, en donde se hará la fiesta es un lugar grandísimo, en el sitio donde vamos a hacer la fiesta pues que sea el salón principal, y que hay sea la fiesta hasta las 11 pm ahí estarán todos los adultos, en otro salón después de las 11 pasaremos los de nuestra edad y ustedes los adultos se quedan en el salón principal, dime que opinas?

Que te crees que soy estúpido? Que dejare a mis hijas y un montón de adolescentes ahí solos hasta la hora que les de la gana, estas equivocada jovencita se hará como yo digo y se acabó! No quiero hablar del tema, asunto zanjado.

Pero papa es mi fiesta no la tuya!, y esto no se acaba así ya veras la fiesta será como yo quiera!. Le grite a mi padre y sale echa una furia del estudio

Eso esta por verse! Me grito mi padre

Me encamine hacia mi habitación, entre a mi cuarto y tire la puerta y no vi cuando mis hermanas iban a entrar, pobres le tire la puerta en las narices

Por todos los diseñadores Bella por poco me rompes la nariz. Me dijo mi hermana Alice sobándose la misma

Le haces algo a mi bello rostro y te mato Bella. Me dijo Rosalie muy seria señalándome, Uy que miedo.

Chicas no estoy para nadie, que quieren?

Uy, que geniecito eh, pero hermana es para hablar de la fiesta escuchamos la discusión de papa y tu, y no vamos a permitir que sea lo que él diga, vamos a hablar sobre como hacer una fiesta de presentación juvenil y papa no pueda intervenir. Dijo Rosalie jalándome por un brazo y tirándome a mi cama.

Y que tienen planeado?

Pues primero que nada mande a contratar a la banda que canta la canción del baile de presentación, que significa eso? Que será en vivo, no será ningún CD ni nada de otro mundo, segundo contratamos a una banda que entrara en escena cuando papa menos se lo imagine y quitemos el aburrimiento en la fiesta, cuando ellos den su aparición hay dos opciones y la primera es la que mas me gusta 1 a papa le de el yeyo e infarte y 2 que corra a apagar la música. Pero hay tiene un gran problema ya que mande a pedir lo ultimo en tecnología, y todo se prendera con un simple botoncito y lo bueno es que ese botoncito lo tendremos nosotras! Que papa no podrá desconectar nada! . Alice estaba en su tema, parecía una loca dando detalles y en algunas partes gritaba y brincaba como loca.

Eso me encanta, pero y los detalles como la decoración y eso, sé que es una fiesta de presentación pero quiero algo juvenil, glamoroso y a la moda.

Pues yo estaba viendo algunas revistas y en la web y esta de moda esto de animal print con algunos colores bien modernos y como todos se ven geniales pensé que fueran todos los colores. Me dijo Rosalie mientras me daba unas revistas que traía en las manos y como desde que llegaron no se han callado ni cuenta me di y Alice buscaba mi laptop y tecleaba algo que era no se.

Mira Bella esto es lo de animal print, checa y mira ver cual te gusta. Me daba mi hermana Alice la laptop para que viera

Y mira esto Bella tu decides cual te gusta de todos. Rosalie me daba las revistas me volvían locas

Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes me encantan todos los colores, pero chicas estamos a ley de tres días, se podrá? Como haremos para que papa no se dé cuenta de la decoración, el esta mirando todos los detalles ya saben como es, por cierto Rosalie le enviaste la invitación a Rebeca Black la chica de la cual te hable?

Pues claro que la invite, y claro que se podrá nadie se niega a nada cuando es para una Swan, y por papa no te preocupes hablamos con mama y ella se encargara de que papa no pase por el salón de la fiesta y no vea nada así que no te preocupes, ahora cambiando de tema, Jake ira? Dijo Rosalie como si fuera lo mas claro del mundo

A ustedes hay que tenerles miedo, ya tienen todo planeado, y si Jake si ira por?

No por nada, es que le tienes que decir que valla hoy al ensayo del baile, quiero que todo salga perfecto.

Yo le llamo ahora, iba a hacerlo.

Por cierto hermana ya llego tu antifaz! Me dijo mi hermana Alice dando brincos y salió corriendo para donde? No lo se

Para donde demonios va Alice? Y antifaz para que explíquenme, me van a volver loca con sus ideas

Ya veras hermana tranquila te encantara el antifaz es para la fiesta, en las invitaciones lo dice, todos tienen que tener invitación para poder entrar a la fiesta. Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie tranquilizándome

Bella! Mira que belleza. Entro mi hermana Alice corriendo por la puerta con una caja blanca que tenia un lazo de terciopelo negro y me la puso en mi falda, desate el lazo con cuidado y adentro envuelto en papel de seda estaba mi antifaz

Es hermoso no tengo palabras, pero no se supone que nadie debe de conocerme? y con este antifaz se me vera el rostro.

Si pero eso son los demás, tu eres la homenajeada y a ti si te pueden conocer, pero a los demás no. Me dijo Rosalie riendo

Bella te veras hermosa, con ese traje y ese antifaz serás la mas hermosa de la fiesta, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras, y mucho mas con tu traje de noche a Jake y a todos los demás se les pondrá dura nada mas verte.

Cual traje de noche yo vi mi traje y no es nada del otro mundo? Les dije a las chicas con cara de preocupación a las chicas había que tenerles miedo.

Ese es el traje que queríamos que papa viera, pero obvio que ese no es tu traje de noche, tu traje de noche es hermoso, el que te enseñamos a ti y a papa eso parecía un habito y no dejaremos que nuestra hermanita salga así, ahora regreso déjame buscar tu traje para que lo veas. Salió la lo loca de mi hermana Alice a buscar mi traje

Regreso con una caja grande blanca con un lazo de terciopelo negro igual que la caja del antifaz.

Toma aquí tienes espero te guste nosotras dos lo escogimos. Desate el lazo y saque mi vestido, era negro con encaje, y tenia brillantes plateados en la tela casi transparente, debajo del traje había una ropa interior del mismo color, era un hot pants negro de encaje, demasiado de corto para mi gusto, y ya que con el traje no podía usar sostén, ya que toda mi espalda era al descubierto, eso no estaba en el paquete

Esta hermoso! Pero están completamente locas no puedo ponerme esto! Papa me matara, esto es transparente se me vera todo!

Bells despreocúpate nosotras nos encargaremos de que papa no vea este vestido, lo mandaremos para la recepción antes, y cuando te vea ya será demasiado tarde. Dijo Alice

Dios mio lo hare, pero ustedes tendrán la culpa ahora vámonos que se nos hará tarde para el ensayo y ya Jake debe de estar esperando, así que escondan todo y vámonos. Les dije sacándolas del cuarto para poder alistarme y poder irme.

Tres días después EL GRAN DIA DE LA FIESTA

Como voy a dejar sola a mis mujeres, quiero llegar con todas ustedes y presumirlas ¡! Gritaba mi padre

Amor mejor ve para el salón y así verificas que todo este en su sitio. Ya que vi a Alice ayer dando una vuelta y dando ordenes de cambiar algunas cosas. Le dijo mi madre dándole besos a mi padre

Mama! Que cotilla eres! Protesto Alice

Pues si es así mejor me voy, y Alice espero que nada este fuera de lugar. Las veo allá en 4 horas. Dijo mi papa beso a mi madre y se fue de mi cuarto

Mama! Y ahora que vamos hacer lo mandaste para la recepción y va a ver la decoración. ¡! Le dije a mi madre

Chicas no soy bruta, el ira a otro salón que esta decorado como él quería, tu salón de recepción estará cerrado y nadie puede entrar deje instrucciones muy claras.

Uff ya estaba asustada madre, que la fiesta fuera horrible por culpa de que papa arreglara todo los detalles de la decoración.

Bueno chicas vamos a poner a Bella hermosa. Dijo Alice chasqueando los dedos y dando en el suelo con el pie

Será ponerla mas hermosa de lo que es. Dijo mi madre acariciando mi mejilla

Lo dudo mucho mama acá la lindura de las Swan soy yo. Decía Rosalie mientras se paseaba por delante de nosotras contoneando las caderas.

Bueno manos a la obra, cuando Jake te vea babeara mucho más por ti. Decía Alice burlándose de Jake, ellas decían que cuando el me veía necesitaba un cubo.

Mientras en el departamento de Edward

Maldición ahora tengo que llevar a Mary conmigo a la fiesta, ya que papa se antojo de que fuera conmigo por hacerle un favor a su padre, esa chica esta loca, ayer en la cena se me insinuaba todo el tiempo, ella no dañara mis planes esta noche eso si que no. Edward gritaba como loco estaba ansioso caminaba de un lado para otro arreglándose el traje para ir para la fiesta de Bella.

Hermano mejor así le das celos a Bella, así que tranquilízate que todo saldrá bien. Ya estoy loco por ver a mi Rose me a echo una falta, ya la quiero aquí entre mis brazos. Decía Emett mirándose en el espejo mientras se arreglaba los gemelos.

Y yo quiero ver a Alice.

Si chicos ya no empiecen, bueno vamos a repasar todo, Emett te encargaste de lo que te tocaba?

Si Edward, las cámaras están instaladas como dijiste, y todo lo que las chicas necesitan también esta listo, cosas de mujeres y así, que necesiten tu me entiendes.

Claro Emett claro que entiendo, y tu Jas ya le distes todos los detalles a los de tripulación, y mama arreglo todo lo de las chicas?

Si todo esta listo había un problemita pero ya esta resuelto.

Muy bien y cual era el problema?

Pues mama no le gustaba mucho la idea de mentirle a Charlie y a René, se invento todo un cuento para sacar a las chicas de su casa.

Ya me lo imaginaba, pero que bueno que todo esta listo, hoy Bella sabrá quien es Edward Cullen, y que a mi nadie me rechaza, mañana a esta misma hora la tendré conmigo y le enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad no con ese con quien se pasa ahora para arriba y para abajo, y ahora que esta todo listo, díganme como me veo. Les dije mientras me paraba derecho y les enseñaba mi traje de etiqueta negro.

Au, au, au si me gustaran los hombres hermanito te caería encima ahora mismo. Me decía el muy gracioso Emett aullando como un lobo y medio partido si yo no supiera que le gustan las mujeres me preocuparía.

Jaja ay Emett tu no cambias, oye antes de que se me olvide conseguiste los antifaces para la parte del baile ya que tengo entendido que serán otros no los que llevemos puestos, tienen que ser iguales, todos los del que estarán en el baile los tendrán, y conseguiste al doctor y el trasnporte para cuando tenga que virar?

Si conseguí al doctor y lo de su transporte también, pero tuve que coquetearle a la morena encargada de eso de los antifaces y llevarla a comer, pero lo conseguí, espero que de eso mi Barbie no se entere por que me mata, son como los de la película Green Lantern pero en negro hermano, toma aquí los tengo.

Gracias bueno ya que todo esta listo y bien planeado espero todo salga según el plan, recuerden cuando se pongan los antifaces nadie absolutamente nadie debe de saber quienes somos, así que procuren no hablar con nadie, a menos que sea papa y mama, así todo saldrá perfecto.

Denme 5 minutos déjame hacer una llamada. Les dije a los chicos mientras le marcaba a Embry para checar algunos detalles

Embry. Me contesto en el segundo timbrazo

Espero que todo este como dije listo y no haya nada fuera de lugar, no quiero heridas a las chicas, espero lleguen bien y no se salgan de la raya con ellas por que serán despedidos.

Si señor todo esta perfecto y todo saldrá bien no se preocupe esperaremos su señal. Me contesto Embry muy seguro

Eso espero nos hablamos horita. Y colgué el teléfono

Hermano, sé que eres su jefe y todo pero unas buenas tardes o algo de cortesía, eso de ser tan mandón se ve algo rudo. Me decía Jasper cuando termine de hablar

Ellos son empleados Jasper solo eso, no hay por que tratarlos como amigos como hacen ustedes.

Hermano eso es cortesía y ellos se merecen un buen trato, tu les das ordenes tan fuertes y a mi no me parece.

Para ello les pago, y ya hay se acabó el tema no quiero discutir. les dije y me dirigí para afuera de mi cuarto para salir hacia la fiesta, hoy será una larga, buena y fructífera noche mañana la mujer que no me dejaba dormir la cual no me podía sacar de la cabeza estaría en mis brazos y yo me encargare de eso.

En la casa de las Swan Pov Bella

**Bella sal, que las chicas que te ayudaron a vestir ya salieron y dijeron que ya estabas lista. Rosalie gritaba y aporreaba la puerta para verme ya lista para la fiesta**

Bella te juro por Dios que si no sales ahora, te mato te juro que te obligare a usar tacones por un mes hasta para ir al gimnasio, así que abre la maldita puerta!. Gritaba Alice

Hija sal te queremos ver. Me decía mi madre

Esta bien ya salgo. me pare frente a la puerta conté hasta 10 respire hondo y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaban mis hermanas y mi madre listas y completamente hermosas mi madre parecía otra hermana mas de lo linda y joven que era, mi hermana Rosalie traía un vestido del mismo color que el mio negro, mi hermana Alice un vestido crema hermoso, y mi madre con un traje color morado, pero lo gracioso era la cara de ellas mis hermanas con la boca abierta y mi madre con los ojos llorosos, llorosos? Si llorosos y tapándose la boca

Te ves hermosa hija, no puedo creer que seas toda una mujer. Me dijo mi madre llorando e hipando

Wow, te ves hasta mas hermosa que yo y mira que yo crei que eso no era posible, pero hoy solamente hoy estas bellísima Bella. Me decía mi hermana como si no pudiera creer que fuera yo.

Oh Gucci, te ves espectacularmente bella, preciosa todo lo que tenga que ver con lo bello que pueda haber Bella! Y Rosalie tu belleza no se compara con la de Bella por que ella es hermosa, es broma hermana. Mi hermana gritaba y me daba besos y abrazos.

Bueno chicas vamos que nos están esperando, solo faltan 25 minutos para que sean las 7 y todo comenzara puntual. Dejamos de hablar y nos dirigimos hacia abajo para montarnos en la limosina llegamos abajo y hay estaba la limosina gris que nos llevaría a todas a la fiesta, cuando llegamos abajo y vi la limosina me iba a montar ya que se supone que yo sea la primera en montarme pero mi mama me lo prohibió.

Bella no, tu iras en ese auto que viene ahí. Me decía mi mama y yo me quede como que? Pero cuando vi ese auto me quede mas muda, era un Audi mi carro preferido pero en negro, a mi me gusta mas en blanco, cuando lo vi me quería morir, como me encantaba ese auto.

Es en serio mama?

Si bella, llegaras en ese auto, recuerda es tu fiesta.

Pues claro que me subiré, ese auto me encanta. Mama subió a la limosina y tan pronto cerro la puerta el chofer, el me saludo y se dirigió a su lugar para manejarlo hacia la fiesta tan pronto subió arranco la limo. El chofer del Audi condujo hasta mi se paro delante de mi y bajo del coche me dijo Buenas noches señorita, y cuando abrió la puerta no pude creer lo que vi hay delante de mi se bajo Jake me tendió la mano yo muy sonriente se la tome.

Estas hermosísima Bella, umm tus labios tienen sabor a Fresa. Así me saludo Jake besándome en los labios

Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo, listo?

Si y ahora que te vi mucho mas así que vámonos hermosa. Me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a subirme al auto y así nos dirigimos a la fiesta.

Jake no quiero dañar la noche ni nada, pero hay algo que me preocupa, creo que te dije que lo tomáramos con calma, como amigos, esta bien uno que otro beso pero ya se te toma costumbre hacerlo a cada rato y no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, te dije muy claro como esta mi corazón ahora. Quería dejarle muy claro antes de llegarle a la fiesta, no quería mal entendidos

Lo se y te entiendo, pero si ya lo hemos hecho por que no hacerlo cada vez que nos plazca.

Esta bien y me alegro de que no me malinterpretes. Le dije esto y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, llegamos rápido ya que mi padre se encargo de que cerraran varias calles para que no hubiera trafico, eso me imagino que debió costarle pero cuando Charlie Swan quería algo lo lograba.

Bueno señorita ya hemos llegado y todos están deseosos de verte. Me decía Jake mientras me miraba a los ojos y me besaba en la mano como todo un caballero.

Pues no los hagamos esperar, ponte el antifaz recuerda las reglas en ningún momento debes de quitártelo. Terminamos de hablar Jake no espero a que viniera el chofer y le abriera la puerta, se bajo del auto, abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajarme, estaba super nerviosa, hoy me presentarían a la sociedad, si antes estaban pendiente de mi y de los Swan, ahora lo estarían mas, si tengo novio, si no tengo todo. Subimos las escaleras para entrar al salón principal y ahí vi a mi madre con mis hermanas esperándome.

Buenas noches Sra. Swan esta hermosa

**Gracias, Jacob igual tu estas un galán, Bueno hija ya llegaste, ahora quédate aquí en lo que doy aviso ya que te tienen que anunciar, te ves hermosa hija, Jake tu entras con ella. **

Gracias. Le dije aunque no sentía nada serio por Jake debía de admitirlo si no fuera por que siento algo muy fuerte hacia Edward, estaría con el, es muy caballeroso y amable, y guapísimo es todo lo contrario a Edward, moreno, pelo negro, ojos oscuros, un cuerpazo de infarto pero no como el de Edward, quizás si seguimos conociéndonos quien sabe ocurra algo, no estaré toda la vida pensando en Edward para que? Si él no me corresponde. Estábamos ya en el salón arriba de las escaleras esperando, cuando me anunciaran debía de bajar por alguna de las dos escaleras.

Estas lista?

Si algo nerviosa, pero si. ahora a esperar que mencionen mi nombre y vámonos.

\\ POV EDWARD/

Estaba ansioso ya quería verla, ya quería llevármela, pero como todo hay que esperar, todo el mundo llegaba menos ella

Hermano cálmate ya llegara pareces como si te fueras a casar y la novia no llega, no quiero ver el día que eso suceda harás un agujero en el suelo. Me decía Emett muero te la risa y Jasper riendo

Pues se quedaran con las ganas de verme asi, por que casarme yo? eso jamás lo verán, y si estoy ansioso pero es de llevar a cabo el plan y ver como no se resistirá a mi .

Si claro por llevar a cabo el plan, dile como quieras Edward pero te has enamorado y no tienes los huevos para aceptarlo. Jasper me decía muy serio y buscando con la mirada a Alice

Enamorado jamás, encaprichado quizás. Estábamos charlando cuando escuche que iban a anunciar a Bella todo el mundo dejo de charlar y se giraron hacia la tarima para escuchar lo que decían.

Buenas noches como todos saben estamos aquí para presentar a la sociedad a la menor de las Swan, Isabella Marie Swan así que ahora antes todos ustedes le damos la bienvenida y presentación oficial a Isabella Swan. El orador hablaba y ya no lo escuchaba todo el mundo aplaudía, yo solo estaba pendiente de una espectacular mujer que estaba en lo alto de la escalera, con un vestido negro hermoso, ESO ERA UNA MUJER, lo otro que me tenia mal era un tipo que estaba con ella, por el color de él debe de ser el tal Jacob, ahí debería de estar yo, no el, ella es mía, mi mujer, oh por dios que estaba diciendo mi mujer, haría lo que sea pero ahí debería de estar yo, ese es mi lugar y voy a luchar por el. Ella bajaba por las escaleras con el , pero yo solo me fijaba en ella no me importaba lo demás, bajaron y estaban ahí en la tarima, de verdad que ella era toda una mujer, traía un hermoso traje negro trasparente, esa mujer me quería matar? Que le pasaba, como se atrevía a vestir así daría lo que fuera por quitarle ese traje, convenceré a su padre para que la mande a cambiar, vi entre todos los invitados como se le quedaban mirando a mi Bella, y eso no podía permitirlo, quería sacarle los ojos a todos esos hombres y mucho mas al perro que la tenia agarrada de la cintura quería arrancarle los brazos se le quedaba mirando de una forma en la forma en la que yo la veo y esa manera es querérsela comer, eso el se la come con los ojos, y se como hombre que soy que le gustaría quitarle ese traje así como yo quiero quitárselo 1 para que nadie la vea de esa manera y 2 para hacerla mía de nuevo.

Me quede observando mientras la presentaban, y me fije en mi padrino estaba en una esquina de la tarima con mi madrina, por la cara que tenia el estaba igual que yo muy molesto por el vestido, es que era transparente, se le veía su hermoso cuerpo, su tanga todo.

Hermano dices encaprichado? Estas seguro de eso? Estas babeando? Me decía mi hermano Jasper mientras me agitaba ya que yo estaba absorto en esa mujer.

Toma hermano te traje un babero te gusta? Me dijo mi hermano Emett enseñándome un babero que decía babeas.

Emett tu siempre tan gracioso, de donde sacaste eso? Le dije dándole un manoplas en la cabeza

Como sabia que vendríamos para la fiesta y siempre estas que babeas por Bella pues vine preparado y ves no me equivoque si quieres en el auto te traje un cubo también por si lo necesitas.

No gracias no lo necesito, pero tengo que admitirlo esta hermosa, y Jasper no estoy enamorado solo encandilado cuantas veces lo tengo que decir.

Hijos disimulen un poco todos se darán cuenta de quien hablan y miran. Me dijo mi padre que acababa de llegar

Hola papa, lo siento no lo podemos evitar, son unas diosas las Swan. Decía Emett mirando a su Rosalie que estaba con sus padres en una esquina de la tarima, Emett suspiraba nada mas de verla

Dime papa cuando te enamoraste de mama hiciste locuras por ella, por que yo por mi rubia hago lo que sea, dime mama no se ve hermosa con ese traje. Ella traía un traje

Negro corto y largo a la vez ya que era corto negro y por encima traía una tela transparente que eso hacia que se viera largo.

Bueno yo no tuve el problema que tienen ustedes, chicos por que para tener a esas chicas tendrán que luchar y mucho Charlie no es fácil, esas son sus hijas y el las sobre protege demasiado como haría yo si tuviera unas hermosas hijas como ellas, y si solo las quieren por diversión como ustedes yo no se los permitiría, no se las haría fácil.

Esta bien papa no queremos reclamos, ellas saben a lo que se enfrentan con nosotros, esta es su ultima oportunidad, si nos quieren pues tendrán que aprovechar la oportunidad si no pues seguiremos haciendo honores a nuestra famosa reputación. Le dije a mi padre, pero dudo que me estuviera haciendo caso ya que estaba besando a mi madre a pesar de los años seguían muy enamorados.

Ey dejen de estar dando espectáculos están bastante mayorcitos para eso. Les decía Emett mientras ponía cara de asco

Mayorcita yo? Chicos no me hagan que les dañe los planes y no los ayude, con su plan de conquista. Esto último lo dijo susurrando

Eh, eh, mama con los planes no te metas de acuerdo, metete con Emett solo, además te ves hermosa, no es cierto papa?

-Muy cierto ahora silencio y atiendan, somos los únicos hablando como cotillas.

Mientra el orador seguia hablando y hablando

-Ahora a disfrutar de la fiesta y ya mismo el gran baile de presentación, y ahora pasen todos al salon donde sera la gran fiesta!

Pov Bella

Mientras el orador hablaba y hablaba yo lo unico en lo que podia pensar era cuando mi papa viera el gran salón se morira, estaba loca por ver su reaccion. Cuando vio mi vestido , si las miradas mataran yo estuviera cuatrocientos pies bajo tierrmas me dijo que fuera a quitarmelo o se terminaba la fiesta sin haber empezado. el orador termino de hablar y jalo como una soga que era para abrir el salon donde seria la fiesta, cuando lo hizo y dejo al descubierto el salon, todo el mundo se quedo con los ojos abiertos, hasta yo incluida, el salon estaba hermoso, un toque elegante, sofisticado y muy juvenil, cuando mi padre lo vio se le salieron los ojos de la impresion y del coraje, miro malisimo a mi madre y a mi hermana Alice, pero mi hermana lo miro como si nada y tenia una cara de felicidad a mi me encanto su cara y como quedo el lugar.

- me podrian decir que demonios es esto? y quiero una explicacion ahora? pregunto mi padre muy molesto a nosotras cuatro.

- papa eso es mas que claro, te lo dije no iba a tener una fiesta de viejos, esta es mi fiesta no la tuya, si quieres que sea a tu gusto aqui esta este salon que esta como querias recoge a tus amigos de la maldita socialite y quedate aqui con ellos y haces tu gran fiesta miemtras mis hermanas, mi madre y yo nos retiramos al lugar de mi agrado donde sera mi hermosa fiesta.

- jovencita no te rompo la boca porque esta todo el mundo aqui, pero esto no se quedara asi la ultima palabra no esta dicha, esta fiesta la cancelo yo ahora mismo

-Charlie Swan, esta es la fiesta de mi hija tambien y tu no vas a cancelar nada, estamos claro, estoy harta de que quieras manejarlo todo, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice nuestra hija este lugar esta condicionado como querias si te gusta tanto quedate aca, ahora pon tu mejor cara y sonrie que hay que bajarnos de la tarima y saludar a todo el mundo antes de ponernos los antifaces. le dijo mi madre pero muy molesta cuando ella le dice nombre y apellido esta super enojada

- pero Renee mira todo esto, mira su vestido. eso no es decente se le ve todo!. decia mi padre por primera vez mi madre lo habia puesto en su lugar y tenia cara de cuando uno dice ok esta bien no se atreveria a seguir peleando con ella

-pero nada Charlie, ella esta hermosa y asi se queda tu solo disfruta de la fiesta, y no la arruines estamos claro, porque te juro que te pondre a dieta de sexo por 2 semanas.

- Mama! gritamos las tres a la vez

- Esta bien Renee como tu digas, pero evita eso del castigo si, ademas te dije que te vez hermosa? muchisimo mas cuando estas enojada,tratare de disfrutar de la fiesta aunque no este contento, ahora bajemos de aqui saludemos y a ponernos los antifaces.

-si a fiestar! grito mi hermana Alice y todos se quedaron viendonos. para arreglar un poco las cosas tome el microfono y empece a hablar.

- Buenas noches gracias por estar aqui y como dijo mi hermana Alice que comience la fiesta! recuerden las reglas todo el mundo con los antifaces puestos nadie debe de tener el rostro descubierto a menos que sea yo estamos claroooooo, son las reglas y de nuevo QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA, espero la disfrute.

- Papa te digo desde ahora que faltan algunas sorpresas todavia, asi que acostumbrate y deja a Bella disfrutar de su fiesta, estamos claro, recuerda lo que dijo mama te dejara sin sexo por 2 semanas, podras vivir sin eso? le decia mi hermana Alice con la cara bien contenta en el oido a mi padre.

- Como que mas sorpresas, Alice estan haciendo lo que les da la gana, pero tratare de comportarme no prometo nada, espero que eso no tenga que ver con la musica. le dijo mi padre muy molesto pero susurrando para que mi madre no lo escuchara.

- No papa la musica esta igual no la he tocado. Le dijo mi hermana con la cara de que eso fue justamente lo que hizo .

Nos bajamos de la tarima y cada cual se puso su antifaz yo me puse mi antifaz, que en realidad no parecia eso ya que era como una tela transparente con diamantes yo traia todo el rostro al descubierto ya que se me veia todo el rostro y como yo era la yo era la homenajeada era la unica que podia. camine entre los invitados con Jacob para unirme a la fiesta pero todo el mundo me abrazaba y besaba como si fueramos amigos intimos, la mayoria estaba aqui por mi padre, todos son unos lambiscones, mientras caminaba entre los invitados me sentia vigilada, acechada, sentia que alguien tenia su vista clavada en mi desde el momento que estuve en la tarima. mientras caminaba trataba de hallar el origen para saber si era cierta la sensación que sentia, sabia que alguien me observaba, y lo encontre justo enfrente de mi estaba un hombre, cuerpo de atleta, pero lo ,mas que me llamaba la atencion eran sus ojos esos ojos color verdes, los que me vuelven loca, que podrian haber cinco personas juntas y conoceria esos ojos entre ellos, Era Edward tan fuerte, tan musculoso, tan varonil, atractivo, tenia un traje negro de marca por como se veia debia ser el mas caro, tenia su cabello como siemprer todo despeinado pero con todo y eso se veia tan sexy, tan varonil que de solo mirarlo sentia entre mis piernas cierta humedad, mi parte intima palpitaba estaba anhelante de tenerlo entre mis piernas de nuevo pero eso no iba a pasar mas. Aunque usara esa mascara lo reconoceria donde fuera, mi mirada se engancho con la suya, me olvide de mano de quien estaba, se me olvido todo alrededor, la fiesta, mi familia, los invitados y Jacob solo tenia ojos para Edward que estaba enfente de mi, mirandome y sonriendome de forma picara solo como el lo hacia, me miraba com ganas de quitarme la ropa, pero cuando vio con quien estaba endurecio su mirada.

- Bella, estas bien? me pregunto Jacob zarandeandome ya que estaba ensismismada mirando a Edward

- Jum, si es solo que pensaba en algunas cosas.

- ya me di cuenta, te dije que te ves hermosa. me diijo mientras tomo mi barbilla entre sus manos e intento besarme pero me acorde que Edward estaba ahi y no lo deje besarme, disimuladamente vire mi rostro para que el beso fuera en la mejilla. Al ver que le vire el rostro se me quedo mirando.

- Lo siento pero cada vez que veo tus labios, me provoca besarlos, te molesta que lo haga? quiero hacerlo ahora me lo permites. me decia mientras acariciaba mis labios.

- No me molesta pero hablamos de esto en el auto, tienes que darme tiempo Jake. le dije pero a el no parecio importarle su vista estaba clavada en mis labios estuvo a punto de besarme y lo hace si es que alguien no nos interrumpe aclarandose la garganta sonoramente, me endereze y vire mi rostro hacie el que nos interumpio creia que era mi padre pero no era Edward y se notaba que mo le gusto nada lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

- disculpen la interupcion pero queria saludarte Bella. Nos dijo mirando a Jacob muy mal, lo miraba con cara de matarlo.

-Pues hola como estas, gracias por venir a saludarme, y disculpanos pero acabas de interrumpirnos. le di la mano, lo rete con la mirada. y jale a Jacob para que siguiera caminando.

- Ah, todavia no te vallas tu y yo tenemos que bailar, para eso vine. el muy descarado me agarro de un brazo y me jalaba hacia el.

-Lo siento Edward, pero creo que estoy acompañada, shaito. le dije mientras seguia caminando pero no lo hacia ya que Edward me tenia agarrada de la mano y no nos dejaba caminar.

- Lo siento Eduardo, cierto? pero creo que ella te dijo que no, asi que sueltala y sigue tu camino. Espero te haya quedado claro. Jacob tomo la mano de Edward y se la quito de m mano de muy mala gana.

- A mi nadie me amenaza, pero no te preocupes Bella antes de que termine la noche bailaras conmigo. Edward se acerco a mi y me susurro en el oido, me echo una ultima mirada y se marcho

- Quien demonios se cree ese tipo? se cree que vendra y uno tiene que hacer lo que le da la gana

- Cullen, son tan orgullosos, pero no te preocupes es el ahijado de mi padre solo te estaba probando para saber si me cuidas bien. le dije una mentirita pequeña no queria decirle que el Edward era un completo patan y se creia que por acostarse conmigo yo era de su propiedad.

- Pues parecia otra cosa, mas bien parecia un novio celoso.

- No, no te preocupes solo el lo hace por cuidarme ahora vamos a buscar a Alice y que active esta fiesta por que ya estoy aburrida.

\POV EDWARD/

Estaba que echaba chispas ese maldito perro, acariciando, tocando y poniendo las manos encima a Bella en donde no debia, si no los interrumpia ahora estaria besandola

- Hermanito que te pasa, estas echo un dragon, alguien te hizo enojar acaso? me pregunto el muy idiota de Emettmuerto de la risa

- Emett no estoy para tus estupideces, y si quiero desaserme del perro ese que esta tocando a bella.

- urrg que miedo celoso, hermano? pregunto Jasper

- Celoso nada, pero a ese estupido no lo quiero cerca de ella, el malnacido se atrevio a amenazarme y eso no se quedara asi.

- No te preocupes hermano vere que averiguo para sacarlo del camino. me dijo Jasper.

- Hermano hay que irnos a preparar ya va a ser el baile, hay que cambiarnos de ropa y ponernos el antifaz.

- Vamos, recuerden que no se den cuenta quienes son antes de tiempo

Nos dirigimos al cuarto en donde se preparaban los que iban a bailar, me quite mi traje, y me puse el negro y blanco para bailar, mis hermanos y yo estabamos listos, salimos para estar pendiente para cuando nos bailar. Me puse a mirar a todo el mundo para ver si veia a Bella pero parece que se fue a cambiar, y sus hermanas tambien ya que mis hermanos estaban igual buscandolas, mientras seguimos adentrandonos en la fiesta y me dirigi hacia donde estaban mis padres pero vi a Charlie y me aleje no queria que supiera que era yo, por que al bailar con Bella me meteria en un problema, aunque no me parecia mucho ya que cambie mi mamera de peinar, para atras con gel, mas el antifaz no me parecia.

Tome un whisky de un camarero que iba pasando, me lo lleve a la boca ya que estaba sediento, pero mi boca se seco mas al verla, sabia que era ella, no importara el antifaz que tuviera, ahora traia uno completamente diferente era como una mariposa y le tapaba el rostro, sabia que era ella, si al empezar la fiesta estaba infartante, ahora me robaba el aliento, Traia un vestido negro corto, con una abertura alfrente mas arriba de su muslo, si ante me volvio loco con aquel traje de transparencia, ahora queria tomarla por el brazo y llevarmela a un lugar oscuro y hacerla mia y era lo que iba a hacer, camine hacia ella, le puse mi mano en su cintura, ella al sentirme se tenso para no caminar me acerque a su oido y le susurre

- sigueme si no quieres que arme un escandalo

- Estas loco! eso lo dudo no te atreverias. me dijo retadoramente mientras la acercaba mas a su cuerpo, iba a aprovechar el momento ya que el perro no estaba, a lo mejor no la conoce como la conozco yo y no la encuentra, por que ella cambio todo,l vestido, antifaz, peinado todo/

- Bella no me retes, sabes que detesto eso y sigueme. estaba tan ansioso, tan concentrado en ella que no me di cuenta que estaban sus hermanas con ella.

- Hola, Edward pero ahora es el baile y ella no se puede ir. Me dijo la hermana rubia de Bella que debia admitirlo era hermosa.

- Por favor necesito hablar con su hermana, asi que demen tiempo con ella por favor.

- Claro, cuñadito tienes 20 minutos ni un minuto mas. me dijo la otra hermana de Bella, que tambien era hermosima, hoy tenia el cabello largo.

- De eso nada Alice, y tu dejame en paz, ya hablamos todo lo que teniamos que hablar. Bella me señalo pero no le hice caso puse mas fuerza en su cintura y casi la arrastre hacia otro de los salones vacios.

- Edward Cullen ya me tienes harta con esa actitud tuya, de eres mia, no lo eres, me dijistes que no quieres nada serio conmigo pues dejame en paz quieres?

- No, no quiero te dejo cuando me de la gana, pero ahora escuchame, te hablare claro, no quiero que ese perro ponga sus sucias manos encima de ti, el unico que puede tocarte soy yo estamos claro?

- Que estas celoso? no te gusta que otro que no seas tu me toque, sabes que, el me toca por que yo se lo permito, me besa por que yo se lo permito, y no sabes las cosas que hace cuando estamos solos. La muy desgraciada me lo decia mirandome a los ojos riendose, burlandose de mi.

-Ah si? eso lo dudo solo lo haces para molestarme pero eso no me interesa ahora quien te va a tocar, besar soy yo.

-Edward por favor dejame en paz.

- No tu sabes que me perteneces, y quiero borrar los besos de el, de tus labios. La tome por la cintura fuerte por si ponia resistencia, pero no hubo ninguna ella simplemente, se rindio al beso, yo busque sus piernas, y aproveche la abertura de su traje y toque su muslo.

- No sabes cuanto te deseo, cuanto deseo tu cuerpo.

- Edward esto no esta bien, por favor para

- Parare, pero no por que tu me lo digas lo hare por que ya tenemos que salir es hora de tu baile, pero antes de que te vallas quiero proponerte algo quiero que seas mi amante, solo tu y nadie mas, que opinas?

-Edward no, yo no soy de tus conquistas de siempre, yo quiero tener una pareja normal, estable y eso lo estoy tratando de hacer con Jacob.

- Aunque no lo ames?, aunque pienses en mi cuando el te besa, por que se que lo haces, por que estoy muy seguro de que asi es. le dije mientras la tenia entre mis brazos y le acariciaba el rostro. cuando le dije que sabia que pensaba en mi trato de refutarlo pero le dije - No me mientas sabes que es asi.

- Si aunque piense en ti Edward pero tengo que tratar de hacer mi vida, pensare en ti eso es claro fuistes el primero, y eso nunca se olvida, no lo amo, pero aprendere a amarlo.

- Lo intente, pero antes de que te vayas dejame besarte. y asi lo hice, la bese con pasion, primero lento pero luego con mucha intensidad, introduje mi lengua en su boca, y la pegaba a mi cuerpo lo mas que podia.

- Nunca, pero nunca escuchame bien dejaras de pensar en mi, eres mia por siempre.

- Fui tuya pero no soy de tu propiedad, no veo anillo, ni veo una relacion.

- Lo que te ofreci es lo mas que te puedo ofrecer pero nada, me conformo con besarte de vez en cuando y revolcarnos a veces.

- No Edward yo no soy de esas, eres un Patan. me dijo molesta pero a la vez me beso. - ahora vamonos tengo un baile que iniciar. se arreglo el vestido me estiro su mano -Amigos? me dijo

- Amigos, aunque no es lo que quiero pero por ahora me conformo con eso, sabes que no me rendire cierto? Le estreche la mano y le robe un ultimo beso tocado.

- Lo se, pero ya dejemoslo asi, ahora dejame salir yo primero.

- Primero las damas. le dije pero me quede mirandola mientras se marchaba, mire su trasero - La ultima palabra no esta dicha Isabella Cullen, pronto ese traserito redondo estara en mi cama, de eso me aseguraria. dije para mi

\ POV BELLA/

Sali del salon y me dirigi hacia donde estaban mis hermanas, mientras caminaba iba pensando en la oferta de Edward no me parecia tan mala, pero si habia algo malo, si aceptaba pondria mi corazon en riesgo, el me gustaba si, y asi como el fuera sabia que podria enamorarme de el, por que muy dentro de el, muy adentro habia un gran hombre.

Vi a mis hermanas con Jacob y mi padre, parece que mi hermana y mama tenian un proble,a muy serio con papa me acerque a ver que pasaba.

- Demonios, Alice toda la fiesta la cambiaste, tambien lo del baile, que demonios hicistes ahora?

- Nada papa ya veras te gustara, le dijo mi hermana Alice pero no le hizo caso le paso por el lado a mi padre y subio a la tarima.

- Bella donde estabas? preguntaron mis padres y Jacob a la vez.

- Estaba arreglandome, algun problema?

En eso mi hermana se escucho al microfono, Buenas Noches espero la esten pasando bien, por que yo no, mentira mentira, ahora vamos a activar esta fiesta, ahora todos liberen la pista ahora llego el momento del gran baile de presentacion, pero aqui y ahora en vivo no es un CD nos cantara en vivo Jazmime Sullivan a cantarnos Bust your windows en vivo!, en eso Alice abrio la cortina y estaba Jasmine la cantante famosisima la que canta la cancion que se usa para los bailes de presentacion, lo unico que estaba aqui en vivo y no un CD como dijo Alice, definitivamente los Swans se botan, Alice le dio el microfono a la cantante le dio un beso y un abrazo, y bajo de la tarima, todo el mundo dejo la pista libre y se acomodaron en filas las chicas a un lado y los chicos a el otro, me cambie el antifaz, me puse el del baile, y me puse en fila junto a mis hermanos que ya estaban en ella, La cantanta tomo el microfono y le daba las gracias a los Swans por invitarla, ya yo no la escuchaba lo unico que queria era robarle el baile a ese perrro. desde ese momento yo solo tenia ojos para ella, aunque ella no supiera que yo estaba entre los bailarines, yo si sabia de ella, era la mas hermosa de todas, con su antifaz transparente se veia hermosa, se puso en formacion, y con esa pose tan sexy todas las chicas con una pierna como en puntilla se veia tan sexy. Empezo la cancion como una marcha y empezaron a camimar hacia su pareja, se veia tan jodidamente atractiva como acorralando a su presa, se paro frente al perro y le toco el pecho , era parte del baile que odie eso, queria tenerla todo el baile para mi, buscaria como hacerlo, haria lo que fuera para que una vez la tenga en mis brazos en la pista ningun otro hombre baile con ella.

\ POV BELLA/

- Alice, eres la mejor no sabria si podias lograr algo asi, Jazmine Sullivan en mi fiesta no lo puedo creer!

- Para mi hermanita lo mejor, ahora silencio que ya empezo a cantar.

Nos quedamos en silencio ya que habia empezado a cantar, empezamos el baile y agarre a mi parejo que era Jacob,

- Hola nena, ese vestido te queda muy bien. me dijo Jacob

- Jake silencio sabes que no podemos hablar mientras este el baile.

Seguimos bailando hasta que vi a uno de los parejos bailando con una agilidad, con un paso varonil, como una presa, con una sensualidad que de mirarlo creia que podia tener un orgasmo, eran tan sensuales sus movimientos, por Dios ese hombre era todo lujuria, segui bailando, y busque al chico sexy con la mirada, y lo vi y el me vio a mi, era Edward quien mas si no es el, quien mas con esa manera tan sexy de moverse, cambiamos de pareja y el era mi pareja actual ahora mismo. Cuando vi que era el mi pareja me le quede mirando.

- Aqui estas y no te soltare, hasta que se acabe la pieza de baile. me dijo muy seductoramente

- Que diablos haces aqui, Edward?

- Bailando con la homenajeada

Yo solo me le quede mirando y seguimos bailando, Edward se las ingenio para cuando teniamos que cambiar de pareja, no cambiar, vi a Jacob que estaba bien molesto pero no me importo lo mas minimo, me sentia que hacia el amor con Edward nos compenetrabamos de una manera unica, que ni con Jacob al principio senti, Edward aprovecho a cada momento para acariciarme, y tocarme, no me importo que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente lo que yo hacia, en un momento vino Jacob muy molesto y Edward le dijo ' No estorbes perro' en Italiano, Jacob siguio su camino y yo segui bailando muy tranquilamente. en una parte del baile habia que bajar, y yo me restregue por todo su frente , cuando llegue a su entrepierna me restregue lo mas que pude, luego subi el me tomo por la cintura, y una mano en mi brazo y seguimos bailando. llego un momento del baile que el me tomaba en sus brazos me alzaba en sus brazos y me mantania un poco en el aire apoyada en su cadera y nuestros rostros quedaban pegados, y me beso en el momento en el quelo hizo fue como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera no se si fue por el nerviosismo del lugar, que todo el mundo me miraba pero no me importo, cuando lo hizo todo el mundo se sorprendio, y se escuchaban murmuros entre la gente pero no me importo un carajo me disfrute el momento hasta lo ultimo. Ese beso fue caliente, senti su lengua en mi boca y le correspondi, pero no estabamos solos, o sea el beso no podia seguir, seguimos con el baile y al final del baile las mujeres quedabamos con la cabeza en el piso alzando los pies, y el me acaricio todo el pie hasta llegar a mis muslos, y los acaricio, me levanto, me le quede mirando y me eche a reir. Todo el mundo salia de la pista pero el y yo nos quedamos ahi mirandonos fijamente hasta que escuche que alguien me llamaba, vi de quien se trataba y le dije a Edward:

- Vete, papa viene, vete. le dije en el oido me dio un beso y se fue huyendo.

- Bella, que acabas de hacer vistes el espectaculo que hicistes, y quien era ese muchacho. me dijo mi padre muy molesto en el oido pero mirando para todos lados saludando y disimulando.

- Pues papa hice mi baile, y no se quien era. le dije inocentemente

- Armaste tal espectaculo y no sabia quien era? que dira Jacob?

- El no me tiene que decir nadano es mi novio, y por lo que veo no dira nada por que no lo vi por todo esto.

- No no esta gracias al chico que estaba contigo, que te acaparo en todo el baile.

- Bueno padre tengo que irme a arreglarme nuevamente ya que estoy sudada, peleamos luego.

Deje a mi padre ahi echando humos, en esta noche como que se nos hacia costumbre. Entre al sitio donde mis hermanas y yo nos cambiariamos pero no estaban mis hermanas todavia, no hice mas que entrar y senti unas manos por mi espalda y alguien que me tapaba la boca

Continuara...

FOTOS

Trajes de las hermanas Swan del baile

Bella Alice Rosalie

Antifaz de Bella

Otro Antifaz de Bella cuando cambia de vestido

Antifaz de los chicos solo que debe de ser negro

Edward

Jasper

Emett

Traje de Bella

Traje de Rosalie

Alice


	16. Chapter 16

En el capitulo anterior

Entre al sitio donde mis hermanas y yo nos cambiariamos pero no estaban mis hermanas todavia, no hice mas que entrar y senti unas manos por mi espalda y alguien que me tapaba la boca.

\\ POV BELLA/

Estaba asustada, me tenian la boca tapada, y fuertemente aguantada, me sentia horrible mientras quien quiera que me tuviera agarrada me llevaba hacia una esquina, me empujo fuertemente para la pared, vendo mis ojos, ahi empezo a tocarme, trataba de mirar quien era, pero cuando trataba de virar la cara la persona no me dejaba, empezo a besarme por el cuello y apretarme por la cintura, queria gritar pero no me atrevia hacerlo por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerme, dejo de apretarme y empezo a tocarme lenta y suavemente de la cintura para arriba, en un momento dado bajo sus manos rapidamente a mi cintura y me apreto fuertemente, empujandome hacia su cuerpo para ue sintiera su virilidad, cuando hizo eso me excito si me excito, deberia de darme verguenza pero no, parece que estar con Edward desperto esas sensaciones en mi, sin poderlo evitar se me escapo un gemido que no pude disimular, empezo a ascender hacia la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo hacia mis pechos, mientras me besaba por el cuello y lo hizo de una manera que solo una persona lo habia hecho, desperte mis sentidos para saber si estaba equivocada pero no era asi, era Edward, olia a el, ese toque tan masculino a madera, junto con la colonia de afeitar que me volvia loca, por eso estaba excitada, por eso mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a sus caricias, por que era él. gimio en mi oido y cuando lo hizo, juro que senti como se mojaban mis bragas, senti ese liquido bajar por mis muslos, caliente, pero queria hacerlo sufrir, queria hacer lo que el hacia conmigo, me calentaba, me decia que lo volvia loco pero iba y se revolcaba con otra, pues le iba a demostrar que nosotras las mujeres tambien podemos hacerlo, cuando toco mi pecho lo apreto, apreto mi pezon con sus dedos dije lo que sabia que lo volveria loco:

- Oh, Jacob! gemi, tan pronto salio ese nombre por mi boca senti como se tensaron sus manos sobre mis pechos, ahora los apreto pero no fue tierno, si no brusco, con coraje. Me tomo de los hombros y me giro con brusquedad.

- Jacob! acaso me parezco a ese maldito perro?! estaba muy molesto, tenia unas ganas de reirme pero tenia que aguantar, lo mire sorprendida, puse cara de sorpresa y no dije nada. - Habla no te quedes callada, ya te acostastes con el zorra, no perdiste tiempo.

- No claro que no te pareces a Jacob, el es tan!... Ademas pense que tu eras el , me quede a reunir aqui con el , me quede como pensando en como si hiciera cosas con el. Ademas no tengo por que decirte mis cosas y si perdi tiempo o no eso a ti no te interesa, asi que no me hables de esa manera no tienes ningun derecho. Y zorra son con las que tu te acuestas, maldito estupido, ni se te ocurra llamarme asi nunca mas.

- Claro que tengo derecho, tu eres, tu eres... me decia titubeando se notaba que estaba molesto.

- Yo soy tu que! tu que! yo no soy nada tuyo, somos algo asi como primos.

- Tu eres mia sabes, mia!, tu y yo no hemos terminado para que ya te revuelques con otro, todavia no me he cansado de ti. me dijo zarandeandome y besandome con furia, yo lo empuje molesta por lo que me dijo, ser tan patan, conmigo! yo no me merecia esto, me trataba como con las zorras con las cuales se acostaba.

- tuya lo dudo, y terminar que? si ni siquiera hubo un principio entre tu y yo, Sueltame que me estas lastimando, bruto.

- Joder Bella! me dijo apretandose el puente de la nariz. - Lo siento, es que perdi el control, Bella yo fui claro contigo, acepta ser mi amante, tiempo no se decirte, hasta que nos cansemos de nosotros mismos, que puedes perder? te enseñare lo que es el placer, la lujuria, el sexo, el buen SEXO, disfrutaremos de nuestra compañia, somos adultos los dos sabemos que no hay amor aqui, solo atraccion fisica, y se que nos llevaremos bien en la cama, por que yo cariño te enseñare todo y me ocupare de3 que sea asi.

- Edward, ahi tu Ego hablando de nuevo. Le dije como si no me importara lo que dijo de enseñarme sobre el sexo. - No se como no te tropiezas con el, QUE TENGO QUE PERDER? dejame ver que tal mi dignidad, mi tiempo, si el tiempo, por que estar contigo si no sera nada serio la relación, eso si seria perder el tiempo, teniendo la oportunidad de estar con una persona que me valore y me ame, no Edward no sere tu juguete.

- Enamorarte? de quien del perro estupido ese que te mira como un adolescente en plena pubertad? con el si pierdes el tiempo no, en vez de estar con un hombre de verdad.

- Si, y su nombre es Jacob no como tu le dices, ese que tu dices me estoy enamorando de el, ademas parece que todo va bien, funcionamos muy bien, me atrae, yo le atraigo y es bueno en la cama por que no, y el tiempo no lo pierdo eso te lo puedo decir yo. Mientras que contigo perderia cuanto? ah si y me acuerdo hasta que nos cansemos. le dije picaramente poniendo cara como pensando si perdieramos el tiempo teniendo sexo cosa que no era asi. Al decirle eso Edward me pego la pared y pego su cara la mia

- Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, con ese baboso, y yo te juro que conmigo no perderias el tiempo, ese tiempo estarias debajo de mi, o encima, gimiendo y gritando, y como yo te hize gritar dudo que el chucho lo haga querida, pero quedate con el chucho no te preocupes, solo era una propocision como se la haria a cualquiera.

- Pues lamento desilucionarte, ahora si me permites necesito arreglarme que Jacob me espera. le dije empujandolo. Me echo una mirada envenenada y se marcho no sin antes decirme

- Recuerda,mia hasta que yo lo decida.

- Eso lo dudo mucho Edward.

Cuando se fue estaba que trepaba paredes, me jalaba de los pelos, gritaba como una loca, eso por dos razones, uno por haberme dejado tocar de ese imbecil de Edward, y dos por que ese patan me ofendio, el se cree que habla con una de sus zorras.

- Maldito Edward Cullen, maldito, te odio! gritaba como una loca poseida segui gritando, mirandome en el espejo, ya que estaba toda acalorada por los besos que me di con el, vi que estaba echa una mierda, me dirigi al baño privado para darme una lavada. Me eche un poco de agua en el rostro, al carajo el maquillaje. Al carajo me iban a mandar mis hermanas cuando me vieran desecho el maquillaje. me pare enfrente del espejo subi un poco mi vestido y me quite las bragas, estaban humedas, gracias a la excitacion producto de los besos y las caricias que me di con Edward. Ahora que demonios iba a ponerme no podia estar toda la noche con las bragas asi. Estaba apoyada en la pared pensando en eso cuando entraron mis hermanas igual o peor que yo de molestas.

- Que tanto beso, baile te dejaron encharcada Bells? Alice como siempre, al decir eso las dos se echaron a reir y yo las acompañe en la risa.

- No te preocupes hermana no eres la unica, Alice y yo estamos igual. Por que al igual que Edward, Emett y Jasper estaban en el baile y se colaron nos pusieron muy cachondas, aunque nosotras los dejamos con la espada alzada, tu distes tremendo espectaculo hermana, eso termino de mojar mis bragas mas de lo que estaban. Rosalie se alzo su traje y se quito las bragas muy molesta al igual que yo.

- Oye que les pasa a ustedes que estan tan molestas? Les pregunte a mis hermanas en lo que con papel limpiaba mi humedad de mi intimidad, e hice lo mismo con las bragas ya que no tenia una ropa interior que fuera con mi traje.

- Pues yo estoy enojada por que le dije a Emett si ya se atrevia a encarar a papa y el muy cobarde dijo que no, cuando vio que papa se acercaba corrio como puta cuando ven a los policias.

- jaja, pues yo estoy enojada por que Jasper por no ser el rompe grupo, quiere seguir los mismos caminos que Emett y tu Eddie! Por todos los dioses de que trio nos fuimos a enamorar, me volvere una zorra, usare a los hombres para un buen polvo, y nada mas, ahora dejen espacio, que yo igual estoy cachonda y tengo que cambiarme las bragas, si no fuera por lo enojada que estaba, iba ser yo la que empujara a Jasper a un rincon y me lo tiraba ahi mismo. Y tu hermana Bells por que estas asi?

- Por que el muy patan de Edward vino aqui y me hizo una proposición, de que fuera su amante hasta que nos cansaramos cada cual de cada uno, y no se que mas, el muy creido .

- Pero Bella que perderias? Echar polvos con el hombre que todas desean menos yo, ademas dicen que es un Dios del sexo o no? me decia Rosalie alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

- Pues Rosalie con el unico que he tenido relaciones es con Edward, y nosotros no hicimos cambios de posicion y eso, el estuvo todo el tiempo sobre mi, con su virilidad, fuerza con la que lo hacia y eso... no te dire mas por que mi mente me juega sucio, pero lo unico que te puedo decir es que ha sido lo mejor de toda mi vida, y cuando te digo lo mejor es lo mejor. Y seria perder el tiempo, que tal si me enamoro de el? que tendria que hacer ocultar mis sentimientos?

- Es normal cuando es tu primera vez que no haya cambios de posiciones y eso, cuando pase de nuevo con Edward, nos diras si es cierto los rumores, y saber si eso viene de familia, por que Emett urggggg gira mi mundo y con Royce mi antiguo novio con quien perdi mi virginidad, no senti nada pero nada de lo que siento con Emett, creo que ni orgasmos tuve, hermana Edward te hizo tener uno cierto? Yo perderia el tiempo con el si fuera tu. Me pregunto Rosalie y se ponia otras bragas que habian en una maleta que de verdad ni sabia por que las chicas habian traido maletas.

- Bueno no se lo que sea, pero segun he leido que es lo que se siente, si es cuando en un momento dado desaparecio todo para mi, solo sentia a Edward dentro de mi entrando y saliendo, y toque el cielo y mas alla del cielo, si lo tuve.

- Eso hermanita se llama un orgasmo y del bueno hermanita.

- chicas ya se acabo el tema, ahora vamos a arreglar a Bella que esta toda desaliñada parece como si hubiera tenido sexo. Decia mi hermama Alice mientras buscaba en su maleta de maquillaje todos sus maquillajes. Ademas debemos regresar a la fiesta que todavia falta lo mejor de lo mejor.

\\ PO EDWARD/

Estaba en el baño de hombres con mis hermanos, desahogandome, todo lo que habia encima del lavabo lo tumbe al suelo del coraje. Mis pobres hermanos estaban pagando por lo que sentia

Maldito perro! juro que lo mato, lo mato. Se atrevio a tocar a Bella y el no tiene ningun derecho, ninguno ella es mia, el unico que puede tocarla soy yo, y no solo la toca tambien se acuesta con ella.! Les gritaba, y daba golpes en el lavabo.

- Hermanito perdona que te lo diga, pero tu tampoco tienes derecho sobre ella. tu no aceptas que sientes algo por ella, ni quieres tenerlo por miedo a no se que y a tu padrino, asi que acostumbrate a verla con otros hombres, ella para ti es solo otra vagina, otra mujer con la cual acostarte, y dicho por ti no por mi, asi que ese puño se lo das al aire y no a mi . Cuando Jasper dijo eso lo queria matar como se atrevia a decir eso de ella, ella... ella era otra cosa para mi no se que, pero despues de que la tenga esa semana en la isla onmigo lo averiguare.

- NO te atrevas Jasper a decir eso, eso nunca pasara ya la toco Jacob, pero nadie mas, NO HASTA QUE ME SACIE DE ELLA, HASTA QUE LE ENSEÑE TODO SOBRE EL PLACER, ELLA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. Gritaba como un loco

- Para que haga con otros lo que tu le enseyes, eres estupido Edward acaso? No seas estupido, Hermanito estas enamorado y no lo quieres aceptar, llevate a todo el mundo por delante, y aceptalo dile que la amas y deja esa vida de gigolo que llevas, todavia eres joven, casate, ten hijos, antes de que se te pegue alguna enfermedad por estar metiendo con cuanta vagina se te pone alfrente. Me decia Emett parado enfrente de mi, me dio un manoplas como para que reaccionara.

- Emett no lo entiendes acaso que no me enamorare nunca, me gusta esta vida que llevo, sin ataduras, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar, no puedo, lo que siento con ella es como lo que siente uno por su hermana o hermano algo asi, quiero protegerla, pero a la vez la deseo como un loco, que nada mas de pensar en ella se me pone dura, y la quiero tener para desahogar todas esas noches frustradas que he tenido desde hace 4 años, cuando se fue a ese maldito internado, nunca me la saque de la mente, y jure que no me acostaria con ella, que lo mejor que hizo Charlie fue enviarla para ese internado de monjas, por poco aquella vez cometia el error de por puro deseo robarle su inocencia, pero me agarre las bolas y me fui de ahi como un loco, con la polla a punto de reventar, cuando la vi aquella vez en el rio, desnuda a mi se me olvido que tenia 14 años y me quede hipnotizado, lo que queria era tumbarla en las rocas y hacerla mia, Ella gracias a Dios no me vio, por que se que se hubiera entregado a mi. Y ya que estaba tranquilo, de que no te lo puedo negar, todavia soñaba con ella, regresa toda una mujer, el cuerpo cambiado de niña a mujer, esas piernas, y me dice en la cara que quiere hacer el amor conmigo y perder su virginidad conmigo. Diganme soy un hombre que podia hacer, ahora no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza, lo unico que pienso es en hacerla mia una y otra y otra vez.

- Wao, que profundo Eddie, pero lo digo la amas asi que no diremos mas, que la fiesta no termina, tienes que estar con Mary que tiene que estar buscandote, y lo de Jacob se soluciona en un momento me dijistes que averiguara sobre el y encontre su punto debil, si llega tendras a Bella para ti toda la noche. Me dijo Emett, separandome de mi hermano que estaba tan molesto que ni cuenta me di que tenia a Emett arinconado entre el lavabo y yo.

- Ahora tener que aguantar a Mary, es un mujer que te vas de culo con su belleza tengo que aceptarlo, pero no estoy para sus insinuaciones, solo una mujer se merece mi atención hoy.

- Lo siento hermanito, es tu deber debes hacerlo, ademas ella te puede servir para algo, dale celos con ella a Bella.

- Gracias Emett no habia pensado en eso, esta noche sera espectacular, ahora salgamos de este baño que la fiesta apenas comienza.

- Yo diria mas bien la noche... dijo Emett alzando las cejas.

\\ POV BELLA/

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, ya mi hermana habia echo lo del DJ y la musica que habia era para jovenes de mi edad, con canciones de BRITNEY SPEARS, CHRISTINA PERRI, LADY GAGA, KATTY PERRY, y muchos mas, aunque tambien ponian musica mas suave para los mayores, como LET ME SIGN, DE ROBERT PATTINSON, COLD, TURNING PAGE que son de mi pelicula favorita crepusculo. todo el mundo estaba bailando, ya llevaba como una hora fuera del baño y no veia a Jacob, me dirigi hacia Alice que estaba bailando con un chico

- Disculpen, Al no has visto a Jacob?

- Si lo vi, afuera hablando con una chica, por que?

- no nada no te preocupes sigan divirtiendose.

Empece a caminar por entre medio de la gente, para buscar a Jacob pero me quede paralizada con lo que vi, aunque llevaba antifaz sabia que era el, estaba con una chica, que la muy estupida no queria seguir las reglas de mi fiesta, de todo el mundo con antifaz, estaba bailando la cancion Till the worlds ends de Britney, muy seductoramente con Edward y el que no se queda atras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, llego un momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el lo que hizo fue darme esa sonrisa picara que me fascina y pego a la chica mas contra su cuerpo y le daba un beso en la boca. No dejaria que esto me afecte, me voltee fui a una de las esquinas en donde habian unas hermosas cjas con antifaz, por si acaso alguien se le olvidaba tomabn una de alli, le busque un antifaz a la zorra, el mas feo que hubiera y me dirigi hacia ellos. Me pare a su lado y carraspe, pero ellos estaban en su mundo y no me escucharon, asi que le toque el brazo a la chica, que al verla de cerca la cara se me hacia familiar y le dije:

- Disculpen, hola soy Isabella Swan la fiesta es mia, y la regla es todos con antifaz. le dije mordasmente y me quite el antifaz, Edward se separo de ella y se quedo mirandome retadoramente

- Aww hola disculpa mi nombre es Mary, whao eres realmente hermosa. Ella se arrojo encima de mi y me abrazo como si fueramos las mas mejores amigas. yo tratandola mal y ella tan amistosa. Ella al ver que no le devolvi el abrazo se separo de mi y se me quedo mirando. - Disculpa es que me molestaba el mio, y el es...

- Edward, no te molestes lo conozco muy bien es el ahijado de mi padre verdad Edward.

- Si es cierto y ahora que me acuerdo no te he saludado. El muy embustero solto a Mary y me abrazo no sin antes acariciar mis pechos discretamente, mientras me abrazaba, se acerco a mi oido y me susurro - Estas celosa, primita!. y se alejo mirandome picaramente, lascivamente. Me dejo tan acalorada que no conteste nada solo me les quede mirando y al ver que ella miraba a Edward como preguntado que me pasaba le dije

- Bueno sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, recuerda es con el antifaz si no los de seguridad te sacan, me retiro tengo que buscar a mi pareja. Trate de poner mi mejor cara y sali de ahi.

Me dirigi hacia afuera buscando a Jacob y lo encontre pero cuando lo vi no pude creer lo que vi, Estaba besandose con Leah una de las compañeras de Universidad de Alice, la besaba con una pasión desbordante, senti un poco de celos pero era al saber que el era mi pareja, el me decia que sentia algo por mi y se besaba con ella? Dejaron de besarse y ella le dio una bofetada y empezo a gritarle

- Como te atreves, vete, vete con ella, con ella vinistes no? te vi besandola, me imagino que con ella tambien te revuelcas.

- Leah te lo juro, solo somos amigos a quien amo de verdad es a ti, dejame demostrartelo, deja a ese tal Sam y vuelve conmigo por favor.

- Si claro, me amas, pero te revuelcas con ella, Sam es mas hombre que tu, jamas escuchame bien lo cambiaria por ti, ahora dejame, me ire a la fiesta a disfrutar. Se arreglo el vestido y se fue contoneando sus caderas hacia dentro. Jacob se quedo ahi mirandola, pero como todo hombre tiene su orgullo, se arreglo el traje y le grito.

- Claro largate, no te necesito. se dio cuenta de que yo estaba llendo hacia el y le grito - Ya tengo a otra que ocupe tu lugar sabes. me miro pidiendome disculpas con la mirada, pero no estaba enojada, yo no sentia nada por Jacob, si estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, pero hablando claro sabia que no tenia ninguna, siempre tenia a Edward en mi mente.

- Valla, Valla tu si no pierdes el tiempo, esa chica y Bella, ves Bella y tu perdiendo el tiempo con el .Edward que no se de donde demonios salio, salia de entre las murallas todo un Dios glamoroso con su traje de marca, chocando sus palmas, al parecer se habia ido detras de mi luego de pararme y darle el antifaz a su conquista.

- Eso no te importa y tu quien eres? Le pregunto Jacob bien caballeroso alzando la barbilla

- Claro que me interesa, soy Edward Cullen, y con la hija de mi padrino Charlie nadie se mete, ni juega con ella.

- Edward no seas metio largate esto no es asunto tuyo, sabes? vete a bailar con la niñita con la cual estabas, y dejame solucionar mis problemas, jale a Jacob por el brazo y me lo lleve de ahi dejando a Edward, echando humo por las orejas.

Entramos a la fiesta, y busque un sitio despejado y silencioso y comenze a hablar con Jacob.

- Me puedes explicar que esta pasando Jacob, orita me decias que sentias algo por mi, dime no te quedes ahi callado.

- Bella lo siento, no voy a mentirte, si siento algo por ti , me atraes fisicamente, pero se que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria por que tu piensas en otra persona al igual que yo, y ya se quien es la tuya, Yo amo a Leah, ella era mi pareja, pero terminamos por que me fui al extranjero, ahora ella esta con un tipo, y se que no lo ama, por que cuando quiere viene a donde mi y se acuesta conmigo, pero sigue con el.

- Ahora entiendo, yo tambien lo siento Jacob, por no ser sinceramente contigo, pero por que no disfrutamos de la fiesta y de nuestra compañia, y le damos celos a esos dos, tu a tu chica, y yo a mi chico.

- Me parece una idea genial, pero cuentame por que ese ciego no te hace caso, es tremendo ciego, para no dejarse llevar por tu belleza.

- Gracias, pero es un cuento largo, te lo cuento luego, ahora vamos a darles celos.

Me tomo de la cintura y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile

- Hey donde estaban se han perdido de mama y papa bailando Fireworks mirenlos. Rosalie nos dijo y nos señalo con la cabeza a nuestros padres, estaban felices bailando, mi madre movia las caderas de una forma que si seguia asi, papá se la llevaria de aqui derechito para casa, y estarian encerrados por dias, sabia yo que de alguien sacamos ese lado tan bailarin, al lado de ellos habian otras parejas, estaba Alice haciendo un espectaculo que era un milagro que mi padre no la jalara de la oreja y la sacara de la pista de baile, pero como mi mama lo tenia muy entretenido eso se lo impedia, y mis padrinos, mi madrina tambien si seguia moviendose asi tambien le pasaria lo mismo que a mi madre, y otras parejas que no me di cuenta quienes eran hasta que Rosalie me señalaba y apuntaba con la cabeza a las otras parejas.

-Bella, te vas a quedar ahi viendolos con la boca abierta, o nos unimos a Alice y les demostramos lo que es bailar? me dijo Rosalie al oido.

- Claro que nos unimos, Jacob listo para el espectaculo?

- Cuando tu digas hermosa.

- Bueno chicos vamos a acompañar a nuestros padres a la pista y enseñarles a esos viejos lo que es bailar

Nos dirigimos a la pista a bailar en eso pusieron la pista de Jasmine Sullivan que habiamos bailado Edward y yo.

- Ahora si podre bailar contigo y nadie me robara esta pieza.

- Jacob por favor permiteme este baile al comienzo con mi hija, cuando haya cambio, sera toda tuya.

- Claro señor

Nos volvimos a dividir como era que debiamos hacer, lo unico que no solo eran los del sequito de baile, que era, ahora todos estaban incluidos mis padres, mi madre con Jacob, y yo con mi padre. Edward le eche un ojo y estaba enojado cuando me vio con Jacob, pero al ver que papa estaba en su posicion la que le tocaba a Jake, se echo a reir, esa sonrisa le duraria poco. Yo me encargaria de borrarle esa sonrisa. Puse mi mejor cara le envie una sonrisa a mi padre y empezamos a bailar.

* EL LINK DE LA CANCION POR SI NO SE ACUERDAN ES

watch?v=IOmauCCyFf4

- Hija a pesar de las cosas que se han salido fuera de lo que yo dije, te pido disculpas, estas completamente hermosa, no quiero aceptar que ya no eres mi niña, mi bebe, ya crecistes eres toda una mujer. Mire a mi padre a los ojos y vi que lo decia de corazon, tenia los ojos aguados, como si fuera a llorar

- Gracias, papa Te amo no digas mas que me dañaras el maquillaje y Alice nos mata. Siempre tenia mis rensillas con mis padre pero sabia que lo decia con el corazon, y que lo hacia por mi bien

- Si solo queria que lo supieras, hija Te amo, y no permitiria que nadie te haga daño, y ahora el giro que tu chico te espera, por cierto me cae bien.

Dimos el giro y Jacob me tomo de la cintura

- Aqui estas, en mis brazos esta vez nadie me robara esta pieza a menos que sea tu padre. Jake se veia tan hermoso con esa sonrisa enseñando su dentadura blanca

- Nadie, eso te lo aseguro, ahora a bailar y disfrutar del baile.

El tango es una pieza de baile sensual, y si con Edward, fui sensual con Jacob mucho mas, y no lo hice tanto por Edward tambien lo hice por mi, me sentia tan femenina, tan sensual, el saber que Edward estaba como ogro por bailar con Jake, eso me hacia sentirme poderosa, todo el baile fue muy sensual y mis hermanas no se quedaron atras, aunque Rosalie se notaba que le queria dar una leccion a Emett, todo lo que hacia se le quedaba mirando a Emett, tanto asi que llego un momento en el que Emett se fue, y Jasper hizo lo mismo, y Edward por ultimo tambien lo hizo trato de aguantar mas tiempo, pero Emett se lo llevo por que Edward llego un momento que casi se le tira encima a Jake, y los chicos se lo llevaron. Seguimos con el baile pero al final Jake me propuso algo que me dejo perpleja.

- Estas lista, para terminar de matar de rabia a Cullen? mira disimuladamente a la izquierda no te quita los ojos de encima. En ese momento me pego a su cuerpo me dio un leve beso, y se separo de mi y me llevo a una esquina apartada. Eche una ojeada y Edward estaba verdaderamente molesto.

- Ya Jake aqui no nos ve nadie, separa, separa. Me tenia aplastada a la pared y miraba mis labios, sentia cierta parte de su cuerpo en mi estomago.

- Esto no es un papel es muy encerio Bella, mira lo que creastes con ese baile, por mi actuacion me merezco un beso no crees?. Mire su bulto entre sus piernas, y verdaderamente estaba excitado, Empezo a besarme, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y no pude resistirme al beso, debia admitirlo besaba muy bien, levanto una de mis piernas y como mi vestido era corto y tenia una raja, tenia acceso a mis muslos, y empezo a acariciarlos cuando se escucho un carraspeo.

- jum, jum. Cuando abri los ojos lo primero que vi fueron los ojos verdes casi negros de la rabia de Edward, me miraba y a la vez miraba molesto a Jake, y al lado de el estaba mi madrina Esme con cara de verguenza no sabia donde meterse.

- Lo siento. Se disculpo Jake y se separo de mi, me ayudo con mi vestido.

- Hola me llamo Esme Cullen, soy la madrina de Bella Tu eres? le dijo mi madrina algo enojada, que verguenza mi madrina verme en esa pocision.

- Jacob Black, un gran amigo de Bella, encantada de conocerla señora, Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted. Jacob muy amable le tomo la mano

-Umm bueno, Bella estaba buscandote para darte un abrazo no te habia saludado hoy. Ignoro por completo a Jake y Fue hacia mi me dio un abrazo, no le creia nada, eso fue por Edward lo mas probable Edward me vio alejarme con Jake, y hizo lo posible para dañarme la noche, el estaba ahi parado mirando malisimo a Jake, y Jake como si nada.

- Preciosa, te dejo con tu madrina, voy a buscar algo para tomar quieres algo?

- Traeme un cosmo. Jake aprovecho me agarro de la cintura y me planto un beso en los labios

- Tu padre te deja beber?, dudo que Charlie lo permita. Edward por fin rompio el silenciio

- Es mi problema, ademas tengo 18 años ya no soy una niña y eso lo sabes tu muy bien.

- Chicos ya dejen la pelea, bueno Bella hablamos orita, deja buscar a Carlisle, y preparate que tu regalo te encantara aunque no se a quien le guste mas. Mi madrina me dijo eso y le echo una mirada a Edward, no se lo que significo esa mirada, pero me dejo pensativa

- Si madrina, charlamos luego te quiero mucho.

Mi madrina se fue y me dejo sola con el patan, ninguno de los dos decia nada, el me miraba como queriendome matar, y yo solo lo ignoraba, me canse del silencio, y comence a alejarme de ahi, pero cuando pase por su lado me agarro de un brazo y me dijo muy seriamente

- Te vuelve a poner una mano encima, lo mato.

- Sueltame!. Me solte de su agarre, y me acaricie el brazo, me hizo daño, pero me daba miedo me lo dijo muy serio y no le veia ni una pizca de inseguridad en su mirada

- Te lo juro, advierteselo o se lo advierto yo a mi manera, TE VUELVE A TOCAR Y ES HOMBRE MUERTO. Esto ultimo me lo dijo en el oido y pausadamente

- Es una amenaza? acaso poco hombre. no iba a dejar que me intimidara

- Tomalo como quieras, despues no digas que no te lo adverti, poco hombre lo dudo, en unas cuantas horas sabras lo poco hombre que soy. Me solto bruscamente y se fue.

- Bella estas bien? Alice se me acerco corriendo y se le quedo mirando a Edward la espalda.

- Si, estoy bien, no dejare que me intimide, perro que ladra no muerde.

- Que te dijo? Bella, estaba muy molesto por lo que vi. Me dijo Rosalie revisando mi brazo, ya que me lo habia agarrado muy duro.

- Solo que si Jake volvia a tocarme lo mataria.

- Estas segura de que no muerde? yo lo vi muy decidido Bells

- Estoy segura Alice, ya dejemos de hablar que tal si no pones la cancion que ponen en la disco triple seven, que todo el mundo baila la de Miles in the Club?

watch?feature=endscreenHYPERLINK " watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ"&HYPERLINK " watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ"NR=1HYPERLINK " watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ"&HYPERLINK " watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ"v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ

- Oh, hermanita esa cancion me encanta, le dire al DJ. Me dijo y se fue corriendo a hablar con el Dj

- Hermana no se tu pero yo necesito un trago, y doble me tomo del brazo y me dirigio a la barra

- Hola, hermosas, que desean. Jake nos vio en la barra y me daba el cosmo que le habia pedido.

- Yo quiero lo mismo que Bells, gracias Jake. Ya yo estaba por el 4to cosmo cuando el Dj dijo que despegaran la pista, Alice vino corriendo hacia nosotros, me quito mi cosmo se lo bebio de un trago, puso la copa en la barra y nos jalo de los brazos.

- Vamos, vamos a bailar. Gritando

- Sabes bailarla, Jake?

- Claro no soy un viego Bells solo tengo 22, yo tambien e ido a ese club y he bailado la coreografia.

Bueno chicas aqui otro adelanto, es corto ya que lo que habia escrito no la grabe, pero este Domingo el gran secuestro y mas.

Besos desde Puerto Rico

su amiga Orpha

PD a la chica del comentario, si no te gustara no te hubieras tomado la molestia de leerlo completo para luego comentar, tomare en cuenta tan estupido consejo y no me quitaras el animo, soy nueva en esto y no naci el capitulo anterior

Entre al sitio donde mis hermanas y yo nos cambiariamos pero no estaban mis hermanas todavia, no hice mas que entrar y senti unas manos por mi espalda y alguien que me tapaba la boca.

\\ POV BELLA/

Estaba asustada, me tenian la boca tapada, y fuertemente aguantada, me sentia horrible mientras quien quiera que me tuviera agarrada me llevaba hacia una esquina, me empujo fuertemente para la pared, vendo mis ojos, ahi empezo a tocarme, trataba de mirar quien era, pero cuando trataba de virar la cara la persona no me dejaba, empezo a besarme por el cuello y apretarme por la cintura, queria gritar pero no me atrevia hacerlo por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerme, dejo de apretarme y empezo a tocarme lenta y suavemente de la cintura para arriba, en un momento dado bajo sus manos rapidamente a mi cintura y me apreto fuertemente, empujandome hacia su cuerpo para ue sintiera su virilidad, cuando hizo eso me excito si me excito, deberia de darme verguenza pero no, parece que estar con Edward desperto esas sensaciones en mi, sin poderlo evitar se me escapo un gemido que no pude disimular, empezo a ascender hacia la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo hacia mis pechos, mientras me besaba por el cuello y lo hizo de una manera que solo una persona lo habia hecho, desperte mis sentidos para saber si estaba equivocada pero no era asi, era Edward, olia a el, ese toque tan masculino a madera, junto con la colonia de afeitar que me volvia loca, por eso estaba excitada, por eso mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a sus caricias, por que era él. gimio en mi oido y cuando lo hizo, juro que senti como se mojaban mis bragas, senti ese liquido bajar por mis muslos, caliente, pero queria hacerlo sufrir, queria hacer lo que el hacia conmigo, me calentaba, me decia que lo volvia loco pero iba y se revolcaba con otra, pues le iba a demostrar que nosotras las mujeres tambien podemos hacerlo, cuando toco mi pecho lo apreto, apreto mi pezon con sus dedos dije lo que sabia que lo volveria loco:

- Oh, Jacob! gemi, tan pronto salio ese nombre por mi boca senti como se tensaron sus manos sobre mis pechos, ahora los apreto pero no fue tierno, si no brusco, con coraje. Me tomo de los hombros y me giro con brusquedad.

- Jacob! acaso me parezco a ese maldito perro?! estaba muy molesto, tenia unas ganas de reirme pero tenia que aguantar, lo mire sorprendida, puse cara de sorpresa y no dije nada. - Habla no te quedes callada, ya te acostastes con el zorra, no perdiste tiempo.

- No claro que no te pareces a Jacob, el es tan!... Ademas pense que tu eras el , me quede a reunir aqui con el , me quede como pensando en como si hiciera cosas con el. Ademas no tengo por que decirte mis cosas y si perdi tiempo o no eso a ti no te interesa, asi que no me hables de esa manera no tienes ningun derecho. Y zorra son con las que tu te acuestas, maldito estupido, ni se te ocurra llamarme asi nunca mas.

- Claro que tengo derecho, tu eres, tu eres... me decia titubeando se notaba que estaba molesto.

- Yo soy tu que! tu que! yo no soy nada tuyo, somos algo asi como primos.

- Tu eres mia sabes, mia!, tu y yo no hemos terminado para que ya te revuelques con otro, todavia no me he cansado de ti. me dijo zarandeandome y besandome con furia, yo lo empuje molesta por lo que me dijo, ser tan patan, conmigo! yo no me merecia esto, me trataba como con las zorras con las cuales se acostaba.

- tuya lo dudo, y terminar que? si ni siquiera hubo un principio entre tu y yo, Sueltame que me estas lastimando, bruto.

- Joder Bella! me dijo apretandose el puente de la nariz. - Lo siento, es que perdi el control, Bella yo fui claro contigo, acepta ser mi amante, tiempo no se decirte, hasta que nos cansemos de nosotros mismos, que puedes perder? te enseñare lo que es el placer, la lujuria, el sexo, el buen SEXO, disfrutaremos de nuestra compañia, somos adultos los dos sabemos que no hay amor aqui, solo atraccion fisica, y se que nos llevaremos bien en la cama, por que yo cariño te enseñare todo y me ocupare de3 que sea asi.

- Edward, ahi tu Ego hablando de nuevo. Le dije como si no me importara lo que dijo de enseñarme sobre el sexo. - No se como no te tropiezas con el, QUE TENGO QUE PERDER? dejame ver que tal mi dignidad, mi tiempo, si el tiempo, por que estar contigo si no sera nada serio la relación, eso si seria perder el tiempo, teniendo la oportunidad de estar con una persona que me valore y me ame, no Edward no sere tu juguete.

- Enamorarte? de quien del perro estupido ese que te mira como un adolescente en plena pubertad? con el si pierdes el tiempo no, en vez de estar con un hombre de verdad.

- Si, y su nombre es Jacob no como tu le dices, ese que tu dices me estoy enamorando de el, ademas parece que todo va bien, funcionamos muy bien, me atrae, yo le atraigo y es bueno en la cama por que no, y el tiempo no lo pierdo eso te lo puedo decir yo. Mientras que contigo perderia cuanto? ah si y me acuerdo hasta que nos cansemos. le dije picaramente poniendo cara como pensando si perdieramos el tiempo teniendo sexo cosa que no era asi. Al decirle eso Edward me pego la pared y pego su cara la mia

- Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, con ese baboso, y yo te juro que conmigo no perderias el tiempo, ese tiempo estarias debajo de mi, o encima, gimiendo y gritando, y como yo te hize gritar dudo que el chucho lo haga querida, pero quedate con el chucho no te preocupes, solo era una propocision como se la haria a cualquiera.

- Pues lamento desilucionarte, ahora si me permites necesito arreglarme que Jacob me espera. le dije empujandolo. Me echo una mirada envenenada y se marcho no sin antes decirme

- Recuerda,mia hasta que yo lo decida.

- Eso lo dudo mucho Edward.

Cuando se fue estaba que trepaba paredes, me jalaba de los pelos, gritaba como una loca, eso por dos razones, uno por haberme dejado tocar de ese imbecil de Edward, y dos por que ese patan me ofendio, el se cree que habla con una de sus zorras.

- Maldito Edward Cullen, maldito, te odio! gritaba como una loca poseida segui gritando, mirandome en el espejo, ya que estaba toda acalorada por los besos que me di con el, vi que estaba echa una mierda, me dirigi al baño privado para darme una lavada. Me eche un poco de agua en el rostro, al carajo el maquillaje. Al carajo me iban a mandar mis hermanas cuando me vieran desecho el maquillaje. me pare enfrente del espejo subi un poco mi vestido y me quite las bragas, estaban humedas, gracias a la excitacion producto de los besos y las caricias que me di con Edward. Ahora que demonios iba a ponerme no podia estar toda la noche con las bragas asi. Estaba apoyada en la pared pensando en eso cuando entraron mis hermanas igual o peor que yo de molestas.

- Que tanto beso, baile te dejaron encharcada Bells? Alice como siempre, al decir eso las dos se echaron a reir y yo las acompañe en la risa.

- No te preocupes hermana no eres la unica, Alice y yo estamos igual. Por que al igual que Edward, Emett y Jasper estaban en el baile y se colaron nos pusieron muy cachondas, aunque nosotras los dejamos con la espada alzada, tu distes tremendo espectaculo hermana, eso termino de mojar mis bragas mas de lo que estaban. Rosalie se alzo su traje y se quito las bragas muy molesta al igual que yo.

- Oye que les pasa a ustedes que estan tan molestas? Les pregunte a mis hermanas en lo que con papel limpiaba mi humedad de mi intimidad, e hice lo mismo con las bragas ya que no tenia una ropa interior que fuera con mi traje.

- Pues yo estoy enojada por que le dije a Emett si ya se atrevia a encarar a papa y el muy cobarde dijo que no, cuando vio que papa se acercaba corrio como puta cuando ven a los policias.

- jaja, pues yo estoy enojada por que Jasper por no ser el rompe grupo, quiere seguir los mismos caminos que Emett y tu Eddie! Por todos los dioses de que trio nos fuimos a enamorar, me volvere una zorra, usare a los hombres para un buen polvo, y nada mas, ahora dejen espacio, que yo igual estoy cachonda y tengo que cambiarme las bragas, si no fuera por lo enojada que estaba, iba ser yo la que empujara a Jasper a un rincon y me lo tiraba ahi mismo. Y tu hermana Bells por que estas asi?

- Por que el muy patan de Edward vino aqui y me hizo una proposición, de que fuera su amante hasta que nos cansaramos cada cual de cada uno, y no se que mas, el muy creido .

- Pero Bella que perderias? Echar polvos con el hombre que todas desean menos yo, ademas dicen que es un Dios del sexo o no? me decia Rosalie alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

- Pues Rosalie con el unico que he tenido relaciones es con Edward, y nosotros no hicimos cambios de posicion y eso, el estuvo todo el tiempo sobre mi, con su virilidad, fuerza con la que lo hacia y eso... no te dire mas por que mi mente me juega sucio, pero lo unico que te puedo decir es que ha sido lo mejor de toda mi vida, y cuando te digo lo mejor es lo mejor. Y seria perder el tiempo, que tal si me enamoro de el? que tendria que hacer ocultar mis sentimientos?

- Es normal cuando es tu primera vez que no haya cambios de posiciones y eso, cuando pase de nuevo con Edward, nos diras si es cierto los rumores, y saber si eso viene de familia, por que Emett urggggg gira mi mundo y con Royce mi antiguo novio con quien perdi mi virginidad, no senti nada pero nada de lo que siento con Emett, creo que ni orgasmos tuve, hermana Edward te hizo tener uno cierto? Yo perderia el tiempo con el si fuera tu. Me pregunto Rosalie y se ponia otras bragas que habian en una maleta que de verdad ni sabia por que las chicas habian traido maletas.

- Bueno no se lo que sea, pero segun he leido que es lo que se siente, si es cuando en un momento dado desaparecio todo para mi, solo sentia a Edward dentro de mi entrando y saliendo, y toque el cielo y mas alla del cielo, si lo tuve.

- Eso hermanita se llama un orgasmo y del bueno hermanita.

- chicas ya se acabo el tema, ahora vamos a arreglar a Bella que esta toda desaliñada parece como si hubiera tenido sexo. Decia mi hermama Alice mientras buscaba en su maleta de maquillaje todos sus maquillajes. Ademas debemos regresar a la fiesta que todavia falta lo mejor de lo mejor.

\\ PO EDWARD/

Estaba en el baño de hombres con mis hermanos, desahogandome, todo lo que habia encima del lavabo lo tumbe al suelo del coraje. Mis pobres hermanos estaban pagando por lo que sentia

Maldito perro! juro que lo mato, lo mato. Se atrevio a tocar a Bella y el no tiene ningun derecho, ninguno ella es mia, el unico que puede tocarla soy yo, y no solo la toca tambien se acuesta con ella.! Les gritaba, y daba golpes en el lavabo.

- Hermanito perdona que te lo diga, pero tu tampoco tienes derecho sobre ella. tu no aceptas que sientes algo por ella, ni quieres tenerlo por miedo a no se que y a tu padrino, asi que acostumbrate a verla con otros hombres, ella para ti es solo otra vagina, otra mujer con la cual acostarte, y dicho por ti no por mi, asi que ese puño se lo das al aire y no a mi . Cuando Jasper dijo eso lo queria matar como se atrevia a decir eso de ella, ella... ella era otra cosa para mi no se que, pero despues de que la tenga esa semana en la isla onmigo lo averiguare.

- NO te atrevas Jasper a decir eso, eso nunca pasara ya la toco Jacob, pero nadie mas, NO HASTA QUE ME SACIE DE ELLA, HASTA QUE LE ENSEÑE TODO SOBRE EL PLACER, ELLA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. Gritaba como un loco

- Para que haga con otros lo que tu le enseyes, eres estupido Edward acaso? No seas estupido, Hermanito estas enamorado y no lo quieres aceptar, llevate a todo el mundo por delante, y aceptalo dile que la amas y deja esa vida de gigolo que llevas, todavia eres joven, casate, ten hijos, antes de que se te pegue alguna enfermedad por estar metiendo con cuanta vagina se te pone alfrente. Me decia Emett parado enfrente de mi, me dio un manoplas como para que reaccionara.

- Emett no lo entiendes acaso que no me enamorare nunca, me gusta esta vida que llevo, sin ataduras, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar, no puedo, lo que siento con ella es como lo que siente uno por su hermana o hermano algo asi, quiero protegerla, pero a la vez la deseo como un loco, que nada mas de pensar en ella se me pone dura, y la quiero tener para desahogar todas esas noches frustradas que he tenido desde hace 4 años, cuando se fue a ese maldito internado, nunca me la saque de la mente, y jure que no me acostaria con ella, que lo mejor que hizo Charlie fue enviarla para ese internado de monjas, por poco aquella vez cometia el error de por puro deseo robarle su inocencia, pero me agarre las bolas y me fui de ahi como un loco, con la polla a punto de reventar, cuando la vi aquella vez en el rio, desnuda a mi se me olvido que tenia 14 años y me quede hipnotizado, lo que queria era tumbarla en las rocas y hacerla mia, Ella gracias a Dios no me vio, por que se que se hubiera entregado a mi. Y ya que estaba tranquilo, de que no te lo puedo negar, todavia soñaba con ella, regresa toda una mujer, el cuerpo cambiado de niña a mujer, esas piernas, y me dice en la cara que quiere hacer el amor conmigo y perder su virginidad conmigo. Diganme soy un hombre que podia hacer, ahora no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza, lo unico que pienso es en hacerla mia una y otra y otra vez.

- Wao, que profundo Eddie, pero lo digo la amas asi que no diremos mas, que la fiesta no termina, tienes que estar con Mary que tiene que estar buscandote, y lo de Jacob se soluciona en un momento me dijistes que averiguara sobre el y encontre su punto debil, si llega tendras a Bella para ti toda la noche. Me dijo Emett, separandome de mi hermano que estaba tan molesto que ni cuenta me di que tenia a Emett arinconado entre el lavabo y yo.

- Ahora tener que aguantar a Mary, es un mujer que te vas de culo con su belleza tengo que aceptarlo, pero no estoy para sus insinuaciones, solo una mujer se merece mi atención hoy.

- Lo siento hermanito, es tu deber debes hacerlo, ademas ella te puede servir para algo, dale celos con ella a Bella.

- Gracias Emett no habia pensado en eso, esta noche sera espectacular, ahora salgamos de este baño que la fiesta apenas comienza.

- Yo diria mas bien la noche... dijo Emett alzando las cejas.

\\ POV BELLA/

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, ya mi hermana habia echo lo del DJ y la musica que habia era para jovenes de mi edad, con canciones de BRITNEY SPEARS, CHRISTINA PERRI, LADY GAGA, KATTY PERRY, y muchos mas, aunque tambien ponian musica mas suave para los mayores, como LET ME SIGN, DE ROBERT PATTINSON, COLD, TURNING PAGE que son de mi pelicula favorita crepusculo. todo el mundo estaba bailando, ya llevaba como una hora fuera del baño y no veia a Jacob, me dirigi hacia Alice que estaba bailando con un chico

- Disculpen, Al no has visto a Jacob?

- Si lo vi, afuera hablando con una chica, por que?

- no nada no te preocupes sigan divirtiendose.

Empece a caminar por entre medio de la gente, para buscar a Jacob pero me quede paralizada con lo que vi, aunque llevaba antifaz sabia que era el, estaba con una chica, que la muy estupida no queria seguir las reglas de mi fiesta, de todo el mundo con antifaz, estaba bailando la cancion Till the worlds ends de Britney, muy seductoramente con Edward y el que no se queda atras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, llego un momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el lo que hizo fue darme esa sonrisa picara que me fascina y pego a la chica mas contra su cuerpo y le daba un beso en la boca. No dejaria que esto me afecte, me voltee fui a una de las esquinas en donde habian unas hermosas cjas con antifaz, por si acaso alguien se le olvidaba tomabn una de alli, le busque un antifaz a la zorra, el mas feo que hubiera y me dirigi hacia ellos. Me pare a su lado y carraspe, pero ellos estaban en su mundo y no me escucharon, asi que le toque el brazo a la chica, que al verla de cerca la cara se me hacia familiar y le dije:

- Disculpen, hola soy Isabella Swan la fiesta es mia, y la regla es todos con antifaz. le dije mordasmente y me quite el antifaz, Edward se separo de ella y se quedo mirandome retadoramente

- Aww hola disculpa mi nombre es Mary, whao eres realmente hermosa. Ella se arrojo encima de mi y me abrazo como si fueramos las mas mejores amigas. yo tratandola mal y ella tan amistosa. Ella al ver que no le devolvi el abrazo se separo de mi y se me quedo mirando. - Disculpa es que me molestaba el mio, y el es...

- Edward, no te molestes lo conozco muy bien es el ahijado de mi padre verdad Edward.

- Si es cierto y ahora que me acuerdo no te he saludado. El muy embustero solto a Mary y me abrazo no sin antes acariciar mis pechos discretamente, mientras me abrazaba, se acerco a mi oido y me susurro - Estas celosa, primita!. y se alejo mirandome picaramente, lascivamente. Me dejo tan acalorada que no conteste nada solo me les quede mirando y al ver que ella miraba a Edward como preguntado que me pasaba le dije

- Bueno sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, recuerda es con el antifaz si no los de seguridad te sacan, me retiro tengo que buscar a mi pareja. Trate de poner mi mejor cara y sali de ahi.

Me dirigi hacia afuera buscando a Jacob y lo encontre pero cuando lo vi no pude creer lo que vi, Estaba besandose con Leah una de las compañeras de Universidad de Alice, la besaba con una pasión desbordante, senti un poco de celos pero era al saber que el era mi pareja, el me decia que sentia algo por mi y se besaba con ella? Dejaron de besarse y ella le dio una bofetada y empezo a gritarle

- Como te atreves, vete, vete con ella, con ella vinistes no? te vi besandola, me imagino que con ella tambien te revuelcas.

- Leah te lo juro, solo somos amigos a quien amo de verdad es a ti, dejame demostrartelo, deja a ese tal Sam y vuelve conmigo por favor.

- Si claro, me amas, pero te revuelcas con ella, Sam es mas hombre que tu, jamas escuchame bien lo cambiaria por ti, ahora dejame, me ire a la fiesta a disfrutar. Se arreglo el vestido y se fue contoneando sus caderas hacia dentro. Jacob se quedo ahi mirandola, pero como todo hombre tiene su orgullo, se arreglo el traje y le grito.

- Claro largate, no te necesito. se dio cuenta de que yo estaba llendo hacia el y le grito - Ya tengo a otra que ocupe tu lugar sabes. me miro pidiendome disculpas con la mirada, pero no estaba enojada, yo no sentia nada por Jacob, si estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, pero hablando claro sabia que no tenia ninguna, siempre tenia a Edward en mi mente.

- Valla, Valla tu si no pierdes el tiempo, esa chica y Bella, ves Bella y tu perdiendo el tiempo con el .Edward que no se de donde demonios salio, salia de entre las murallas todo un Dios glamoroso con su traje de marca, chocando sus palmas, al parecer se habia ido detras de mi luego de pararme y darle el antifaz a su conquista.

- Eso no te importa y tu quien eres? Le pregunto Jacob bien caballeroso alzando la barbilla

- Claro que me interesa, soy Edward Cullen, y con la hija de mi padrino Charlie nadie se mete, ni juega con ella.

- Edward no seas metio largate esto no es asunto tuyo, sabes? vete a bailar con la niñita con la cual estabas, y dejame solucionar mis problemas, jale a Jacob por el brazo y me lo lleve de ahi dejando a Edward, echando humo por las orejas.

Entramos a la fiesta, y busque un sitio despejado y silencioso y comenze a hablar con Jacob.

- Me puedes explicar que esta pasando Jacob, orita me decias que sentias algo por mi, dime no te quedes ahi callado.

- Bella lo siento, no voy a mentirte, si siento algo por ti , me atraes fisicamente, pero se que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria por que tu piensas en otra persona al igual que yo, y ya se quien es la tuya, Yo amo a Leah, ella era mi pareja, pero terminamos por que me fui al extranjero, ahora ella esta con un tipo, y se que no lo ama, por que cuando quiere viene a donde mi y se acuesta conmigo, pero sigue con el.

- Ahora entiendo, yo tambien lo siento Jacob, por no ser sinceramente contigo, pero por que no disfrutamos de la fiesta y de nuestra compañia, y le damos celos a esos dos, tu a tu chica, y yo a mi chico.

- Me parece una idea genial, pero cuentame por que ese ciego no te hace caso, es tremendo ciego, para no dejarse llevar por tu belleza.

- Gracias, pero es un cuento largo, te lo cuento luego, ahora vamos a darles celos.

Me tomo de la cintura y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile

- Hey donde estaban se han perdido de mama y papa bailando Fireworks mirenlos. Rosalie nos dijo y nos señalo con la cabeza a nuestros padres, estaban felices bailando, mi madre movia las caderas de una forma que si seguia asi, papá se la llevaria de aqui derechito para casa, y estarian encerrados por dias, sabia yo que de alguien sacamos ese lado tan bailarin, al lado de ellos habian otras parejas, estaba Alice haciendo un espectaculo que era un milagro que mi padre no la jalara de la oreja y la sacara de la pista de baile, pero como mi mama lo tenia muy entretenido eso se lo impedia, y mis padrinos, mi madrina tambien si seguia moviendose asi tambien le pasaria lo mismo que a mi madre, y otras parejas que no me di cuenta quienes eran hasta que Rosalie me señalaba y apuntaba con la cabeza a las otras parejas.

-Bella, te vas a quedar ahi viendolos con la boca abierta, o nos unimos a Alice y les demostramos lo que es bailar? me dijo Rosalie al oido.

- Claro que nos unimos, Jacob listo para el espectaculo?

- Cuando tu digas hermosa.

- Bueno chicos vamos a acompañar a nuestros padres a la pista y enseñarles a esos viejos lo que es bailar

Nos dirigimos a la pista a bailar en eso pusieron la pista de Jasmine Sullivan que habiamos bailado Edward y yo.

- Ahora si podre bailar contigo y nadie me robara esta pieza.

- Jacob por favor permiteme este baile al comienzo con mi hija, cuando haya cambio, sera toda tuya.

- Claro señor

Nos volvimos a dividir como era que debiamos hacer, lo unico que no solo eran los del sequito de baile, que era, ahora todos estaban incluidos mis padres, mi madre con Jacob, y yo con mi padre. Edward le eche un ojo y estaba enojado cuando me vio con Jacob, pero al ver que papa estaba en su posicion la que le tocaba a Jake, se echo a reir, esa sonrisa le duraria poco. Yo me encargaria de borrarle esa sonrisa. Puse mi mejor cara le envie una sonrisa a mi padre y empezamos a bailar.

* EL LINK DE LA CANCION POR SI NO SE ACUERDAN ES

watch?v=IOmauCCyFf4

- Hija a pesar de las cosas que se han salido fuera de lo que yo dije, te pido disculpas, estas completamente hermosa, no quiero aceptar que ya no eres mi niña, mi bebe, ya crecistes eres toda una mujer. Mire a mi padre a los ojos y vi que lo decia de corazon, tenia los ojos aguados, como si fuera a llorar

- Gracias, papa Te amo no digas mas que me dañaras el maquillaje y Alice nos mata. Siempre tenia mis rensillas con mis padre pero sabia que lo decia con el corazon, y que lo hacia por mi bien

- Si solo queria que lo supieras, hija Te amo, y no permitiria que nadie te haga daño, y ahora el giro que tu chico te espera, por cierto me cae bien.

Dimos el giro y Jacob me tomo de la cintura

- Aqui estas, en mis brazos esta vez nadie me robara esta pieza a menos que sea tu padre. Jake se veia tan hermoso con esa sonrisa enseñando su dentadura blanca

- Nadie, eso te lo aseguro, ahora a bailar y disfrutar del baile.

El tango es una pieza de baile sensual, y si con Edward, fui sensual con Jacob mucho mas, y no lo hice tanto por Edward tambien lo hice por mi, me sentia tan femenina, tan sensual, el saber que Edward estaba como ogro por bailar con Jake, eso me hacia sentirme poderosa, todo el baile fue muy sensual y mis hermanas no se quedaron atras, aunque Rosalie se notaba que le queria dar una leccion a Emett, todo lo que hacia se le quedaba mirando a Emett, tanto asi que llego un momento en el que Emett se fue, y Jasper hizo lo mismo, y Edward por ultimo tambien lo hizo trato de aguantar mas tiempo, pero Emett se lo llevo por que Edward llego un momento que casi se le tira encima a Jake, y los chicos se lo llevaron. Seguimos con el baile pero al final Jake me propuso algo que me dejo perpleja.

- Estas lista, para terminar de matar de rabia a Cullen? mira disimuladamente a la izquierda no te quita los ojos de encima. En ese momento me pego a su cuerpo me dio un leve beso, y se separo de mi y me llevo a una esquina apartada. Eche una ojeada y Edward estaba verdaderamente molesto.

- Ya Jake aqui no nos ve nadie, separa, separa. Me tenia aplastada a la pared y miraba mis labios, sentia cierta parte de su cuerpo en mi estomago.

- Esto no es un papel es muy encerio Bella, mira lo que creastes con ese baile, por mi actuacion me merezco un beso no crees?. Mire su bulto entre sus piernas, y verdaderamente estaba excitado, Empezo a besarme, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y no pude resistirme al beso, debia admitirlo besaba muy bien, levanto una de mis piernas y como mi vestido era corto y tenia una raja, tenia acceso a mis muslos, y empezo a acariciarlos cuando se escucho un carraspeo.

- jum, jum. Cuando abri los ojos lo primero que vi fueron los ojos verdes casi negros de la rabia de Edward, me miraba y a la vez miraba molesto a Jake, y al lado de el estaba mi madrina Esme con cara de verguenza no sabia donde meterse.

- Lo siento. Se disculpo Jake y se separo de mi, me ayudo con mi vestido.

- Hola me llamo Esme Cullen, soy la madrina de Bella Tu eres? le dijo mi madrina algo enojada, que verguenza mi madrina verme en esa pocision.

- Jacob Black, un gran amigo de Bella, encantada de conocerla señora, Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted. Jacob muy amable le tomo la mano

-Umm bueno, Bella estaba buscandote para darte un abrazo no te habia saludado hoy. Ignoro por completo a Jake y Fue hacia mi me dio un abrazo, no le creia nada, eso fue por Edward lo mas probable Edward me vio alejarme con Jake, y hizo lo posible para dañarme la noche, el estaba ahi parado mirando malisimo a Jake, y Jake como si nada.

- Preciosa, te dejo con tu madrina, voy a buscar algo para tomar quieres algo?

- Traeme un cosmo. Jake aprovecho me agarro de la cintura y me planto un beso en los labios

- Tu padre te deja beber?, dudo que Charlie lo permita. Edward por fin rompio el silenciio

- Es mi problema, ademas tengo 18 años ya no soy una niña y eso lo sabes tu muy bien.

- Chicos ya dejen la pelea, bueno Bella hablamos orita, deja buscar a Carlisle, y preparate que tu regalo te encantara aunque no se a quien le guste mas. Mi madrina me dijo eso y le echo una mirada a Edward, no se lo que significo esa mirada, pero me dejo pensativa

- Si madrina, charlamos luego te quiero mucho.

Mi madrina se fue y me dejo sola con el patan, ninguno de los dos decia nada, el me miraba como queriendome matar, y yo solo lo ignoraba, me canse del silencio, y comence a alejarme de ahi, pero cuando pase por su lado me agarro de un brazo y me dijo muy seriamente

- Te vuelve a poner una mano encima, lo mato.

- Sueltame!. Me solte de su agarre, y me acaricie el brazo, me hizo daño, pero me daba miedo me lo dijo muy serio y no le veia ni una pizca de inseguridad en su mirada

- Te lo juro, advierteselo o se lo advierto yo a mi manera, TE VUELVE A TOCAR Y ES HOMBRE MUERTO. Esto ultimo me lo dijo en el oido y pausadamente

- Es una amenaza? acaso poco hombre. no iba a dejar que me intimidara

- Tomalo como quieras, despues no digas que no te lo adverti, poco hombre lo dudo, en unas cuantas horas sabras lo poco hombre que soy. Me solto bruscamente y se fue.

- Bella estas bien? Alice se me acerco corriendo y se le quedo mirando a Edward la espalda.

- Si, estoy bien, no dejare que me intimide, perro que ladra no muerde.

- Que te dijo? Bella, estaba muy molesto por lo que vi. Me dijo Rosalie revisando mi brazo, ya que me lo habia agarrado muy duro.

- Solo que si Jake volvia a tocarme lo mataria.

- Estas segura de que no muerde? yo lo vi muy decidido Bells

- Estoy segura Alice, ya dejemos de hablar que tal si no pones la cancion que ponen en la disco triple seven, que todo el mundo baila la de Miles in the Club?

watch?feature=endscreenHYPERLINK " watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ"&HYPERLINK " watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ"NR=1HYPERLINK " watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ"&HYPERLINK " watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ"v=Lp7vmBa1PTQ

- Oh, hermanita esa cancion me encanta, le dire al DJ. Me dijo y se fue corriendo a hablar con el Dj

- Hermana no se tu pero yo necesito un trago, y doble me tomo del brazo y me dirigio a la barra

- Hola, hermosas, que desean. Jake nos vio en la barra y me daba el cosmo que le habia pedido.

- Yo quiero lo mismo que Bells, gracias Jake. Ya yo estaba por el 4to cosmo cuando el Dj dijo que despegaran la pista, Alice vino corriendo hacia nosotros, me quito mi cosmo se lo bebio de un trago, puso la copa en la barra y nos jalo de los brazos.

- Vamos, vamos a bailar. Gritando

- Sabes bailarla, Jake?

- Claro no soy un viego Bells solo tengo 22, yo tambien e ido a ese club y he bailado la coreografia.

Bueno chicas aqui otro adelanto, es corto ya que lo que habia escrito no la grabe, pero este Domingo el gran secuestro y mas.

Besos desde Puerto Rico

su amiga Orpha

PD a la chica del comentario, si no te gustara no te hubieras tomado la molestia de leerlo completo para luego comentar, tomare en cuenta tan estupido consejo y no me quitaras el animo, soy nueva en esto y no naci sabiendo.


	17. Capítulo 17

En el capítulo anterior  
>—Yo quiero lo mismo que Bells, gracias Jake.<br>Ya yo estaba por el 4to Cosmo cuando el Dj dijo que despejaran la pista. Alice vino corriendo hacia nosotros, me quitó mi Cosmo se lo bebió de un trago, puso la copa en la barra y nos jaló de los brazos.  
>—Vamos, vamos a bailar. —Gritaba.<br>— ¿Sabes bailarla, Jake?  
>—Claro, no soy un viejo Bells solo tengo 22. Yo también he ido a ese club y he bailado la coreografía.<p>

Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Betas FFAD  
>www . facebook groups  betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 17  
>POV Edward<br>Le dije muy claro que no la vuelva a tocar y lo sigue haciendo. ¡Hasta sigue bailando con ella! Yo por más que quiera y sacarla por los pelos, montarla en mi hombro y sacarla como saco de papas de ahí no puedo. No dejo de mirarla. ¡Cómo se mueve! La muy cabrona se mueve muy bien, no dejo de imaginármela en Isla Esme en mi cama día y noche y moviéndose así para mí, únicamente para mí. Cada vez que bailaba y hacía algo jodidamente sexy me miraba y se mordía los labios, y me entraba algo así como un deseo salvaje de arrancárselos. Dejé de mirarlos bailar. Me rendí molesto y enojado. Me dirigí hacia mi madre que charlaba muy a gusto con mis padrinos y gente estúpida de esa con la que uno se tiene que rodear, para colmo de males estaban los padres de Mary.  
>—Aww ¡Hola Edward! ¿Y dónde dejaste a mi hija? Vi que se estaban divirtiendo y de qué manera. —Me dijo el padre de Mary, que dio a entender muy claramente que no le gustó mucho la manera en que bailamos ella y yo.<br>—Pues la verdad no lo sé, y lo que me importa ahora es charlar un momento con mi madre. ¿Madre tienes un momento? —Fui un poco grosero pero estaba molesto quería que la jodida fiesta se acabara y tener a Bella ya conmigo muy lejos de aquí, en mis brazos. Le pregunté sin esperar respuesta, solo la tomé del brazo y la dirigí a un lugar apartado.  
>— ¡Demonios Edward!, ¿dónde diablos están tus modales? ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿y esa manera de hablar tan grosera? —Uff cuando mi madre hablaba de ese modo era porque estaba molesta.<br>—Lo siento, pero madre ¡necesito que esto se acabe ya! No sé, habla con Renée o Charlie, dile que ese chucho se está pasando de la raya con Bella, no sé! Porque si no te juro que mato al perro ese —Le decía mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello, eso lo hacía cuando estaba en desesperación, lo hacía inconscientemente.  
>— ¡Acabar ya la fiesta! ¡Estás loco! Apenas faltan 10 para las 11:00. Además yo no haré nada, la fiesta esta increíble, la primera fiesta de esta clase de la cual no me quiero ir por aburrida. Me quedaré hasta lo último, y si estás celosito, acepta tus sentimientos y vete por encima de todos, mejor dicho de mis compadres. Aunque el más duro de convencer va a ser Charlie, ahora te dejo que mi flamante esposo ¿lo ves allí? —Me dijo señalándome a papá —Me espera, así que no lo hago esperar más y me voy a disfrutar que estaré solita con él desde hoy, ¡suerte! —Me dijo mientras se iba. Pasando un camarero con bebidas, y cócteles, le preguntó algo y tomó uno. Por su apariencia me imagino: un cosmo. Me hizo una reverencia con la copa y me dijo articulando con los labios: —Es tu problema, suerte. —Me dejó con la boca abierta, me dejó con el problema, y la palabra en la boca. Mi madre nunca era así, se estaba juntando mucho con la madre de Bella que era una joven en cuerpo de adulta. Lo que me dejó más asombrado todavía es que mi madre se fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba mi padre contoneando las caderas, porque mira que si tenía. Cuando llegó a donde él, le dio un pequeño beso, se le pegó al cuerpo bailando al ritmo de la música, y parece le decía algo al oído que ni me tengo que imaginar lo que es. Él le contestó, empezaron a reírse, y parece que mi padre preguntó algo de mí porque mi padre me señaló con la cabeza. Mi madre le contestó, y mi padre me hizo un gesto con la cabeza como en señal de ni modo, y se retiraron más para el centro del salón para bailar.<br>Me fui en busca de mis hermanos, pero ellos estaban muy entretenidos bailando con unas morenas ¡se la estaban pasando en grande!  
>—Hola guapo, te veo solito, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? —Una rubia despampanante de ojos azules me preguntó.<br>—Claro ¿por qué no? —Le dije, si todos estaban disfrutando por qué yo no he de hacerlo.

POV Bella  
>La fiesta iba en todo su apogeo, todos disfrutaban hasta los adultos. Hasta mis padres, bueno mi madre se disfruta hasta la música sacra. A veces cuando iba a la iglesia… uff, había que pararle los pies. Se ponía a bailar los cánticos cristianos y los hermanos la miraban. Pero mi padre es otro cantar. Si no es música clásica o de su época, no baila. Pero no sé si era por el ultimátum que le dio mi madre o qué, pero se la estaba pasando bien. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la fiesta.<br>Jacob tuvo que irse, ya que por el espectáculo que montamos, la muy estúpida de la chica le hizo un drama. La muy estúpida come y no deja comer. Ahora estaba sola aquí mirando mi fiesta y me sentía mejor que bien. Estaba así cuando vi que un grupito de chicos y chicas venían hacia mí, no los había visto en toda la noche. En frente del grupo venía una chica con unas curvas de infarto, rubia que se parecía a mi amiga Kate que le tiraba a los dos lados -mi mejor amiga en el internado-. En el internado yo tenía un pequeño grupo de baile, y bailábamos más bien practicábamos en un teatro los fines de semana para salir de la rutina del internado. Pero no podía ser ella ya que yo no la había invitado.  
>— ¿Qué haces ahí con esa cara de aburrida? La fiesta esta buena, aunque si bailamos nosotras… contigo incluida como en el internado… —Me dijo Kate, sí mi amiga Kate ¡era ella! Cuando se paró al frente de mí.<br>— ¡Kate! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
>—Bueno pues ¿si no quieres que esté?, chicos vámonos. —Dijo la muy graciosa, mientras hacía que se iba con los chicos.<br>— ¡NO seas estúpida!, me refiero ¿quién te llamó? ¿Y chicos? ¿Quiénes son?  
>—Pues tus amigos, ¿acaso en casi dos meses te has olvidado de nosotros? —dijo mi otra amiga, Zafrina, una chica de color despampanante con unas piernas ufff.<br>— ¿Zafrina? Pues me imagino que tú eres Jane —dije señalando a la rubia bajita. Alec su hermano igual de bajito, Dimitri, Irina, Sofia, Britney, Amy decían que se parecía mucho a mí, y era verdad. Si no te acercabas no notabas la diferencia, lo único es que yo era más alta y las acompañaban las parejas de cada una de ellas.  
>—Chicos, que mucho los extrañé y ¡no saben cuánto! —Les dije acercándome a todos y dándoles un abrazo.<br>— ¡Hermanita! ¡Aquí esta una de tus sorpresas! —dijo Alice señalando a los chicos, estaba tan contenta que ni vi en qué momento llegó.  
>— ¡Alice eres la mejor hermana! —Le dije abrazándola.<br>— ¿Tú eres la famosa Alice? Un gusto enorme conocerte. —Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla como si se conocieran, y se le quedó mirando el cuerpo, en eso vino mi hermana Rosalie y por poco se le cae la quijada cuando la vio. —Y tú debes de ser la otra hermana de Bella, la hermosa Rosalie. —También le dio un beso, pero Rosalie fue bien seca se quedó tiesa.  
>—Aww si soy yo, tú debes de ser la amiga de Bella, mucho gusto.<br>—El gusto es mío, créeme.  
>—Hey, hey ¡Kate para! Lamento decirte que mis hermanas son de mi equipo, les gusta el bate y la bola.<br>—Y mucho. —Dijeron mis hermanas al unísono, eso creó que todos nos pusiéramos a reír.  
>—Qué pena. Pero a lo que vinimos. Aparte de que vinimos a la fiesta, tu hermana Alice cuando hablamos por teléfono o por Skype me invitó, y dijo que debíamos traer un regalo, me preguntó qué te gustaba en el internado y que si sabía qué era lo que alguna vez te gustaría hacer, pero que como el mundo te conoce no puedes cumplirlo pues para eso estamos aquí. —Dijo señalándose y señalando unas maletas.<br>—Me podrían decir ¿de qué demonios hablan? y ¿qué se traen entre manos? Porque esas miradas entre todos no se me han pasado por alto.  
>—Bueno, pues por qué no buscamos un lugar privado y hablamos.<br>—Vamos entonces. —Y nos dirigimos a donde antes pasó el pequeño encuentro entre Edward y yo. Y empezaron a contarme su plan:  
>— ¡Están locas! Alice tú y tus ideas, definitivamente esta es la peor que se te pudo imaginar, yo lo haré y ¿si alguien me reconoce? ¡Papá me matará! —Grité como loca.<br>—Bella tranquila, como te dijimos esta todo preparado, lo hemos charlado como 500 veces por Skype. Además el parecido de Amy es increíble, nadie se dará cuenta si no se pegan mucho. —Dijo Rosalie.  
>—Pero es que Rose… —No me dejaron hablaron como siempre Alice y Rose interrumpiendo.<br>—Bella por favor, tú eres la única rebelde de las 3 y haces lo que te dé la gana, nunca te importa lo que diga papá, así que ¡di que sí! Que todo mejor planeado no podía ser. —Alice me dijo bien molesta con los brazos en jarra, todos estaban esperando alrededor de mí esperando mi respuesta.  
>— ¡Está bien! Y si se enteran, papá no las matará seré yo. —No hice más que decirlo y todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Empezaron a sacar ropa de las maletas, pelucas de todo, maquillaje. ¡Por Dios están locas! Pero muy dentro de mí quería hacerlo. Yo en el internado había montado la coreografía igualita a la de la película Burlesque.<br>—Ya verás que nadie se dará cuenta. —Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie mientras me ayudaban a quitarme el vestido. Me lo quité, alcé las piernas y por fin me lo quité. Me quedé en bragas y medias, y de cintura para arriba completamente desnuda ya que no traía sostén, puse mis manos en mis senos y me los tapé en lo que me buscaban mi vestuario ¡que Dios quiera no sea el que yo me imagino! La respuesta me llegó rápido, cuando Kate, Alice y Rose me tendieron una caja con el vestuario igual al que usa Christina Aguilera. Era como un traje de baño completo negro con mucha pedrería, que hacía que brillara. En los senos había un dibujo que eran dos manos como tocándome los senos, en el trasero tenía lo mismo, ¡era hermoso!  
>— ¡No puede ser el mismo! ¿Cómo demonios hicieron esto?<br>—Pues hermanita una buena y costosa costurera por supuesto. —Dijo Alice.  
>—Bueno ¡ya basta de tanta cháchara!, que ya quiero salir y bailar. —Dijo Rosalie mientras veía cómo se ponía un corset y las chicas le ayudaban a amarrárselo detrás. Yo había visto que se quitaba el traje, pero pensé que era por otra cosa no porque iba a bailar.<br>—Esperen, esperen, ¿qué demonios? Ya eso es mucho que nos descubran ¡nos van a descubrir! ¡Y ustedes no saben el baile!  
>—Hermana no estamos para detalles, pero solo te daré un detalle de todos, esos días que nos desaparecíamos, aparte de estar de compras para tu fiesta, también habían sesiones de baile en Skype dadas por tus chicas acá. —Me dijo todo esto mientras vi cómo Alice se ponía una peluca rubia, y Rose una pelinegra; y vi que eran de las buenas, porque parecían reales. Zafrina me tendió una a mí rubia.<br>— ¿Rubia? ¿Es en serio? Wao, yo de rubia jaja y con rizos. —Les dije a las chicas cogiendo la peluca como si fuera un mapo mojado. Aunque en mi bendita vida he tocado uno. Zafrina con la ayuda de Alice me maquillaron mucho sobre mis labios -completamente rojos-, y mi disfraz unas lentillas azul oscuro, y para no parecerme en nada: me dibujaron hasta un lunar debajo del ojo.  
>— ¡Póntela ahora!, que ya estás lista, y ahora para que te cagues mira a tu doble. —Me demandó Zafrina y en eso salió Amy. Definitivamente tenía que averiguar si no era mi hermana, porque en verdad nos parecemos. Ahora ella traía mi traje puesto, el de noche. El primero que me puse, una peluca negra que tenía el mismo peinado que yo tenía puesto hace un rato. La maquillaron y se puso mi antifaz. Era yo por completo. De lejos y hasta de cerca nadie la reconocería, siempre y cuando no se pegaran mucho a ella.<br>—Por los Dioses carajo, ¡eres yo!  
>—Jaja lo sé, lo sé da miedo. —Dijo Amy.<br>—Waoooo, habíamos visto el parecido pero con tu ropa, el pelo ¡Las mismas! —Exclamó Rose.  
>—Por los Dioses. —Fue lo único que dijo Alice, los demás estaban con la boca abierta mientras pasaba todo. Yo también estaba lista y mis hermanas también. Ahora todos nos miraban a mis hermanas, Amy y a mí.<br>—Todo saldrá espectacular, nadie las reconocerá. —Dijo Kate poniéndonos al frente del espejo y admirándonos. Verdaderamente yo misma no reconozco a las que están en ese espejo, tanto maquillaje, pestañas postizas, tanto colorete. No nos parecíamos, no íbamos a ponernos los antifaces, así que nos pusieron más maquillaje.  
>—Bueno, déjame enviarle el mensaje al DJ para que diga lo que tiene que decir. —Alice cuando me contó todo también me dijo que en otro salón había una coreografía, casi igual que la de la película, pero empezaríamos y todo como en la película en nuestras estaciones de belleza. El DJ iba a pedir a todos que cambiaran de salón, que habría un gran show, y advertía, que era algo fuera de lo que se acostumbraba en estas fiestas de sociedad que tuvieran la mente abierta, escucharan la música, movieran sus cuerpos, y que para que tuvieran una idea que si alguien había visto la película Burlesque ya sabía por dónde iba. Cuando dijera eso mi padre moriría porque un baile así con tan poca ropa no era para una fiesta de la alta sociedad, como se supone que era esta, pero esa peli y el baile me encantaban porque desde que llegué del internado he visto esa peli muchas veces y hasta mi padre la ha visto por las sexys bailarinas que salen ahí le gustaba la película. Nos pusimos cada una chaquetas largas para cubrir nuestros vestuarios, nos pusimos los antifaces porque teníamos que salir de aquí para ir al otro salón.<br>—Bueno salgamos. —Dije suspirando.  
>Y así salimos del cuarto de vestuario como le puse yo de nombre, ya que para eso ha sido usado. Salió mi amiga Kate primero y mis hermanas y yo entre medio de todos mis amigos. Mientras salíamos Alice le volvió a enviar el mensaje al DJ, todo el mundo se quedaba viéndonos, quién no nos miraría, con chaquetas puestas y todo el mundo de gala, y este maquillaje que parecíamos putonas. Mientras caminábamos para acercarnos más hacia el otro salón, el DJ bajó la música y pidió silencio.<br>—Awwwwww. —Dijo todo el mundo a coro, ya que la música estaba buenísima y la bajaron.  
>—Lo sé. Lo sé no me linchen solo será un momento, y además creo que les gustará a muchos la interrupción. Necesito que todos salgan de aquí y vayan al salón C, allá habrá todo un espectáculo, les advierto abran la mente. Aww y Charlie Swan sus hijas pero preferiblemente Isabella, me mandó a decirle que esto es como un regalo para usted por tan increíble fiesta. Él no había terminado de hablar y ya la gente se dirigía al salón, podría ser algo nuevo, fuera de lo acostumbrado, gente de la alta sociedad, pero eran humanos, y los humanos tenemos cierta necesidad de averiguar.<br>Entre la multitud intenté localizar a mi padre para ver cuál fue la reacción ante lo que dijo el DJ, pero la gente salió disparada para el otro salón que no lo pude ubicar. Seguimos a la gente hacia el otro salón, pero nosotros nos desviamos hacia la parte de atrás de la tarima, para cuando nos tocara bailar ya estuviéramos preparados. El salón estaba bien acondicionado, había mesas y sillas. Ya estando en la parte trasera de la tarima, Alice vio al DJ y le dio las otras instrucciones arregló todo el sonido y salió a hablarle a la gente.  
>─Señoras y señores, gracias por su prontitud a cambiarse de salón, lo que les quiero decir es esto que se mostrará es algo diferente, no es pornografía lo digo desde ahora, abran sus ojos, y sin más les dejo, disfruten del gran espectáculo. ─Nosotros escuchábamos mientras tomábamos nuestros puestos, cada una en nuestras estaciones de belleza en la espera de que comenzara el show, y comenzó la música.<p>

POV Edward  
>Ya quería que todo esto se acabara, y ahora para completar la noche había que irnos a otro salón, para un espectáculo, ¡Demonios! Iba a irme, pero mis hermanos dándole y dándole de que me quedara que viéramos el show que ya pronto se acabaría todo y las tendríamos con nosotros. Estaba tan molesto que comenzó la música, abrieron las cortinas. Las luces las redujeron solo había un foco en dirección a la tarima y me importó un carajo, solo buscaba a Bella entre la gente, quería verla, verla relajada, creyendo que ella había ganado que todo se acabaría así, pero la haría pagar hoy cuando me la llevara.<br>─Edward hermano deja de buscarla, mira lo que te pierdes, esas chicas están para comérselas, a mí que me den la morena del lado derecho. ─Decía Emmett dejé de buscar a Bella y dirigí mi vista a lo que tenía a mis hermanos tan atentos, y no era para menos, habían de todo tipo de guapísimas mujeres, pero yo solo me fijé en la rubia del medio de cabello rizado, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, que se me parecían a ella a Bella, en ella estaba puesta toda mi atención, cuando la vi sentí una atracción invisible hacia esa mujer que hasta ahora solo había sentido con una persona. Mi cuerpo se puso en alerta como si la conociera, reaccionando al ver moverse así a esa rubia. Dejé de mirarla y me dispuse a buscar a Bella, me sentía confundido. Busqué y busqué y la vi en un lugar apartado, estaba con el vestido negro que lo que me producía era arrancárselo, alrededor de ella habían hombres y no dejaban de comérsela con los ojos, eso me hirvió la sangre y aligeré mi paso para estar junto a ella, la jalé por un brazo y me la llevé de allí al fondo del salón, la rubia esa que bailaba me puso al 100 y solo había alguien que podría ayudarme en ese asunto. Trató de liberarse de mí, pero parecía otra muy callada, y estaba muy molesta, lo notaba en la manera que trataba de soltarse.  
>─Ya estoy cansado de esto Bella, te necesito. ─Le dije pegado a ella en el oído. Ella solo estaba tensa y me golpeó entre las piernas. Me molestó tanto que a la fuerza le agarré de la cara y empecé a besarla con furia, pero no lo senti igual, sus labios no sabían a ella, no olía a ella, y ella no me respondía como solía hacerlo que era con ganas y ese toque de miedo e inocencia que me volvía loco.<br>─ ¡Suéltame, bruto! ─Exclamó la chica si porque esa no era Bella. Me tensé separándome algo brusco y le quité el antifaz, me quedé tieso pero por dos cosas: si no es porque escuché su voz, y la besé diría que es Bella se parecen, pero me acerqué y vi la diferencia.  
>─ ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde esta Bella? ─La chica solo me miraba con miedo y coraje. ─ ¡Contesta! O hago que te saquen de aquí ahora.<br>─ ¡NO! Solo le hago un favor a Bella, por favor no me saques y no digas nada, por favor le arruinarías la fiesta. ─Al decir esto pensé lo peor, demonios se fue con el perro, mi plan se fue a la mierda.  
>─No diré nada si tú me dices dónde diablos está. ─La chica solo me miró e hizo como que nos jodimos, y cabeceó hacia la tarima, yo miré para allá, pero solo miré a las bailarinas. Y esa rubia que en ese preciso instante miraba hacia nosotros, pero seguía bailando. ─ ¿En dónde está? No la veo, y ¿qué ropa tiene ahora? Ya que tú llevas puesta la que llevaba ella esta noche. ─La chica abrió sus labios que no se comparaban en nada con los de Bella y dijo ─La rubia que canta esa es Bella ─dejé de mirar a la rubia y me le quedé mirando a la chica. ¿Me tomas el pelo? Pensé. Mírala bien─.<br>─Es ella, no te miento por eso le hago el favor. No tuvo que decirme más, me dirigí hacia la parte delantera de la tarima, y me le quedé mirando a la rubia. Mis hermanos al verme así me siguieron, busqué en mi memoria su hermosa cara, su cuerpo y busqué esos rasgos en esa rubia, y los encontré. Por más maquillaje que tuviera, esa era ella, Bella. Por eso me llamaron tanto la atención, esos grandes y hermosos ojos. Así ahora estuvieran azules, eran los ojos que me volvían loco.  
>─Chicos esa rubia, mírenla bien ¿no se les parece a alguien? ─Les pregunté a mis hermanos, que estaban lentos mirando a las chicas. Emmett mirando a una pelinegra, y Jasper a una rubia de pelo liso que estaba al lado de Bella.<br>─ ¿Parecido a alguien? ¿A quién? ─Preguntó Jasper.  
>─ ¡Joder, esa es Bella, Edward tu Bella! ─Gritó Emmett, tuve que darle un codazo para que se callara.<br>─Emmett, si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara de quién se trata lo hubiera preguntado a todos, ¡no seas bruto y baja la voz!  
>─Chicos no es tan solo Bella, la pelinegra es Rose, y la rubia que me tiene duro es Alice. ─Los tres miramos a ver a las chicas y ver si era cierto. Busqué su mirada, quería que supiera que yo sabía que era ella, En ese momento ellas tomaron sus sillas y arquearon su espalda con el trasero al aire, y le daban palmadas a la silla, y moviendo ese hermoso trasero ¡cuánto quería que fueran mis manos las que estuvieran en ese trasero y no las que tenía dibujadas en su ropa! Nuestras vistas se encontraron, y mi mundo dejó de girar, solo existía ella para mí. Me le quedé mirando fijamente y ella empezó a moverse más sensual de lo que lo hacía, en un momento dado sacó su lengua tan jodidamente sexy, se mojó sus labios, y los mordió, haciendo que me dieran ganas de subir allí, y tomarla en el piso, en la silla, donde fuera. Ella parecía por completo otra. Ella brotaba sexualidad por cada poro, ya no parecía una adolecente de 18 años. No digo que no fuera sexy, pero ella es tan inocente, tan frágil, y al verla ahí me atrae mucho más de lo que ya lo hace. Esos labios rojos me dan ganas de follárselos, me imagino sus labios con ese color besando mi piel, dejando marcas por donde me besa, en la punta de mi polla como si mi polla fuera una paleta y ella estuviera ahí en la punta saboreándola. Desde hoy solo tendré en mi mente esos labios rojos dándome una mamada que me lleve al cielo y me haga gritar de placer, y haré lo que sea posible para cumplir esa fantasía, que desde hoy sería esa, ella entre mis piernas con ese color de labios. Terminaron de bailar y todo el mundo gritaba otra, otra, creí que todo sería un caos por tal espectáculo, pero parece que a todos les gustó.<br>─Edward esto se tiene que acabar ahora, estoy tan duro, que si no rompí el pantalón ya estoy a punto de hacerlo, necesito las manos de Rose y es urgente.  
>─Nunca he estado tan de acuerdo con Emmett en algo, había respetado a Alice pero después de esto lo dudo mucho, ya quiero llegar a Isla Esme y follar como conejo. ─Dijo Jasper incrédulo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no lo creyera.<br>─Yo igual pero lo primero que haré ahora, es ir a donde están ellas, y a Bella así rubia tengo que besarla y si puedo algo más lo haré. Así adelantemos todo el plan pero no aguanto más. Bella y sus hermanas bajaron del escenariy luego las demás, busqué entre la gente a la chica que se hacía pasar por Bella y vi que se paraba en la puerta del salón y le hacía señas a alguien la seguí y vi que venían Bella y todas las bailarinas, cuando la vi supe que tenía que seguirla.  
>─Hermano no podemos echar a perder el plan, ¿para dónde vas? ─dijo Jasper agarrándome del brazo.<br>─No lo arruinaré, iré para donde valla Bella. ─Me zafé de su agarre y seguí ahora a las otras chicas ya que Bella se había ido.

POV Bella  
>Entramos al otro salón y nos dirigimos al cuarto de cambios, hicimos el camino rápido y en silencio, no fuera que alguien se nos fuera detrás y nos reconocieran.<br>─ ¡Dios mío! No lo puedo creer querían más, y hasta papá lo vieron? ─Preguntó Rosalie mientras se quitaba sus botas.  
>─Sí eso vi, papá estaba molesto al principio pero era uno de los que gritaba. Se me hizo realidad, me siento tan sexy que me quedaría con esta ropa toda la noche, pero no puede ser, ¿Amy? ¿Dónde está Amy? Necesito mi vestido.<br>─ ¡Aquí Bella! Oye allá fuera hay un hombre que es jodidamente sexy pero igual es un bruto, ¡me besó pensando que eras tú! Pero me descubrió tuve que decirle, lo siento Bells, pero en serio debes de conocerlo porque a mí me pareció que así era, pero es un total bruto.  
>─ ¿Qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Y te besó? ─Pregunté alarmada, pero a la vez tenía mis sospechas. Debía de ser Edward, que estaba más que segura que se dio cuenta que era yo, por las miradas que me daba. En todo el baile no me quitó los ojos de encima ni yo de él, eso me hizo moverme más sensual.<br>─Ese bruto era yo, pero creyendo que ella eras tú. ─Al escuchar esa voz dejé de tratar de quitarme la peluca, me giré y ahí estaba Edward con sus hermanos, mirándome, dándome esa sonrisa media torcida que amaba en él.  
>─Era de esperarse, no tienes caballerosidad, siempre tomas todo a la fuerza. ─Le dije mientras le daba la espalda y hacía que buscaba algo.<br>─ Lo siento Por cierto ¿tu nombre es? ─Le preguntó dirigiéndose esta vez a Amy.  
>─Amy. ─Fue todo lo que le contestó, quedando hipnotizada con la belleza de Edward. Él solía causar ese efecto en muchas, conmigo igual.<br>─Mucho gusto Edward Cullen, y lo siento de nuevo.  
>─No te preocupes tú no sabías.<br>─Ahora tengo que hacer algo, porque si no lo hago moriré, desde que vi esos labios rojos no pude quitar mi vista de ellos. ─Él les dijo eso a todos, pero yo por el shock al saber que hablaba de mí no reaccioné, solo me quedé mirando como él venía hacia mí, como un felino arrinconando a su presa. Cuando estuvo frente de mí solo pude suspirar, ya que sabía lo que venía. Tomó mi rostro, puso sus dedos en mi barbilla, y me besó; empezó lento, marcando el ritmo, moldeando sus labios a los míos, luego fue voraz, empujaba su lengua entre mis labios para que yo le diera el paso hacia dentro de mi boca, y así lo hice. Cuando sentí el calor de su lengua sobre la mía -juro que tuve un orgasmo-. Terminó el beso dándome pequeños besos y por último pasó su lengua por mi labio. Apoyó su frente en la mía y me dijo:  
>─Esos labios son míos, me encanta ese color en ellos. Tremendo espectáculo chicas. ─Dijo y se marchó así sin más dejándome con los labios ardientes, y otras cosas más. En todo el momento tuve los ojos cerrados, no los abrí hasta que mis hermanas me dijeron:<br>─Uf eso si fue caliente, Bells deberías ver tu cara. ─Dijo Alice.  
>─Él es tan jodidamente sexy, que si yo fuera tú me iba detrás de él y me lo tiro detrás de la tarima. ─Dijo Kate, todas estaban pendientes de mí.<br>─Bueno, ya dejemos eso para luego y cambiémonos que pronto haremos falta allá fuera, o empezarán a sospechar. ─Ahí caí en cuenta, me quité la peluca y proseguí con el resto del vestuario. Teníamos tanta prisa que nadie decía nada, solo nos ayudábamos a arreglarnos el pelo y demás. Media hora después, tiempo record, salimos para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Todo el mundo hablaba de la fiesta, del espectáculo, ¿que quienes eran? Nos pusimos todas a bailar al ritmo de la música ya habíamos bailado como 6 canciones. Todos disfrutábamos de la fiesta, hasta mis padres gozaban, parecían enamorados. De pronto mi padre vino hacia mí.  
>─Han roto todas las reglas, pero todo ha salido bien. No he visto a nadie molesto, bueno quizá uno que otro, pero si a ti te gustó… es lo importante, espero no hayan repercusiones. Cuando termine la fiesta hablaremos nosotros, no estoy del todo molesto. ─Me dio un beso y me dijo hora de tu regalo. Se dirigió hacia la tarima, le hizo señas al DJ, el Dj bajó la música, le pasó un micrófono y mi padre lo tomó.<br>─Llegó la hora de darle el regalo a mi hija, ya saben que es una tradición en estas fiestas de presentación. Ahora quiero pedirle a mi hija Isabella que vaya a las puertas del frente donde estará su regalo. ─Todo el mundo me miraba, ya sabía lo que era ya que en las fiestas de mis hermanas les regalaron coches. Eso era lo que se acostumbraba, pero estaba ansiosa por que esperaba que fuera mi auto preferido: un Audi. Caminé ligeramente hacia la salida mis hermanas cada una a mi lado y mi madre igual, faltaba mi padre, abrieron las puertas y ahí estaba mi auto. Mi preferido, un Audi blanco plateado último modelo convertible. Tenía un gran lazo rosado grandísimo encima de la capota. Me quedé observándolo, me acerqué y pasé mis manos sobre él. Busqué a mi padre para agradecerle y ahí estaba en medio de todos con una cara de orgullo y felicidad enorme, corrí hacia él, le eché los brazos al cuello.  
>─Papá gracias, es hermoso.<br>─Disfrútalo, es de parte de tu madre y mío. ─Me dijo y me besó en la frente.  
>─Aprovecho la oportunidad para darte mi regalo Bella, son para ti y tus hermanas. ─Dejé de abrazar a mi padre, abracé a mi madrina y tomé el regalo. Era un sobre con tres pasajes para Isla Esme, la Isla que mi padrino le regaló de regalo de bodas, pero los pasajes decían que la hora era para las 6 am ¿de hoy? Ya que eran las 12 45 de la madrugada.<br>─Gracias madrina, pero ¿hoy?  
>─Si, es que pensé en irme con ustedes cuatro y tiene que ser hoy, porque la casa la arreglaré en un mes y ahora es el único tiempo que se puede. Espero estés de acuerdo Charlie. Esto último se lo dijo mirando a mi padre sabiendo como él era de sobreprotector.<br>─Conmigo no hay problema, pero ¿tan pronto? Estarán exhaustas la fiesta aún no acaba.  
>─Papá conmigo no hay problema ya ahorita empiezo a empacar y ya, si no pues compro todo allá.<br>─Perfecto, ahora yo me retiro tengo que empacar, las espero. ─Nos dio un beso a cada una y se fue. Yo pues seguí admirando mi auto que estaba hermoso. Me tocó dejarlo cosa que no quería, parecía nena chiquita con juguete nuevo, ya quería montarme y probarlo.  
>Mi padre como siempre trató de dañar las cosas diciendo que no, que no iríamos solas, y que ya nos habíamos pasado bastante con la fiesta. Pero mi madre lo convenció, diciendo que el tiempo que estuviéramos afuera, sería su segunda luna de miel, mi padre no se opuso más y nos dejó ir. Después del beso con Edward no lo volví a ver.<br>La fiesta duró hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Queríamos quedarnos hasta el final, pero teníamos que empacar. Nosotras nos fuimos a las 4 de la madrugada y la fiesta seguía. Nos despedimos de mi madre, en lo que ella estaba empezando a despedir a algunos invitados que se iban. Mi padre me dio las llaves de mi auto nuevo para estrenarlo antes de irme.  
>─Toma, maneja con cuidado. Rose, al pendiente de Bella que estará al volante. Por si acaso cuando llegue a casa ustedes ya se fueron, las amo, cuídense, prendan sus teléfonos desde ahora, me llaman todos los días, ok.<br>─Gracias papá, por todo, la fiesta, el auto, y por dejarnos ir. ─Le di un gran abrazo.  
>─ ¿La fiesta? Si ustedes hicieron la fiesta yo no, yo perdí todo control. ─Me dijo sonriendo.<br>─Lo siento papá, pero es que no tienes ese toque de elegancia, además esta fue la mejor fiesta de todas, y nadie se olvidará de ella.  
>─Te amo papá, y cuidaremos de Bells. ─Dijo Alice dándole un gran abrazo a papá.<br>─Te quiero papá, y descuida la cuidaremos. ─Dijo Rose bien seria, haciendo el papel de hermana mayor y responsable.  
>─Eso lo sé, las amo. Se me cuidan. ─Nos dio un abrazo a las tres y nos fuimos.<br>Como mi auto ya estaba parqueado al frente no tuvimos que esperar que el valet nos lo trajera. Nos subimos, yo al volante, Rose de copiloto y Alice atrás, ella era la más agotada que estaba o bebida, eso no lo sé, solo que estaba media apagada. Encendí el auto, busqué una música en la emisora y miré mi auto por dentro. Los interiores eran en piel color crema, tenía lo último en tecnología, mando por voz para el celular desde el volante, MP3, celular integrado.  
>─Bueno Bells tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarlo, ahora arranca pero con cuidado. ─Me dijo Rose pausadamente.<br>─Es que es tan hermoso, no puedo dejar de mirarlo.  
>─Por los dioses Bella, yo quiero ir a Isla Esme, y si seguimos aquí no lo haré, ya que tú no sabes guiar e irás a paso de tortuga, así que límpiate las babas y conduce. ─Gritó Alice.<br>─Está bien, está bien no te enojes. ─Busqué una buena canción en la emisora y la encontré Rolling in the Deep de Adele, una de mis favoritas y puse el auto en marcha.

Al final de la calle había una Range Rover negra, con un sujeto esperando para seguir instrucciones, vio un Audi blanco salir, tomó el teléfono y marcó.  
>─Señor acaban de salir en un Audi Blanco, ¿cómo procedemos?<br>─Arrincónenlas, llévenlas a donde las tienen que llevar y ahí ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, quiero un trabajo rápido y limpio.  
>─Si señor como usted diga. ─Enganchó, tomó el teléfono de nuevo y dio la señal a los demás ¡Era hora de comenzar!<p>

POV Bella  
>Salimos suavemente ya que no sabía guiar, como a los 5 minutos de camino una guagua se me cruzó delante y por poco me hace chocar, pero iba tan rápido que ya ni la veía.<br>─ ¡Maldito imbécil, ten más cuidado! ─Grité.  
>─Bella guía con cuidado, sigue así. ¡Ese bruto! ─Dijo Rose.<br>Seguimos nuestro camino cuando giramos por la carretera que nos haría salir de la autopista, en medio había una guagua cruzada.  
>─Rose esa no es la guagua que se nos cruzó ahorita? ─Le pregunté, estaba asustada.<br>─Sí, Bella creo que sí. Reduce la velocidad y si puedes da la vuelta.  
>─No podemos, hay otra guagua atrás bloqueándonos ¡Maldición! ─Gritó Alice.<br>─ ¿Qué demonios querrán? Cierren con seguro sus puertas, los teléfonos pónganlos a vibrar! ─Lo dije histéricamente, tomé el móvil, me subí mi traje, y me puse el móvil en el liguero de ahí no se caería y lo usaría en caso de emergencia. Mis hermanas al ver lo que hacía, trataron de hacer lo mismo cuando unos hombres estaban en las ventanas del auto.  
>─ ¿Qué demonios quieren? ¿Quieren dinero? ─Preguntó Rose gritando.<br>─Bajen del auto, no les haremos daño. ─Dijo el encapuchado en mi ventana.  
>─ ¡No, no le abras Bella! ─Gritó Alice histérica.<br>─Debemos hacerlo ¿qué opción tenemos? Son como 10 contra nosotras. ─Dijo Rose.  
>Bueno nos bajaremos, le preguntaremos qué quieren, y a la mayor oportunidad nos iremos corriendo, a la cuenta de 3 abro seguro y nos bajamos.<br>─Está bien nos bajaremos pero aléjense del auto por favor.  
>─Señoritas, no creo que estén en posición de exigir, solo bajen del auto. ─Abrí el seguro y bajé. Estaba súper nerviosa quería morirme. Esto es por ser una Swan, maldición, ahora entiendo por qué papá siempre decía que saliéramos con guardaespaldas. Me moví hacia la parte delantera del carro, esperando a mis hermanas, Alice venía pegada a Rose, ella de las tres era la más fuerte.<br>─ ¿Ahora qué quieren? Si quieren dinero saben que podemos dárselos. ─Dijo Rose tomándome de la mano ahora estábamos las tres juntas al frente del auto, yo miraba para todos lados en busca de algún espacio para salir corriendo.  
>─Eso no es lo que queremos, ustedes vendrán con nosotros.<br>─Cuando diga 3 saldremos corriendo para mano derecha allí no hay nadie, si corremos fuerte podremos salvarnos. ─Les susurré a mis hermanas. ─Eso nunca no nos iremos contigo… ─¡tres! ─Grité. Salimos corriendo pero oí gritar a Alice:  
>─Me cogieron corran, corran. ─Eso me hizo detenerme, no iba a dejar a una de mis hermanas.<br>─ ¡No Bella! Corre, corre, no pares, ella estará bien. ─Me dijo Rosalie llorando, sabiendo que eso no era verdad. Corrí lo más que me dejaron mis tacos, pero mi torpeza como siempre se hizo presente, me doblé el tobillo y caí. Di vueltas y vueltas, Rose me alcanzó y me ayudó a pararme pero no podía.  
>─Bella tenemos que seguir ¡párate! ─Me gritaba.<br>─Carajo Rose no puedo ¿No ves? ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo. ─Traté pero no pude. Escuché como se acercaban los hombres.  
>─No podemos hacer nada Rose ya están aquí. ─Lloré, lloré como nunca al ver como se acercaban.<br>─Esto era fácil, y ustedes lo hicieron difícil, no podían solo bajarse y ya, ahora estás herida y eso nos traerá problemas.  
>─ ¡Problemas! Problemas tendrás con mi padre malnacido, saca tus sucias manos de mí. ─Gritó mi hermana Rose a los hombres que la tenían.<br>─Cuidado esta herida. ─Dijo uno de los hombres que me levantaba del suelo.  
>Nos dirigieron hacia donde nos interceptaron. Mi auto no estaba y una de las guaguas que se habían parqueado tampoco, solo habían 3 vehículos, 3 hombres con mi hermana y Alice entre ellos.<br>─ ¿Alice estás bien? ─Grité  
>─Si Bella, estoy bien y ¿ustedes?<br>─Sí, estamos bien, Alice. ─Dijo Rose.  
>Llegamos y me soltaron a mí y a Rose junto a Alice.<br>─Saldremos de esto se los juro. ─Les dije mientras veía como tres de ellos se acercaban con algo en su mano, nos pusieron algo en la nariz y empecé a marearme. Lo último que escuché fue una voz y esa voz… luego todo se volvió negro.  
>─ ¡Dije un trabajo limpio!<p>

3. Original:  
>En el capítulo anterior<br>- Yo quiero lo mismo que Bells, gracias Jake. Ya yo estaba por el 4to cosmo cuando el Dj dijo que despegaran la pista, Alice vino corriendo hacia nosotros, me quito mi cosmo se lo bebió de un trago, puso la copa en la barra y nos jalo de los brazos.  
>- Vamos, vamos a bailar. Gritando<br>- Sabes bailarla, Jake?  
>- Claro no soy un viejo Bells solo tengo 22, yo también e ido a ese club y he bailado la coreografía.<p>

Capitulo 17  
>Pov Edward<br>Le digo muy claro que no la vuelva a tocar y lo sigue haciendo, hasta sigue bailando con ella, yo por mas que quiera y sacarla por los pelos, montarla en mi hombro y sacarla como saco de papas de ahí no puedo, no dejo de mirarla, en como se mueve, la muy cabrona se mueve muy bien, no dejo de imaginármela en Isla Esme en mi cama día y noche y moviéndoseasí para mi únicamente para mi. Cada vez que bailaba y así algo jodidamente sexy me miraba y se mordía los labios, y eso me entraba algo así como salvaje de arrancárselos. Deje de mirarlos bailar, me rendí molesto y enojado y me dirigí hacia mi madre que charlaba muy a gusto con mis padrinos y gente de estúpida esa con la que uno se tiene que rodear para colmo de males estaban los padres de Mary  
>Aww hola Edward y donde dejaste a mi hija, vi que se estaban divirtiendo y de que manera. Me dijo el padre de Mary que dio muy claro a entender que no le gusto mucho la manera en que bailamos ella y yo.<p>

Pues la verdad no lo se y lo que me importa ahora es charlar un momento con mi madre, madre tienes un momento? Fui un poco grosero pero estaba molesto quería que la jodida fiesta se acabara y tener a Bella ya conmigo muy lejos de aquí en mis brazos. Le pregunte sin esperar respuesta solo la tome del brazo y la dirigí a un lugar apartado.

Demonios Edward, donde diablos están tus modales? Que te pasa, y esa manera de hablar tan grosera?. Uff cuando mi madre hablaba de ese modo era por que estaba molesta.

Lo siento, pero madre necesito que esto se acabe ya, no se habla con Renee o Charlie dile que ese chucho se esta pasando de la raya con Bella, no se! por que si no te juro que mato al perro ese? . Le decía mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello, eso lo hacia cuando estaba en desesperación, yo lo hacia inconscientemente.

Acabar ya la fiesta! Estas loco apenas faltan 10 para las 11:00, además yo no hare nada la fiesta esta increíble, la primera fiesta de esta clase de la cual no me quiero ir por aburrida, me quedare hasta lo ultimo, y si estas celosito, acepta tus sentimientos y vete por encima de todos, mejor dicho de mis compadres aunque el mas duro de convencer va a ser Charlie, ahora te dejo que mi flamante esposo lo ves allí? Me dijo señalándome a papa – me espera¸ así que no lo hago esperar mas y me voy a disfrutar que estaré solita con el desde hoy, suerte. Me dijo mientras se iba, pasando iba un camarero con bebidas, cócteles le pregunto algo y tomo uno por su apariencia me imagino un cosmo me hizo una reverencia con la copa y me dijo articulando con los labios - Es tu problema, suerte. Me dejo con la boca abierta me dejo con el problema, y la palabra en la boca, mi madre nunca era así, se estaba juntando mucho con la madre de Bella que era una joven en cuerpo de adulta. Lo que me dejo mas asombrado todavía es que mi madre se fue caminando hacia mi padre contoneando esas caderas, por que mira que si tenia, cuando llego a donde el, le dio un pequeño besos, se le pego al cuerpo bailando al ritmo de la música, y parece le decía algo al oído que ni me tengo que imaginar lo que es el le contesto, empezaron a reírse, y parece que mi padre pregunto algo de mi por que mi padre me señalo con la cabeza, mi madre le contesto, y mi padre me hizo con la cabeza como en señal de ni modos, y se retiraron mas para el centro del salón para bailar.

Me fui en busca de mis hermanos pero ellos estaban muy entretenidos bailando con unas morenas, se la estaban pasando en grande.

Hola guapo te veo solito, quieres bailar conmigo? Una rubia despampanante de ojos azules me pregunto  
>claro por qué no? Le dije si todos estaban disfrutando por que yo no he de hacerlo.<p>

POV Bella

La fiesta iba en todo su apogeo, todos disfrutaban hasta los adultos, hasta mis padres, bueno mi madre se disfruta hasta la música sacra, a veces cuando iba a la iglesia uff, había que pararle los pies se ponía a bailar los canticos cristianos y los hermanos la miran. Pero mi padre es otro cantar si no es música clásica o de su época no baila, pero no se si era por el ultimátum que le dio mi madre o que pero se la estaba pasando bien se notaba que estaba disfrutando la fiesta. Jacob tuvo que irse ya que por el espectáculo que montamos la muy estúpida chica de la chica le hizo un drama, la muy estúpida come y no deja comer. Ahora estaba sola aquí mirando mi fiesta y me sentía mejor que bien, estaba así cuando vi que un grupito de chicos y chicas venían hacia mi, no los había visto en toda la noche. Afrente del grupo venia una chica con unas curvas de infarto rubia que se parecía a mi amiga Kate que le tiraba a los dos lados mi mejor amiga en el internado, en el internado yo tenia un pequeño grupo de baile, y bailábamos mas bien practicábamos en un teatro los fines de semana para salir de la rutina del internado, pero no podía ser ella ya que yo no la había invitado.  
>Que haces ahí con esa cara de aburrida, la fiesta esta buena aunque si bailamos nosotras, contigo incluida como en el internado. Me dijo Kate si mi amiga Kate era ella! Cuando se paro al frente de mi.<p>

Kate! Que haces aquí?  
>Bueno pues si no quieres que este, chicos vámonos. Dijo la muy graciosa mientras hacia que se iba con los chicos.<p>

NO seas estúpida, me refiero quien te llamo? Y chicos? Quienes son?

Pues tus amigos acaso en casi dos meses te has olvidado de nosotros? Dijo mi otra amiga Zafrina una chica de color despampanante con unas piernas ufff.

Zafrina? Pues me imagino que tu eres Jane dije señalando a la rubia bajita, Alec su hermano igual de bajito, Dimitri, Irina, Sofia, Britney, Amy decían que se parecía mucho a mi, y era verdad, si no te acercabas no notabas la diferencia, lo único es que yo era mas alta y las parejas de cada una de ellas.

Chicos que mucho los extrañe y no saben cuanto! Les dije acercándome a todos y dándoles un abrazo.

Hermanita! Aquí esta una de tus sorpresas! Dijo Alice señalando a los chicos, estaba tan contenta que ni vi en que momento llego.

Alice eres la mejor hermana. Le dije abrazándola.

Tu eres la famosa Alice un gusto enorme conocerte. Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla como si se conocieran, y se le quedo mirando el cuerpo, en eso vino mi hermana Rosalie y por poco se le cae la quijada cuando la vio. – y tu debes de ser la otra hermana de Bella la hermosa Rosalie. También le dio un beso pero Rosalie fue bien seca se quedo tiesa

Aww si soy yo, tu debes de ser la amiga de Bella, mucho gusto.

El gusto es mio créeme.

Hey, hey kate para lamento decirte que mis hermanas son de mi equipo les gusta el bate y la bola.

Y mucho. Dijeron mis hermanas al unísono, eso creo que tanto como yo y mis amigos nos riéramos

Que pena. Pero a lo que vinimos, aparte de que vinimos a la fiesta, tu hermana Alice cuando hablamos por teléfono o por Skype me invito, y dijo que debíamos traer un regalo, me pregunto que te gustaba en el internado y que si sabia que era lo que alguna vez te gustaría hacer, pero que como el mundo te conoce no puedes cumplirlo pues para eso estamos aquí. Dijo señalándose y señalando unas maletas

Me podrían decir que demonios hablan y que se traen entre manos por que esas miradas entre todos no se me ha pasado por alto.

Bueno pues por que no buscamos un lugar privado y hablamos.

Vamos entonces. Y nos dirigimos a donde antes paso el pequeño encuentro entre Edward y yo. Y empezaron a contarme su plan después de que me contaron

Están locas! Alice tu y tus ideas, definitivamente esta es la peor que se te pudo imaginar, yo lo hare y si alguien me reconoce? Papa me matara!. Grite como loca

Bella tranquila como te dijimos esta todo preparado, lo hemos charlado como 500 veces por Skype además el parecido de Amy es increíble nadie se dará cuenta si no se pegan mucho. Dijo Rosalie

Pero es que Rose…. No me dejaron hablaron como siempre Alice y Rose interrumpiendo.

Bella por favor tu eres la única Rebelde de las 3 y haces lo que te de la gana, nunca te importa lo que diga papa, así que di que si, que todo mejor planeado no podía ser. Alice me dijo bien molesta con los brazos en jarra, todos estaban esperando alrededor de mi esperando mi respuesta.

Esta bien! Y si se enteran, papa no las matara seré yo. No hice mas que decirlo y todos se pusieron manos a la obra, empezaron a sacar ropa de las maletas, pelucas de todo, maquillaje. Por Dios están locas pero muy dentro de mi quería hacerlo, yo en el internado había montado la coreografíaigualita a la película Burlesque.

Ya veras que nadie se dara cuenta. Me dijo mi hermana Rosalie mientras me ayudaban a quitarme el vestido, me lo quite, alce las pierna y por fin me quite el vestido me quede en bragas y medias, y de cintura para arriba completamente desnuda ya que no traía sostén, puse mis manos en mis senos y me los tape en lo que me buscaban mi vestuario que Dios quiera no sea el que yo me imagino. La respuesta me llego rápido cuando Kate, Alice y Rose me tendieron una caja con el vestuario igual al que usa Christina Aguilera era como un traje de baño completo negro con mucha pedrería que hacia que brillara, en los senos había un dibujo que eran dos manos como tocándome los senos en el trasero tenia lo mismo, era hermoso.

No puede ser el mismo!Como demonios hicieron esto?

Pues hermanita una buena y costosa costurera por supuesto. Dijo Alice

Bueno ya basta de tanta cháchara, que ya quiero salir y bailar. Dijo Rosalie mientras veía como se ponía un corset y las chicas le ayudaban a amarárselo detrás yo había visto que se quitaba el traje pero pensé que era por otra cosa no por que iba a bailar.

Esperen, esperen, que demonios? Ya esos es mucho que nos descubran nos van a descubrir! Y ustedes no saben el baile

Hermana no estamos para detalles, pero solo te daré un detalle de todos, esos días que nos desaparecíamos, aparte de estar de compras para tu fiesta también habían sesiones de baile en Skype dadas por tu chicas acá. Me dijo todo esto mientras vi como Alice se ponía una peluca rubia, y Rose una color pelinegra, y vi que eran de las buenas por que parecían reales, Zafrina me tendió una a mi rubia.

Rubia? Es en serio? Wao yo de rubia jaja y con rizos. Les dije a las chicas cogiendo la peluca como si fuera un mapo mojado. Aunque en mi bendita vida e tocado uno. Zafrina con la ayuda de Alice me maquillaron, mucha sombre mis labios completamente rojos, y mi disfraz una lentillas azul oscuro, y para no parecerme en nada me dibujaron hasta un lunar debajo del ojo.

Póntela ahora!, que ya estas listas, y ahora para que te cagues mira a tu doble. Me demando Zafrina y en eso salió Amy, definitivamente tenia que averiguar si no era mi hermana, y de verdad nos parecemos, ahora ella traía mi traje puesto el de noche, el primero que me puse, una peluca negra que tenia el mismo peinado que yo tenia puesto hace un rato, la maquillaron y se puso mi antifaz, era yo por completo. De lejos y hasta de cerca nadie la reconocería, siempre y cuando no se pegaran mucho a ella.

Por los Dioses carajo, eres yo!.

Jaja lo se, lo se da miedo. Dijo Amy

Waoooo, habíamos visto el parecido pero con tu ropa, el pelo las mismas. Exclamo Rose

Por los Dioses. Fue lo único que dijo Alice, los demás estaban con la boca abierta. Mientras pasaba todo yo también estaba lista y mis hermanas también ahora todos nos miraban a mis hermana, Amy y a mi.

Todo saldrá espectacular, nadie las reconocerá. Dijo Kate poniéndonos al frente del espejo y admirándonos. Verdaderamente no yo misma reconozco a las que están en ese espejo, tanto maquillaje, pestañas postizas, tanto colorete no nos parecíamos, no íbamos a ponernos los antifaces, así que nos pusieron mas maquillaje.

Bueno déjame enviarle el mensaje el DJ para que diga lo que tiene que decir. Alice cuando me conto todo también me dijo que en otro salón había una coreografía, casi igual que la de la película, pero empezaríamos y todo como en la película en nuestras estaciones de belleza. El DJ iba a pedir a todos que cambiaran de salón, que habría un gran show, y advertía, que era algo fuera de lo que se acostumbraba en estas fiestas de sociedad que tuvieran la mente abierta, escucharan la música movieran sus cuerpos, y que para que tuvieran una idea que si alguien había visto la película Burlesque ya sabia por donde iba. Cuando dijera eso mi padre moriría por que un baile asi con tan poca ropa no era para una fiesta de la alta sociedad como se supone que era esta, pero esa peli y el baile me encantaban por que desde que llegue del internado he visto esa peli muchas veces y hasta mi padre la ha visto por las sexys bailarinas que ahí, le gusta la película. Nos pusimos cada una chaquetas largas para cubrir nuestros vestuarios, nos pusimos los antifaces por que teníamos que salir de aquí para ir al otro salón.

Bueno salgamos. Dije suspirando

Y así salimos del cuarto de vestuario como le puse yo de nombre ya que para eso ha sido usado, salió mi amiga Kate primero y mis hermanas y yo entre medio de todos mis amigos. Mientras salíamos Alice le volvió a enviar el mensaje al DJ, todo el mundo se quedaba viéndonos, quien no nos miraría, con chaquetas puestas y todo el mundo de gala, y este maquillaje que parecíamos putonas. Mientras caminábamos para acercarnos mas hacia el otro salón, el DJ bajo la música y pidió silencio.  
>Awwwwww. Dijo todo el mundo a coro ya que la música estaba buenísima y la bajaron.<p>

Lo se. Lo se no me linchen solo será un momento, y además creo que les gustara a muchos la interrupción, necesito que todos salgan de aquí y vallan al salón C, allá abra todo un espectáculo, les advierto abran la mente, Aww y Charlie Swan sus hijas pero preferiblemente Isabella, me mando a decirle que esto es como un regalo para usted por tan increíble fiesta.Él no había terminado de hablar y ya la gente se dirigía al salón, podría ser algo nuevo, fuera de lo acostumbrado, gente de la alta sociedad, pero eran humanos, y los humanos tenemos cierta necesidad de averiguar.  
>Entre la multitud intente localizar a mi padre para ver cual fue la reacción ante lo que dijo el DJ, pero la gente salió disparada para el otro salón que no lo pude ubicar. Seguimos a la gente hacia el otro salón, pero nosotros nos desviamos hacia la parte de atrás de la tarima, para cuando nos tocara bailar, ya estuviéramos preparados. El salón estaba bien acondicionado, había mesas y sillas. Ya estando en la parte trasera de la tarima, Alice vio al DJ y le dio las otras instrucciones arreglo todo el sonido y salió a hablarle a la gente.<br>-Señoras y señores, gracias por su prontitud a cambiarse de salón tan pronto, lo que les quiero decir es esto que se mostrara es algo diferente, no es pornografía lo digo desde ahora, abran sus ojos, y sin mas les dejo, disfruten del gran espectáculo. Nosotros escuchábamos mientras tomábamos nuestros puestos, cada una en nuestras estaciones de belleza en la espera de que comenzara el show, y comenzó la música.

POV Edward  
>Ya quería que todo esto se acabara, y ahora para completar la noche había que irnos a otro salón, para un espectáculo, Demonios! Iba a irme, pero mis hermanos dándole dándole de que me quedara que viéramos el show que ya pronto se acabaría todo y las tendríamos con nosotros. Estaba tan molesto que comenzó la música, abrieron las cortinas, y las luces las redujeron solo había un foco en dirección a la tarima y me importo un carajo, solo buscaba a Bella entre la gente, quería verla, verla relajada, creyendo que ella había ganado que todo se acabaría asi, pero la haría pagar hoy cuando me la llevara.<br>-Edward hermano deja de buscarla, mira lo que te pierdes, esas chicas están para comérselas, a mi que me den la morena del lado derecho. Decia Emett deje de buscar a Bella y dirigí mi vista a lo que tenia a mis hermanos tan atentos, y no era para menos, habían de todo tipo de guapísimas mujeres pero yo solo me fije en la rubia del medio de cabello rizado, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, que se me parecían a ella a Bella, en ella estaba puesta toda mi atención, cuando la vi sentí una atracción invisible hacia esa mujer que hasta ahora solo había sentido con una persona, mi cuerpo se puso en alerta como si la conociera, reaccionando al ver moverse así a esa rubia. Deje de mirarla y me dispuse a buscar a Bella, me sentía confundido, busque y busque y la vi en un lugar apartado, estaba con el vestido negro que lo que me producía era arrancárselo, alrededor de ella habían hombres y no dejaban de comérselas con los ojos eso me hirvió la sangre y aligere mi paso para estar junto a ella, la jale por un brazo y me la lleve de allí a lo ultimo del salón, la rubia esa que bailaba me puso al 100 y solo había alguien que podría ayudarme en ese asunto. Trato de liberarse de mi, pero parecía otra muy callada, y estaba muy molesta lo notaba en la manera que trataba de soltarse.  
>-Ya estoy cansado de esto Bella, te necesito. Le dije pegado a ella en el oído. Ella solo estaba tensa y me golpeo entre las piernas me molesto tanto que a la fuerza le agarre de la cara y empecé a besarla con furia, pero no igual, sus labios no sabían a ella, no olía a ella, y ella no me respondía como solía hacerlo que era con ganas y ese toque de miedo e inocencia que me volvía loco.<br>-Suéltame, bruto! Exclamo la chica si por que esa no era Bella. Me tense me separe algo brusco y le quite el antifaz, me quede tieso pero por dos cosas si no es por que escuche su voz, y la bese diría que es Bella se parecen, pero me acerque y vi la diferencia.  
>-quien eres tu? Y donde esta Bella? La chica solo me miraba con miedo y coraje. – contesta? O hago que te saquen de aquí ahora<br>-NO! Solo le hago un favor a Bella, por favor no me saques y no digas nada por favor le arruinarías la fiesta. Al decir esto pensé lo peor, demonios se fue con el perro, mi plan se fue a la mierda.  
>-NO diré nada si tu me dices donde diablos esta. La chica solo me miro hizo como que nos jodimos, y cabeceo hacia la tarima, yo mire para allá, pero solo mire a las bailarinas, y esa rubia que en ese preciso instante miraba hacia nosotros pero seguía bailando. – En donde esta no la veo, y que ropa tiene ahora, ya que tu la tienes. La chica abrió sus labios que no se comparaban en nada con los de Bella y dijo –La rubia que canta esa es Bella. Deje de mirar a la rubia y me le quede mirando a la chica me tomas el pelo? Pensé. –Miralabien es ella, no te miento por eso le hago el favor. No tuvo que decirme mas me dirigí hacia la parte delantera de la tarima, y me le quede mirando a la rubia, mis hermanos al verme así me siguieron, busque en mi memoria su hermosa cara, su cuerpo y busque esos rasgos en esa rubia, y los encontré por mas maquillaje que tuviera, esa era ella Bella, por eso me llamaron tanto la atención, esos grandes y hermosos ojos, asi ahora estuvieran azules, eran los ojos que me volvían loco.<br>-Chicos esa rubia, mírenla bien no se les parece a alguien? Les pregunte a mis hermanos, que estaban letos mirando a las chicas, Emett mirando a una pelinegra, y Jasper a una rubio de pelo liso que estaba al lado de Bella.  
>-Parecido a alguien? A quien? Pregunto Jasper<br>-Joder, esa es Bella, Edward tu Bella. Grito Emett tuve que darle un codazo para que se callara  
>- Emett si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara de quien se trata, lo hubiera preguntado a todos, no seas bruto y baja la voz.<br>-Chicos no es tan solo Bella, la pelinegra es Rose, y la rubia que me tiene duro es Alice. Los tres miraron a ver a las chicas y ver si era cierto. Busque su mirada, quería que supiera, que yo sabia que era ella, En ese momento ellas tomaron sus sillas y arquearon su espalda con el trasero al aire, y le daban palmadas a la silla, y moviendo ese hermoso trasero, cuanto quería que fueran mis manos las que estuvieran en ese trasero, y no las que tenia dibujadas en su ropa, nuestras vistas se encontraron, y mi mundo dejo de girar, solo existía ella para mi, me le quede mirando fijamente y ella empezó a moverse mas sensual de lo que lo hacia, en un momento dado saco su lengua tan jodidamente sexy se mojo sus labios, y los mordió, eso hizo que me dieran ganas de subir allí, y tomarla en el piso, en la silla donde fuera, ella parecía por completo otra, ella brotaba sexualidad por cada poro, ya no parecía una adolecente de 18 años, no digo que no fuera sexy, pero ella es tan inocente, tan frágil, y al verla ahí me atrae mucho mas de lo que ya lo hace. Esos labios rojos me dan ganas de follarselos, me imagino sus labios con ese color besando mi piel, dejando marcas por donde me besa, en la punta de mi polla como si mi polla fuera una paleta y ella estuviera ahí en la punta saboreándola, desde hoy solo tendré en mi mente esos labios rojos dándome una mamada que me lleve al cielo y me haga gritar de placer, y hare lo que sea posible para cumplir esa fantasía, que desde hoy seria esa, ella entre mis piernas con ese color de labios. Terminaron de bailar y todo el mundo gritaba otra, otra , creí que todo seria un caos por tal espectáculo, pero parece que a todos les gusto.  
>-Edward esto se tiene que acabar ahora, estoy tan duro, que si no rompi el pantalón ya, estoy a punto de hacerlo, necesito las manos de Rose y es urgente.<br>-Nunca he estado tan de acuerdo con Emett en algo, había respetado a Alice pero después de esto lo dudo mucho, ya quiero llegar a Isla Esme y follar como conejo. Dijo Jasper incrédulo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no lo creyera.  
>-YO igual pero lo primero que hare ahora, es ir a donde están ellas, y a Bella asi rubia, tengo que besarla y si puedo algo mas lo hare, asi adelantemos todo el plan pero no aguanto mas. Termine de Bella y sus hermanas y luego las demás, busque entre la gente a la chica que se hacia pasar por Bella y vi que se paraba en la puerta del salón, y le hacia señas a alguien, la segui y vi que venían Bella y todas las bailarinas, cuando la vi supe que tenia que seguirla.<br>-Hermano no podemos echar a perder el plan, para donde vas? Jasper agarrándome del brazo  
>-NO lo arruinaré, iré para donde valla Bella. Me zafé de su agarre y seguí ahora a las otras chicas ya que Bella ya se había ido.<br>POV Bella  
>Entramos al otro salón y nos dirigimos al cuarto de cambios, hicimos el camino rápido y en silencio, no fuera que alguien se nos fuera detrás y nos reconocieran.<br>-Dios mio! No lo puedo creer querían mas, y hasta papa lo vieron? pregunto Rosalie mientras se quitaba sus botas.  
>-Si eso vi, papa estaba molesto al principio pero era uno de los que gritaba. Se me hizo realidad, me siento tan sexy que me quedaría con esta ropa toda la noche, pero no puede ser, Amy? Donde esta Amy necesito mi vestido.<br>-Aquí Bella, oye allá fuera ahí un hombre que es jodidamente sexy pero igual es un bruto, me beso! Pensando que eras tu, pero me descubrió tuve que decirle lo siento Bells, pero en serio debes tu de conocerlo por que a mi me pareció que así era, pero es un total bruto.  
>-Que? Quien era? Y te beso? Pregunte alarmada, pero a la vez tenia mis sospechas, debía de ser Edward, que estaba mas que segura que se dio cuenta que era yo, por las miradas que me daba, en todo el baile no me quito los ojos de encima ni yo de el, eso me hizo moverme mas sensual.<br>- Ese bruto era yo, pero creyendo que ella eras tu. Al escuchar esa voz deje de tratar de quitarme la peluca, me gire y ahí estaba Edward con sus hermanos, mirándome dándome esa sonrisa media torcida que amaba en el.  
>- Era de esperarse, no tienes caballerosidad, siempre tomas todo a la fuerza. Le dije mientras le daba la espalda y hacia que buscaba algo.<br>-Lo siento por cierto tu nombre es? Le pregunto dirigiéndose esta vez a Amy  
>- Amy. Fue todo lo que le contesto, ya quedo hipnotizada con la belleza de Edward el solía causar ese efecto en muchas, conmigo igual.<br>-Mucho gusto Edward Cullen, y lo siento de nuevo  
>-NO te preocupes tu no sabias.<br>-Ahora tengo que hacer algo, por que si no lo hago moriré, desde que vi esos labios rojos no pude quitar mi vista de ellos. El les dijo eso a todos pero yo por el shock al saber que hablaba de mi no reaccioné solo me quede mirando como el venia hacia mi, como un felino arrinconando a su presa, cuando estuvo frente de mi solo pude suspirar, ya que sabia lo que venia, tomo mi rostro, puso sus dedos en mi barbilla, y me beso, empezó lento, marcando el ritmo, moldeando sus labios a los mios, luego fue voraz, empujaba su lengua entre mis labios para que yo le diera el paso hacia dentro de mi boca, y así lo hice cuando sentí el calor de su lengua sobre la mía, juro que tuve un orgasmo, termino el beso dándome pequeños besos y por ultimo paso su lengua por mi labio. Apoyo su frente en la mía y me dijo  
>-esos labios son míos, Me encanta ese color en ellos, Tremendo espectáculo chicas. Dijo y se marcho así sin más dejándome con los labios ardientes, y otras cosas más. En todo el momento tuve los ojos cerrados no los abrí hasta que mis hermanas me dijeron<br>-Uf eso si fue caliente, Bells debería ver tu cara. Dijo Alice  
>-El es tan jodidamente sexy, que si yo fuera tu me iba detrás de el y me lo tiro, detrás de la tarima. Dijo Kate, todas estaban pendiente de mi<br>-Bueno ya dejemos eso para luego y cambiémonos que pronto haremos falta allá fuera, y empezaran a sospechar. Ahí cai en cuenta me quite la peluca y proseguí con el resto del vestuario, teníamos tanta prisa que nadie decía nada, solo nos ayudábamos a arreglarnos el pelo y demás. Media hora después tiempo record salimos para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la fiesta, todo el mundo hablaba de la fiesta, del espectáculo, que quienes eran? Nos pusimos todas a bailar al ritmo de la música ya habíamos bailado como 6 canciones, mis padres gozaban parecían enamorados mi padre vino hacia mi  
>- Han roto todas las reglas, pero todo a salido bien, no vi a nadie molesto, uno que otro pero si a ti te gusto es lo importante, espero no hayan repercusiones, cuando termine la fiesta hablaremos nosotros no estoy del todo molesto. Me dio un beso y me dijo hora de tu regalo. Se dirigió hacia la tarima, le hizo señas al DJ, el Dj bajo la música le paso un micrófono y mi padre lo tomo<br>-llego la hora de darle el regalo a mi hija, ya saben que es una tradición en estas fiestas de presentación. Ahora quiero pedirle a mi hija Isabella que valla a las puertas del frente donde estará su regalo. Todo el mundo me miraba, ya yo sabia lo que era ya que en las fiestas de mi hermana les regalaron coches eso era lo que se acostumbraba, pero estaba ansiosa por que esperaba que fuera mi auto preferido un Audi. Camine ligeramente hacia la salida mis hermanas cada una a mi lado y mi madre igual, faltaba mi padre, abrieron las puertas y ahí estaba mi auto, Mi preferido un Audi blanco plateado ultimo modelo convertible, tenia un gran lazo rosado grandísimo encima de la capota, me quede observándolo, me acerque y pase mis manos sobre el, busque a mi padre para agradecerle y ahí estaba en medio de todos con una cara de orgullo y felicidad enorme, corrí hacia él, le eche los brazos al cuello  
>-Papa gracias, es hermoso<br>-Disfrútalo, es de parte de tu madre y mio. Me dijo y me beso en la frente  
>-Aprovecho la oportunidad para darte mi regalo Bella, son para ti y tus hermanas. Deje de abrazar a mi padre, abrase a mi madrina y tome el regalo. Era un sobre con tres pasajes para Isla Esme, la Isla que mi padrino le regalo de regalo de bodas, pero los pasajes decían que la hora era para las 6 am de hoy? Ya que eran las 12 45 de la madrugada<br>-Gracias madrina, pero hoy?  
>-Si es que pensé en irme con ustedes cuatro y tiene que ser hoy porque la casa la arreglare en un mes y ahora es el único tiempo que se puede, espero estés de acuerdo Charlie. Esto último se lo dijo mirando a mi padre sabiendo como él era de sobreprotector<br>-Conmigo no hay problema, pero tan pronto? Estarán exhaustas la fiesta aun no acaba  
>-Papa conmigo no hay problema ya horita empiezo a empacar y ya, si no pues compro todo allá.<br>-Perfecto, ahora yo me retiro que yo tengo que empacar, las espero. Nos dio un beso a cada una y se fue. Yo pues seguí admirando mi auto que estaba hermoso, hasta que me toco dejarlo cosa que no quería, parecía nena chiquita con juguete nuevo, ya quería montarme y probarlo  
>Mi padre como siempre trato de dañar la cosas diciendo que no, que sola no iríamos, que ya nos habíamos pasado bastante con la fiesta pero mi madre lo convenció diciendo que el tiempo que estuviéramos afuera, seria su segunda luna de miel, mi padre no se opuso mas y nos dejo ir, después del beso con Edward no lo volví a ver.<br>La fiesta duro hasta las tantas de la madrugada nosotras queríamos quedarnos hasta el final pero teníamos que empacar, nosotras nos fuimos a las 4 de la madrugada y la fiesta seguía, nos despedimos de mi madre, que ella ya estaba despidiendo a los invitados que se iban, mi padre me dio las llaves de mi auto nuevo para estrenarlo antes de irme.  
>-Toma maneja con cuidado, Rose al pendiente de Bella que estará al volante, por si acaso cuando llegue a casa ustedes ya se fueron, las amo, cuídense, prendan sus teléfonos desde ahora, me llaman todos los días, ok.<br>-Gracias papa, por todo, la fiesta, el auto, y por dejarnos ir. Le di un gran abrazo  
>-La fiesta? Si ustedes hicieron la fiesta yo no, yo perdí todo control. Me dijo sonriendo<br>- Lo siento papa, pero es que no tienes ese toque de elegancia, además esta fue la mejor fiesta de todas, y nadie se olvidara de ella, Te amo papa, y cuidaremos de Bells. Alice dándole un gran abrazo a papa.  
>- Te quiero papa, y descuida la cuidaremos. Dijo Rose bien seria haciendo el papel de hermana mayor y responsable<br>- Eso lo se, las amo se me cuidan, nos dio un abrazo a las tres y nos fuimos.  
>Como mi auto ya estaba parqueado al frente no tuvimos que esperar que el ballet nos trajera el auto, nos subimos, yo al volante, Rose de copiloto y Alice atrás, ella era la mas agotada que estaba o bebida, eso no lo se, solo que estaba media apagada. Encendí el auto, busque una música en la emisora, me dispuse a mirar mi auto por dentro, los interiores eran en piel color crema, tenia lo ultimo en la tecnología, mando por voz para el celular desde el guie, MP3, celular integrado.<br>-Bueno Bells tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarlo, ahora arranca pero con cuidado. Me dijo Rose pausadamente  
>- Es que es tan hermoso, no puedo dejar de mirarlo<br>- Por los dioses Bella, yo quiero ir para Isla Esme, y si seguimos Aquí no lo hare, ya que tu no sabes guiar e iras a paso de tortuga, asi que límpiate las babas y conduce. Grito Alice  
>- Esta bien, esta bien no te enojes. Busque una buena canción en la emisora y la encontré Rolling in theDeep de Adele, una de mis favoritas y puse el auto en marcha.<p>

Al final de la calle había una RangeRovernegra, con un sujeto esperando para seguir instrucciones, vio un audi blanco salir, tomo el teléfono y marco  
>-Señor acaban de salir en un Audi Blanco, como procedemos<br>- Arrincónenlas, llévenlas a donde la tienen que llevar y ahí ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, quiero un trabajo rápido y limpio.  
>- Si señor como usted dijo. Engancho tomo el teléfono de nuevo y dio la señal a los demás era hora de comenzar<br>POV Bella  
>Salimos suavemente ya que no sabia guiar, como a los 5 minutos de camino una guagua se me cruzo delante y por poco me hace chocar pero iba tan rápido que ya ni la veía.<br>-Maldito imbécil ten mas cuidado. Grite  
>- Bella guía con cuidado sigue asi, ese bruto. Dijo Rose<br>Seguimos nuestro camino cuando giramos por la carretera que nos haría salir de la autopista en medio había una guagua cruzada  
>-Rose esa no es la guagua que se nos cruzo orita? Le pregunte estaba asustada<br>-Si Bella creo que si reduce velocidad y si puedes da la vuelta.  
>-NO podemos ahí otra guagua atrás bloqueándonos maldición! Grito Alice<br>-Que demonios querrán, cierren con seguro sus puertas, los teléfonos pónganlos a vibrar!. Lo dije histéricamente, tome el móvil , me subi mi traje, y me puse el móvil en el liguero ahí no se caería y lo usaría en caso de emergencia. Mis hermanas al ver lo que hacia trataron de hacer lo mismo pero unos hombres estaban en las ventanas del auto.  
>-Que demonios quieren? Quieren dinero? Pregunto Rose gritando<br>- Bajen del auto no les haremos daño. Dijo el encapuchado en mi ventana  
>-No, no le abras Bella! Grito Alice histérica<br>-Debemos hacerlo que opción tenemos son como 10 contra nosotras. Dijo Rose  
>- Bueno nos bajaremos, le preguntaremos que quieren, y a la mayor oportunidad nos iremos corriendo, a la cuenta de 3 abro seguro y nos bajamos.<br>- Esta bien nos bajaremos pero aléjense del auto por favor.  
>-Señoritas no creo que estén en posición de exigir solo bajen del auto. Abrí el seguro y baje estaba súper nerviosa quería morirme esto es por ser una Swan, maldición, ahora entiendo por qué papa siempre decía que saliéramos con guardaespaldas, me movi hacia la parte delantera del carro, esperando a mis hermanas, Alice venia pegada a Rose, ella de las tres era la mas fuerte<br>- Ahora que quieren, si quieren dinero saben que podemos dárselos. Dijo Rose tomándome de la mano ahora estábamos las tres juntas al frente del auto, yo miraba para todos lados mirando algún espacio para salir corriendo.  
>- Eso no es lo que queremos, ustedes vendrán con nosotros.<br>- Cuando diga 3 saldremos corriendo para mano derecha allí no hay nadie si corremos fuerte podremos salvarnos. Les susurre a mis hermanas. –Eso nunca no nos iremos contigo tres!Grite. Salimos corriendo pero oi gritar a Alice -me cogieron corran, corran. Eso me hizo detenerme no iba a dejar a una de mis hermanas  
>-NO Bella corre, corre no pares, ella estará bien. Me dijo Rosalie llorando, sabiendo que eso no era verdad. Corrí lo mas que me dejaron mis tacos, pero mi torpeza como siempre, me doble el tobillo y caí. Di vueltas y vueltas Rose me alcanzo y me ayudo a pararme pero no podía<br>-Bella tenemos que seguir, párate! Me gritaba  
>-Carajo Rose no puedo, no ves que quieres que haga, no puedo. Trate pero no pude escuche como se acercaban los hombres<br>-No podemos hacer nada Rose ya están aquí. Llore, llore como nunca al ver como se acercaban  
>-Esto era fácil, y ustedes lo hicieron difícil, no podían solo bajarse y ya, ahora estas herida y eso nos traerá problemas.<br>-Problemas!, problemas tendrás con mi padre malnacido saca tus sucias manos de mi. Grito mi hermana Rose a los hombres que la tenían  
>-Cuidado esta herida. Dijo uno de los hombres que me levantaba del suelo.<br>Nos dirigieron hacia donde nos cruzaron, mi auto no estaba y una las demás guaguas que se habían parqueado tampoco solo habían 3 guaguas, 3 hombres con mi hermana Alice entre ellos  
>Alice estas bien? Grite<br>Si Bella, estoy bien y ustedes?  
>Si, estamos bien, Alice. Dijo Rose<br>Llegamos y me soltaron a mi y a Rose junto a Alice  
>Saldremos de esto se los juro. Les dije mientras veía como tres de ellos se acercaban con algo en su mano, nos pusieron algo en la nariz y empecé a marearme lo ultimo que escuche fue una voz y esa voz y todo se volvió negro.<br>-Dije un trabajo limpio.


End file.
